NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
by Krulucifer Von Layfon
Summary: Story was poorly written and is absolute dog shit now FUCK OFF k? K.
1. Fuck off

**FUCK OFF. STORY IS SHIT, WRITING IS SHIT, IDEAS ARE SHIT, GO DO SOMETHING BETTER WITH YOUR LIVES INSTEAD OF CRITICALLY REVIEWING A STORY I WROTE FOR FUCKING FUN YEARS AGO. DICK HEAD :)**

How the different talking parts are like.

 **[** ** _This is when Ddraig talks directly to Issei._** **]**

 **[Ddraig talking out loud.]**

 _"Issei talking to Ddraig."_

 _Flash backs will be in Italics_

 _'Characters thinking in their minds.'_

Issei Hyoudou, A rather normal looking person besides the fact he never talked to anyone much. He was recently enrolled to Kuoh academy as a second year student. Kuoh was recently an all girls school but was turned co-ed. The only reason he was able to get into the school was because he scored a perfect score on the entrance exam which caught the attention of the school and allowed him entry despite the very little information they had on him. What they did have were just birth records and where he was born.

0000(Issei's house, Wednesday)

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-"

Issei woke up early in the morning to the sound of his alarm clock going off which he quickly shut off as he sat up in bed, yawned and looked at the clock. Still early in the morning. Issei slowly got out of bed and walked towards his bathroom to take a shower and get ready for his first day of school at Kuoh academy. After taking a shower, brushing his teeth and combing/brushing his hair to make it look less messy he went downstairs and made himself breakfast which was eggs, bacon and french toast. No matter how many times he made the same breakfast he kinda thought he should be having a traditional Japanese meal but always went with his usual instead. Maybe it was just him being weird he always thought afterwards.

After Issei had done eating breakfast he cleaned the plates and grabbed his house keys and went outside for a morning run which he usually did every morning to keep himself physically active even though he really doesn't need to. It did keep him awake though.

 **[** ** _Are these morning runs really necessary? It's interrupting my sleep_** **]** Ddraig suddenly asked.

 _"I told you I go on these morning runs to keep my body fit and to increase my stamina"_ Issei replied

 **[** ** _It's not like your body is going to become weak, you are half dragon you know?_** **]** Ddraig was right, Issei was half dragon and because of that he had heightened senses and super strength, speed and all that good stuff. Plus his body was very damage and injury resistant.

 _"I know that but didn't you say I'm limited by my bodies capabilities"_ Issei asked.

 **[** ** _Only the human part of your body, your Dragon half is more dominant though._** **]** Ddraig said with a yawn as he tried to go back to sleep

0000(One hour later after Issei got finished running)

"Alright time for school." Issei mumbled as he grabbed his school bag from his house and started to walk towards Kuoh academy. As Issei walked he noticed someone was following him but he decided to not call them out yet and just keep walking In a circles around his neighborhood a few times just to tease who ever was following him but after he got the smell of a cat and human mixed he knew who it was and he called the stalker out

"I know you're there, just come out." Issei said with a sigh as a small girl walked out from behind the bushes. She had shoulder length silver hair, hazel eyes and a petite body _'Koneko Toujou, the Nekomata'_ Issei thought to himself as he turned around to face her.

"How did you know" Koneko asked in a very monotone voice that he thought suited her well. The amount of emotion she didn't show through facial features and speech she easily made up in how cute she was.

"I...you smell like way to sweet candy." Issei said, being careful not to say anything that could cause her to be suspicious. last thing he needed was a girl that could lift a truck with ease following him around because of one slip up.

"I was told to follow you." She responded to him. Issei just shrugged and continued walking to school with her still following. He noticed she ate quite a lot of candy on the way to school. Issei thought she was pretty cute, she wasn't the school idol for nothing. At least he remembered her being some type of highschool idol from all the talk he heard from the school the other day when he was picking up his uniform.

Issei finally spoke up after about the 27th time he heard a candy wrapper being crinkled. "You must really like candy."

"Yes." Was all she said and Issei chuckled quietly which koneko heard and frowned at while looking up at him.

"What's so funny?" She asked curiously and Issei looked down to her and smiled

"Nothing, I just think it's kinda cute." Issei replied while smirking when she blushed. It was adorable.

"Anyway. Who asked you to follow me?" Issei finally asked after awhile of silent walking.

"President." She said without another word as she walked past him and in the direction of school. After she noticed what time it was she needed to get to school before she was late.

As they arrived at the school and started walking towards the building entrance Issei got lots of looks from all the boys and some girls. Mostly boys though. Yelling insults and whispering about who he was and why he was talking with Koneko.

"Do they always yell at the new students?" Issei asked koneko who didn't respond and just kept eating her candy. At some point Issei and Koneko went different ways and went to their separate classes. The school was pretty big so it took Issei a while to actually find his class room and when he did he sat down in the back seat next to the window.

It was pretty noisy in the class room up until class started and the teacher came in and started announcing things Issei didn't care to much about.

"Alright we will also have a new transfer student. Please introduce yourself." The teacher looked at Issei who stood up.

"I'm Issei Hyoudou, nice to meet you." Issei said then sat back down. Anyone who bothered to turn and look at him continued to stare at him and he heard multiple people whisper about his eye color. It was unusual to have bright red eyes but he didn't think they would pay much attention to it.

"Would any of you like to ask a question?" The teacher asked after hearing a lot of whispering.

Only one person raised his hand. "Why are you wearing colored contacts?" He asked and Issei sighed.

"Believe it or not but this is my natural eye color. It's been in my family genetically for years." Issei said and waited for some type of negative response but everyone seemed to think it was pretty cool.

0000(Sorry for skipping around. Lunch time)

The classes were pretty easy and pretty boring. Issei sat on the roof of the school building eating lunch when he felt something pull on his sleeve. Looking up Issei saw Koneko standing behind him.

"Need something?" Issei asked and Koneko pointed at the cookie on his lunch tray. Issei laughed and handed her the cookie and she sat down and started eating the cookie.

"Your President tell you to follow me at school to?" Issei asked after a few minutes of silence besides the sound of Koneko chewing on the cookie.

"No I didn't, she probably just followed you up here so she could get your cookie."

Issei turned around to see who the voice belonged to and saw a girl with long crimson hair and bluish green eyes.

 _'So Rias finally reveals herself. She has a nice body like I had heard and her breasts are huge what I'd love to do with th- NO! not the time, you can fantasize later'_ Issei quickly reminded himself as he felt his mind slipping.

"You must be Issei Hyoudou?" Rias asked and Issei stood up and nodded while looking her over. _'I'm not sensing anything bad from her...'_ Issei noted and decided to go along with what ever she would say.

"Yes I am." Issei responded as he continued to look at the girl standing near the entrance of the school building.

"I'm Rias Gremory. Nice to meet you." Rias said with a smile as she shook hands with Issei who stared at her blankly but shook her hand anyway.

"So, mind telling me why I'm being followed by Koneko?" Issei asked as he pointed towards Koneko who perked up at hearing her name and looked over to see what was up but went back to chewing her cookie when she saw it was just Rias.

"Ah that, I apologize. I can explain after school. Just meet us in the old school building." Rias replied to Issei as she turned around to leave.

"I don't know where that is." Issei said as he looked over to Rias who was near the door that lead downstairs into the school building.

"Koneko will show you...She has taken a liking to you so she will probably follow you everywhere." Rias teased as she turned the door handle, opened the door and walked though the door way and shut the door behind her. Issei turned around and looked at Koneko who was blushing several shades of red while avoiding Issei's gaze.

"So where's the old school building?"

0000(After class)

Classes went by pretty fast after lunch had ended and like Rias had said, Koneko was following him everywhere he went. Not that he was complaining but he could do without the murder threats from the other boy students that were going to the school. He had also made two friends while in school, one was named Motohama and the other Matsuda. They still had yet to find out Issei wasn't just another perverted guy so when they saw Koneko following Issei they were pretty mad.

"ISSEI! WHY ARE ALL THE CUTE GIRLS LOOKING AT YOU AND WHY IS OUR KONEKO-CHAN FOLLOWING YOU?!" Motohama and Matsuda yelled at the same time as Issei turned around to see his two friends crying on the ground.

"What do mean?" Issei asked confusedly until Motohama pointed towards the school and when he turned around he noticed quite a few girls staring at him like he was a piece of candy. But they all quickly looked away when they noticed he was looking at them. That didn't make him comfortable knowing people were interested in him.

Issei was about to say something when he felt Koneko pull on his sleeve. When he looked down, she held a empty candy bag upside down and Issei just sighed as he started walking to the shopping district where he bought a few bags of candy for Koneko before heading back to the school when they remembered they were to meat up with Rias in the old school building after school.

0000(At the old school building)

"So why am I supposed to be here again?" Issei asked as he looked around the room and everyone there. The student council president, the vice president, Akeno, Rias, Kiba Yuuto or "Pretty Boy" as Issei liked to call him, some other kid named Saji and then Koneko who was sitting near Issei which was sorta unusual since she usually sits in the corner near Kiba.

"I think he knows more than he's letting on." Sona, the student council president mumbled to Rias in an extremely quiet voice that only her and Rias should have been able to hear from their position. Issei still heard even from across the room.

"What do you mean? 'I know more than I'm letting on.'" Issei asked before he could stop himself from opening his mouth. Rias and Sona smirked at him and Issei sighed at his obvious mistake. From across the room a normal human wouldn't have heard, even one with great hearing.

"Just what are you? There's no records of you ever existing besides a few pictures and a half burnt birth certificate." Sona asked and this time Issei kept his mouth shut and thought about what he was going to say instead of blurting something out and accidentally saying something he doesn't want to reveal yet.

"I'm human." Was all he said. He didn't need to be getting involved in what ever was going on here.

Sona narrowed her eyes and looked over Issei, looking for anything that could give her a clue as to what he was. Not that it was helping but she only hoped.

"I am a human as far as I know." Issei again replied with the same answer of 'I'm human' which was starting to annoy sona. She wasn't one to give up on something once she set her mind to it. There was no way Issei was any normal highschool kid

"Can I just beat the information out of him, it would be faster. You wouldn't stand a chance against me." The kid named Saji threatened as a gauntlet appeared on his arm causing Issei to snap his attention to him and as he sensed danger from Saji. Issei's eyes narrowed to slits.

"Is that a challenge?" Issei asked as he looked across the room and his eyes glowed brighter and he growled as he held up his hand in a 'Come and get it' gesture. Saji took the bait and lunged at Issei who quickly moved Koneko safely a few feet over then reached out, grabbed Saji by his collar and spun around, threw him up into ceiling and grabbed him as he fell down then threw him against the wall and punched him through the entire school building.

Sona's mouth fell open as she walked over and looked through the holes in the 3 rooms that Issei sent Saji flying through, on the other side Sona could see Sanji hanging from a tree on the outside of the old building.

"Well shit." Issei said as he sat back down on his chair and Koneko quietly and casually re claimed her spot on his lap like nothing happened

 **[You're an Idiot.]** Everyone looked around when they heard the voice but no one was there. They looked over to Issei when they heard him sigh. He had his hand up.

 **[Since I'd rather not let my partner knock out anyone else, let me talk.]** Ddriag said which confused everyone else.

"So who are you?" Most of everyone asked as they looked at Issei's arm curiously.

"This is the lazy ass dragon who's always asleep but seems to wake up whenever I do something stupid." Issei replied sarcastically as he slapped his own arm then looked back up to the devils

 **[My name is Ddraig, the dragon who resides in my partner who is half human and half dragon, I'm sorry for the loss of your friend Saji.]** Ddraig said and Sona yelled at Kiba to go check on Saji immediately.

"Do you think Ddraig is who I think it is? I thought it was a simple twice critical." Rias asked Sona in a hushed voice to which Sona thought for a moment.

"It couldn't be anyone else though I could be wrong but I think I'm correct in my assumptions. And It's obvious to us now that he knows what we are. We should think about this further before you decide if you want him in your peerage. And you also saw what happened to Saji...What ever happened to him?" Sona replied to Rias who also started to think until she was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of Issei.

"I'm not joining your devil peerage so don't even bother asking." Issei said with a shake of his head, he refused to be a devil, it wasn't necessary to become one.

 **[Dumbass]** Ddraig mumbled.

"Shut up." Was all Issei said.

"So you do know. Well that makes things a bit easier." Rias mumbled as she looked at Issei then back over to Sona who just shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Well if you wont be in my peerage can you at least join the Occult Research Club?" Rias asked and Issei thought about it.

 _"What do you think Ddraig"_ Issei asked as he looked down to his arm.

 **[** ** _I think you're stupid, you want to get revenge but you passed on the chance to get a stronger body, your senses aren't perfect you know and you are limited by your human body's capabilities, as strong as they are, they aren't enough._** **]** Ddraig replied.

"Alright, I'll join your club..." Issei thought about what Ddraig said. "And maybe I'll join your peerage if I'm held back." Issei replied and they all gave him confused looks when they heard the last part about him being held back.

"Alright it's settled. Issei do you have a home?" Rias asked and Issei nodded.

"Yeah. Why?" Issei asked and Rias just chuckled lightly.

"I hate to say this since we just met you but we...may have problem with everyone's living quarters." Rias responded with a nervous chuckle. We may not know you but Koneko obviously trusts you enough to hangout with you...and stare at you as though you're a massive piece of candy." Rias pointed out when she noticed Koneko staring at Issei almost drooling.

0000(Remember this story is going to be pretty screwed up and... creative, shall we say. Walking to Issei's house)

When Rias said they had a problem with everyone's sleeping quarters, Issei didn't think she meant two members of her peerage were homeless and usually stayed in the club room at night.

"Hey pretty boy." Issei said and Kiba looked over to Issei.

"Yes Issei?" Kiba replied with a smile.

"How are you homeless? You're the prince of Kouh academy, anyone would gladly take you in." Issei asked and Kiba sighed but didn't answer for a few minutes.

"I don't know. Never thought about it. I usually just sleep in the club room along with Koneko. Though Koneko always sleeps on the ceiling beams and tends to hiss if I'm near her." Kiba replied.

"And how are you homeless Koneko? You're cute enough you could probably just knock on someone's door and would be welcomed in immediately as if you were a lost kitten." Issei asked as he looked at Koneko who was blushing a crimson red color. Issei smirked at that and got lost in his own thoughts about how cute she was. She jumped off his back and yelled something that he missed while in his little dream land. Though he was pulled out of his thoughts when he quickly swung himself around and blocked a punch from someone. When Issei looked at his attacker, it was a tall man wearing a long trench coat and a fedora

"You're stronger than I thought." The man said and Issei smirked and brought his knee up into the mans stomach then brought his arm down on the mans back and he doubled over, coughing and spitting out curse words. When Issei looked over he noticed Kiba and Koneko also fighting the people dressed in similar clothing though Kiba and Koneko were having trouble since there about 10 of the attackers using some sort of light spear

"Gotta help them." Issei said as he started to run over to them but stopped when he felt an intense burning feeling in his stomach and when he looked down there was a spear of light coming out his stomach and blood spilling out of the wound as he fell to the ground.

"What do we do with the other two?" One of the attackers asked.

"Leave them. He'll be dead before they can get him help." The leader of the attackers said and they all used their wings and flew up into the air and left, only two stayed behind and they flew down to Issei once the other fallen angels were out of sight. Issei who looked up and saw a girl with black feathered wings.

"I'm so sorry I had to do that." The girl said to Issei as she bent down and kissed him then backed up to the other fallen angel girl who pat her shoulder before they flew up into the air and left. Issei recognized the girls but due to lose of blood and the fact he was dying he couldn't quite remember who the girls were.

 **[Sorry partner, I failed to warn you of danger]** Ddraig said and Issei tried to laugh but all that come out was wheezing and blood.

"Its...fine...my fault...for be...ing...distract..ed" Issei said as he felt his last bit of life leaving. He could see Koneko leaning over him with teary eyes and a bright red light behind her. He tried to move his hand to her but she grabbed his hand and her mouth opened and she said something that he couldn't understand. Every sound around him faded to nothing and what little he could see began to get darker and darker. He felt the last bits of life leaving him as he lay there next to Koneko dying...dead.

0000(Morning Thursday.)

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-" Issei groaned as he reached up and slammed his hand down on the off button on his alarm clock.

Issei moved his hand and noticed something soft, he squeezed and then heard a moan which made him shoot out of bed and when he looked over at his bed he saw Rias was naked in his bed. He must have been seeing things cause hot girls just don't appear in his bed naked.

"Morning Issei-kun." Rias said as she sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. She stretched her arms up not even caring that she was not wearing anything on her body.

"R-R-Rias...WHAT ARE DOING NAKED IN MY BED!?" Issei yelled and Rias chuckled and smiled at him. Issei didn't expect that response. She wasn't supposed to be laughing and she wasn't even supposed to be there.

"I needed to heal you and it works better if I'm naked. That and I cant sleep with clothes on." Rias replied and Issei just nodded still not sure as to what was going on.

"Yeah...Right. Why did you need to heal me?" Issei asked her, Still trying to look away from her body which she didn't bother to cover up.. Why would she need to heal him and in that sort of way.

"You were attacked last night and died." Rias responded and Issei just laughed.

"Right, yeah, I died yet I'm still here." Issei continued to laugh until he heard a angry voice.

 **[I thought you were smarter than this but I guess not, you were attacked by fallen angels last night and your so called friend killed you.]** Ddraig answered angrily, obviously not happy about bring woken.

"Ohhhhhhh...Wait what do mean "My so called friend killed me?" Issei asked after a minute when he thought about what Ddraig said

 **[Never mind that now]**

"Wait if I'm alive again then that means I'm a devil now?" Issei asked finally as he pieced everything together. He turned to Rias who nodded and then he looked down to his right arm and Ddraig mumbled something about him finally getting it.

"Your guest is hungry." Rias said with a chuckle and Issei looked over to his door and noticed Koneko was standing there and her stomach was growling.

"Alright I'll make breakfast." Issei sighed and got up and started to walk downstairs and when he did he noticed someone sitting on his couch.

"You can't be here right now, do you know what would happen if they saw you." Issei whisper yelled to the person sitting on the couch who then stood up and walked over to Issei.

"Who?" The person asked and Issei just sighed and looked back up the stairs.

"Never mind just hurry up and hide in the basement." Issei said as he started pushing the person towards the elevator leading down stairs but stopped when he heard people coming downstairs. _'Wait when was there an elevator?'_

"EEEEEEH! Hurry!" Issei yelled as he started pushing the person faster.

"I want breakfast though, I can't cook and you know that."

"Yes I know, I'll make you breakfast just wait downstairs for a bit and I'll bring you food." Issei then continued to push the person towards the elevator then stopped when he heard a voice.

"Issei?"

"Great." Issei mumbled as he stopped pushing and turned around to see Rias.

"Rias this is ahhh...Joe. The next door neighbor." Issei said with a smile hoping Rias would buy it and wouldn't know who this person is.

"The house next door is gone and I don't think our other neighbor is a fallen angle." Rias said with a face that said 'Could you not have come up with something better.'

Issei looked back and noticed the person had his wings out.

"What? I need to stretch them every once and awhile and the living room is the only place big enough. The first, second and third basement are filled with boxes of our stuff." The fallen angle said even though they never needed to stretch their wings out.

"What do you mean first, second and third basement? What did you do to may house!?" Issei yelled and the fallen angle just laughed.

"I renovated it, seeing as there are two other people moving here and I thought it would help if your dream came true and I need a place to stay." The fallen angle replied.

"You have a home. Why would you need another place to stay?" Issei asked in confusion and annoyance.

Meanwhile Rias, Koneko and Kiba just watched awkwardly as the two argued.

"I accidentally burned my neighborhood down when I was trying to cook." The fallen angel laughed as Issei's annoyance turned to pure rage.

"HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO BURN YOUR WHOLE NEIGHBORHOOD DOWN? AREN'T YOU RICH? JUST BUY ANOTHER HOME! SOMETIMES I CAN'T HELP BUT INSULT YOU YOU IDIOT." Issei yelled and the fallen angle just laughed pathetically now.

"My money burned in the fire." The fallen angel was now crying/laughing in a pathetic way as Issei started yelling at him about his stupidity and then explained to him what a bank was and why he should have kept his money in one.

"Azazel, sometimes I just wa-" Issei cut himself off but it was to late the damage was done. Rias had heard the name Azazel before and her eyes widened before she started yelling at Issei

"ISSEI! THIS IS AZAZEL, THE LEADER OF THE FALLEN ANGELS AND YOU'RE KEEPING HIM IN YOUR HOUSE AND OPENLY INSULTING HIM! AND AND AND..." Rias stopped her ranting when Kiba put his hand on her shoulder and told her to calm down and there was a probably a reason for this.

"Explain." Rias said in a calmer yet still annoyed tone.

"I may or may not be friends and known Azazel since I was a small child, and I may or may not have have been taken in by said person and also raised by said person." Issei said awkwardly as he walked to the kitchen and prepared to cook breakfast.

"I'll take my leave seeing as your having a moment." Azazel said with a smile as he quickly fled to the elevator.

"Are you sure we can trust him Issei?" Rias asked as he was cooking breakfast. Issei just sighed and continued to pour the pancake batter on the frying pan.

"Yes, I promise he wont do anything, AND IF YOU BURN MY HOUSE DOWN I'M GOING TO BE VERY MAD." Issei yelled as he felt vibrations through the floor and heard an explosion seconds before.

"Sorry." Azazel said. As he walked out of the elevator black smoke came out and he was coughing.

"What did you do this time?" Issei asked as he noticed Azazel's hair was smoking and was very messy and his goatee was on fire.

"I used one of you power drills to put together a cabinet and I thought I could infuse it with magic but it started smoking then blew up." Azazel said with a calm voice while Issei was mumbling something about curiosity killed the cat.

"Your goatee's on fire." Koneko said as she walked over and sat on the stool at the table near the kitchen entrance.

Azazel quickly looked down and started patting his chin, trying to get the fire to go out but then Issei splashed water on his face.

"Alright breakfast is ready." Issei said and everyone went to the table as Issei brought out a bunch of plates filled with pancakes, sausages, bacon, scrambled eggs, and a special plate for Koneko since she likes chocolate chip pancakes with syrup and whip cream.

Everyone grabbed food and went into the living room and turned on the TV. Azazel sat on the far end of one couch. Issei sat on the far left with Koneko sitting on his lap. Rias was also next to Issei and Kiba was sitting on the middle of the couch. As they ate Azazel turned the TV to the news channel and all they saw was a live video feed of a neighborhood on fire and panicking firemen running around with hoses trying to at least contain the fire.

Everyone's gazes shifted to Azazel who just shrugged and continued to watch.

"Really?" They all asked Azazel who turned his head towards them and again shrugged and then chuckled quietly and ate his breakfast.

0000(Later in the day)

Issei was running around his neighborhood when he noticed a small hill so he decided to rest for a bit and lay down. After a few minutes he heard someone fall over and mumble something.

"Perche devo sempre cado?" When Issei looked over he saw a young girl with long blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a nun's outfit. Issei got up and walked over to the girl and helped her up.

"Grazie" The girl said, Issei noticed it was thank you in Italian.

"To parli Italiano?" Issei asked if she speaks Italian as he helped her pick up her stuff and put it back in her suit case.

"Si." The girl responded with yes and Issei tried another language since he could understand and speak any other language perfectly.

"Can you speak Japanese?" Issei asked and the girl nodded.

"Are you okay?" Issei asked when he noticed the girl was staring at him. She quickly averted her eyes and started blushing.

"Y-Y-Yes." The nun mumbled quietly.

"Whats you name? I'm Issei Hyoudou." Issei asked with a small smile.

"I'm Asia Argento, nice to meet you Issei-kun." Asia said as they shook hands. She wasn't super good at Japanese but she was decent. Asia looked down at her hand and sighed a sigh of happiness.

"Thank you for helping me Issei-kun, bless you." Asia said and Issei instantly felt an extremely sharp pain in his head.

"You're welcome. Anyway, what are doing out here in Japan? You obviously aren't from here and call me Issei." Issei asked and Asia blushed a bit.

"Ok Issei. Well ahhh...I got lost and I need help." Asia said and Issei started to think perverted thoughts as he looked at her cute face and the way she was still leaning over on the ground but he reminded himself it wasn't the time.

"Well I can help you get to where you need to go." Issei offered her and she told him about being appointed to the church so Issei started to walk with her to the church and on the way they hear a crying boy and Asia ran over to him and held her hands out over his leg which had a few scraps and cuts and her hands started to glow green and the cuts healed them selves.

"That's a pretty nice power." Issei complimented her as they continued to walk down the street towards the church.

Asia got a sad look in her eyes and mumbled. "A wonderful power granted by god" then suddenly she returned to normal. Something about that look on her face Issei didn't like.

"So, Asia do you have any friends here in Kouh?" Issei asked and once again that sad face returned and Issei got confused and curious at the same time.

"Whats wrong?" Issei asked and Asia just shook her head.

"Nothing, I just don't have any friends here or anywhere really." Asia replied sadly as she looked at the ground, a depressing atmosphere surrounding them.

Thinking of something to not ruin the mood he had going he quickly said "Well I'll be your friend." Issei said and she looked up to him with bright and shining eyes.

"Really, you will?" Asia asked again and Issei nodded and she sighed.

"Finally, I have a friend. Thank you Issei." Asia mumbled as they walked.

"Hey Asia, why don't I show you around the town. I also wanna show you some fun places I go to." Issei said as he turned around and started leading her back towards town.

"Alright I guess." Asia said as she followed him.

0000(Later in the day.)

Issei had showed Asia around the town and had taken her to quite a few places and also out to lunch. Though the funnest part for Asia was the arcade where he played one of the prize machines and won her a plushie which she was now holding in her left arm while her right arm was carrying her suit case.

"That was fun Issei but I need to check in at the church, maybe we can hang out another time." Asia said as they walked down the street.

"Yeah, we can hang out again. Next time I'll Introduce you to my friends too." Issei said with a smile as he led her up to the church which wasn't to far away. Only a few minutes.

The rest of the way up there was pretty quiet other than a few questions Asia asked Issei, which were mostly questions about Issei himself.

When the church was in sight, Issei started to get a bad feeling when they got closer to the church and he was wondering if he should take her there or lead her away from the church. He decided to try and take her away from the church once he saw a man dressed in a trench coat and had a fedora. Issei felt an extreme threat coming from the place so he decided to make his decision final.

"Asia this is going to sound weird but you have to trust me, you're in danger. As soon as we get a bit closer I'm going to distract the guys up there then I want you to run to that big house over there and if you see a girl with long crimson hair, tell her I sent you ok?" Issei said and pointed over to a very tall house that was his and Asia looked over to the house and then looked back with a confused face.

"What do you mean I'm in danger? This is the church I was supposed to go to, there can't be any danger here." Asia asked and Issei just sighed.

"Please trust me Asia." Issei begged and she just nodded, unsure of what he was telling her exactly.

"Ah you must be Asia" Issei turned around and walked in front of Asia and before Issei knew what has happening Asia had disappeared and Issei was left with the man wearing the trench coat.

"You should be dead. I knew I couldn't count on Mittelt and Raynare to get the job done." Issei's eyes widened when he heard the names. Those were his friends from when he was younger, how could they be related to the night he was killed.

"Shocking? Should be. Your two childhood friends murdered you after all" The man said with a laugh and Issei's eyes turned to slits and they started glowing and then he punched the man hard then threw him down the ledge and started to run back to his house, he had questions for Azazel.

0000(Issei's house)

Issei ran down the hill as fast as he could and arrived at his house withing 9 seconds.

When Issei got to his house he didn't even bother with the door, he just kicked it in.

"AZAZEL, I need to talk to you." Issei yelled as he ran into the house and passed everyone and ran to the elevator and quickly went to the 1st basement where he found Azazel sitting down drinking tea.

"Azazal, do you know where Raynare and Mittelt are?" Issei asked and Azazel just shrugged and sat his cup of tea down.

"I don't know why?" Azazel asked and Issei sighed.

"The ones who killed me last night were them, they're with the church and they took a girl named Asia." Issei said and Azazel just sighed.

"I knew I should have kept a better leash on those two, they were bound to do something stupid." Azazel mumbled as he walked over to a shelf and started messing around with stuff.

"Do you know what they're planning to do?" Issei asked and got another sigh from Azazel.

"Sadly. Last time I heard from my spies they planned on taking some girls Twilight Healing Sacred Gear. Or something similar to that. Who the girl is I have no idea." Azazel replied and Issei cursed himself.

"So that's who the girl is. Alright, Azazel can you help me stop them?" Issei asked and Azazel sighed then chuckled.

"I can't really "Help you"...but I can give you advice. Don't rush in there and take her back, when the time is right you can get her out of there, but with the help of your friends, you need a plan first. In the meantime I'll see if I can make contact with either Raynare or Mittelt. If possible I want to at least give them a chance before you kill them." Azazel replied and Issei just sighed before going back to the main floor of his house where the others were looking at him curiously.

"I wouldn't kill them, but I would give them some sort of punishment." Issei said in reply.

"What was that about?" Rias asked and Issei just sighed.

"Nothing President, just had a question for Azazel." Issei replied then he went to the elevator and went to his room and changed into a pair of swim trunks and went to the pool.

"Please call me Rias." Rias asked with a sigh, everyone called her President.

"Ok, Rias." Issei replied.

0000(Awhile later, in the pool)

Issei was relaxing in the warm water of his jacuzzi when he heard the door open and everyone was walking into the room. Koneko, Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Azazel.

"Mind if we join?" Rias asked as she looked down at Issei who just nodded then closed his eyes again.

"And one more thing." Rias asked.

" What?" Issei asked and Rias turned around and picked up Koneko who didn't look happy and was blushing as she was being held up by Rias.

"Can you please teach Koneko how to swim?" Rias asked and Issei sunk into the water and then rose back up.

"Yeah I guess." Issei replied then he got out of the water and walked over to the shallow end of the large pool and then Rias winked at Issei before dropping Koneko into the water who started pouting.

"She isn't super fond of water since she can't swim." Rias explained to Issei when they saw Koneko his glaring at the water and was mumbling something about It being useless.

"This should be fun." Issei mumbled as Rias left and Issei got Into the water with Koneko who glared at him.

"Alright, where to start...I know." Issei then walked over so that his back was facing the deep side of the pool. "Alright give me your hands." Issei asked and Koneko just looked at him confused.

"Just do it." Issei said and Koneko hesitantly held out her hands and Issei took her hands.

"Alright now I'm going to pull you through the water and all you have to do is kick your feet and legs." Issei said and before she could have a chance to ask any questions or do anything Issei started pulling her, forcing her to start kicking her feet and legs which she sorta curled in instead of stretching out so she wasn't doing very well so Issei stopped and pulled her up as she started to sink in the deeper water.

"Don't curl your legs in, stretch them out as far as you can and then start to kick the water." Issei instructed as he pulled her back to the front of the pool and started again but this time Koneko was doing better and wasn't sinking.

Issei taped her shoulder when he stoppped and she brought her head out of the water. "Remember to bring your head up for air every once and awhile. Now were going to do something else." Issei said as he led Koneko back to an area where she could stand up.

"Now your going to try and float on your back. Turn on your back." Issei asked and she did but then she panicked when she started to sink so Issei put his hand on the back of her head and the middle of her back.

"Just try to relax. I won't let you sink." Issei reassured her and she started to relax but was blushing a bright red. After a bit she started to float on her back and Issei let go without her noticing and she still floated on her own. Until she hit the side of the wall and was forced to stand up but when she noticed Issei wasn't there she quickly scrambled to hold onto the side of the wall.

"Good job Koneko" Issei congratulated her then went over and carried her back over to the shallow side of the pool which caused her to blush several more shades or red as he carried her.

0000(A few hours later)

"Good job Koneko, you learned how to swim...kinda." Issei gave her a thumbs up and smiled at her.

"...Thank you Issei." Koneko mumbled as she sat down on the small stair case in the pool.

"Issei, you making dinner? It's about that time." Azazel said across the pool and Issei just smirked.

"I swear for the leader of the Fallen Angels, you are one lazy guy. You could learn how to cook you know." Issei said and Azaal just chuckled.

"Yeah last time I cooked, the food burned and so did my kitchen." Azazel said with a laugh while everyone else stopped anything they were doing and looked over him.

"How many houses or rooms have you burned down?" Issei asked with a sigh.

"About three." Azazel replied and everyone sunk into the water and emerged a minute later thinking he couldn't have been serious.

"You're kidding me right?" Issei asked and Azazel just laughed.

"Nope, I could have burned down more and not remembered." Azazel again started laughing until they saw a teleport circle and a girl with white hair stepped out and was shocked at what she saw.

"Greyfia-san, what are you doing here?" Rias asked quickly as she got up and got out of the water.

"Oh who-" Azazel started to ask who it was but Issei used his strength and shoved him into the water so Greyfia didn't see him.

"Sirzechs sent me to ask about your newest pawn." Greyfia said as she looked around the large space with multiple pools.

"Ah, I knew you would. Issei why don't you introduce yourself?" Rias asked and Issie let go of Azazel and used his foot to hold him while he bowed.

"I'm Issei Hyoudou. Pawn of Rias Gremery." Issei said and then Greyfia turned back to Rias.

"May we speak in private?" Greyfia asked and Rias nodded and led her out of the pool room. And as soon as they were gone Issei moved his foot off of Azazal who floated to the top of the water and just floated there for a few minutes before he burst up and started coughing out water and shaking water out of his ears.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Azazel yelled and Issei shushed him.

"Sorry, had to, if the Satan's wife knew you were here it would not look good." Issei said as he relaxed and slumped over in the pool.

"You didn't have to try and drown me." Azazel said as he looked over to Issei.

"Well you started to ask who she was and she would probably know who you are just by looking at you." Issei said and Azazel just sighed.

"What do think they're saying about Issei?" Akeno suddenly spoke up from In the jacuzzi. They all wondered the same thing but it wasn't till they were all called out by Rias did they know what they were talking about.

It turns out, the Gremory family was curious about how Issei was basically non existent before he enrolled in Kuoh academy. There wasn't much else after that, Issei just told them about a few things in his past and last one was when he told the story of how his parents were killed and at that point his eyes had turned to slits and his pupils looked like a black void and his eye color was glowing red with unusual black around the edges.

"I swear I will get revenge, I will kill whoever killed my parents. They didn't deserve the death they got." Issei said and his voice was starting to change slightly and he could feel the anger and hate in himself until he felt something pull his sleeve. He looked over and saw Koneko and she simply wrapped her arms around him and he slowly started to calm down. And his eyes returned to normal and the black and red gauntlet on his left arm disappeared.

"Anyone else feel the very strong power from that." Kiba asked as he looked at Issei's eyes which still had a faint glow to them. When they looked at him when he got like that they almost thought he wasn't even human.

"Oh yeah" Everyone mumbled. Azazel had to stay in the pool room but they were sure he felt it to.

"Issei what was that strong power surge." Rias asked worriedly and Issei just looked down and sighed.

"A story for another time." Issei mumbled before getting up and walking away. Out the door to be exact. Koneko followed Issei out the door but the only thing she saw was something red surround Issei and then he jumped into the air and was gone in a flash of red light

Koneko walked back into the house and was quick not to let the rain water blow into the house due to the strong wind that was blowing along with the storm that was raging outside

"What was that all about?" Rias asked confused as to why Issei left in such a hurry.

"No idea." Koneko mumbled

"Any ideas where he might be?" Koneko asked suddenly which surprised everyone since she doesn't usually care what happens to people so of course they looked at her curiously.

"I like Issei, he gives me candy" Koneko added and everyone chuckled.

"I think Issei wishes to be alone." Greyfia said and they all agreed and turned on the TV and waited for Issei to return. Greyfai had left, Kiba went to take a nap and Akeno had gone to the store so it was just Koneko and Rias.

"You know I've never seen you like this." Rias said as she looked down at Koneko who was curled up on the couch looking at the door.

"What do you mean?" Koneko asked and Rias just smiled.

"You know what I mean." Rias replied and Koneko blushed and looked away.

"I'm worried about Issei." Koneko mumbled and Rias pulled her into her lap and pat her head.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine. He probably needs some time to cool off." Rias reassured her then went back to watching the TV which was currently turned to the news channel. Rias was still understanding how Issei's TV worked and was having trouble with the remote since it looked like it had a complex design or was custom built.

It was pretty quiet besides the tiny sounds of Koneko snoring. She fell asleep pretty fast, though Rias stayed awake and watched TV.

0000(A few hours later.)

Koneko and Rias were both awoken when they heard the door slam open and someone hitting the floor. When they got up and looked over towards the door they saw Issei was laying on the floor with burn marks all over his clothes and he was steaming.

"Issei!" Koneko shouted as she ran over to him along with Rias who quickly pulled most of Issei's clothes off and replaced them with a shirt and some shorts she found sitting next to the couch.

"Quick lets get him to his room." Rias said as she and Koneko picked Issei up and carried him to the elevator and they selected the 3rd floor button and when they got there they carried him to his room and laid him In bed.

Rias stripped all her clothes and climbed in bed with him and began to heal him. Koneko decided to curl up on the other side of Issei and fell asleep shortly after.

0000(Next morning, Friday.)

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP"

Yet another morning where Issei woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off. Through this morning was a bit different. He felt something on his chest and when he pulled the blanket down he saw Koneko was curled up on his chest sleeping.

"Morning Koneko." Issei said. He brought his hand up to her and rubbed her head a few times until she woke up with a tiny yawn. As her eyes opened she looked up at Issei and she let a tiny smile slip onto her face before it disappeared.

"Morning, Issei-sempai." Koneko mumbled as she got up and slipped off the bed along with Issei.

"Breakfast?" Koneko asked as she pulled on Issei's sleeve on his night shirt.

"Yeah I'll make breakfast." Issei said as he walked to his door and went downstairs with Koneko following close behind him.

"Issei, you're finally awake." Rias said as she walked over from her place on the couch and hugged Issei. "So what happened last night?" Rias asked when she remembered Issei came back and he was covered In scorch marks and parts of him were burning.

Issei thought for a moment before remembering.

"Well, I may have flown through a lightning storm." Issei replied with a chuckle as he recalled the events of last night when he left the house and flew through the lightning storm.

"It's good that you're back. Don't make us worry like that again." Rias said as she sat down and Issei walked into the kitchen and started breakfast which consisted of the pancakes, bacon, sausages and scrambled eggs.

By the time Issei was finished cooking everyone was upstairs in the living room waiting for Issei to set the food down and a soon as he did everyone started to eat.

"Azazel, have you heard anything else about whats going on at that church?" Issei asked when he remembered that Asia was probably at the church.

"No, I haven't heard anything from anyone in awhile, I'm starting to get suspicious myself." Azazel replied and Issei just sighed as he continued to eat in silence while everyone just stared at him.

"Shouldn't you know this stuff? I mean you're the leader of the fallen angels." Rias asked with a confused face, she honestly expected the leader of the fallen angels to be more serious and evil but then again Issei didn't get blasted to bits when he insulted him for doing stupid things like trying to infuse a power drill with magic.

"Not all of the fallen actually follow me. I want nothing to do with war or ruling the world. I just want to experiment and research on Sacred Gears and because of that some of the fallen aren't happy with the decisions I've made." Azazel said with a sigh as he took a bite of his pancake.

"President, we've been alerted of a stray devil in the area that has been eating humans." Akenosiad when she walked into the kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs.

"This could be a good time for us to show Issei how devils fight." Rias whispered to Akeno who also agreed.

"Issei, would you come with us so you can see how we fight?" Rias asked Issei who smirked for a second before nodding.

"Sure." Issei said with a smile as he continued to eat his breakfast but it was kinda hard with Koneko always sitting on his lap but he wasn't gonna complain. He liked Koneko a lot even though Issei hasn't known the group for very long he has taken a liking to her. _'If they wanna evaluate my skill they should've just asked.'_ Issei thought to himself as he laughed in his mind.

"Ara ara, I've never seen Koneko act like this around someone." Akeno said with a laugh when she called out on how Koneko was sitting on Issei's lap.

"You're losing to Koneko President." Akeno added and Rias and Koneko started blushing.

"What you talking about Akeno?" Issei asked confused as Azazel started laughing in the background at the confused Issei.

"Nothing, though I wouldn't mind a turn with him." Akeno added with a smile that creeped Issei out. _'I think she's a bit crazy'_ Issei thought to himself as Akeno kept that creepy smile on her face.

"So when do we leave?" Issei asked hoping he could ignore the creepy smile Akeno had gave him.

"In a bit, lets finish eating breakfast." Rias said and everyone agreed and continued to eat.

0000(An hour later)

"Issei, we're getting ready to go." Kiba said as he walked over to Issei who was napping on the couch with Koneko who at some point while he was sleeping decided to curl up on his chest again.

"Alright. Lets get this over with." Issei said with as he lifted Koneko up and sat her back on the couch so he could get back up. Koneko blushed when he did that but she to also got up and walked over to the center of the room where Rias was preparing a magic circle.

"Rias, could you tell me where were going? I can't use a teleport circle very well. I'll just run there." Issei asked and Rias just looked at him confused but gave him the directions to the building they were meeting at anyway.

"Alright, who ever gets there first is the winner." Issei said as he walked out the front door. The others gave a confused look but teleported there anyway and when they got there they were surprised to see Issei leaning against a wall looking at his cell phone screen

"How?..." Everyone gave him a confused look to which Issei just shrugged.

"Issei this building is miles away from your house, how did you get here before us?" Rias asked and Issei just smiled.

"I ran." Issei replied and Rias decided to ignore it for now and ask him about it later.

"Alright. The stray in this building is Visor. It's been eating humans and collecting demonic energy. Be on your guard." Rias warned as they all walked into the building and as soon as they did Issei sensed very strong killing intent.

"I smell something bad, yet at the same time something good, will it be sweet?" A voice asked and everyone focused their attention towards the dark, back part of the room

After a minute the top half of a girl was able to be seen and it was laughing.

"You must be the good thing I smelled." The thing said as it pointed at Issei who smirked.

"Why don't you show us your entire self." Issei asked with a smirk as the thing revealed itself and its top half looked like a regular person but the bottom half looked like something similar to a Minotaur.

"Mind if I take this one?" Issei asked Rias who looked at him skeptically but nodded anyway. If he was in trouble she could always step in and help.

Iseei's eyes glowed bright red and he summoned his black and red gauntlet.

"This should be fun." Issei laughed and his voice sounded different. He got into a running stance and as soon as he pushed off the ground he disappeared and when everyone looked at where Issei was there was just a small bit of dust in the air.

"Where...?" Just as Rias started to ask where he had went she was distracted when she heard the stray devil scream in pain as it was thrown into the wall then thrown to the other side.

The stray fell to the ground and started swinging it's minotaur like arms and as it punched the air it's fist stopped mid air and the arm was ripped out of its socket. Visor swung her other arm and that one was also ripped off her body.

"Whats happening?" Kiba and Akeno asked confused as to what was happening, all they saw was the stray being thrown and punched around the room and then its arms just ripped off it's body and then it fell to the floor. They assumed it was Issei who was doing it but they couldn't see him at all.

"That wasn't very much fun, I thought you might have at least put up a good fight." Issei said and then he appeared right next to Akeno and Rias holding both off Visor's arms in his hands. As he walked to Visor he ripped random parts of the arms off and left a trail of blood, flesh and bones to Visor.

"Any last words?" Issei asked with a small laugh. His smile creeping out Rias. Surprisingly, she could feel a shiver travel up her spine when she saw that smile. It didn't look like it was even Issei despite his messy hair and obvious facial features. The way he laughed like a psychopath and had that sadistic smile made her feel really uneasy about him. Looking over to her left she could see Koneko staring at Issei with what looked like shock and fear, that's not right, even for Koneko.

"Kill me." The stray choked out and Issei laughed.

"As you wish." Issei said as he powered up his gauntlet and brought his fist down on the stray devil and it screamed once before exploding into a bunch of bloody chunks of muscle, bone, organs and intestines.

After that Issei turned around with an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I kinda lost myself in the fight." Issei said as he walked back to the others who were just staring at him in awe and a bit of fear when they thought about what Issei could possibly do in a more serious fight.

"So...what was that." Rias asked and Issei just looked down and sighed. Rias had never seen anyone do anything like that before.

"Sometimes I loose myself to Dragonic power during a fight and go overboard when defeating the enemy." Issei said as he brushed a piece of flesh off his shoulder and wiped his bloody hands on a cloth he found on the ground. Issei frowned as he started walking back towards the house with the others. Rias could see that his mood had turned upside down but there wasn't really anything she could do.

"Good job Issei." Rias mumbled as she looked around at all the carnage. It could cause potential problems but she'd have someone clean the mess up later.

"Shall we leave?" Rias asked and no one disagreed so everyone left. Akeno and Rias stayed a bit behind and talked quietly about Issei

"There's no way a pawn could move that fast or have that strength." Rias said to Akeno who sighed and agreed.

"It did take take 8 pawns to resurrect him and two of those were mutation pieces that Sirzechs had given to you for his revival." Akeno told Rias as they walked towards Issei's house. They decided not to use the teleport circle and just walk with Issei back to the house.

"Yes but I didn't expect him to be that powerful." Rias said as she recalled how fast Issei had been moving and when he had blown the stray devil to pieces in just one punch.

"We've only seen him take on that stray, he could be much more powerful than we suspect though." Rias added after her initial thoughts.

"You're right. Did you see how his eyes and voice changed? And that creepy smile." Akeno asked as she to remembered the way Issei had that creepy smile and very weird sounding voice.

"Yes I di- wait you have that same creepy smile all the time when you fight." Rias said as she stared at Akeno a bit weirdly.

"That wasn't just the smile of a sadist, that was the smile of someone who not only takes pleasure in killing but craves the feeling of it, someone who's killed to the point where lives are like little blocks of entertainment for him to play with." Akeno shivered slightly at the thought of his psychotic smile, though not out of fear but at the sudden thought in her head of what he was like in the bedroom.

"But what about now? He's smiling like a normal person. And what ever thoughts are in your head, they cant be good cause your drooling." Akeno was knocked out of fantasies and as she wiped the drool off her mouth she looked over to see Issei bent over, helping Koneko onto his back for a piggy back ride.

"I...don't know? Maybe it's just because he likes Koneko or he might even be bipolar." Akeno replied as her fantasies started flooding back into her head.

"Well that much is obvious." Rias replied as she continued to walk with Akeno who was staring at Issei like a predator would prey.

"Yeah I guess, she does spend a lot of time with him." Rias said with a yawn as she walked a bit faster to catch up with Akeno.

000(At Issei's home.) **(A/N: If you've made it this far I'm impressed. Some characters I'm making a bit older, mainly Koneko for now though. I'll explain more of Issei's past and certain things in later chapters. Another reminder: THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE COMPLETELY BACKWARDS AND PROBABLY TERRIBLE AS SHIT :) )**

It didn't take too long to get back to Issei's house and when they got there they all were hungry as it was past lunch time and they were all starving.

"Lunch." Koneko said as she pulled on Issei's sleeve.

"Can't we go out this time, I really don't want to cook anything else." Issei whined as he opened up the front door, walked into his house and slumped down on the couch.

"I like your sandwiches." Koneko added and when Issei looked up at her adorable face he couldnt resist and got up to make sandwiches.

"Alright fine, that doesn't really involve cooking " Issei said as he walked into the kitchen and pulled out sliced cheese, lettuce, slices of smoked ham and tomato.

After making a bunch of sandwiches Issei brought them out on a plate and let everyone take one then he took his sandwich and sat down on the couch and of course Koneko got up and sat down on his lap. Issei just chuckled and continued to eat his sandwich.

After lunch everyone decided to go to the pool so they all got up and changed into their swim suits and went to the pool which was Inbetween the first floor and the basment. Everyone was in the jacuzzi except Kiba, Azazel and Akeno who were in the larger pool.

"Issei, do you mind if I ask a few questions?" Rias asked as she, Koneko and Issei were relaxing in the warm water.

"Depends on what they are." Issei replied as he opened his eyes and looked over to Rias who was smiling at him.

"Can you tell me a little bit about you Dragonic powers?" Rias asked as she scooted closer to Issei and turned her body towards him. Issei thought for a moment then sighed.

"I guess. Is there anything specific you would like to know?" Issei asked Rias who thought for a moment before deciding on what she wanted to know from him and also a few other things she wanted to ask. There was a lot more she wanted to ask him but she narrowed It down to as few as possible.

"Have you achieved Balance breaker yet?" Rias asked after a minute and Issei thought back to when he got it and

"Yeah." Issei said with a sigh. "I got it awhile ago during a fight with some devils protecting my childhood friends, Raynare and Mittelt." Issei added as he thought back to the time he had barely been able to save his friends from being killed.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking." Rias asked curiously as to what happened that made him go into Balance Breaker mode. Issei looked down at Koneko who had nuzzled her body against Issei as she let out a small yawn. Issei put his hand on her head and started rubbing her head causing her to let out an almost cat like purr though it was more of a muffled moan.

"Well it happened along time ago, about 7 years ago. My friends Raynare and Mittelt were with me and we accidentally wandered into devil territory and they had attached us. We were outnumbered and I was holding off as many devils as I could so they could escape but more had came and because of the tight situation and seeing Mittelt getting injured, I don't really know how it worked but Ddraig started talking to me and he said there was only one way to save them. So I gave up my left arm and Ddraig allowed me to go into my Balance Breaker, Scale Mail, I could only stand to be in the Scale Mail for 10 seconds but it was enough for me to pull Raynare and Mittelt away and out of the devil's territory. But not without causing major damage to the area and killing the devils first." Issei finished with a sigh as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Oh." Was all Rias said and she to turned so that she was sitting side by side to Issei. They stayed silent after that and the only noises other than Koneko purring was the others talking in the background. Kiba was talking to Azazel about different experiments he's done on Sacred Gear while Akeno just listened as the two of them talked. Most of the conversation had just been about the failed experiments or failed research.

"You said you gave your left arm to Ddraig, what did you mean?" Rias asked after a few minutes of silence between the two, all of which were awkward minutes of them not looking at each other or speaking.

"Like I said, I gave Ddraig my left arm." Issei held up his left arm. "I don't own this arm. It's Ddraig's." Issei replied with a small laugh then he put his hand back on Koneko's head and started rubbing again, much to her enjoyment. Again silence enveloped them, well besides Koneko purring.

"Does she always purr like this?" Issei asked as he opened his eyes and looked down to Koneko who looked up at him then closed her eyes again and smiled a bit and re adjusted herself to get more comfortable on Issei.

"No, not usually. Though something about her head being rubbed relaxes her." Rias replied with a small laugh as she watched the usual cold and emotionless girl whither in Issei's lap which was pretty adorable to see since it never happened before. Usually Koneko brushes people to the side and just ignores them. Like all the people at Kouh academy who started the whole "Koneko, school idol or mascot" thing. Though for some reason Koneko brew attached to Issei.

"She's so cute when she actually smiles." Issei said as he continued to look at Koneko. She was cute from the beginning but when she smiled it made her look cuter. Her emotionless side is still there but Issei still thought she was cute even though she looked like she was extremely bored with everything which was true in some cases. Especially when there was P.E. class. Koneko didn't seem to like P.E. class.

Issei did like P.E. though. The girls can outrun the boys and Issei can outrun both while running backwards. And he also likes to show off sometimes or when the girls start looking at him he can rub it in the other boys faces. In his mind of course.

"Yeah she is cuter when she smiles." Rias agreed as she to was staring at Koneko who was starting to fall asleep. After a few minutes Akeno had slipped in the jacuzzi and started talking with Rias. Issei hadn't bother to listen to what they were saying, he just closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. Making sure that Koneko hadn't fallen asleep and slipped into the water every few minutes.

 **[** ** _I'm sensing he's somewhere in this area_** **]** Ddraig suddenly said and Issei jumped up and also sensed what Ddraig was sensing.

"What's wrong Issei" Rias asked Issei who was apologized for startling Koneko when he jumped up and he quickly got out of the water and walked towards the door.

"Azazel, he's here. Did you call him?" Issei shouted as he grabbed a towl and threw one over to Azazel as he got out of the water. Everyone was now looking at Issei and Azazel confused as to who was there and why they were rushing to dry off.

"No. I don't know why he's here. Reporting in maybe?" Azazel said just as confused as Issei was.

"Who are you talking about?" Rias asked as she and everyone else got out of the water and started to dry off then follow Issei and Azazel out the door.

"My rival, Vali." Issei said as he slipped behind a curtain and slipped Into his clothes.

"Who's Vali?" Rias asked Azazal who had somehow changed into clothes without anyone else noticing.

"Vali is the wielder of the Sacred Gear Divine Dividing and the host to Albion The Vanishing Dragon. The Welsh Dragon and Issei's rival." Azazel said as he followed Issei to the door and when Issei opened the door there was a young man that looked about 18 with dark silver hair and ice blue eyes wearing a dark green shirt and a black jacket.

"Vali." Issei greeted him then stepped aside so Azazel could talk to him.

"Rival." Was all Vali said then he turned his attantion to Azazel.

"Azazel. I came to report in. Nothing unusual has happened but I lost contact with Raynare and Mittelt a few weeks ago." Vali said and Azazel just nodded and sighed.

"If you see them, tell them to report to me in person Immediately." Azazel said to Vali who just nodded then turned around and left.

"I thought he was here to challenge me again." Issei said as he sat down on a chair next to the table.

"After last time? I don't think he'll be challenging you for awhile." Azazel said with a laugh as he walked back towards the pool room.

0000(An hour later)

Issei was sitting on the couch watching TV and planing for dinner. While most of the others went to run errands or buy cooking supplies for dinner. Koneko had decided to stay with Issei while the others went out and of course, Koneko had sat right down on Issei's lap like usual and started munching on a cookie.

"What do you want for dinner?" Issei asked Koneko. Issei looked down to Koneko and she shrugged.

"Anything you want in particular?" Issei asked again and got another 'I don't know' shrug from Koneko.

"I guess I could make fried chicken, rice, and noodles. Is that fine?" Issei asked as he looked down at Koneko who nodded. Issei picked Koneko up and sat her next to him and he got up and went to the kitchen and started to make dinner, Though he might need the cooking things Akeno went to get so he didn't know If he could start cooking yet but he guessed he could try.

"Koneko could you help for a second?" Issei asked as he was cooking he needed someone to cut up vegetables to go with the noodles.

"Sure. What do I need to do?" Koneko asked as she walked Into the kitchen and looked up at Issei curiously.

"Could you cut the vegetables over there on the table?" Issei replied and Koneko looked over to the table and saw some vegetables on a cutting board so she walked over to the table and picked up the knife and started cutting the vegetables but stopped and looked over to Issei who wasn't there. "Here, let me show you how to cut them properly." Issei said as he placed his hands on Koneko's hands and started to show her how his hands and wrists moved and how when he was holding her hands they also met with his movements. When Koneko realized he was behind her and holding her hands and leading her wrist while cutting she blushed bright red but continued to watch and got it after a few minutes.

After a few minutes of looking at her cute blush and watching how she was cutting the vegetables Issei went back to the stove and turned it on and continued to cook the chicken and add some seasonings every so often or flip the chicken over to let the other side cook.

After an hour and a half they were finally finished cooking and started to lay out the food which didn't take very long to set out. Only a few minutes if that.

Just as Koneko had sat down her and Issei heard a knock and the voices of Rias and Akeno who had said something about getting keys to the house from Issei so they could just come in instead of waiting for Issei to get up and open the door.

"Coming." Issei shouted as he got up and walked over to the door and opened for everyone outside which was only Rias, Akeno and Kiba. They all had bags of stuff so Issei helped carry everything in then started taking things out of bags and putting them in the cupboards, drawers or the refrigerator. That only took a few minutes so by the time he was finished barely anyone had finished filling their plates with food of even got a chance to start eating yet.

After everyone had gotten food and sat down Issei looked at everyone talking and laughing and he started to get lost in his thoughts about how his life used to be. For as long as he could remember all he did was training or work. His work was usually assassinating or doing high risk jobs no one else would and he even went on a few suicide missions, he still came out alive but not unscathed. He remembered one time in particular when he was just a mercenary for hire and he was sent to kill a general of an army. He killed the general but got shot in the shoulder. The only bad injury he ever got was that and the time he got hit in leg with light spear by a fallen angel he fought, though recently he did take one to the stomach so he'd have to add that to the list.

Issei was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder and when he snapped out of it he looked over to Rias who was looking at him worriedly.

"Issei?" Rias said and Issei gave a small smile.

"Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts." Issei said apologetically then returned to eating his food and listened to what everyone else was saying and joining the conversations sometimes then getting lost in his own thoughts before returning his attention to the others.

Dinner was great for the Occult Research Club. They had stayed up and played a few games but it was later in the evening and Akeno and Rias had gone home and Kiba went to bed, that left just Koneko and Issei to clean up the plates and what ever other food was left over. Issei of course cleaned up all the food and everything because he didn't want to give the job of clean up to Koneko.

As soon as Issei was done with the dishes and he had cleaned the table he got pulled by Koneko over to the elevator and up to his room.

"Koneko?" Issei asked curiously and she yawned.

"Tired. Night." Was all Koneko mumbled before pushing Issei onto the bed then without even changing into any night clothes she climbed onto him and fell asleep within a few minutes.

Issei pat her head a few times before he to closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

0000(Next morning, Saturday.)

Issei again woke up to the feeling of someone poking him. He groaned as he sat up in bed and opened his eyes and saw Koneko staring at him. Issei just fell back over in bed and after a minute he felt Koneko poking him again. Koneko had started doing this when she wanted something, she would go up to Issei and poke him or pull on his sleeve until he answered her.

"Breakfast." Koneko said as she poked Issei again to which he just groaned.

"What time is it?" Issei asked with a yawn as he opened his eyes again and sat up In bed. Just

"9 o clock." Koneko replied and Issei groaned but got up out of bed and walked downstairs with Koneko. When Issei looked around he saw that, Surprisingly no one else was here. Usually Kiba was up or Rias and Akeno teleported In but not today he guessed.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Issei asked as he walked Into the kitchen and looked at Koneko who was sitting on one of the 3 stools that were at the bar. The bar was right above the stove so there was about a four by four square cut out In the wall and there was a piece of granite that acted as the table part so when anyone was done cooking they could set the food on the bar and the other person could eat right there.

"Pancakes." Koneko replied to Issei who turned the stove on, put a frying pan on the stove then pulled out a box of pancake mix out of the cabinet then went to the refrigerator and pulled out 2 eggs then got 2 cups of water and a bowl. Issei put pancake mix in the bowl then cracked the 2 eggs, put them in the bowl then he added water and started to mix all the stuff together but stopped when he forgot something.

"Here." Koneko held out a bag of chocolate chips that Issei forgot to get. Issei thanked her then put in a bunch of chocolate chips and continued to mix the pancake mix together. When that was done Issei poured the pancake batter onto the frying pan and waited a few minutes before flipping the now circular pancake over and letting the other side cook. Issei was thankful for the very advanced stove he had that heated things very fast. If it wasn't a common thing for stoves to heat extremely fast Issei would have gone to Azazel and asked if he somehow created a magic stove.

 **(Note: Sorry for another note in the middle of the story but I forgot to mention in the beginning but I'm making this story 15 years in the future making it the year 2032.)**

After Issei had made 10 pancakes he had ran out of pancake batter and guessed that 10 should be enough for him and Koneko. Issei grabbed the plate of pancakes and a syrup bottle and walked over and sat down next Koneko. Issei had 2 pancakes with syrup and Koneko had 5 pancakes with a lot of syrup on them. Issei wondered how Koneko ate so much. He was beginning to think Koneko's stomach was a bottomless pit.

After Issei had finished his pancakes he put his plate in the sink and sat back down and watched Koneko eat her pancakes. Like he expected Koneko ate just about everything that was on her plate before setting them in the sink. He'd gone through a lot of food because of all the guests he'd had over at his house and also quite a lot of money to, most of which was for Koneko's candy and more grocery's.

"So it's already Friday huh?" Issei mumbled to himself as he got up to get ready for school. He really didn't want to go but he had needed to since he'd been gone for a few days. Not that it would affect his grades since he could do all his make up work in less than an twenty minutes. He may not have grown up and went to school until Monday but he was raised by smart people and was taught by even smarter. His friend Mittelt had been his teacher. Anything a normal kid learned he had learned from her. _'Speaking of her, I need to get in that church and get Asia. If I don't then she will die.'_ Issei thought as he got up from his seat and filled up a glass with water.

"Issei." Azazel called him and he looked over to his poor excuse of a house mate.

"What is it?" Issei asked in an annoyed tone as he turned back around to grab his water and sit back down in his seat with his arms crossed. He had had enough of Azazels shit for one day and the fact that he would be living under the same roof as him made his head throb.

"I have good news." Azazel replied to him as he looked down at his phone then back at Issei who glared at him in annoyance because of the lack of information he had given. "I got in contact with one of my spies..." Azazel replied and choose his next words carefully. "He said that the church-" Azazel stopped when Issei held up his hand for him to stop talking and got up and signaled for him to follow him.

Issei led Azazel outside and continued to talk there.

"I don't want the others to know yet. Just tell me everything you now know." Issei said in a no bullshit tone that he only used when he was serious about something.

"My spy said that tomorrow night is when the church is going to kill the girl for her Sacred gear." Azazel said and Issei's eyes narrowed to slits and felt his other side taking over but he suppressed it as best as he could and signaled for Azazel to continue despite his extreme urge to rip someones head of their shoulders.

"Details I've been given are on this USB drive." Azazel held out the USB which Issei took from his hands. It looked like a glass stick to most but glass USB drives were kind of a popular thing going on.

"Thanks." Issei said as they continued to talk.

0000(Inside the house before Issei's conversation with Azazel)

"What are they talking about? And more importantly, who's this Asia person?" Koneko asked from behind Rias and Akeno. After Issei and Azazel went outside they had got up and had eavesdropped from behind the front door.

"Jealous?" Akeno asked and added. "Ara ara Koneko has fallen already." Akeno laughed as Koneko's face lit up bright red and the girl rubbed her arms as she mumbled something no one understood. "Just teasing." Akeno said as she rubbed Koneko's head which caused her to purr as she pushed her head farther into Akeno's hand.

"I...uhhhhh...hate...You!" Koneko mumbled between purring. Akeno laughed even more when she started scratching behind where her ears were and koneko almost went limp.

"So what do you think that's about President?" Akeno asked as she moved her hand away from Koneko who slumped over on the ground drooling and purring. Nothing made any sense and Akeno could sense that Rias was more concerned about who that Asia girl was. She would have to remember to tease her about that later.

0000(Issei returning to the inside of the house.)

"Anyone seen Koneko?" Issei asked when he walked in the front door. He needed to talk to her as soon as possible but he didn't see her where she was before he walked outside. Issei looked down when he felt something touch his leg and he almost had a heart attack when Koneko jumped from the floor on to him. He went stiff when she hugged him from behind and hid behind him. Issei walked to the kitchen where Rias and Akeno were and greeted them.

"Is Koneko still on the floor?" Akeno asked him and he shook his head and stood there for a few seconds.

"Not anymore she's not." Issei replied and turned around so that Akeno could see that Koneko was hanging by his shoulders her knees were slightly tightened around his waist to support herself. It was uncomfortable but he couldn't get her off of him. And he could feel her body pressed against his back so he decided not to pull her off of him yet.

"So...why's she doing this to me?" Issei asked as he turned around and sat on a stool so that he was facing Akeno and Rias. Behind him he could feel Koneko's grip tighten on his shoulders and he winced a bit. For such a small girl she had a death grip on him.

"She likes you." Akeno said in a sing song voice as she leaned over closer to Issei so Koneko could hear her. In response to Akeno, Koneko hissed at her, stuck her tongue out and mouthed 'At least I get Issei to myself!'

"Riiiiiiiiiight. Anyway, I'm going out for important business so I'm leaving Azazel in charge of the house. Oh and also, if you hear any beeping or a female voice counting down, I'd vacate this town." Issei said this as he removed Koneko off of him then walked over to the wall behind Rias and the wall rippled and a section of it was actually a safe which issei quickly unlocked and grabbed what looked like the hilt of a sword but it was entirely black and had intricate red line work which glowed crimson.

Issei clipped the hilt onto his belt then went downstairs to a storage room and pulled out a green military crate.

"Didn't think I'd need this stuff this soon." Issei said as he waved his hand across the top of the crate and a panel slid away revealing a glass pad with the outline of a hand print on it. He pressed his hand to the glass and let it scan, confirming it was him the crate's mag locks de-magnitized and it opened.

Issei pulled out slick armor pieces that upon activation had the same intricite red detailing as the hilt attached to his belt. He put his helmet on and a heads up display appeared with his bio signs, armor condition and functions. With the blink of an eye issei activated stealth mode and his armor rippled then he disappeared entirely.

"Alright, time to get his show on road." Issei said as he went back up stairs and slipped out of the house unnoticed and in a minute he was at the church and scouting the area out. So far only a few guards on patrol. Issei moved silent to one guard after the other easily killing each and every one of them. Issei entered the church and walked 4 steps before he quickly grabbed the hilt and as he swung his arm behind him a scythe materialized itself from the hilt and the glowing red blade blocked a sword and he twisted his body around and the scythe blade and pulled it towards him, cleanly cutting a guard in half as blood sprayed all over the floors.

"That was pretty cool!"

Issei turned around and saw a man with shoulder length silver hair in a much more fancy styled trench coat that looked like it belonged to an old British military general from those pirate movies that kiba often watched.

Issei said nothing but spun his scythe around him, blocking gun fire from the silver haired man. While he blocked the gun fire he had his armor's A.I. do a search for information on the man and read everything there was on him in a few seconds.

"Ene, any and all info on this guy." Issei said as he spun his scythe around in an arc and blocked another bullet. "Ene? Hey you there?" Issei tried to get his A.I. to respond but all he got was a message in the bottom right side of his hud that read "Central A.I. cortex data base offline." Signing Issei responded to the message by saying "Sub cortex authorization code 0100000100101110010010010010111000100000011100110111010101100010001000000111001001 101111011101010111010001101001011011100110010100100000011001000110000101110100011000010010000001101101011010010110111001100101001000000111001001100101001000000111001101110100011000010111001001110100." Using a keypad he manually input the code and in a few seconds his A.I. responded with short messages and a small message appeared with information on his attacker.

Freed, the silver haired guy, stopped firing his pistol and pulled out a light sword hilt and laughed as he ran at issei who spun his scythe around quickly and used the momentum to swing it upward, knocking Freed off balance but he bolted backwards then pulled out another light sword and almost instantly was across the room with both swords swinging downward only for Issei to easily block them.

"If you want to see Asia or your other Fallen friends again, alive, I suggest you put that interesting weapon down." Freed said and as he backed away and revealed Raynare and Mittelt tied to a pillar with slash marks and burns all over their almost naked bodies.

"What did you do to them?!" Issei yelled as he was about to attack but stopped when Freed pressed the blade of his sword to Raynare's throat with just enough force to draw a little blood. He laughed as he grabbed her head and tilted it slightly and licked the blood from her neck.

"Oh nothing, just had a little fun with them in a dark room. I don't bother with demons very much but these girls have killer bodies that I enjoyed with the short time we had...don't worry though, they're still pure, for now." Freed said the last part as he felt more than saw the anger in Issei. Freed appeared to be in thought for a moment but then smiled

"So how about we make a deal hmmmm?" Freed said as he groped Raynare's chest. "I kill the girl downstairs for her Sacred Gear, then I take your two friends and use them till they can no longer satisfy me. And you get to walk away from this and live your pathetic devil life a little longer. That's fair right." Freed laughed as he removed his hand from Raynare's breast and he grabbed his swords again.

"Touch her again and you'll lose your arm." Issei said as he turned his arms and held the scythe behind him with the blade angled upward so that the glowing red tip of the blade was facing the ceiling.

Freed smiled and reached down for Raynare slowly as he looked directly at Issei and as he did he noticed movement and two massive slice marks in the ground and issei's scythe was embedded in the ground at an angle a few feet in front of him.

Freed looked over toward the pillar Raynare was chained to and it was cut in two a foot above Raynare's head and the top part of the pillar slid off the bottom half till it came slamming down behind him. Freed then looked back to his arm and after a second he noticed a line in the middle of his arm a few inches below his shoulder and his arm fell off in a spray of blood as he stared and screamed in horror, grabbing what was left of his arm trying to stop the bleeding.

While he was doing so he noticed he was lifted off his feet and he looked up to see the burning red pupils surrounded by a layer of pitch black against the whites of his eyes, staring directly into his. He felt the pressure around his throat tighten from Issei's grip on him and he screamed out in horror at the thing he was staring at and the pain of his arm being sliced off.

"I warned you and you've payed a small price. Now you have two options: you either leave and lick your pathetic wounds far away from here or you try and fight me and I rip you apart as slowly and as excruciatingly painful as I can. Choose now." Due to the over surge of rage, Dragonic and Demonic power within him, Issei's voice made Freed piss himself and as soon as Issei's grip loosened around his throat he ran as fast as he could for the door, leaving behind a trail of blood, piss and tears.

Issei took control of his power and snuffed it out so that he was almost normal. His eyes still glowed abnormally bright though.

"Raynare! Mittelt! Are you guys alright?" Issei yelled as he ran to them and broke the chains restraining them.

"Yeah, we're fine." She said quietly as she slumped over into him and he laid her down next to Mittelt and told them to stay put. Issei's helmet split in 5 places and retracted to reveal his face but he removed the helmet and sat it next to Raynare.

"Where is Asia?" Issei asked and Raynare pointed towards the stars and told him to hurry. He ran to the stairs and ran down them and when he neared the door he heard the screams or Asia and be pulled his scythe out and burst through the door with one swipe and inside Asia was chained to a cross and she was just dangling there lifeless.

Seeing this triggered Issei into rage and the thing he did was note every person in the room in seconds and predict their movements and then he would counter them. First all the ritual chanters came at him with knives and swords and he easily dodged every swing and thrust at him accompanied by the sound of blood splattering as he swung his scythe backwards then forward, slicing the heads off of three of them then pulling his scythe to his body and holding it right above his waist with the blade outwards and spinning in a circle, cutting anyone round him in half and then swinging it upwards, killing the last robed person, then back down behind him embedding the tip of the scythe into one of the attackers that managed to lived despite having no legs.

As Issei got up he dragged his scythe behind him and as he approached the last man standing which was the man who Issei pushed down the hill and attacked him the first time he died, he brought the scythe up and straight down. A few seconds passed and the wall behind the trench coat man exploded and is body split straight down the middle and the two halves fell to the ground with a splat as the blood poured out and his internals because externals.

Issei tried to calm down as he grabbed Asia off the cross and ran out of the church and called Rias.

"I need you up at the church now Rias and bring Sirzechs. If you don't get here fast I will punish all of you severely." Issei yelled into the phone and a minute later a red circle appeared with Rias and Sirzechs.

Cirzechs sighed and said "It takes a lot of guts for a pawn to demand the presence of me an-" Sirzechs was cut off when Issei was in front of him in a millisecond with the blade of his scythe to his throat.

"You give Rias the pieces to revive Asia or else." Issei said as he stared down Sirzechs with his glowing red eyes and he gulped and handed Rias a chess piece to revive the girl. Issei let go and led Rias to Asia and waited for her to get done, which didn't take long.

"Asia are you alright?" Issei asked she stirred awake and he hugged her.

She hugged him back but didn't say anything. Rias stepped back and walked over to her father.

"That pawn is something." Sirzechs said as he rubbed his throat and looked at Issei. He noticed so many things wrong with him now that he got a good chance to look at him. "Rias I know I gave you those pieces and you gave him a second chance but I think that thing should have stayed dead." Sirzechs said as he turned toward his daughter and looked at her as seriously as he could.

"Brother! Do not call Issei a thing. He is a good guy with a great heart." Rias said slowly as she looked around the room for the first time and noticed all the bodies and blood everywhere.

Sirzechs turned around when he felt a tap on his shoulder and Issei was bowing to him.

"Sorry for threatening you earlier." Issei said and he walked back over to Asia.

"At least he apologized."

During Rias's state of shock at the carnage, her father returned to his realm and she walked over to Issei and prepared a teleport circle and took them all, minus Issei, back to the house where one of the maids was ready to treat Raynare, Mittelt's and Asia's injuries.

When Issei got back to the house he was greeted by Koneko who jumped onto his face and squeezed as hard as she could.

"Koneko, please let go. I need to use the bathroom. Now." Issei said as he pulled her off of his face and ran into the bathroom then leaned over the sink and coughed up blood. Issei's vision blurred and as he coughed up more blood and felt the excruciating pain that accompanied the blurry vision, weakness and coughing up blood.

"I think I over did it." Issei said as he leaned over the sink and coughed up more blood as he tried to ease the pain with special medication that was made for when this happened.

 **[** ** _You think? You used up a lot even for a Devil's life span._** **]** Ddraig said with a bit of annoyance in his voice. Issei ignored his comment and also tried to ignore the pain.

"I don't think I have a lot of time left do I?" Issei asked as he wiped blood of his hands and off of the sink counter top.

 **[** ** _Stop being so dramatic, you may have lost a few hundred years but compared to the time you have left that's nothing._** **]** Ddraig said as Issei laughed a bit.

"The others cant know about this, especially Koneko. I cant let her worry about this." Issei said as he cleaned up a few paper towels. Ddraig didn't respond so Issei assumed he was being ignored and exited the bathroom and again was greeted by Koneko jumping onto him and hugging him.

"Issei! Hungry! Food now!" Koneko said as she rubbed her head into his chest and was purring. That's when Issei noticed her ears and tail were out. He started to rub her head but as soon as he started to scratch behind her ears she flung her head up and bit his hand.

"WHAT DID YOU GIVE HER RIAS?" Issei yelled as he tried to pry Koneko of his hand but she just giggled and instead of chewing on his hand she pulled him down, sat on him and her cheeks were bright red then she started to lick his hand which sent chills down his back.

"K-K-Koneko! W-W-What are you doing?" Issei asked when she leaned down close to his face and she started to lick his cheek but just as she did Rias ran over and pulled Koneko off of him.

"Noooooo, my Issei!" Koneko struggled in Rias's grip but eventually stopped.

"What is up with her?" Rias asked as she helped Issei up.

"That was my fault." Rias and Issei turned around to see Azazel standing in the hallway with them holding up an empty container labeled "catnip"

"Why would you need catnip?" Rias asked in confusion.

"I got a cat." Azazal said as he held out his hands and there was a small black cat sleeping in them.

"Awwww, what's it's name?" Rias asked as she used her pointer finger to rub the cat's head.

"Her name's Lucifer." Azazal said.

"Azazel I swear if you named that cat Lucifer because of my sis-...friend...I'm going to cut your head off." Issei corrected himself hoping Rias didn't notice and avoided her gaze.

"Did you just start to say sister?" Rias asked as she moved over in front of Issei to look at him.

"No, definitely didn't start to say sister." Issei said and tried to turn his head but Rias wouldn't allow it and grabbed his head and looked directly into his eyes which still glowed red.

"You're lying, I can tell." Rias said as she pushed for an answer from him but he kept denying so finally as a last resort she said as seductively as she could, "Come on Issei, just tell me your secret and I'll reward you." As she did this she pulled her shirt down slightly and she expected a reaction from him but she didn't expect to be slammed into the wall and have a glowing red knife to her throat that had the same look as his scythe.

"I won't tell you anything, I wont let you touch her, I'll kill you if you touch her." Issei yelled at her and as he did he pulled his hand back to stab her but as he did he suddenly dropped to the floor and Azazel was standing in front of her.

Rias released a breath she was holding and slumped to the floor. "I thought I was gonna die. What did you do?" She asked.

"What did you feel?" Azazel asked as he helped her up.

"I felt his rage and misery...I...I saw something to." Rias said as she picked up Issei and walked with Azazal to the living room where she sat him down and herself.

"What did you see?" Azazel and Koneko asked at the same time.

"I don't know exactly, it was so blurry but there was blood everywhere and a girl also, she was saying something but I couldn't make it out." Rias said as she recalled a girl with black hair wearing a lab coat.

"Must have been when he was with that military group that got captured. That's a story for another time though."Azazel said as he picked up his cat that was now awake and walked to the elevator to go downstairs.

"Wait are you saying Issei has PTSD?" Rias yelled toward the elevator.

"Not really, you just reminded me of something. Sorry for attacking you." Issei said as he rubbed his eyes. "I have a sort of sister, she's a fallen angle I met when I was really little. She started calling me Onii-chan and it sorta stuck." Issei said as he got up and went to the kitchen to make Koneko something to eat. After making Koneko a sandwich he was dragged back to the couch where Koneko sat on him and ate while she watched a cat show on tv. Her tail and ears were still out so he decided to pet her.

"Hehehehe, Issei's petting me." Koneko giggled then hiccuped.

"What else did she have? I don't think cat nip would make her this weird." Issei said as he looked around the room then back at Koneko. Then he smelled it, the smell of blood had been in his nose and now that it was starting to clear up he could faintly smell alcohol.

"Koneko did you drink any funny smelling liquid out of a glass bottle?" Issei asked and Koneko pointed toward the counter and there was a large bottle wrapped in brown paper that was empty. "How did you manage to drink a whole bottle of sake..." Issei said as he picked up the bottle and threw it away.

"Time to go to sleep Kitten." Issei said as he held his hand in front of her face then her cat ears twitched a bit and her eye lids drooped a bit before fully closing.

"What did you just do to her?" Rias asked as she poked Koneko.

"I concentrated all my power into one spot and used it to put her to sleep." Issei said as he picked Koneko up then carried her to his room, lay her in his bed then pulled the blankets over her and walked back out to the living room and sat down next to Rias.

"You know I did say I would give you a reward if you told me about your sister." Rias said as she scooted closer to Issei then climbed onto his lap and looked directly into his eyes and blushed as she leaned down and kissed him. After a minute she stopped kissing him and hugged him.

"I know you were were just trying to protect us but if something like this happens again, please tell us and we'll help you. You don't have to do everything alone." Rias said as she closed her eyes. It took a minute but eventually she felt his arms slowly wrap around her back along with him whispering a thank you.

0000(5:00 in the morning Sunday.)

Issei woke up to the feeling of something furry and soft tickling his stomach and when he opened his eyes Koneko's face was extremely close to his and he also felt her hand in his and he smiled. As he did though Koneko shifted her position and she was now laying on her stomach and her arms wrapped around his neck.

Koneko groaned and tightened her arms around his neck and mumbled 'no no no' a few times then started to groan some more. Issei knowing she might be having a bad dream, brought his hand up, rubbed her head and laced his fingers through hers.

"You're okay." Issei whispered to her as he scratched her ears then settled his hand on her back.

"Looks like your having fun." Issei turned his head slightly and Rias was sitting a few feet away from him in a chair next to the bedside table.

"Why does she sleep with me? Issei asked as he re positioned his body slightly just so it wasn't as uncomfortable to look at Rias.

"You're so dense when it comes to feelings. Can't be helped I guess. But, she really likes you Issei. Don't leave her with the question of 'does he like me back?' You need to tell her your feelings. I can tell you like her too." Rias giggled at the last part then she got up and left the room. As soon as she did though, Asia came in and blushed bright red when she saw Koneko laying on Issei.

"I d-d-didn't know you had t-t-this kind of relationship." Asia as she quickly ran out the room. Issei quickly moved Koneko off of him and chased after Asia. He caught up with her in the living room and explained that nothing happened and that Koneko liked to sleep on top of him.

"Issei you meanie, leaving me for this girl even after what we did last night." Issei's stomach dropped when he heard Koneko and he turned around to see her rubbing her stomach.

"This is a misunderstanding, she's just messing around...AAAAH, ASIA! Don't look at me with such a scary face." Issei backed himself into a corner and tried to explain what happened but Asia slowly walked toward him and stopped a foot away from him.

"I can't believe you would defile such an innocent girl." Asia said as she pulled Koneko over to her and hugged the girl. "Did he hurt you?" Asia asked as she looked at Koneko for any wounds.

"Just kidding." Koneko said as she walked over to Issei and jumped onto his back.

"Eh?..." It finally clicked into Asia's head that Koneko was just Kidding and she curled up in a ball repeating "It's just a joke, It's just a joke." Issei helped her up and then he started to make breakfast which was the usual pancakes or french toast even for how early it was in the morning.

"How's it taste?" Issei asked Asia as he flipped another pancake over and let the other side cook.

"It tastes great. Thank you God fo- ow ow ow ow ow...why does my head hurt so bad?" Asia said as she held her head in pain.

"Asia you're a devil now, you cant pray anymore...it was the only way to bring you back." Issei said as Asia's face saddened.

"Thank you for giving me a second chance at life. I'm extremely grateful." Asia said as she bowed to him then wiped the tears off of her face and smiled at Issei.

"I couldn't let a friend die." Issei said as he served Koneko her pancakes who glared at Issei as a feeling of jealousy washed over her. Issei turned the stove off and sat with Koneko and Asia on the couch. Asia was silent while she ate and Koneko mumbled every so often as she watched an anime on tv.

"Speaking of which, what room is Raynare and Mittelt in?" Issei asked as he ate his last pancake and got up to put his and Koneko's plate into the sink.

"I think they are on the second floor, first room across from the elevator." Asia said as she got up to follow Issei to the second floor.

As soon as they were out of the elevator Issei heard voices and there where a lot of weird noises and then he felt a strong killing intent and he immediately knew what was going on.

"Koneko, take Asia downstairs and stay with Azazel until I come and get you." Issei said as his scythe materialized in his hands. Koneko didn't say otherwise and took Asia back down the elevator.

Issei walked over to the door and as soon as he heard a familiar male voice he kicked the door open and ran in to see Raynar on the floor and Freed was standing over Mittelt and had stabbed a sword through her shoulder.

"FREED! GET AWAY FROM HER NOW!" Issei yelled as he got into a fighting stance. Freed turned around and smiled at Issei then grabbed the hilt of his sword and twisted it, causing her to scream in pain.

"Issei...help...please." Mittelt whispered. Freed twisted his sword again earning him another scream of pain from the girl on the floor.

"Shut up. I'm gonna make Issei watch as I kill you and Raynare. Wait no I have a better idea, I'll make him watch me rape you guys then I'll kill you." Freed pulled his sword out of Mittelt's shoulder then pinned her to the wall and started to strip her cloths off.

"Freed get away from her now!" Issei stepped to attack but Freed raised his sword to Mittelt's throat.

"I'll kill her, and don't try the same thing as earlier, I wont fall for it again." Freed said as he pulled Mittelt's bra off and smiled and reached up to her breasts and groped them.

"NOO! ISSEI HELP ME PLEASE!" Mittelt screamed as he switched which breast he was groping and licked her neck as she struggled in his grip, tears streaming down her face as her cries increased.

"What do you want Freed? I'll do whatever you want just stop" Issei asked, looking for any opening or chance for him to attack but there were none that didn't put Mittelt at risk of being killed or injured. He couldn't take hearing her cries and he got a crazy stupid plan and decided it might also be a little fun. He raised his hands and two grenades materialized, one in each hand. "Never mind what you want, I don't care. How about we play a game? We go outside away from my friends and then we pull the pins on both these grenades and which ever of us lives gets to do whatever they want." Issei suggested as he juggled the grenades in his hands and smiled. Freed frowned but dropped Mittelt to the floor and walked over to the bedroom window.

"I don't know what you're planning but if you seriously think a grenade is going to kill me you're even dumber than I thought, but fine, I'll put up with your little game until I can get back to the game I have planned for these girls." Freed agreed to Issei's idea of a game and broke the windows, "You go first." Freed waved him over to the window.

Issei walked to the window but stopped and stood still. "What are you waiting for, jump." Freed said, but as soon as he did Issei turned around with an insane look on his face and as he raised his hands two pins fell to the floor and Issei laughed as both grenades exploded and the room shook from the blast. Using the grenade explosion as a distraction he ran and grabbed both Raynare and Mittelt and ran to the window thenjumped out. Thanks to the grenade blast everyone was outside looking up at the smoking room above.

"Issei what is going on? What was that?" Rias asked as Issei landed next to her and laid Raynare and Mittelt down on the grass.

"Oh nothing." Issei sang as he spun around, his scythe materializing and deflecting three light bullets that came from the blown up room. Along with the bullets Freed came down next with his sword drawn and running straight at Issei. "This is gonna be fun." Issei said as he swung his scythe to block Freed's sword then pulled back, spun his scythe then jabbed upwards and used the small blade that acted as a counter balance on his scythe to push Freed's arm up when he switched to his pistol since he couldn't use both thanks to Issei cutting his other arm off. Switching back to his sword Freed swung as fast as he could but Issei just stood there blocking every swing.

After a solid 3 minutes of sword to scythe clashing Freed managed to switch places with Issei so that Freed was standing in front of Koneko, Rias, Asia and Akeno. Issei took three large steps to try and cross the distance between them but Freed smiled as he spun around, and lunged at Koneko with his sword. Koneko tried to move back but Freed was to fast and Koneko closed her eyes as the sword came toward her and after a second she opened her eyes and saw Issei in front of her and the tip of Freed's sword coming out of his side.

"Dick move." Issei said as he grabbed Freed's sword with his now gauntleted hand and snapped the blade then punched him in the stomach hard enough to knock him off his feet and as he fell down Issei kicked Freed across the ground then threw his scythe backwards and gripped the end of the scythe a few inches away from the counter balance then swung upwards and down, the blade going through Freed's shoulder and into the ground. Issei walked over a few feet, bent down to grip his scythe and pushed downwards into Freed's shoulder and more blood splattered onto the ground and Issei; along with Freed's scream of pain was the sweet sound of cracking bones and tearing muscle. Issei smiled and twisted the blade to the left and right. "Come on scream some more, make sweet music for my ears. You did it to Mittelt and you tried to hurt Koneko, you deserve what's coming." Issei said as his eyes glowed dangerously bright red and a black aura surrounded him.

Granting him his wish Freed screamed out in pain and grabbed the blade to try and stop him from twisting it but the struggling only made it worse making Issei laugh as he watched Freed struggle "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH FUCK FUCK FUCK." Freed screamed as Issei twisted the blade and ripped his scythe out of his shoulder then slammed it straight back through at a slightly different angle "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU SADIST?" Freed screamed and Issei smiled as he heard bone cracking and the blade slicing through flesh and muscle. Twisting his blade, pushing and pulling he tortured Freed for a minute, enjoying the screams before he ripped his scythe out of his shoulder and raised it above his head.

"Whaaaaaat? You don't like this? Hahahaha...how about some more" Issei licked his lips as he slowly dragged the tip down Freed's arm, watching as Freed's skin slowly separated. "Maybe you should look back at what you've done to other people and think about it." Issei suggested as he held is scythe up and slammed the bottom of the shaft with was slightly rounded onto Freed's wrist, cracking the bones.

"AAAAAAAAH, FUCK YOU, YOU'RE DIRTY DEVILS THAT NEED TO BE PUT DOWN. YOUR LIVES DON'T MAT-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH." Issei used the counter balance blade at the end of his scythe to pierce through Freed's knee while not completely severing his leg. Issei looked over and noticed Koneko grimaced as Freed screamed and seeing her calmed him down a bit and he pulled his scythe out of his knee and held it above his head

"I'd really love to sit here and enjoy this more but my dear Koneko doesn't look very comfortable watching this, that and I just want to kill you." Issei's eyes flashed and grew brighter with his anger and he started to swing down but he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around and yelled at the person who stopped him. "WHAT? I'M BUSY HERE!" Issei's anger subsided when he saw the look of disappointment in Azazel's face as he pulled Issei back.

"I need a message delivered and this is the perfect way to deliver." Azazel said as he raised his hands and a faint purple glow enveloped Freed. "Be lucky I'm helping you live a bit longer."

Issei bent down and picked Freed up by his neck. "Look's like you get to live this time also." Issei let Freed's eyes stare into his own glowing red ones for a few seconds before throwing him to Azazel who after telling Freed something and throwing him through a teleport circle, disappeared back into the house.

"Always gotta ruin my fun, I was about to kill him too." Issei pouted as he turned around to look at his friends awkwardly as they stared at the blood and rubble all over the ground. "What? Is there blood on my face again?" Issei asked in response to the stares as he brought his hand up to his face and felt the flood smear.

"Issei! you idiot, why did you do that?!" Koneko snapped out of her state of shock when she saw Issei bleeding and she ran over to Issei and dragged him inside and to the couch where she started taking his shirts off.

"I have business, I'll be back later." Rias yelled towards the house as she summoned a teleport circle.

"Koneko I'm fine, it's just a little shrapnel, plus my shielding took most of the damage." Issei said as she ripped the last part of his shirt off.

"Shrapnel? What did you do? And shielding? Where? Issei you have a hole through your side you are not fine!" Koneko yelled as she immediately cleaned the 2 inch long wound where he was stabbed and stitched it shut on both sides. Koneko then grabbed a pair of tweezers from the first aid kit she got from the bathroom. Koneko gently grabbed the first chunk of metal she saw and carefully removed it, following it was several more large chunks or metal and some smaller ones. She couldn't get all of it thanks to it being deep in his arm but she stitched up his arm from all the shrapnel cuts and then sighed as she leaned back. Koneko silently thanked her sister for getting into fights and forcing her to learn a bit about stitching and treating wounds.

"Nevermind that, I'll show you later. Also I may or may not have pulled the pins of two grenades and let them explode a foot away from me and Freed." Issei replied as Koneko pulled a big chunk of metal out of his shoulder. She worked on him for a few minutes before stitching up his wounds.

"I couldn't get it all out since there was so much but I got the bigger chunks out." Koneko said as she put the first aid kit away and wrapped his upper arm with gauze.

"It's fine. Thanks though, for getting out what you could." Issei rubbed her head, picked her up and sat her down in his lap. Koneko just purred and snuggled into him. Issei sighed and felt a little bit more comfortable with her on his lap _'Something about her smaller body pressed up against mine is really comforting, do I maybe have a crush on her, Rias said she liked me but...'_ At that thought Issei blushed but put an arm around her and leaned back but hissed in pain from the wound in his side _'Yeah definitely like her.'_ Issei thought to himself as he sat back up slightly when he felt his side start to throb.

"Raynare, Mittelt, are you guys alright?" Issei asked as they walked into the living room and sat down on the couch across from him.

"Yeah, thanks to Asia we're fine. I feel ashamed that I helped in killing her, I never should have done what they wanted, I should've known they would double cross us." Raynare said looking down at the floor in anger and guilt. "I'm sorry Issei." Raynare and Mittelt said together as they bowed to him.

"It's fine. I'm not happy that you guys did that but didn't you say earlier that they forced you to help them after you had retrieved Asia and used Mittelt as blackmail?" Issei asked.

"Yeah, I didn't have a choice." Rayanre replied. Silence enveloped the room and everything felt a lot more awkward.

Raynare and Mittelt looked awkwardly at the small cat girl in Issei's lap then looked at each other and sighed. "Well if you're into small I guess you're lucky." Raynare commented with a small smile, hoping to get some reaction and break the slightly awkward silence that enveloped the room.

"I'm not that young, I'm 16." Koneko said as she turned slightly and glared at Raynare.

"I'm not talking about age, I'm talking about in that area." Raynare said with an evil smile as she held her hands up and made a box around Koneko's chest. Koneko blushed in both anger and embarrassment.

"I'M NOT THAT SMALL!" Koneko yelled at them as she was now fully turned around now and facing Raynare. Koneko though glared as best she could and cursed as she eyed Raynare's huge chest.

"I don't know about that, I bet Issei would agree though." Raynare smiled as Koneko deflated completely and turned around slightly to look at Issei who just stared back awkwardly.

"I'm not that small right?" Koneko asked, with a bit of a pouting face she leaned a bit closer to him still waiting for an answer. In response Issei made a split second decision and brought both his hands up to Koneko's chest and groped her causing her face to instantly light up bright red and she sputtered incoherent words that then turned to small moans as he continued to feel her up.

"She's right." Issei said, causing Koneko to stop mid moan and she frowned as she felt a sharp stab in her chest. "You're not to small, just about right, they fit in my hands quite nicely." Issei said as he removed his hands from her breasts and folded them behind his head again and smiled as Koneko's face brightened and she felt a bit of relief. Then she turned and hissed at Raynare with her tongue out.

"Still a perverted beast I see" Raynare said with a smile as she grabbed a random cup off the table and drank what ever was in it which was sprite.

"I'm not a perverted beast, I just highly admire the female body." Issei said with a laugh as he pulled out his phone and checked his notifications, all a bunch of junk spam emails and a few good ones from anime websites he saved and marked as read later. Putting away his phone Koneko snuggled back into him and he pointed to the kitchen. "There might be a few pancakes left that Koneko didn't eat if you're hungry." Issei said and as soon as he said pancakes both Raynare and Mittelt were in the kitchen chowing down on the few that were left over.

Issei heard Koneko mumble pervert and he looked down and saw he had laid his hand between her legs and he immediately pulled it up and sat it on his knee. "Sorry." He said with a smile as he felt her jab him in the ribs with her elbow."Don't be violent." Issei said as he wrapped both his arms around her and squeezed her in a bear hug and then started to tickle her sides. Koneko cried as she tried to escape his tickle attack but it proved useless and she struggled as he continued to tickle her and she thought it wouldn't end but just as she thought that she felt a wetness between her legs and she immediately stopped and Issei stared into eyes and she just blushed bright red and couldn't say anything.

"Koneko, did you ju-" Before he could finish Koneko shoved one of the pillows in the corner of the couch onto his face then ran to the bathroom. "Yes, yes you did." Issei said as he got up and made his way to his room to get a change of pants. Who knew she was ticklish to the point she would pee her pants, Issei wasn't expecting her to do that but he did think it was kinda funny, besides the pee on his pants though. "Come in." Issei said when he heard a knock on his door, Koneko walked in blushing as she shuffled herself in, closed the door behind her and stood awkwardly with her hands behind her back.

"T-That never happened." Koneko said to Issei with a stutter as she walked over and sat on the bed with him. She fiddled with the edge of the skirt she was wearing in the silence of the room and just as she was about to say something Issei turned towards her and stared at her for a moment.

 _'Should I tell her now or later? No if I tell her now it might ruin our friendship, but if I tell her later she might feel differently, I'm still not sure myself and what if it's to soon and aaaaaaaaaaah.'_ Issei argued with himself and after a minute of him and Koneko staring at each other awkwardly he decided to tell her how he felt but then came the thought of what he was going to say and another minute of awkward silence followed.

"Koneko..." He started but he closed his mouth and thought for a moment. "Koneko...I...uh, I um...I think I like you more than a friend and I... what I'm trying to say is..." _'Fuck it'_ He said to himself as he pulled Koneko closer to him, leaned down slightly and pushed his lips to hers." Koneko almost pulled herself away out of pure shock but as soon as she realized he was kissing her she felt a wave of happiness come over her then she closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. At this Issei wrapped his arms around her and held the kiss for a bit before pulling way for breath. He released Koneko and blushed bright red and fidgeted with the edge of his shorts.

"You'e the worst." Koneko said just loudly enough for him to hear and then she hugged him, and as she did tears streamed down her face, both happy and a bit sad. "I was scared for a moment, I thought I was gonna die then I thought you were gonna die." Koneko tightened her grip on him and he hugged her back.

"I'll never let you or any of my friends die and I'm not gonna die so easily, look." Issei said as he leaned back and lifted up his shirt to show that his wounds were already healed. Koneko's eyes widened a bit and she put her hand on his side and felt where just a few moments ago was a life threatening wound to most normal people.

"It healed so fast, how?" She asked as her eyes focus drifted from his side to his abs and she felt a small pull in herself and started to move her hand from his side over a few inches to his abs but stopped when she heard Issei start to talk.

"It's the Dragon part of me that makes healing so fast." Issei said as he leaned backwards onto the bed and pulled Koneko onto him. Her cat ears and tail coming out as she laid her head on his chest. "I'll never get enough of those adorable ears and tail." Issei said as he rubbed her head and scratched her ears making Koneko's tail swish back in forth in happiness and she purred softly.

"More." Koneko purred as she pushed her head into his hand more. Issei did as she said and rubbed her head more. Koneko moaned into his hands then sat up and pulled her shirt off and looked at Issei with lust filled eyes. "I want more Issei." She said as she grabbed his hands and brought them to her chest.

"Koneko slow down, you're not acting right." Issei said as he tried to pull his hands away but she was persistent and used his hands to rub her chest, though Issei couldn't hold himself back and he started to do it himself without her hands help.

"Aaaaah...nghhh...more!" Koneko moaned as she stripped her bra off and moaned at the feeling of his hands on her bare chest, after a few seconds of Koneko moaning Issei, despite liking the soft squishy feeling of her chest he rolled over and pinned her hands down and stared at her. "Koneko, you're going a bit too fast, snap out of it!" Issei said and he seemed to break through her lust and get the attention of her senses and she calmed down.

"S-Sorry, I don't know what happened." Koneko stuttered as she lowered herself back on his waist and turned her head to avoided Issei's gaze.

"You don't practice or use your senjutsu at all very much do you?" Issei asked but he knew the answer when her legs tightened on his waist and she frowned.

"No wonder your body did that, I should've known that was the reason it forced itself onto you." Issei said as he sat up and pat her head a few times.

"What do you mean?" She asked in confusion with a tilt of her head.

"It has to do with imbalance and strong feelings of love?" He replied as he sat up further and twisted a bit to see her cute face better.

"Love? Imbalance?" Koneko asked still confused, she didn't know much about senjutsu sense she was scared to use it. She swore she would never be like her sister.

"Yeah. Since you never use your senjutsu your bodies energies are imbalanced and with your Nekomata background your body pushed itself into a faze of lust. Being blunt you partially went into mating season and you got a lil bit horny." Issei said and he watched her stiffen and blush bright red.

"U-U-Uh huh." Koneko stuttered as she put her shirt back on. _'Thank satan she put her shirt back on, anymore of that view and I would have started to lose control of myself.'_ Issei said to himself as he laughed a bit

"If it helps at all, they felt nice." Issei said with an awkward laugh as he watched Koneko twitch in embarrassment. After a minute she pushed him down and lay on him again.

"Shut up...pervert." Koneko mumbled as she closed her eyes

"Do you want me to maybe help you use your senjutsu abilities." Issei asked and she shot up and shook her head.

"No, I cant, I wont be like my sister. I don't want to lose control." Koneko shook her head more as the memories came back to her and brought tears to her eyes.

"Hey it's fine. You wont lose control, I'll be with you the entire time. It'll only get worse the longer you put it off." Issei said as he pulled wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled her back down to his side. Koneko nodded as she curled into him.

"Only a bit and only if you're there with me." Koneko said as she pulled his arm over her shoulder.

"This is so unlike you." Issei laughed as he tightened his arm around her and closed his eyes.

"The others aren't here to see this side of me so it's fine." Koneko mumbled as she started to drift off to sleep. Issei looked at his clock and it was only 7:00 but he felt tired since he had went to bed late the previous night and only got a few hours sleep before he woke up again so he decided to get a bit more sleep.

0000(Monday morning walking to school.)

"Well you guys must have gotten friendly last night." Asia said as she walked along with Issei, Koneko and Rias. She felt jealous as she watched Koneko and Issei's hands that were together sway back and forth as they walked down the street.

"Y-Yeah, something like that." Issei said with a blush and awkward laugh at the memories from the previous night and his embarrassing confession to Koneko. He tried to make it a happy memory which it was but it made him cringe when he thought about the way he went about doing it.

"Did something happen? Are you alright?" Asia's jealousy changed to worry really fast being her innocent self trying to help with anything that might be wrong.

"Yeah we're fine, nothing happened." Issei said as they walked up to the front gates and immediately he had both his hands up holding the fists of his two friends who tried to punch him. Issei twisted them around and pinned them to the ground.

"ISSEI YOU TRAITOR! WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR FOREVER ALONE CLUB?!" Motohama said as he cried into the dirt.

"YEAH, WHAT HAPPENED TO BRO'S BEFORE HOE'S?!" Matsuda said and Issei reacted on instinct and dropped Motohama then lifted Matsuda into air and up to his eye level and glared at him.

"Say that again and whoever is unlucky to get clean up duty will be picking up pieces of whats left of you from all over the school grounds." Issei smiled then said. "You got that? Ok." He sat Matsuda back down on the ground and continued to class.

"Hey you ever get the feeling there's something not human about Issei?" Motohama asked as he helped his friend off the ground and brushed some dirt off his shirt.

"Yeah maybe it's his damn super strength or his eyes which almost seem like they're on fire." Matsuda replied as he watched Koneko and Issei separate from each other and go to their classes.

"To be fair you probably shouldn't have said that though, I think he and Koneko-chan might be a thing." Motohama said as he smiled and prepared the ship to either set sail or crash and sink.

0000 (Lunch time)

After their last period before lunch which was P.E. Koneko and Issei met up and set out to find Asia so they could have lunch together and Rias said she couldn't make it due to Club things which was a bummer for the group. After finding Asia in the room right next to the cafeteria which was a lounge of sorts, Issei bought 3 drinks and handed one to Koneko, one to Asia and the third for himself. Sitting down next to Koneko he noticed she turned her head away from him and seemed really interested in her juice box. He decided to tease her a bit and reached behind her a just lightly moved her hair and she responded with a small squeak which she immediately tried to hide.

Getting back at him she pulled her leg up and slammed her foot down aiming for his but twisted his ankle and her foot hit the ground, cracking it and drawing the attention of a few people that were hanging around talking with their friends.

Issei smiled at her in a goofy way and she frowned at him then kicked his shin wiping his grin off his face and reminding him of Koneko's super strength.

"Ow. What was that for?" Issei asked as he rubbed his shin and laughed a bit at her. She 'hmphed' and then turned her head away from him. "Hey look people are looking at you weird. You're acting human Koneko, they might think you're sick or something." Issei teased with a smile as she glared at him. "Don't be like that, you're gonna make me sad." He teased her further and she tried to keep a straight face and let the dark aura around her express what she was feeling towards him but it wasn't working so well.w

He pulled her over and hugged her and her straight face broke and she blushed. "Issei there's people watching us." Koneko said as she tried to hide her face but it proved useless. Around them teachers and students alike stopped to stare at the rare sight that was Koneko showing a facial feature that wasn't a straight face.

"Let them, now they know you're mine." He teased as he tickled her side and made her laugh in front of everyone and as soon as she did she covered her mouth and tried not to laugh but she couldn't help it and she thrashed around giggling and coughing until finally she punched him and he fell backwards in his chair pulling her on top of him and she blushed further and quickly got off of him and as she turned around she saw a group of teachers and students staring at her with mouths gaping open and eyes wide as plates.

A cough was heard in the silence of the large room and Koneko's face lit up bright red again and she froze in place, not knowing what to do. Issei picked her up and dashed out of the room and upstairs to the roof of the school.

"You ok?" Issei asked as he waved his hand in front of her face and she didn't move.

"T-T-T-THEY SAW...W-W-WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Koneko yelled as she hit him lightly. "What did you do to me?" She asked as she noticed she was shaking and her heart was pounding

"I told you your senjutsu is unstable and it's probably affecting your emotions and your personality. Just like the other night." Issei said and at the memory both him and Koneko blushed but he shook it off and grabbed her shaking hands and gave them a light squeeze. "You just need a little bit of practice each day to keep everything in check." He said as he transferred some of his energy into her to calm her down.

"What did you just do?" Koneko asked as Issei sat her in his lap and held both her hands.

"Quiet, focus on me and the points where our hands are connected...You feel that?" He asked as he let his energy flow into her.

"Yeah, is that your senjutsu? Where did you learn how to use it?" Koneko asked as she let his presence relax her.

"An old friend taught me." Issei said as he let go of her hands and opened his eyes.

"Since you're a Nekomata you can better learn to control your senjutsu if you're in forest areas or where there's direct contact with the earth." Issei added as he pulled a cookie out of his pocket and handed it to Koneko. "It got kinda smashed but it should still be edible." He smiled as she grabbed the cookie and peeled off the plastic wrapper and licked at the small crumbs before eating the larger pieces that were left. Issei checked his phone for the time and they still had a half hour of lunch left so he laid back and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of Koneko eating her cookies and enjoying the nice breeze.

"This peace and quiet is boring, I need something to do." Issei said as he brought his hand up and moved a few strands of hair that fell into his face. Looking up at the sky he silently wished for something exciting to happen but his thoughts were interrupted when Koneko laid down next to him and yawned. "Still tired?" He asked and she only nodded in response then closed her eyes. "We only got 5 minutes of lunch left." He commented and she sighed but sat up. Her facial expressions returned to the normal look of boredom and her voice was back to being monotone, though her face was still slightly red.

It didn't take long before the bell rang and both Koneko and Issei were walking back for their last 2 classes of the day and as they walked down the halls plenty of people stopped to stare at them. _'Rumors and stuff sure spread fast.'_ Issei thought to himself as he heard a few whispers about him and Koneko being in a relationship which didn't bother him at first but as time went on he stared to feel slightly embarrassed and he increased his pace to get to class. It didn't help though since he could feel the gazes of everyone on him as he worked.

As the day carried on and it was nearing the end of the day most of the students paid him no attention and all was normal. Issei found Koneko and Asia chatting in the courtyard, though Asia was doing most of the talking and Koneko was crouched down watching a caterpillar slowly climb the tree they were standing next to.

Once they were back to the house Issei pulled out his phone and looked through his messages and found one from Rias reminding him to meet up at the old school building for club activities. _'I wonder what she has planned for tonight?'_ Issei thought as he put his phone away and went to the kitchen to grab a drink, grabbing 2 others he tossed them to Koneko and Asia.

"Anything anyone wants to do before we go to meet up with Rias?" Issei asked and Asia nodded her head no and Koneko grabbed the remote control for the tv and scrolled through the channels then Issei was dragged over to the couch and Koneko took her place on his lap. "I had something to do." Issei said as Koneko leaned back, preventing him from moving. While she was watching the tv her cat ears and tail popped out and her tail wrapped itself around Issei's wrist. While she was home she started letting her ears and tail be visible more often and Issei was hopeful that she finally accepted it as a part of her.

 **Fuck off alright?**


	2. Training

**To anyone that bothered to stay from the first chapter here's the second one and I don't even know how to start this or really continue since I haven't actually seen Highschool DXD in almost 4 years so as soon as I'm finished with this little authors note or what ever the hell you wanna call this I'll probably go re watch the first 2 seasons and save the third for later then continue with the second chapter to NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. I wrote that whole first chapter and I tried to correct mistakes as best I could and I kinda felt good about posting it and then I looked at the title I chose for this story and I couldn't take myself seriously and I can't help but laugh.** **Like I said before I have an OC or two that I created and one OC someone requested and I liked the character info so I decided to accept the request. The OC might not appear this chapter and if it doesn't then next chapter. OC credit goes to War Historian.**

 **War Historian's OC info:**

 **Name: Danielle Thompson.**

 **Race: Vampire/werewolf mix.**

 **Appearance: long silver hair and silver eyes with a body similar to Rias but with a slightly smaller chest. (I'm not good at describing characters sorry.)**

 **Affiliation: Participated in various wars dating back to the 17th century.**

 **Weaponry/Sacred gear: Sacred gear allows her to summon any weapon, whether it be a gun or sword/Holy or demonic.**

 **Guest reviews I could not respond to through pm:**

 **To the guest who said my story has more holes than swiss cheese. Yes its true my story has more holes than a strip c** **lub and it is intended to be that way so that I can fill in the holes later.**

 **To the guest who said "Not gonna lie, I thought it was a troll because of the title. Very good story. I'm excited to see more, only some minor spelling mistakes. And by minor, I mean seriously minor, like how you put "meat" instead of "meet". I like the idea of it being set in the future. But the armor was kind unnecessary in my opinion. Since he's already got balance breaker." Yeah I wouldn't be surprised if 90% of the viewers thought it would be a troll lol. Also thanks for the positive feedback I appreciate it. I added the armor for Issei due to his Military background and because I don't want him to use it every time he fights.**

 **To the guest who said "Don't write Angel as angle. This isn't geometry. I suggest you use a different name for Rias father. Cirzechs is a very poor name. Just use like Zeotus or something like that. Not Sirzechs name with a one letter change." The spelling was a mistake and I've gone back and fixed it. I never intended to change his name it was another mistake I made.**

 **Another random ass note, I couldn't think of what to call the hilt that Issei's scythe materialized out of so I just decided to call it a module.**

How the different talking parts are like.

 **[ _This Is when Ddraig talks directly to Issei_ ]**

 **[Ddraig talking out loud]  
**

 _"Issei talking to Ddraig"_

 _Flash backs will be in Italics_

 _'Characters thinking in their minds'_

 **I DON'T OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD.**

"Did Ene send 01 to you?" Issei asked Azazel from across the table they were sitting at. After the night Issei rescued Asia his A.I. Ene hadn't been functioning properly and was responding mostly with short messages, compressed files or more frequently, error codes and system warnings.

"I did. What she wants is not far fetched though there are a few problems with her theory of trans dimensional materialization. The body's grain structure would have to be mapped out and placed correctly which wouldn't be hard but what she's suggesting isn't small objects like testing used. Molecularization could range from a few thousand to a few octillion. With her theory she's incorporated the use of magic which I can say from experience would reduce the stress on her functions but there's still problems." Azazel replied. Both Issei and Azazel received a file from Ene called Tdm/m which they found out stood for trans dimensional materialization/molecularization. Ene proposed that she use a physical body instead of a holographic image or synthesized voice.

"I don't see why it would be so hard? My scythe in design is much bigger than Ene. I'm not quite the expert you are but work on it and please try to get it complete, I feel so guilty leaving her in my suit and phone all the time. It would be nice if I Ene could have the chance at free roam through a physical body." Issei said with excitement. The thought of his other partner being able to experience life made him excited and that excitement may or may not have been because he secretly thought his A.I., despite being a hologram was pretty hot and Azazel partly knew this and his curiosity drove him to agree with Ene's plan and after taking Issei's helmet which housed her central data cortex he disappeared off to an unknown location that even Issei wasn't authorized to know about.

0000(Two weeks later

"If this works it's gonna be so awesome! Azazel said it should be ready by tonight...AAAAAH I CAN'T WAIT!" Issei said as he paced around the dining room table and started to fantasize about all the cool stuff Ene would be able to do. And fantasize he did, his mind slowly slipping further and further into his list of desires until he suddenly realized something. "Wait!...if Ene has her own body I wonder if...hehehehehehehehehehe." Issei's thoughts went from innocent to perverted in a matter of seconds and he was so far into his little dream he failed to notice Koneko, Asia and Kiba had entered the room and they were staring at him.

"Is it just me or is he sparkling?" Kiba asked as he turned his head to look at Asia who shook her head in agreement but continued to stare.

"Issei? Hello? It's almost time to meet up with Rias. Club activities remember?" Asia asked as she poked Issei in the head a few times. After a few more attempts Issei returned from pervert land and he stood in awkward silence.

"Wha- oh yeah I forgot about it." Issei replied as he grabbed his house keys and his scythe hilt and quickly ran out the door with the others following behind him. "Were gonna be late if we don't hurry." Issei said, increasing his speed a bit but not to fast as to leave them behind. Minus Koneko since she was on his back as usual. It was no longer weird to see Koneko on Issei's back and he had already gotten used to it. That and all the death stares from other guys in the school.

Issei arrived at the old school building and entered just as the clock hit 8 p.m. Rias was sitting at her desk looking really gloomy while Akeno and Azazel argued about something. "Rias? Rias? RIAS?" Issei had to raise his voice to get her attention but when he did she looked up and apologized.

"Issei it's finished, just in time to." Azazel halted his conversation with Akeno and handed Issei his helmet back and Issei almost exploded in joy.

"Is it really? When can she activate? How do I activate her?" Issei asked in excitement. He had waited two whole weeks for this and he was finally able to have his A.I. back with him.

"She'll activate when she's ready. She's still scanning all sub routine counter measures for errors or breaks in between connecting lines." Azazel replied with a smile, proud of his work and excited to see the results of his research.

Issei thanked him and put his helmet on and let the front plates retract so that his face was visible.

"Sorry for spacing out. Tonight we will be splitting up in teams to hunt another stray, this one is said to have the ability to cloak it's body entirely and had maintained a somewhat human form, Akenko, Kiba, Koneko and Asia will be team one, me and Issei will be team two. I want team one searching the south half of the city. Me and Issei will take the north. Everyone ready?" Rias assigned teams and set off in their separate ways to hunt for the stray.

"Why is it only us two?" Issei asked as he walked along with Rias in the empty streets. He thought that the groups would have split evenly in half but Rias and him were the only ones on team two. She didn't respond and Issei turned his head to look at her and she was zoned out and looking at the sky. "Rias hey?" Issei shook her shoulder and she snapped out of her trance.

"Huh? Oh. I wanted some alone time with you since everyone else has been hogging you." Rias responded as she spun around and laced her arm through his.

"This isn't exactly the right time is it?" Issei asked and Rias frowned and sighed.

"It's fine, plus I'm your master so I can have whatever time I want with you." Rias responded as she pulled him along the street toward the forested park a little ways down.

"True." Issei said in defeat at her statement, nothing he could do about it.

"What does marriage mean to you?" Rias asked suddenly, she had been silent for a minute and she got that look on her face of someone who was lost or deep in thought.

"Marriage? Hmm...if I had to say marriage is like a really high status of two people deeply in love with each other. Like the highest level in a video game." Issei replied. Rias stopped with him and she looked up at the sky again and sighed.

"Love huh?" Rias avoided Issei's gaze but continued to walk with him.

"What's wrong? I noticed over the last few weeks you keep bringing up marriage, love or bonds between people and you are often zoning out and staring at the sky." Issei said as he stopped walking and stepped in front of her. She was acting weird before and he dismissed it as stress or something similar but she was zoning out more and he didn't like the look on her face when ever she did, he didn't know what was going on but he planned on finding out.

"What do you mean? Everything's fine." Rias said, hiding the truth of whatever was going on and keeping up an innocent act.

"The is a 98.876% chance she is lying according to my scans." The voice of Ene coming from Issei's helmet made Rais jump and look for where the voice came from.

"Who's there?" Rias asked as she got in a defensive stance and readied to attack.

"I'm Ene, an A.I. assigned to Issei for combat, information or battlefield tactics. Nice to meet you Ms. Gremory." Ene replied through the helmet.

"A.I? Combat or battlefield tactics? Why would Issei need that?" Rias asked in confusion, she never heard of an A.I. before much less meet one in person.

"I'm to assist Issei while he is working, it was deemed necessary I be assigned to him." Ene responded.

Rias still confused waved it off and didn't question it and instead thanked the A.I. for leading the conversation astray in her mind.

"Anyway now that I know you're lying, what's going on? You can tell me cant you?" Issei asked as he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face him.

"Nothing's going on. Trust me." Rias turned her head to avoid looking at him.

"It's obvious something is going on just te-" Rias shook her head and pushed his hand off her shoulder.

"I...nothings going on, everything is just fine so stop worrying about me and my problems." Rias shouted at him and took a few steps back and struggled to remain composed.

"Rias...-" Issei sensed killing intent from behind him and dived at Rias and shielded her from an explosion a few feet away from where she used to be standing.

"What was that?" Rias asked as Issei pulled her up and stood in front of her.

"It's the stray you mentioned. Somethings not right though." Issei said as his gauntlet appeared on his arm and he looked the area trying to find it's positioning. It proved useless and confirmed it could mask its presence. The face plates on Issei's helmet closed and his hud appeared a second later. "Ene it has some type of cloaking ability. Think you can mark its movement on my hud?" Issei asked.

"Yes, wait. Ms. Gremory said you were hunting a stray but my scans just picked up a friendly IFF tag." Ene said as she scanned again and the same signal appeared again.

"Triangulate it, I need to know where it is." Issei said and his hud showed an arrow pointing behind him and as soon as he did he turned around, grabbed Rias with one hand and pulled her behind him again then held up his gauntleted arm and blocked a combat blade coming straight down at him.

Rias backed up and watched Issei fling back their attacker and it was finally visible. The person wore the same designed helmet as Issei but the helmet was accompanied buy a full suit of it and instead of having red detailing like Issei's it had green.

"Were not up against a stray, stay back and be prepared to run if you have to." Issei said as he pulled out his own knife and go into a fighting position.

"What are we up against? It's just one person, we can take him no problem." Rias held up her hands and they glowed red with destructive magic.

"No. This guy is way more than you can handle." Issei said as he dashed forward and slashed upwards with his knife which his opponent parried and countered with a rapid set of upwards, downwards then sideways swings. After making small calculated moves on each other Issei's opponent backed off a bit and laughed.

"Still too good for me I see." The face plates on the other persons helmet retracted to reveal the face of an older man in his 40's.

"This is a rather rude way to greet me, I almost thought your armor had been compromised but good to see that it's just you, though I'd have killed you if that grenade had hurt Rias." Issei said as he sheathed his knife and punched his old friend lightly in the shoulder. Rias blushed but kept quiet.

"Also still the ultimate defender of women too I see." He said with a laugh as he punched Issei back.

"She has a place in my heart and it's good to see you Gerard." Issei said with a smile as he shook hands with his old time comrade. "Oh this is Gerard, my old squad leader from a few years back." Issei said as he turned around to see Rias's face bright red and steaming. "Hey you ok?" He asked as he walked up to Rias and put his forehead to hers, causing her to blush more. "You feel like you're running a fever, lets get you back to the house. Hey Gerard want to come over to my place?" Issei asked and turned around again but Gerard was gone and in his place was a tube with 4 legs that was ticking.

"I hate you." Issei said as his helmet closed and he hugged Rias and made sure her eyes were closed and shielded when the tube ticked one last time the entire street lit up bright white for a few seconds before disappearing.

"You alright?" Issei asked Rias who wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his neck. "O-Ok then, I take that as a yes." Issei said as he pat her back and then pulled her away from him. "What was that about?" Issei asked.

"You're so dense." Rias said as she backed up and turned away from him. "I'll call the others and tell them to meet us back at the club room." Rias said as she summoned a teleport circle and stepped into it without another word.

"Ok..." Issei shrugged and started walking back to his house. The sky was bright with stars and the moon gave off enough light for Issei to see where he was going.

"Brain scans and vocal analysis indicates Ms. Gremory holds romantic feelings towards you." Ene said and Issei stopped in his tracks and stared at Ene's holographic image floating in his hud.

"Does she now?" Issei asked in disbelief. Rias was acting strange but there was no way he believed that Rias held feelings toward him. "Not the best time for jokes." He said as he continued walking again. Though he stared thinking and what Ene said was making him think back on Rias's behavior ever since he met her.

"I'm not making a joke. Whether she realizes it or not she does and whether you realize it or not you do to." Ene said and her virtual face smiled at him.

"Oh I know I like her I just don't believe she likes me." Issei with a frown. He liked her ever since he met her and his dream of having a harem started to take form when he confessed to Koneko and also swore to protect his friends.

"I recommend taking her for yourself now. According to the school Ms. Gremory is very sought after by both girls and guys." Ene said as she spun upside down in his hud and crossed her legs.

"I don't want to force her into my little dream, it wouldn't be right if it's not what she wants." Issei replied as he rounded the corner of the street and pulled out his keys for the house.

"I believe she is more than willing to be part of your dream if you acted upon it." Ene said and then flashed off leaving Issei with his own swirling thoughts. Opening the door he walked in and saw Azazel asleep on the living room couch with his cat curled up on his chest and Issei laughed. For the leader of the Fallen angles he was lazy as hell.

"Issei what did you do to President?" Issei turned around and Akeno was in his face and looked pissed.

"What? Nothing. She went through her portal and left me on the streets. Did something happen? Is she alright?" Issei asked, he got worried he might have pissed Rias off and Akeno frowned at him.

"I'm asking you that, you were with President and she came back looking hurt and her face was all red." Akeno said as she inched forward questing Issei who thought back to what Ene had said and the gears of his brain started moving and he started to believe her.

"Akeno I would never hurt Rias or any of you, you guys are my family." Issei said and grabbed Akeno's shoulders and stared directly into her eyes with the most serious face he could.

"I...I don't know how to respond to that..." Akeno blushed lightly and smiled at Issei and sat down. "Still, what's wrong with her then. She's usually so focused and happy but she's been zoning out a lot." Akeno said as she spun in her chair and started thinking.

"You noticed to?" Issei asked.

"Of course I would. I'm her queen." Akeno responded. "I wonder...no way, it cant be. It's to soon." Akeno whispered to herself as she got up and made her way to the door, she had to ask Rias for herself.

"Where are you going?" Issei asked as Akeno pushed passed him and towards the door.

"Out." Was all she said and then left.

 _'Seems like everyone is acting a little bit weird'_ Issei thought to himself as he walked to his room and crawled into bed. _'Everyone else must still be at the club room. I probably should have gone back to but what ever.'_ Issei's train of thought stopped when his room lit up bright red and Rias appeared in front of his bed.

"Rias, what are you doing here?" Issei asked and Rias stripped her cloths and jumped on top of him.

"Rias wha-" Issei was silenced by Rias's lips and he froze, he didn't know what was going on and one half of him didn't care but the other half wanted answers.

"Shhhh, you're the only one I can ask this of...Issei take my virginity." Rias said as she started to pull Issei's cloths off but he stopped her.

"Rias what is going on? Why do I need to that?" Issei asked and Rias's expression darkened and she didn't answer. "Rias tell me what's wrong?" Issei asked again but he turned when his room lit up white and Greyfia appeared and Rias swore under her breath.

"Master Sirzechs would be displeased to see this." Greyfia said as she picked up Rias's cloths and put them back on her.

"My body is mine and who I give it to is my decision." Rias said as she put her bra and underwear back on.

"You are the heir of the Gremory clan first and foremost." Greyfia said as she gathered the rest of Rias's cloths and then turned to Issei.

"I apologize on the behalf of the Gremory family for Rias's rash actions. Please forget all about this and continue to serve Rias to the best of your abilities." Greyfia bowed and turned back to Rias.

"Apologize for what exactly?" Issei asked. He got the feeling he knew what was going on and he was getting pissed.

"Rias's selfish actions." Greyfia said as she turned back around to face Issei.

"I think I get what's going on and you're saying Rias's feelings are selfish and rash?" Issei asked as he put his pants on and stood up to face Greyfia.

"Rias has a duty to her clan that must be upheld no matter what, it is of utmost importance for the continuation of the Gremory name and existence." Greyfia replied. Issei understood fully and clenched his fists in anger.

"Her own father and brother giving her away like some prize, unforgivable." Issei's gauntlet appeared on his hand and his eyes glowed brighter with his anger and he felt himself start to slip.

"You must understand it is for our survival that this has to happen." Greyfia said as she backed up a few steps and prepared for Issei to strike her.

"Who is it?" Issei asked. He suppressed some of his anger but his eyes and aura showed he was about to snap.

"Raiser of the Phenex clan." Issei slammed his fist into the wall and cracked it up to the ceiling.

"So the bird bastard's looking to add to his harem? Maybe I should start adding to my SK list." Issei snapped his fingers and the lights in his room brightened.

"SK list? You wouldn't happen to be a member of L.A.F?" Greyfia dropped her defensive stance and was curious about Issei's back ground.

"How would you know that name?" Issei asked as he held his hand behind him and pulled his knife out from its sheath.

"Top secret organization led by fallen angel Azazel? Of course I would know about it." Greyfia replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Rias asked in confusion, first they had been talking about her now they were talking about some fallen angel group.

"Confidential." Greyfia replied to Rias as she sat on the chair a few feet away from her. "Seeing as you have ties with L.A.F. This makes things easier.

"How so?" Issei asked as he re sheathed his knife without Greyfia noticing. As long as she didn't know to much he could spare her.

"You'll see. For now Rias is to come back with me in preparation." Greyfia got up out of the chair and opened a teleport circle and stood by it.

"Guess I was to late dammit." Rias said as she turned to Issei and kissed him. "Please forget about this Issei." Rias asked as she stepped into the teleport circle.

"Not happening." Issei said as she disappeared. Issei ran downstairs and woke Azazel up and explained what was going on.

"So Rias is being forced to marry Riser Phenex. That puts your sister at risk." Azazel said with a sigh as his cat jumped onto his shoulder and started meowing then purring after Azazel started to scratch her head.

"I wont let Rias be a slave to that breathing shit stain and I wont let him use sis either." Issei said.

"Concerning your sister its not Riser you have to worry about. Your biggest threat would be his family. I doubt he or his peerage, Ravel included, would know about L.A.F's existance." Azazel reminded Issei. Years ago Issei's sister had screwed with some plan that the Phenex family was carrying out and they've been hunting her down since. Issei ended up getting dragged into it when his squad was ambushed by hired mercenaries and taken prisoner. "We'll see how it plans out." Azazel said as he laid back down on the couch with his cat following him and curling up on his chest.

0000(You know I think this chapter might actually be worse than the first.)

The next day all members of Rias's peerage were gathered at the old school buildings club house.

"Well shall I begin?" Greyfia asked and Rias raised her hand to stop her

"No, I will tell everyo-" After Rias had started to talk she was interrupted by a teleport circle of flames appearing in the middle of the room.

"It's been years since I visited this shit hole." Riser said as he turned around and walked over to Rias and sat down right next to her, wrapping an arm around her and playing with her hair. Akeno came around and handed a cup of tea to Riser and he sipped from it and sighed.

"Rias's queen makes excellent tea as usual." Riser commented.

"The pleasure is mine." Akeno said a smile that's real meaning was something more along the lines of 'I want to rip you to pieces starting at your fingers and toes and work my way up your body until all that's left is your head.' Riser played with Rias's hair and started to feel her up starting at her thighs but Rias stood up and turned towards him.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you but I have no intention of ever marrying you." Rias said as she turned her head away from him.

"Your family cant cater to your selfishness forever." Riser said with a raise of his shoulders and a stupid smile that said 'I win.'

"I have no intention of destroying my family." Rias responded and Riser stood up and grabbed her head to make her look at him.

"Listen Rias, I am the heir of the Phenex clan and I won't lose face, even if it means burning your useless peerage to the ground." Issei had enough and got up and kicked Riser in the back of the knee then picked him up and pinned him against the wall with a knife placed at his throat.

"You hurt a single one of them and I rip you head from your shoulders." Issei growled as Greyfia and Akeno pulled him off of Riser and held him back.

"Arrogant pawn." Riser said as he stood back up and glared at Issei.

"Preparations have been made in case this happened." Greyfia said as she let Issei go and walked in between Riser and Rias's peerage. "In this case I was arranged to set up a rating game between both Peerages." Greyfia said and Riser started laughing.

"You think Rias has any chance to beat my peerage with hers? This is ridiculous." Riser said and with a snap of his fingers his peerage appeared in ball of flames behind him. "Rias doesn't even have a full peerage and she's supposed to fight against this." Riser waved his hand to emphasize his peerage. "None of your members would survive." Riser said with a laugh as he picked up his cup of tea and took another sip of it then grabbed one of his members named Yubella and started to kiss her and grope her breasts

"You've got your own harem of pretty girls and you dare play with one like that even when you're trying to force Rias to be your wife, you disgust me more than Freed. Speaking of him I'm still pissed I didn't get to rip his balls off, CARE TO BE HIS SUBSTITUTE?!" Issei yelled as he walked toward Riser.

"Issei just stop." Rias said but Issei ignored her.

"I don't need a fucking game, I'll kill you right now." Issei said as his gauntlet appeared on his arm and he jumped over the sofa and at Riser.

"Miya." Riser said and a small girl with a staff jumped out and blocked Isse's way.

"You're gonna pit a small girl against me? How sad." Issei said as he looked at the younger girl blocking his way.

"She's more than a lowly pawn like you can handle ." Riser said with a smile.

"Really? Let's test that out then." Issei said and the Miya spun and extended her staff outward going for the side of Issei's head and he raised his hand and caught the end of the staff. Surprised that he caught her staff Miya lost focus for a split second and Issei used that time to yank her towards him and grab her by the throat the force of him pulling her dislocated her shoulder causing her to scream in pain but that was cut short when his hand tightened around her throat and all that came out of her mouth was wheezing. Miya raised her shaking hand up to his arm but as she started to she spots in her vision and gasped for breath her arm dropped back down to her side and her eyes blinked rapidly, trying to stay conscious.

"More than enough to handle me? I don't think so." Issei lightened his grip on her throat before the he threw Miya into the wall then with a scream of pain from Miya he kicked her and sent her flying past Riser and through the large glass windows. Before Riser had realized it Issei was a foot away from him and Issei's glowing red knife was about to make contact with him but he was pulled back and Greyfia had him pinned to the ground.

"Let go so I can kill this bastard!" Issei struggled but Greyfia struggled more to keep him on the ground but he stopped after a minute.

"You should teach your pets to behave." Riser said as he and his peerage stepped into a flaming teleport circle. Turning to face Rias he said. "I look forward to the rating game so I can kill your entire peerage before your eyes." Riser looked over at the window where Miya went through and scoffed then teleported back to Hell with his peerage.

Greyfia let go of Issei and he seemed to calm down a bit when Koneko asked if he was alright.

"Issei! Do you know how much danger you just put Rias in." Akeno stormed up to Issei and slapped him. "She and you could be at risk more than ever now, and you just tried to assault a high class pure breed devil." Akeno yelled at him and he just stared at her.

"I...I won't let anything happen to Rias or any of you, even if it means I'm killed " Issei said and Akeno had nothing to respond with.

"Issei why? Why would you do that for me?" Rias yelled across the room with tears in her eyes. Both Akeno and Issei turned and looked at Rias. "You put yourself in so much danger, and for me, Why?" Rias yelled at him again and Issei walked over to her and hugged her.

"You're all my family, I can't and wont lose any of you, I'll fight the Gremory family if it means keeping you all safe." Issei said and Rias hugged him back crying. Greyfia chose this time to leave and Kiba had jumped out the shattered window and pulled Miya off the ground and back up into the club room.

"Seems Riser forgot something." Kiba said as he laid the girl down and pulled a large shard of glass out of her arm and back. "Can you heal her Asia?" Kiba asked and Asia nodded her head and healed the glass punctures and reduced the swelling of her broken ribs and shoulder.

"Riser would leave her here wouldn't he?" Issei said as he released Rias and walked over to the blue haired girl on the ground.

"He'll most likely kick her out of his peerage for being so easily defeated by you." Akeno said as she picked up the broken pieces of her tea cup off the floor.

"What will happen to her after that." Issei asked.

"She'll probably return to Hell and live off whatever she can scrounge up." Rias replied as she already knew what Issei was thinking.

"Not happening. We have plenty of rooms she could stay in." Issei said as he put a pillow under Miya's head and let Asia continue to heal her.

"Issei that's not a good idea seeing as she'll hate your guts." Kiba said with a shake of his head. It might be true that she would hate Issei but he thought that at least she would have a place to say.

"You did this to her so it's your responsibility." Rias said as she sat back down at her desk and closed her eyes.

"I guess I did over do it." Issei said with a sigh as he flipped one of the chairs back up right and sat down in it. He knew he probably shouldn't have used so much force against her.

"You broke three of her ribs, her shoulder, gave her a concussion and bruised her throat pretty badly." Kiba pointed out to Issei what exactly he did to Miya and Issei felt slightly bad about it. He didn't like hurting girls, especially ones considerably weaker than him but he was in the moment and was doing what he had to do. He said he would do anything to Protect his family and if it meant killing Riser and his entire peerage then so he would, though he hoped he wouldn't have to kill them all.

"Huh? I thought I might have killed her when I kicked her through the window." Issei crossed his arms and thought about the rating game. If he wanted to save Rias they had to win the rating game which he could do easily by himself but it was a team game which made it slightly harder. _'If I go and wipe everyone out as soon as the game starts it might impress Cirzechs and make him re consider Rias's marriage, though it might make him think Rias is relying on me and end up disappointed. If we split up in teams of two we can pull off a divide and conquer like strategy. Hmmm to many unknowns here.'_ Issei was pulled from his thoughts when his phone rang and when he pulled it out it was Ene contacting him.

"Yes Ene...Ok...REALLY!?...as soon as I get back...YEEEEEES!" Issei hung up his phone and jumped up and hopped around in excitement. Ene said her physical body was finished and she was ready to transfer from his helmet into the body on his command.

"What are you so excited for?" Rias asked in curiosity at Issei's sudden out burst.

"I never did tell you about Ene did I?" Issei asked, he forgot to tell everyone and now he was more excited since he could introduce them to her. "If we go back to the house I'll introduce you to my other partner besides Ddraig." Issei said as he ran to the door and started back to his house as fast as possible.

"Partner besides Ddraig?" Akeno asked confused. "Do you know anything about this President." Akeno turned to look a Rias who thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah, I heard something from Issei earlier about his partner, something called an A.I. named Ene. Apparently they've been partners for years." Rias replied as she got up and walked to the middle of the room and prepared a teleport circle.

"He said Ene was a 'her'." Koneko said and Rias stopped what she was doing and looked over to Koneko and Asia and when Rias realized what Koneko was saying they frowned and nodded their heads at each other.

"Traitor." They all said in sync before teleporting to Issei's house. When they got there they headed downstairs to Azazel's large room/lab where Issei and Azazel were both staring at holo screens that displayed graphs, charts and writing they didn't understand.

"What is all this." Kiba asked as he looked at on of the screens with a silhouette of a female.

"Stuff you wouldn't understand." Azazel said as he waved his hand to the side and the screens all moved and circled around him as he walked over to a table that had a bunch of wires connected to Issei's helmet on it. "Connections confirmed, gravity centered, all systems green, trans dimensional rift opening in 3...2...1." Azazel tapped a green button and a black swirl of crackling electricity formed. "Molecularization stable. Material transfer to real world connecting. Shield your eyes if you don't want to be blind for the rest of your life." Azazel said as he handed out back glasses to everyone in the room. After putting them on the size of the black swirl expanded in size to be about Asia's height and crackled more violently. After a minute of it crackling it started to subside and when the miniature storm vanished what was left was a girl with a similar body type to Asia with shoulder length black hair with red streaks and highlights that covered the right side of her face laying on the table. She leaned up and opened her one visible eye and looked around the room.

"Location confirmed, data transfer complete, data restoration complete. Master recognition...profile scanning." Ene turned looked around the room until she saw Issei and then smiled. "Master recognized and confirmed." She said as she jumped off the table and onto Issei, hugging him and making a weird noise. "It's so good to finally be able to feel you." Ene said as she unwrapped her arms from around his neck and held her hands up to her eye level and flexed her fingers and turned her hands around to get a feel of the body.

"This is awesome Ene, now you wont have to stay in my Lonely helmet all day and do what ever it is you do." Issei jumped up and down like a child with Ene while laughing.

"There's something wrong with this image." Kiba said with disappointment at what he saw and the others nodded their heads and 'hmmed' in agreement.

"Way to close." Koneko mumbled with a hiss as she narrowed her eyes and Ene who was now holding Issei's hand and dancing with him.

"This is my partner Ene." Issei said as he turned to face Rias, Koneko, Aisa, Akeno and Kiba. They waved their hands at her but when they looked at her they noticed that Ene's body was not only similar to a humans but anatomically correct as well.

"Oh my." Kiba said as he wiped a drop of blood he felt run down his nose and looked again to see if he was seeing what he was seeing and he was right, his eyes had not betrayed him and he was enjoying every second of it as his eyes looked up and down Ene's naked body. Until Koneko punched him and sent him flying across the room and into a wall.

Issei noticed the others expressions and looked down at Ene and got the dumbest smile on his face. Three seconds later Koneko's fist was in his face and he was laying on the ground.

"Threat detected." Koneko looked over and saw the barrel of a pistol in her face and she jumped to the side and just barely dodged it turning to fight the pistol was aimed at her and she heard a gun shot and she looked up and Issei was standing in front of her with his hand up. Issei opened his hand and what was left of the bullets fell to the floor.

"Disengage all combat protocols." Issei said as he helped Koneko up.

"Protocols disengaged." Ene said and her eyes flashed and changed different colors before returning to their dark color.

"Azazel you forgot the auto targeting threat detection system." Issei yelled across the room at Azazel who was typing on a holo screen. Azazel turned and smiled.

"My bad." He said as he walked over and held his hand up and a holo screen displaying an enable and disable screen appeared and he selected disable. Ene was designed to be the most advanced A.I. but some things still required a human touch. This being one of those times.

"My apologies master, Koneko." Ene bowed. "Punish me as you see fit." Ene said as she spun around and stuck her butt out at him and Koneko immediately covered Issei's eyes.

"No need for punishment just put some cloths on." Issei said as he moved Koneko's hand out of his face and pat her head.

"What shall I wear? There's an infinite number of styles, outfits and combinations?" Ene asked as a few pairs of cloths in various styles appeared on her body until she found the Kuoh academy school uniform and chose it.

"Just wear what ever you like." Issei said with a shrug. Ene nodded and starting searching through her database of cloths and chose the Kuoh academy uniform.

"Are you sure this is an A.I. and not your personal maid?" Akeno asked as she walked around Ene a few times and lifted her hair up and let fall slowly back to her shoulders. "Does her hair float?" Akeno put her fingers through Ene's hair and played with it a bit and sure enough her hair floated just barely off her shoulders and the red highlights/streaks in her hair gave off a faint glow.

"My "hair" is artificial, being made of a material called graphene aerogel and is extremely light. Though most of the floating has to do with my gravitational alignment and center of balance correction systems which are what keep me from losing balance and floating into the air." Ene said as she pulled up a holo screen with a . "And to answer your earlier question, I'm a full A.I., consciousness and all. Though if master Issei desires me to be his maid I can adjust myself to fit his liking." Ene said as her body flashed and a maid outfit replaced the Kuoh school outfit she had chose.

"No need for that, you're fine how you are Ene." Issei said with a sigh and the school uniform replaced the maid outfit.

"You know you want me to wear more than a maid outfit hmm?" Ene said teasingly as her maid outfit changed to a swimsuit then to a cat costume complete with paws, ears and tail. Ene looked down at Koneko and smiled deviously at her and she blushed and looked up at Issei who was in his own little world.

"I-I-Issei doesn't need you to dress up as a cat, he a-a-already has me." Koneko stuttered as she spoke and blushed a brighter red when Issei pat her head and laughed.

"Be nice Ene. And don't scan other peoples bodies without asking, it's rude and creepy." Issei scolded and Ene pouted.

"Yes master." Ene apologized to Koneko who hissed at her.

"Bye the way, where's Asia?" Issei asked as he looked around the room until he saw her over near the wall with her hands held out over Kiba who's body was embedded in the wall "Oh..." Issei laughed awkwardly and turned back to face Ene who was playing with Koneko's ears and tail.

"They're so soft and you're so cute!" Ene said as she rubbed Koneko's ears then picked her up and hugged her like a stuffed animal.

"Le...let go of meeeeeheeeeeheeeeeheee." Koneko tried to pry away but Ene started scratching her behind her ears and she melted into Ene and started purring while her tail swished back and forth. Ene used her infinite knowledge and biological scans determined Koneko's weak points were the same as any cats and used that to turn the expressionless girl into a withering ball of adorableness.

"This is great and all but we have bigger problems to worry about." Rias said in her serious tone as she walked over to Issei. "I was just informed by Greyfia that we have ten days to train before we battle Riser, we will be leaving tomorrow to a special training camp." Rias said as she held up her phone and a holographic 3d rendition of a mansion surrounded in a forest was projected.

"Battle? Shall I pinpoint the location of the threat and rain orbital death from above and end the fight before it can begin?" Ene asked as she turned to Rias who's eye twitched in a 'You serious?' way.

"N-No, this is just a competition battle that determines whether or not I marry Riser Phenex." Rias said with a shake of her head.

"Hormone levels indicate you would love for me to kill the Phenex clan, are you sure you don't want me to use an orbital strike to kill them?" Ene asked again as she got up and stood next to Issei. Rias sighed and backed up.

"Orbital death from above does sound nice but the Phenex clan is, despite being filled with arrogant pricks, an important part of the Devil community so if you could not do that it would be nice." Rias replies, she fiddled with the hems of her skirt and looked at Ene awkwardly. Orbital death from above was a bit much and Rias wondered if Ene was maybe like Issei and Akeno but thought otherwise when she realized that she herself kinda wished for it to happen.

"So when do we leave for the training camp?" Issei asked as he picked a sleeping Koneko off the floor and held her as she slept.

"We leave tomorrow morning." Rias replied.

"Get some sleep I guess and I'll get things ready then." Issei said as he and the others walked to the elevator and pressed the button to go upstairs.

"Wait you forgot pretty boy." Azazel said with a shout as he pointed at a still unconscious Kiba in the back of the room but it was to late, they were already up stairs. "Crazy kids." He said as he walked back to the table where Ene's body materialized for the first time and began to clean up the mess of wires and equipment.

0000

The next day Issei woke up and noticed a lot more than just Koneko was on his bed and when he opened his eyes and looked around him he saw Koneko, Asia and Ene in bed with him.

"One step closer to your dream." Ene said as she sat up and smiled at Issei and he blushed and turned his head. "If you'd like I can bring you another step closer." Ene said as she crawled onto him and leaned down and gave him a quick kiss and smiled. Issei's eyes widened and he stared at her in disbelief. "Come on don't give me that look. We've been together since you were 6 years old, you did say you wanted to marry me back then, remember?" Ene asked as Issei blushed at the memory.

"Y-Yeah but I was little back then, I didn't really understand marriage." Issei said with a stutter to which Ene frowned.

"Am I not you're type anymore?" She asked and Issei blushed a brighter red.

"No it's just that...well...you are my type bu-" Issei was cut off when she kissed him again and after breaking away she laid down on him.

"I can't replace the cat girl but I'm sure she and the others will be able to share." Ene said with a smile as she snuggled into Issei and closed her eyes.

"H-How would you know that?" Issei asked with a tilt of his head to look at her.

"I constantly keep track and note anything that pleases you or displeases you. I've watched your back for years so of course I'd know about the girl's you liked or fancied." Ene replied and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Plus your hormones flared pretty high when you saw my naked body, I can imagine the things you imagined while you stared at me." Ene's seductive tone made Issei blush slightly and look away from her. "This body is made to adapt to any situation including that of sexual if you desire." Ene added as she dragged her hand down Issei's body and stopped just above his boxers.

"As much as my irrational side would enjoy that, we have stuff to focus on other than...that." Issei said as he got up and put his cloths on.

"Fine, but I want my turn with you before the others." Ene said as she to got up carefully as to not bump into Koneko, Rias or Asia.

"There's no way I could chose between any of you, plus Koneko already took my first." Issei said with a half smile as he shook Koneko, Aisa, and Rias's shoulders to wake them up. "Come on wake up. We leave for the training area." Issei said as he continued to try and wake them up but it took a few minutes. They walked downstairs where, Rias, Akeno and Kiba were already dressed and ready to go.

"Ready to go?" Rias asked as she opened the door to the house and stepped outside.

"Yep." Issei replied as he grabbed his house keys and scythe module then clipped them on his belt.

"I already had everyone's stuff transported to the mansion. Though I couldn't find you or Ene's stuff." Rias said as she hoped over the cracks in the street.

"My stuff will be there by the time we get there and Ene doesn't really have anything in terms of possessions." Issei replied as he shielded his eyes from the bright sun shining down on them.

"Really? you don't have anything?" Rias asked as she stopped and let Issei and Ene catch up to her.

"I have these." Ene said as the air around her hands distorted and a pair of 50 cal pistols appeared in her hands. "These, and these...oh yeah and these to." Ene said as various weapons ranging from knives to high caliber rifles appeared then disappeared, replaced by the next item.

"Oh. That's nice." Rias said with an awkward laugh. It hadn't set in yet that Ene who looked like a sweet and innocent girl like Asia was a gun nut and just as eager to fight as Issei was. It would definitely take some time for them to get used to it.

"Isn't it! All these awesome weapons at my finger tips." Ene said in excitement as three grenades materialized and she juggled them in her hands.

"Ene that's a little dangerous." Issei said with a nervous chuckle as Ene looked over at him then the grenades dematerialized.

"Anyway where is this place at anyway?" Issei asked Rias. They had been walking for awhile now an they were starting to leave civilization and more into the forest towards the mountains.

"Over there on the other side of the mountains and in the middle of the one behind it." Rias said as she pointed to the mountain in front of them.

"According to satellite imagery and terrain scans, its 95.56064 clicks away from our current position." Ene added enthusiastically.

"That's 60 miles." Issei said with a groan.

"Actually that's if we were to go through the mountain, going over it using the trails i found it would be around 167 miles." Ene corrected Issei and he groaned.

"Really? That far? Its been awhile since I was there. I forgot how far it was." Rias said with a laugh as they entered a large clearing without any trees.

"I'm calling Azazel. This should be large enough of an area." Issei said as he pulled out his phone and dialed Azazel. "Invectra will be here in a few minutes." Issei said as he sat down and took a sip of water out of his water bottle.

"Invectra?" Rias asked.

"Its our ride." Issei replied. After a few minutes the ground rumbled a constant gush of air blew everything around around them and when Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia and Kiba looked up there was nothing there.

"Disengaging stealth." Issei said as he tapped his phone screen and the sky pealed away revealing a sleek armored dropship. "That's the Invectra." Issei said as the drop ship slowly lowered down until its landing struts touched the ground. The ships docking bay door opened with a hiss and lowered down to the ground. The ship looked like a mix between a helicopter and a jet, it had the cockpit of a helicopter and the wings of jet though the wings were shorter and instead of narrowing to a peak there was a rectangular thruster on each side that could rotate or turn in just about any way so that the Hydra could shift to the left, right, upwards, downwards or backwards. The tail of the Invectra split in two and were on either side of the docking bay doors and extended outwards and each side held a pair of thrusters similar to ones on the wings but were larger and could only turn right and left and side to side just enough to balance out deviations when flying.

"Our ride is this thing?" Kiba asked as he touched the thick armor plating on the side of the ship as he followed Issei and everyone else to the back of the ship where the docking bay was.

"Yep. All 10 tons of steel and titanium." Issei said as he led the group into the Hydra and strapped them into the seats on either side of the wall.

"This is kinda scary." Asia said as Issei pulled the straps over her shoulders and waist then snapped all the buckles into a circular plate attached to the top left strap.

"Don't worry I've flown in this thing lots of times, saved me quite a few times too." Issei said as he tightened the straps and moved over to help Koneko, Rias, Akeno and Kiba get strapped down. "Make sure you disengage auto pilot before you try and fly." Issei yelled to Ene as she walked along the deck and into the cockpit which was connected to the docking bay for ease of access.

Issei strapped himself in between Rias and Koneko and waited for the familiar sound and feeling of the energy dives charging and lifting the craft into the air. After which the Hyrda's stealth engaged and the engines got quieter and quieter until it was dead silent.

"T-minus 3 minutes and 4 seconds to destination." Ene said through the speakers. The 3 minutes and 4 seconds went by really fast and before they knew it they landed. As soon as the bay door opened they were met by Greyfia and multiple other maids all ready to blow the Hydra away since they didn't know that Rias and her peerage would be arriving in it.

"Rias?" Greyfia said in confusion as she waved her hands for the other maids to drop their guards.

"Yes Greyfia?" Rias asked as she walked down the landing pad and to the ground.

"You never said you were traveling here in whatever this thing is." Greyfia said as she and the other maids bowed.

"Issei didn't want to walk so he called it in." Rias said as she pointed to Issei who was stretching and shielding his eyes from the sun.

"Warning would be nice next time so we know not to blow away your transport." Greyfia said and signaled for the other maids to return to the mansion.

"No offense but I doubt anything you throw at the Hydra will bring it down." Issei said as he walked past Greyfia and towards the mansion.

"A human built transport withstanding an attack from a devil of my status?" Greyfia asked in confusion. There was no way anything human built could withstand a full on attack.

"Akeno why don't you show her what I mean, summon as large of a lightening attack as you can." Issei said as he and the others backed up to give Akeno room. Akeno held up her hands and the clouds all around them swirled together into a dark crackling storm of lightning and thunder above them and a large magic circle appeared and when Akeno dropped her hand a thousand bolts of lightning came raining down upon the ship painting the sky various colors of red orange and yellow as the ground around the ship exploded and vaporized. When all the smoke cleared the ground was scorched and disintegrated and all that was left was a crater surrounding the ship.

"Impossible! That craft should be gone!" Greyfia shouted in disbelief. There was no way that the ship should have survived Akeno's attack but here it was still in one piece before Greyfia's eyes.

"Don't underestimate humans, they've advanced a lot." Issei said as he turned around and walked toward the mansion. "Come on I'm hungry." Issei yelled and the others quickly caught up to him and made their way into the huge mansion Rias called a house. The maids showed them their rooms with all their stuff already in it. Minus Issei's since his was in a huge crate outside the house.

"Is that black crate outside yours Issei?" Greyfia asked as she led him outside to where a huge black crate was half embedded into the ground.

"Ah come on! I told them to be careful with it. What if the thermite grenades had detonated?" Issei yelled as he ran over to the crate and dragged it out of the ground. "They keep dropping my stuff from a mile in the air and I'll kill them." He held his hand up to a holo screen and it scanned his hand before opening. Issei checked all the equipment and made sure none of it was damaged before sealing it and dragging it to the back of the mansion where the Invectra was and sat the crate next to it.

Issei followed Greyfia back into the house and to his room where he found Ene laying on one of the beds with a bunch of holo screens surrounding her.

"Ene can you set up motion sensors and use a satellites thermal readings to monitor the area? I want this place covered." Issei asked and Ene nodded her head and he watched for the flash in her eyes that told him that she was arranging what he'd asked. Ene was so helpful in almost every situation he'd been in and especially now. He didn't think anyone would come after them but just to be sure.

"Rias asked me to tell you to meet her in the dining room." Ene said as she turned over to star at him.

"Right." Issei said with a sigh as he walked out the door and to the dining room where Akeno, Rias and Asia were standing.

"We're going to teach you and Asia how to use magic." Akeno said as Issei walked up to them. Akeno showed Asia and Issei magic by concentrating her flow of aura to one point and used it to manipulate a bottle of water to burst and then freeze. Telling them that the imagination was a huge part of it helped Asia form magic just about instantly.

"Look Iseei! I did it see!" Asia excitedly turned to Issei and held out her hands that had a little green ball of energy floating around.

"That's great, you already have skill using magic to heal people so it must have really helped." Issei said to her as he pat her head to which she smiled in happiness.

"Since Issei already knows how to use magic why don't you show us what you can do." Akeno said with a smile.

"Alright." Issei held up hand and the air around him distorted and became visible, swirling around in his hand getting smaller and smaller until it expanded in his hand and darkened to a dark red crackling ball.

"What is that?" Rias asked. It didn't look like lightning, fire, earth or air.

"Its plasma." Issei said as he pulled a rock out of his pocket and dropped it into the dark red ball in his hand, instantly vaporizing.

"Are you saying you condensed the air into a gas and used an electromagnetic field of over five thousand degrees celsius to spark it?" Akeno asked as she walked over to him and examined the ball of pure destructive mater in his hands.

"I don't know the physics behind it but I kinda just imagined the strongest, most destructive stuff I could and this is what was created." Issei said as he closed his hands, snuffing it out.

"How long have you been able to do this. I've never seen anyone manipulate the air to this extent." Akeno asked in curiosity as she grabbed his arm, turning his hand in different ways and examining his aura flow.

"Is it really that impressive?" Rias asked as she to was now startng to get curious about Issei's abilities.

"Yes it is! Judging by his aura flow and the strength of it he could incinerate this place whole with the snap of his fingers." Akeno said as she started to drool. "All the destructive power in your body, the things you could do, just the thought makes me wet." Akeno said as she pushed Issei onto a table and started to strip her shirt but Rias stopped her.

"Yes yes, calm down a bit, you'll have your chance later." Rias said and Akeno wiped the drool off her face and fixed her shirt. Issei laid on the table in his own little world thanks to the short but awesome view of Akeno's breasts.

"R-Right." Akeno turned back to Asia as if nothing happened and awkwardly starting explaining random things about magic to her.

"Seeing our obvious skill gap it might be better for you to train us." Rias said with a sigh.

"Wait what? Me train you?" Issei asked and Rias nodded.

"It's obvious you surpass us in power and experience." Rias added. Issei thought about it and he knew she was correct so he started to write down times at which he would train each of them then went to test each one to find out what their strengths and weakness were. First up was Kiba.

Issei pulled out his scythe module out and twirled it around his fingers until it materialized and the rested on his shoulder, the blade facing behind him.

"Attack with all you got." Issei said as Kiba pulled his sword out and ran at Issei. Kiba quickly swung downward, back up then across and repeated the movement and each time Issei held his scythe out and spun it in front of him left and right, blocking all his strikes.

"You're moves aren't fast enough. They're to slow and predictable." Issei said as he blocked two jabs and a downward slash from Kiba before he backed up. "Your attacks themselves are strong and precise but you're to predictable. Using the same style of slicing your opponent down in a few strikes wont work." Issei said as he walked over to Kiba and used a practice sword to show him how to keep his center of balance perfect and how to throw his opponent off balance. It took him awhile but he got used to the advanced sword play and picked up on it pretty fast.

"Good job, you're getting better." Issei said as he swung his practice sword in various ways for Kiba to follow. After 3 hours Kiba couldn't keep up with Issei and he collapsed.

"I cant keep up with you, not enough energy." He said as he breathed heavily on the ground and tried to get up but fell back over.

"We'll need to work on your stamina too." Issei noted as he helped Kiba up. "Good job though." Issei walked Kiba over to a maid on standby and let her take care of him.

"Next is Rias and Akeno. Both of you try to kill me." Issei said as he shook his shoulders and cracked his knuckles.

"Why do we have to try and kill you th-" Rias was cut off mid sentence when Issei pushed off and ground and spun around with his foot out and kicked her in the chest sending her flying backwards, skipping on the ground a few times before sliding to a stop. Akeno was quick to put distance between herself and Issei upon seeing he was fighting seriously.

"Good, you recognize differences in power and how to appropriately position yourself." Issei said as he turned toward her and gave her his insane in the heat of battle smile.

"Unlike Rias I have experience." Akeno said as she gave Issei her own twisted smile and shot lightning bolt after lightning bolt at Issei who blocked each one of them. Issei pushed forward and sliced through her attacks and only at the last second before he lunged at her did she jump back in the opposite direction and fly up into the sky.

"You cant improve by running." Issei said but Akeno only smiled as she pointed at the ground with one hand and up at the sky with her other. "Clever." Issei said as he looked up then back down to the ground where 10 large magic circles glowed with power then exploded with a bright flash as lightning erupted from both the ground and the sky. Akeno smiled thinking she had won but as she turned around she was just barely saw Issei's glowing eyes before her vision went black and she was sent flying back down into the ground. The shear force of her hitting the ground broke rock apart and a small crater was formed.

"Not enough experience." Issei said as he brushed the ruble off her face and picked her up. "Sorry about this." Issei said as Akeno and Rias were taken inside until they regained consciousness.

"Asia." Issei said as he walked over to her.

"Y-Y-Yes Issei?" Asia stuttered in fear when he called her name. After seeing him beat Akeno and Rias within minutes she was terrified to know what he was going to do to her. She closed her eyes when Issei extended his hand to her but opened them a second later when she felt his hand rub her head.

"I can't really train you since I know almost nothing about healing magic so I'll let Akeno handle that." Issei said and she sighed thankfully. "You can kinda practice I guess by helping Rias and Akeno though." Issei said and with a nod of her head and a smile she ran back to the mansion to help heal whatever damage they took.

When Issei turned back to Koneko he held up his hand and grabbed the fist that came flying at him. "Nice to strike while I wasn't looking but you're not nearly fast enough. We'll be working on your senjutsu anyway." Issei said as he let go of her hand and waved for her to follow him towards the forest. "Hurry up." He said when he noticed she was lagging behind him.

"I've never seen President and Akeno be defeated so easily." Koneko commented as she sped up a bit to match Issei's pace.

"I hate hurting them but Riser is a much tougher opponent than all the ones they or you have faced before. That and Rias has little actual battle experience." Issei said with a sigh. It was bothering him how little experience Rias actually had in battle, though she was the heir to the Gremory family so it was most likely she had only hunted down strays and spared with Akeno. "Right here should be about good." Issei turned around and sat down. "Sit down." Issei said when Koneko stared at him confused though she did as he asked and sat down across from him.

"What now?" Koneko asked and Issei grabbed her hands and held them in his lightly.

"Remember last time. Focuse the energy in your body. Slow steady breaths." Issei instructed as he closed his eyes and focused on his own energy. Koneko's energy burst to life and she struggled to control it and Issei ended up suppressing hers so that only small amounts could flow. "Don't let it take over. Focus on the bits that struggles the most." Issei opened his eyes and watched Koneko's tail and ears pop out as she scrunched up her face and tried to control her energy. "Here this will help." Issei picked her up and sat her in his lap and placed her hands in the soft dirt beneath them. "Concentrate on the energy the earth gives off, once you think you can control it, absorb it and take over. Use it to fuel you, take as much time as you need. It's dangerous if you don't take the necessary time." Issei told her wait she did, after an hour Issei could feel the energy from her and using his own energy and body he directed her where to channel it.

It had been almost 3 hours since she started to take control of her own swirling energy and she was getting the hang of it. Issei tapped her shoulder and stopped her.

"You're getting the hang of it." Issei helped her up off the ground. "Now we just have to test you application of that energy." Issei said as he took a few steps back from her. "Focus all that energy into you arms and condense it into a single point." Koneko held up her arms and after a minute her body glowed a light green. "I'm gonna hit hard so make sure you focus your energy on where I strike." Koneko nodded her head and Issei pulled his arm back and punched Koneko's arms and just like he suspected she absorbed most of the force but it pushed her back quite a bit and she lost consciousness and he had to run over to her and catch her before she fell. "Nice job kitty cat." Issei said as he put one arm around her shoulders and the other under her knees to carry her back to the house.

0000(An hour later at dinner.)

"How you guys feeling?" Issei asked from behind the kitchen counter. After everyone had woke up he started to make dinner for them but they just slumped over at the table and groaned.

"How come Koneko and Asia are as peachy as can be?" Kiba asked with a lisp, he took a hit from Issei in the face and his cheek and lip were bruised so now he talked funny.

"Because Asia isn't going to be doing any fighting, her role as a bishop is to support from a distance and Koneko's the only one who if trained to use her senjutsu correctly, is the only one who would even stand a chance fighting against me." Issei replied as he chopped up an assortment of vegetables and put them into the bowl of boiling water. "Dinners almost ready anyway. My amazing food will leave you feeling ready for tomorrow." Issei said as he walked out of the kitchen with a tray filled with different foods.

"I don't think anything can make me ready for that again." Rias mumble as she rubbed her jaw. "I can't believe you hit me that hard." Rias moaned as the smell of food filled her nose.

"Sorry about that but this training ain't gonna be easy." Issei said and handed Rias a bowl of chicken and noodles.

"I know but still..." Rias pouted but stuffed her face full of food with a moan of delight.

"How you feeling Akeno?" Issei sat down more chicken and noodles for Akeno who looked up at Issei and stated drooling.

"The way you exert your power and reign superiority over us was agonizing. The force of that punch was bliss~" Akeno drooled a little bit and laughed as she jumped onto Issei knocking him over and grinding her hips on his.

"A-AKENO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Issei yelled when Akeno leaned down and kissed him, shoving her tongue into his mouth and moaning as she played with his tongue before breaking the kiss.

"I want you now, I want you to dominate me, MAKE ME YOUR QUEEN!" Akeno replied as she ripped her shirt off, not caring if anyone else was in the room and next her bra fell off and she started to work on Issei's cloths.

"WAIT AKENO STOP IT, EVERYONE'S WATCHING AND WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF DINNER!" Issei yelled as he struggled to get out from underneath her and when he final did he backed himself against the wall and fixed his shirt as Rias tried to calm Akeno down for the second time that day,

"Akeno you're seriously getting out of control, I've never seen you get like this over someone before." Rias said as sat Akeno down at the table.

"S-Sorry President, Issei." Akeno said and she turned her head to apologize to Issei and followed by her mouthing the words 'I'll have you later.' Licking her lips in anticipation.

"Y-Yeah." Issei said as he got up off the floor and served the rest of the food he had cooked.

"That was just to test your strengths and weaknesses. Akeno and Rias, you guys used ranged attacks in most cases. Akeno's attacks are strong and accurate but your positioning isn't to great, its not bad, but still not great. Rias..." Issei turned his head to Rias who stared at him like Koneko did when she was angry and didn't say anything. "You got taken out just about immediately so I didn't really get to evaluate your skill." Issei laughed awkwardly and Rias went back to eating her food without saying anything.

"Koneko made good progress with her senjutsu and Asia, well I can't really train Asia cause I have no idea how to so can I leave Asia's training to you Akeno?" Issei asked and Akeno blushed when he looked at her but nodded her head. "Cool. Now I just gotta have Ene log everyone's training times in then we're good to go." Issei pulled out his phone and sent Ene a message asking her to create a planner with a schedule of their training times.

"Motion sensors in quadrant 21 have been triggered." Ene said as she stepped into the dining room with Issei's helmet and scythe.

"Probably just forest animals." Issei said with a sigh as he put his phone in his pocket and grabbed his helmet and scythe from Ene. "I'll be back in a minute." He said as he walked out the door with Ene.

"It is unlikely to be forest animals. Thermal imagery picked up the silhouette of a human or similar." Ene showed Issei on a holo screen what the thermals picked up.

"Lovely." Issei and Ene made their way outside of the mansion and to the left a few hundred meters before coming to a stop.

"I must be loved, you mark number two this month." Issei said with a smirk as he turned around and grabbed a girls wrist stopping a knife from going into him. All his friends had the weirdest ways of greeting him, usually with knives, grenades or a pistol.

"You know you love me, especially after that one time in the bathroom." The girl said with a smile as she yanked her arm back and sheathed her knife.

"I knew you noticed me." Issei said with a laugh and a light punch to her shoulder. "So what brings you here Dani? It's been years." Issei asked as he leaned against a tree and pulled his phone at.

"Heard you got into some business with that Phenex clan. Came to get in on the fun." Dani said, the toxin leaking from her mouth when she spat out Phenex.

"Sorry but you can't interfere in this. My master and I would be punished severely." Issei sighed and sat down on the ground with Dani doing the same across from him. "Though I guess it wouldn't hurt to send you the vid of me torturing him to death." Issei said with a laugh. Dani grimaced and shook her head.

"Just send me the part where he dies. I'm not a fan of your sadistic little games." Dani added the last part when she saw that smile on Issei's face when the sadistic part of his personality started to give him ideas and desires.

"Skip all the fun stuff to the boring end? Whatever." Issei replied with a shrug and sigh of disappointment.

"Being honest I can't kill him. He's, despite being just about everything I hate, an important part of the devil community." Issei said with another sigh of disappointment. He would have loved to kill him but the consequences were to high and he wasn't willing to abandon his new family.

"Since when did you care about the devils?" Dani asked. She never heard him say anything like that before, since she met him she only heard him talk about girls, weapons, death, torture and revenge.

"I owe my life to Rias Gremory and I kinda have a devil nekomata girlfriend so yeaaaaaaaaaaaah, kinda important to help them." Issei said awkwardly, he didn't know if Koneko considered him her boyfriend but to late to correct himself now.

"N-N-No wa-a-ay!" Dani broke out in laughter and rolled around holding her stomach and crying. "I don't, Hahahaha, I don't believe it. Hahaha. You? The cold perverted sadistic killing machine, got one of those adorable little kitty girls as a girlfriend." Dani said as she wheezed and tried to end her laughing/crying fit. "People literally call you a god of calamity." Dani couldn't believe that Issei of all people would have gotten a Nekomata girlfriend.

"I'm serious!" Issie said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her upright as she still laughed.

"Right right, I totally believe you." Dani didn't believe him and added a little bit of sarcasm into her words.

"Issei is not lying. I took pictures." Ene cut in and held out her hand with a holo screen displaying a rather dirty moment between Issei and Koneko from a certain night.

"Holy shit!" Dani's jaw dropped and she had trouble believing what she was seeing, Issei playing with the breasts of a really cute white haired Neko girl.

"What are you looking aaaaaaah...FUCKING HELL WHEN DID YOU TAKE THAT?!" Issei yelled when he turned his head around to see what Dani was staring at and it was a picture of him and koneko the night her energy imbalance caused her to get horny.

"You weren't kidding! You actually had that adorable thing moaning your name!" Dani stared at the picture and felt herself get a little bit fired up from staring at Issei and Koneko and she had to look away after a minute. The picture was perfect though, a hot guy and a cute girl getting it on, almost made her want a copy of it, though Issei probably wouldn't let Ene send it to her.

"I said I was serious." Issei mumbled and fidgeted with his fingers and rocked back and forth uncomfortably.

"I cant argue after seeing that." Dani replied with a smile as she congratulated her friend. "So, hows it feel inside a Nekomata hmm?" Dani scooted closer and nudged Issei with her elbow.

"W-We didn't go that far. Her senjutsu caused her to go half into mating season and it made her horny so I stopped her." Issei replied as he scooted away from her and mumbled incoherent gibberish to himself.

"Then why are you smiling like an idiot and squeezing her boobs?" Asked with a sly smile and scooted back over to him to try and get more juicy details.

"I lost control for a minute." Issei replied and turned his head to avoid her gaze. It was obvious to him that she was enjoying teasing him.

"I think I've messed around enough for one day." Dani got up and stretched her arms out and yawned. "I'll see yah later."

"Wait." Issei said as he grabbed her wrist and kept her from running off. "There is one thing you can do, I need some information about Riser's peerage. Can you hook me up?" Issei asked and Dani smiled evilly at his request.

"What's in it for me?" She asked and Issei pulled out two black canisters.

"I'll give you two of my new super charged thermite charges. I've increased its volatility and temperature. Well placed one would be able to down even the Invectra. AND...I've added a function for manual, proximity or on impact detonation." Issei could already see the gears of her brain turn as she thought of all the stuff she could do with them and he knew it was a done deal.

"Deal." Dani said and as she jumped into the trees she shouted back to him, "I'll be back with your information shortly." and with that she was gone.

"At least she didn't leave a flash bang behind." Issei got up and started to walk back to the mansion with Ene following him.

"It was nice to see Dani again." Ene skipped along Issei and hummed to herself.

"Yeah." Issei replied with a yawn. It was already late and he was getting tired. He assumed the others would be wondering where he was and scold him for being out for so long without telling them why. He groaned at that thought but entered the mansion and was immediately tackled by Koneko. "I was only gone for like an hour." Issei said as he sat up and pat Koneko's head.

"I smell another female." Koneko said with a frown as she leaned up and glared at him. "Issei you traitor." Koneko said accusingly as she leaned closer to him and frowned at him. Her frown turned upside down when Issei pushed his lips to hers and kissed her with as much passion as he could. Breaking the kiss with a gasp for air he picked helped her up off the floor.

"I would never betray you, Rias or any of you. I love you guys." Issei said as he walked back to his room with Koneko in his arms.

"Even Kiba?" Koneko asked and Issei stopped in his tracks and stared at her.

"He's like the normal friend I never had, and I only like girls so yeah." Issei said with a bit of humor then continued to his room and stripped down to his boxers then got into his blankets. To his surprise Koneko stripped all her cloths and climbed in with him.

 **{WARNING! M rated shit ahead, skip if you don't care for lemon things. WARNING!}**

"Koneko your chest." Issei said when he felt the soft squishy feeling of Koneko's small boobs press against his back.

"Hmmm." Koneko mumbled and pressed herself further into him and wrapped her arms around him. "Pervert." She mumbled when her hand accidentally brushed against his crotch. Of course he got hard. Who wouldn't in this situation.

"S-Sorry." Issei mumbled and blushed.

Koneko pushed herself up a bit and stared at him and began to think to herself. _'Am I really about to do this, he would like it but it's so embarrassing.'_ Koneko argued with herself and after a minute she sat up and pulled the blankets off of them then sat between Issei's legs.

"K-Koneko what are you doing?" Issei asked as she crawled up further and started pulling his boxers off.

"S-Shut up, it hurts if its like this anyway right?" Koneko asked as she pulled his boxers down completely and his erection was let loose.

"Y-Yeah but still...are you sure?" Issei asked and Koneko nodded.

 _'It's so much different than I imagined. And bigger to.'_ Koneko thought as she stared at Issei's dick and after a second she gathered her courage and slowly gripped him in her hand making Issei moan. "Warm." Koneko mumbled as she slowly pumped her hand up and down his length causing him to moan more. Koneko noticed pre cum leaking from the tip and she stopped her hand and licked his head a few times. _'Kinda salty, weird.'_ Koneko thought to herself as she ta

"Oooooh yeaaaaaaah, don't stop your hand." Issei moaned and Koneko continued to stroke and lick him but faster this time. She felt herself getting wet and she couldn't help it when she lowered her hand down and started to rub jerself

"Hold on." Issei stopped her and laid down then pulled her on top of him with her butt facing him. "May I?" Issei waited for Koneko to turn her head around and give him the ok before he put his hands on her butt cheeks then slowly licked her dripping wet pussy making her moan loudly and buck her hips downwards, pressing her butt into his mouth urging him on.

"Ughh...that feels gre...at..." Koneko's tail and ears twitched as she moaned and groaned when Issei tested different areas to see which pleased her more and her weak points were her lips and clit so he focused on those points, dragging his tongue down her lips then gently grinding her bud between his teeth and tweaking it with his tongue. Koneko yelped in pleasure when he did this and almost forgot about pleasuring him so she leaned down and opened her mouth and managed to get a few inches into her mouth before bobing her head up and down.

"K-Koneko, use your tongue." Issei said and when Koneko went back up she circled her tongue around his head before going back down. Issei groaned and went back to pleasuring Koneko who did everything she could to not release his member and scream. After a minute she couldn't take it anymore and she stopped sucking him and moaned loudly.

"Ughhh...more more more." Koneko closed her eyes and moaned out as Issei started to lick her faster and faster. "Issei...I'M CLOSE...ISSEI I LOVE YOU!" Koneko didn't realize what she had said through her pleasure high and for the last time let out a long moan as her body shook and her juices squirted out of her and Issei was quick to latch onto her pussy and suck the juices that came out, prolonging her orgasm and almost driving her to another one. Koneko shivered and twitched as he sucked and licked her, her tongue hung out and her eyes rolled back as she panted and breathed heavily. Eventually losing her strength and falling on top of Issei as she tried to catch her breath. "Issei...Love you." Koneko said in between breaths as she was finally able to sit up.

"Love you to." Issei said with a smile. He finally got to hear her say it and he had a hard time understanding what he felt. His heart start to beat faster and he couldn't figure out if he felt, overjoyed or excited. It was the first time he could remember feeling loved and he could form a response so he pulled her into him and hugged her.

"D-D-Don't hug me so tightly." Koneko blushed bright red but wrapped her arms around him and squeezed lightly. "You'll make me fall for you more." She mumbled quiet enough so that it wasn't loud but loud enough for him to hear. She looked back when she felt his member touching her and her face heated up again. After a few seconds of thought she lifted herself up and positioned herself over him.

"Koneko are you sure about this?" Issei asked. He didn't want her to just throw herself onto him and he also wanted her confirmation.

"Issei I love you, I want you to be my first and my only one." Koneko gave him the cutest smile and nod of her head as she lowered down until the tip was touching her. Looking up Issei smiled at her and held her hand, her tail wrapping around his wrist.

"It's gonna hurt at first but you'll get used to ." Issei held her head and kissed her before putting his hands on her round butt and pushing himself inside her until he she couldn't fit anymore of him inside her. Koneko yelped through the kiss when he broke her hymen but dealt with the pain as she pulled her head away and groaned, her ears drooping down and twitching slightly.

"Ow." Koneko groaned in pain as she looked down and saw a small trickle of blood leak out of her folds, she was surprised that Issei's large member was able to fit inside her. Koneko moaned when Issei used the hand that she wasn't holding onto to pinch and twist her nipple. It helped ease the pain and after a minute it subsided and she was ready so she slowly moved her butt up and down, moaning as she bobbed up and down on him

"So tight." Issei groaned as he thrust upwards causing her to yelp in pleasure. The feeling of his dick sliding into her deepest parts making her moan and groan his name repeatedly.

"Faster." Koneko kissed him and moaned as she felt him thrust back into her harder and faster. "AAH, AAH...ISSEI I THINK I'M GOING TO CUM!" Koneko increased her own speed of bouncing up and down on his member. Just a few more thrusts and her whole body convulsed and twitched, the pleasure of cumming from Issei's dick was overwhelming compared to his tongue and she felt herself squirting her juices onto his crotch.

Issei flipped them over and continued to thrust into her, driving her into a second orgasm. "AAH, AAH, AAAAAAAAH I'M CUMMING AGAIN ISSEI!"

"Koneko I'm cumming, I gotta pull out." Issei groaned and before her could pull out Koneko wrapped her legs around him and pulled his member all way back inside her.

"N-NO! Inside, I want to know what it feels like to be cummed in." Koneko moaned louder as he continued to thrust inside her.

"CUMMING!" Issei shouted as he shoved himself as deep as her body would allow and squirted his seed into her womb, the feeling of warm cum squirting inside her pushing her to her biggest orgasm of the night. Her entire body spasmed in pleasure and twitched as she rode it out, moaning Issei's name until she came down from her orgasmic bliss and could think clearly again.

 **{End of lemon stuff}**

"Issei I love." Koneko said as he pulled out of her and she again kissed him for a few seconds.

"I love you to." Issei said when she broke the kiss and after a minute Issei got up and cleaned up the mess they made and laid with Koneko in his arms. Rubbing her head as her tail swished back and forth in happiness.

"You were my first so you better take responsibility if I get pregnant." Koneko yawned and snuggled her head into his shoulder and purred.

"Doesn't it take a long time to get a devil pregnant?" Issei said as the thought of kids scared him. He wasn't scared of much but he wasn't ready for kids, at least not yet.

"Since I'm a mix it would still take a year or two." Koneko mumbled in reply as she started to slip into dreamland.

"Goodnight." Issei noticed she was asleep and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

0000(Morning)

"Alright Kiba you're gonna be training with me in the mornings. Today we'll be working on your stamina and strength." Issei walked to his large military crate and after unlocking it he pulled out a module similar to his scythe and then walked back over to Kiba." This is a called a module. It's given to soldiers of mixed race/species who have proved their strength and power." Issei handed Kiba the module and he turned it over and looked at it confused.

"I don't see what this is supposed to be for." Kiba said as he flipped the module in his hand.

"It does this." Issei pulled his own module out and after flipping it around his fingers his scythe materialized and rest on his shoulder, the large blade facing upwards.

"This little thing turns into a scythe?" Kiba asked, looking at his module again.

"No it turns into whatever weapon you are most comfortable with." Issei said as he flicked his wrist and lightly held the shaft as he let gravity pull his scythe downwards and just before the tip hit the ground he gripped it then pulled it up, releasing it completely and letting it make a full spin before grabbing it and slamming it into the ground and leaning on the handle that was pointing upwards at a 120 degree angle.

"Right, so I just flip it around and imagine my weapon and it materializes?" Kiba was still skeptical and he threw his module into the air and let it fall back down and as he grabbed it he imagined his usual sword and next thing he knew he was wielding a sword that had the same intricate glowing red lines as Issei's scythe making various patterns down the blade.

"These are meant to rival that of holy and demonic weapons. I dubbed them Dragonic class but since it's not official everyone just calls them modules." Issei said with a disappointed sigh as he dematerialized his scythe and took a few steps toward Kiba. "For your stamina training I'm setting you module to increase in mass at intervals of 5 pounds. I want you to practice normally for 3 hours. If you fail to keep up and collapse I'll make you fight me in the darkest part of the forest with only a standard combat knife." Issei said with a smile as he sent Kiba off to train.

Issei kept watch on Kiba's training but picked up his pistol. It was a custom built 50. pistol he designed. The barrel was 10 inches long, 4 inches tall and an inch and a half wide. Being front heavy helped with recoil and the rectangular barrel also served as a built in muzzle break. Issei preferred it over any other pistol he had. He aimed it at Kiba and was surprised Kiba was able to block the shot. "Good job." Issei said as he holstered his pistol and checked the time. An hour and three minutes Kiba had been working with the sword and Issei could see that Kiba's speed had decreased a little bit.

Two hours later Kiba slammed the heavy sword into the ground and fell over when Issei said his time was up.

"Congratulations! You avoided a painful deaaaaaaa- training exercise." Issei smiled as he helped Kiba up and he used his sword to support himself.

"I've never hated a sword so much." Kiba cursed and breathed heavily.

"You'll love it once it's mass decreases and you can wield it normally." Issei replied and walked away to let Kiba rest. Next was Akeno and Rias.

"How was Asia's training?" Issei asked Akeno who bent over backwards and stretched in a few different ways that just so happened to be seductive.

"Asia's skill with magic is amazing. I've rarely ever heard of let alone taught anyone with such an affinity for magic like Asia.

"Ah well that's good. I hope you two are ready for today's training." Issei said as he pulled out his pistol. "Cause today you two will be fighting against Ene." Akeno and Rias looked at each other then back to Ene.

"You want us to fight her?" Rias pointed to Ene and Issei nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be watching from the camera feed supplied by a drone. You have twenty minutes to get as deep into the forest and come up with a plane and after that all is fair game." Issei smiled as Akeno and Rias bolted for the forest. "This should be fun to watch." Issei said and after twenty five minutes he looked up and heard rumbling followed by bright flashes of crimson and purple then explosions.

After two hours of constant explosions, lightning and crimson bolts of demonic energy, the sounds of battle finally stopped and a few minutes later Ene emerged from the forest dragging both Akeno and Rias by their torn up shirts back to Issei.

"I made sure to treat any life threatening wounds I may have caused on the spot." Ene said as she sat them down then sat down next to Issei.

"I can see?" Issei said as he looked at Akeno and Rias and saw bruises, burns and slice marks. "Better get Asia." Issei picked up Rias and Ene picked up Akeno and they went back to the house where Asia healed both of them.

"What did you do to them?" Asia asked. They looked worse than the previous day and Asia worried that Issei might be pushing it a little.

"I didn't do anything to them, I had Ene train with them." Issei responded with his hands up in surrender.

"Don't you think you're taking things a little to far?" Issei smiled at how kind her heart was but then he got his serious face.

"Rough training can save you from a million possible deaths." Issei replied and pat her head. "Don't worry though, it'll pay off in the end." Issei walked out the door to go find Koneko who he eventually found sitting under the shade of a tree napping.

"Wake up kitty cat." Issei crouched down and rubbed her head to wake her up. With a yawn her eyes fluttered open and she got up and stretched out with another yawn.

"Same training as yesterday?" Koneko asked to which Issei shook his head no.

"Today I want to focus on your fighting." They made their way to the clearing they chose to train at and Issei noticed as she walked her legs were a little bit wobbly. "Hey Koneko are you alright? Your legs are kinda wobbly." Issei pointed this out to her and stopped in her tracks and blushed.

"Y-Yeah, little sore from last night." Koneko mumbled then continued to walk.

"O-Oh..." Issei blushed but continued to walk until they got to the clearing. "Push through it." Issei encouraged but sighed in disappointment. He was happy about what happened but now that he thought about it it could interfere with her training but he couldn't do anything about it. "Anyway, I think for today just spar with me and we'll work on your form and technique. Oh and here, I got you these." Issei threw two module's to Koneko who looked at them confused.

"What are they?" She asked and Issei showed her how they took the form of a weapon suited for their skills and fighting style. Koneko's module turned into a pair of armored gauntlets that had the cat paw print on the plate that covered her palm.

"They're made to take the form of the what the wielder is most comfortable using." Issei said as Koneko flexed her fingers and watched all the joints and armor plating smoothly slip over one another to allow for flawless articulation and protection. "Feel nice don't they?" Issei asked and Koneko nodded her head.

"They're not to bulky and they articulate perfectly." Koneko punched the air a few times and started boxing the air and ended up punching a tree and knocking it over.

"They also have shock absorbers so that you don't feel anything when hitting hard." Issei pointed out and Koneko nodded.

"We'll train you using those gauntlets and once your used to them I'll have Ene come and help to see how you do against multiple opponents." Issei's scythe changed forms and turned into metal plating that he used as targets for Koneko to punch.

0000(After training)

After training Issei made dinner again and everyone enjoyed it while it lasted and as soon everyone was done eating Issei ended up being dragged to the hot springs with all the girls.

"After Ene's beat down this feels so good." Rias groaned as she slipped into the water and let her body absorb the warmth. It felt great on all the bruises she got and helped ease the tension in her muscles.

"Hits the right spots." Akeno added from across the pool against a rock. She also sunk further into the water and enjoyed the feeling. After Ene chased them around the forest and ultimately ended up mopping the floor with them the hot springs were amazing.

"Did I go to far?" Ene materialized into the pool with them and leaned back against the rocks.

"You're able to be in water?" Rias asked as she sat up and poked Ene's "skin"

"Synthetic as I may be, I can adapt to any situation. That includes sexual if needed." Ene demonstrated by changing her body type to a more modest type like Asia then to a more voluptuous shape like Rias.

"Interesting." Rias scooted over to Ene and grabbed her breasts and started groping her. "They even feel real." Rias said in amazement at the soft feel of Ene's synthetic mounds.

"It kinda tickles." Ene said with a laugh.

"You don't feel pain or pleasure do you?" Rias had completely forgot about the question of whether or not Ene could feel the sensations of pleasure or pain.

"I have sensors that simulate the sensations a normal person would feel." Ene responded and her body type changed back to its normal petite frame.

"So if I do this." Rias stuck her hand between Ene's legs and ran her hand down her crotch until she felt Ene's vagina , drawing a moan out of her. Her face blushed and her legs tightened around Rias's hand.

"You're really something," Rias blushed as she pulled her hand back and slumped back down in the water and avoided looking at Ene.

"It's like you guys forget there's a guy in here." Issei commented. He'd turned around and tried not to focus on the hot girls touching each other and instead payed attention to the messages he was receiving on his phone.

"Does Issei want some of this." Rias teased by pushing her boobs up and down in a sexy way.

"Stop teasing me." Issei cried from his little corner of the pool.

"Issei has me already." Koneko said as she floated over to Issei and stuck her tongue out at Rias in a playful way.

"Ah did Koneko already give herself to Issei." Rias laughed at her joke for a few seconds before she noticed Koneko was blushing brighter than her hair and avoiding her gaze. "You're kidding right?..." Rias blushed a little bit after she got no response from Koneko and at this point everyone was all eyes and ears to Koneko and Issei.

"Shall I lighten the mode." Ene said as a big holo screen started playing a recording of Issei and Koneko and the sounds of Koneko's moans and screams filled the hot springs.

"ENE I TOLD YOU STOP THAT!" Issei rapidly swiped his hands to dismiss the screen and after trying to strangle Ene he turned around and everyone was staring at him wide eyed and jaws dropped. "Where do I even...nevermind." Issei stared back at them and waited for some type of response...nothing.

After a few minutes Rias turned to Akeno.

"Koneko beat us to Issei..." Rias, Akeno and Asia said in unison and there was suddenly a depressing aura around them.

"I thought I heard moaning coming from Issei's room now that I think about it...I thought he might have been using his phone to watch the fucking but no, he was doing the fucking..." Akeno mumbled as she sunk into the water until only her hair was visible on the surface.

"I'd scold you for you use of language but I can't." Rias next sunk into the water.

"H-Hey it's not that big of a deal...it doesn't mean I don't love you guys less..." Issei's words fell upon def ears and he felt a little bit bad about it.

"I won't give up!" Asia yelled as she ran inside.

"I'm going to bed." Issei said as he got up out of the pool and walked back inside to get dressed, Koneko following him all the way from the springs to his room and into bed.

"Good night." Issei kissed Koneko's forehead and pulled her against him.

"Night." Koneko yawned and turned around in the bed and used Issei's body as a pillow. Her leg around arm around him.

0000 **(I'm gonna start speeding up the days a little bit to move things along.)**

Next morning the routine continued with Issei training Kiba to strengthen all his weakness. It was working pretty well, he had gotten used to his sword module and was even learning to change its form to his specific liking. His stamina increased thanks to his motivational speech of "If you fail you go up against me and we all know I'll mop the floor with what's left of you." From Issei, not his exact words but same meaning to Kiba. He'd been sightly terrified of Issei since he witnessed him torturing Freed.

"Come on FASTER!" Issei yelled as he blocked and parried strike after strike from Kiba. After an hour of that Issei pushed Kiba back then spun around with his scythe and let it go for a second, just enough time for it to make contact with Kiba and send him flying backwards. Rolling over a few times before sliding to a stop.

"Good job." Issei said as he ran over to Kiba and helped him up.

"Thanks." Kiba coughed as he tried to catch his breath, Issei's scythe knocked the wind out of him and he gasped for breath a few times before coughing and wheezing, finally able to breath normally after a minute.

Next was Rias and Akeno though Issei had Ene train them since Ene could run them through simulations and make thirteen million calculations in seconds to adjust effectiveness of strategies, positioning etc.

"Ene I'll leave the training of these two up to you." Issei said as he walked back to the house. Ene gave him a smile and a thumbs up while Rias and Akeno groaned and avoided gunfire and grenades that Ene tossed at them. "Asia." Issei called as he walked the halls of the mansion. He went inside to check her training progress but he was having trouble finding her.

"Over here." Asia finally said after a minute of him calling her name.

"There you are." Issei found her in the dining room practicing magic on plants. "Hows your healing magic doing?" Issei asked her and she smiled and got excited.

"It's doing super good, Akeno has been really kind in showing me how to use my abilities." Asia replied.

"Really? Let's see it in action." Issei said as he pulled out his combat knife and stabbed it through his hand.

"ISSEI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Asia worriedly shouted at him as he pulled the knife out of his hand and held it out to her.

"What? We're seeing how much your magic has improved, speaking of which can you show me, this doesn't exactly feel good." Issei held a towel under his hand to catch the blood so that it didn't get on the floor. Stabbing himself in the hand was the most effective way he could measure her healing abilities and he'd gotten shot at and blown up so it wasn't really anything new.

"You shouldn't have stabbed yourself, there are other ways I can show you. Self harm is never good." Asia scolded and started to heal his hand which healed in only a few seconds.

"Wow." Issei turned his hand around and not even a scar was left over. "A few days ago that would have taken you awhile to heal. I'm proud of you Asia." Asia lit up at his praise and squealed in joy in her head. _'It seems like they're over what happened last night.'_ Issei said to himself in his head when Asia smiled at him.

"Thank you Issei." Asia said as he said goodbye then went off to find Koneko. This time it wasn't very easy to find her as he sensed her presence for a second before it disappeared. Seemed like she wanted to play hide and seek.

"I guess you wanna play hide and seek." Issei said as he jumped into the trees and hopped across several before stopping and sniffing the air. Similar to a Nekomata, Issei's dragon half heightened his senses. "Hmm, left 40 meters...50...found yah." Issei said as he ran through the trees to his left and stopped when he was about two trees away from Koneko, he could see her white hair just beyond a few branches and after a few seconds he jumped and tackled her to the ground.

"You can be such a child sometimes." Issei helped her up and wiped some of the dirt out of her hair and pulled out a few small twigs. Koneko's ears twitched as she heard snapping sticks and other random noises which Issei found adorable after watching it happen a few times.

"Same thing as yesterday. I want you to get as familiar as possible with your modules. The more you use them the more connected you are, the greater the connection the stronger you get." Issei explained the connections between modules and their wielders. "Sometimes your module will reach out to you in different ways." Issei added.

"They can talk?" Koneko tilted her head to the side and looked down at the gray and black gauntlets on her arms. The thought of a weapon being like this wasn't uncommon but they usually had some type of other wordly aspect to it, kinda like Ddraig. As far as she could tell the gauntlets were technology.

"I've never heard of one talking like Ddraig but I've...Uh, how to explain that? They can connect to you through dreams and nightmares I guess." Issei couldn't come up with a better explanation so he ended it there and hoped he hadn't confused her. Continuing with her training he had her focus half of their training time to senjutsu and the other half on hand to hand combat. She knew how to box really well but he wanted her to have a little bit more variety just in case. That or his 'anything can happen so be prepared for anything' training was kicking in. "Anyway if you start hearing voices that tell you to kill everyone around you or you start having dreams about killing everyone around you, tell me immediately." Issei added quickly before changing the subject to her training.

0000(After training)

After training Issei had made everyone snacks since it was a bit earlier than usual and to early for dinner. He was happy to hear that Rias and Akeno were making progress and throughout Ene's training activities they didn't get knocked on conscious this time. Now they just needed to keep that progress up and they would be ready for the game. He was a little worried though so he thought it might be best to kick up their training and push them a little, but that could go a few ways, most of which not being good.

"I'm gonna go out for a bit." Issei said as he got up from his spot in the dining room and walked outside and into the forest. "Come out come out where ever you." Issei sang as he walked around the trees and listened for any sign of Dani. Ene sent him a message saying that the thermal imagery picked something up in the trees again so he assumed it was Dani.

Sure enough after a minute of walking Dani hopped down behind him and said 'boo' as she did.

"Did you get what I asked for." Issei didn't bother to greet her and cut straight to the point.

"Not even a hello? Whatever, here." Dani handed him a micro USB chip and whistled as he put it into his phone and looked over the information.

"Sorry I'm kinda in a rush to get this." Issei replied as he shut his phone off and pulled out the two canisters of his special thermite mix. "As promised." He handed her the canisters and she immediately got excited and started to look the cans over.

"These things are heavier than I expected. What'd you use? Titanium powder?" Dani asked as she tossed the canisters into the air and felt the weight of them.

"Secret." Issei replied then started walking back to the mansion. He got what he came here for and so did she, good day in his book. His plans were going along nicely and now that he had the data on Risers peerage he knew the game was over and he Rias was the winner the moment Riser stepped foot into the human realm. Though after review all of Risers peerage a few more times he noticed that Miya's replacement only had a brief description of what she looked like and her age.

"Huh. Must be a secretive girl if Dani couldn't even get data on her." Issei mumbled as he walked and didn't even realize he had already walked back inside and was heading towards his room until he was greeted by Koneko and Ene

"Deep in thought are we?" Ene said with a laugh when Issei hit the door and was knocked out of his thoughts.

"Yeah." Now that he thought about it he noticed he spaced out often or was distracted by his thoughts which was now starting to annoy him.

"The others went to take showers and baths." Koneko said from her place on the rooms bed. Turning on her side Koneko yawned and stretched out then curled up again.

"I should probably do the same, I stink." Issei took his shirt off and threw it into the laundry basket by the door and grabbed a towel. Koneko grabbed a towel and also went to take a shower.

"I'll come to." Koneko said as she followed him out the door.

"What you plan on jumping me in the shower?" Issei asked sarcastically and Koneko blushed but didn't say no. "I'll give you a reward if you can wait till after the Rating game. After the other night I don't want you to have sore legs." Issei said and gave her a pat on the head. "After that I'm yours." He added just before walking to the men's bathroom.

Koneko frowned but went to the women's bathroom, stripped her cloths off and walked to one of the stalls and turned the water on. Letting a sigh out as she let the warm water wash over her body.

"I thought I might have been able to get some juicy footage of you and Issei but I guess not." Koneko jumped when she heard Ene's voice come from the stall next to hers and when she looked over to her left Ene was leaning against the stall with the water on and she saw Ene's right eye for the first time thanks to her wet hair and she couldn't help but stare at it. Ene's right eye color was a spectrum of colors and gave off an odd glow.

"Surprised?" Ene asked when she noticed Koneko was staring at her. Koneko nodded and took a step closer to Ene. "Kind of pretty if you ask me." Koneko nodded in agreement and Ene felt awkward since Koneko wasn't saying anything. "You don't talk very much besides when your with Issei and your face remains expressionless. I can't find any reason why this is? Nothing indicates you might have emotional deprivation disorder, you're perfectly healthy." Ene said curiously as she monitored Koneko's vitals and brain waves, everything was normal.

"Hmm." Koneko hummed in response and went back to showing. Pulling out a bottle of shampoo and scrubbing her head and getting it into all her hair before washing it off. After their brief conversation an awkward silence enveloped the bathroom and only the running water was heard. This went on for several minutes until Koneko finally turned toward Ene and started to say something but stopped and seemed to think about what she was saying.

"You've been with Issei for a long time, do you love him?" Koneko asked, not beating around the bush and being up front. Ene was a little shocked at the question but smiled.

"Some could argue whether an A.I. is allowed to love a human but yes I do love him, sometimes it hurts." Ene replied with a sad smile and a sigh.

"Hurt? Why?" Koneko asked curiously.

"I've watched over Issei since he was 6. I didn't have a physical body back then and I was just a hologram but I still raised him along with Raynare and Mittelt. I think it was around when he was 14 he developed that armor with the help of Azazel and it was a break through in military technology. Harder than titanium but not even close to being anywhere near as heavy, oversheilds, mag boots, A.I. integration port and self repairing nanite technology. Seeing the look on his face when he first got to try it out was priceless." It was a little bit more than Koneko had asked for but Ene felt like she needed to say it all at some point. "It was one of those moments where his face wasn't void of emotion and covered in the blood of an enemy soldier. Cold and ruthless on the battle field, soft and caring with his friends." Ene smiled as the memories were brought back up from their deep storage. "All that time I was never able to tell him my actual feelings, I was like a schoolgirl from those mangas who have a crush on their childhood friend." Ene finished what she had to say and turned the heat up on the water.

"We're part of Issei's growing harem. I want him for myself but I'll help him achieve his dream and now's your chance." Koneko mumbled and turned the water off then grabbed her towel to dry off. She didn't really know how to respond to what Ene was saying so she said the first thing that came to mind then changed into a bathrobe and walked back to the room.

"Chance huh?" Ene sat down in the stall and thought about what Koneko had said. She already sorta said she'd join his harem but he might not have thought she was being serious and was now re thinking over her situation. After a few seconds she decided that she'd be more open about her feelings and tell him when next she got the chance. With that she turned off the water and walked back to Issei's room where she found Koneko's bathrobe abandoned on the ground and her curled up in his arms. Ene smiled and crawled in bed on the other side of Issei and decided he'd be happy to see two naked girls in bed with him in the morning.

0000(Morning)

Issei woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off and he felt something soft squishy. Upon opening his eyes he was met with Ene's face red and he squeezed again and realized what he was doing.

"Lusting after me so early in the morning?" Ene asked jokingly and Issei quickly pulled his hands back and nervously laughed.

"Morning." Issei sat up and tried not to focus on Ene and Koneko's naked bodies against his own but that didn't work and he ended up looking down at Ene every few seconds.

 _'Might as well do it now rather than later'_ Ene thought back to what Koneko said the previous night and decided to go with it. "Koneko and I had a nice chat yesterday. You've gained another member to your growing harem." Ene sat up and surprised Issei by wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing her lips against his. Ene held the kiss for a minute before breaking to allow Issei to breath.

"Ene...I don't know what to say." Issei was not expecting her to do that and he had no rational thought or idea what to say at the moment, all he could think of was the feeling of her lips. They were soft against his and felt amazing.

"You could say nothing and let me do everything." Ene said as she climbed on top of him and kissed him again.

"Ene, Koneko's here and everyone will be up soon." Issei said as soon as she had broke the kiss. Ene frowned but had to agree.

"Koneko would probably join in but you're right, the others will be up soon. To bad too." Ene got off from on top of him and a tank top and skirt appeared on her body. "Looks sunny outside so I guess I could go for the summer ware." Ene twirled around in a circle and decided that the skirt would do.

"Ughhh, why cant the sun go away." Issei shook Koneko's shoulders until she woke up and then got out of bed and put on a clean pair of cloths.

"Not everyone's a weirdo like you." Ene said with a laugh as she closed the blinds.

"I'm not weird, I just don't like the heat it produces and the headache the brightness gives me." Issei said in defense then grabbed his pistol holster and clipped it to his belt and grabbed his scythe.

"Meet you in the regular place." Issei said to Koneko as he opened the door to their room and walked and started his day of training.

As usual Kiba was improving at a steady rate and was learning everything Issei taught him pretty fast and was able to move on to what ever Issei had planned next. While that was good Issei felt a little bit bad because now that he had knowledge on Risers peerage his plan was to wipe them all out in one perfectly timed blow and then move on to Riser himself. It would be good for them to learn now instead of later though so he didn't feel as guilty for pushing them. After sparing with Kiba and more endurance training Issei overlooked Ene's training of Akeno and Rias who were getting a lot better at synchronizing their attacks and pushing forward with overwhelming power and superior positioning. Asia's healing abilities expanded to support type magic and she was now able to provide protection from a distance to Rias or anyone and herself at the same time. Koneko's senjutsu improved greatly and she even went as far as to incorporate the movement of cats into her fighting style, making her not only fast and hard to hit but also increasing the amount of opportunities she got to take her opponent down or confuse them with the fast movements.

Throughout the week Issei also strengthened his relationships with his friends and with Ene's recent confession he was happier than he ever was before. He had a little bit of trouble believing that Ene had been harboring romantic feelings for him since he was like 12 and he couldn't help but laugh when Koneko told him about it and ended up embarrassing Ene so much that she ended up hiding for half a day before she as able to talk to him without blushing. Overall things were going really well and they were only getting better as the days went on. Now there was only 1 day before the rating game and Issei told them that they were plenty ready and the last dayshould be used to let their bodies relax.

Since they now had some free time Issei thought it might be fun to set up some targets and introduce them to the world of guns. Issei had brought a bunch of different types of guns and let each of them pick through them, Asia didn't really want to so she sat back and watched but the rest of them were excited about it.

"Guns aren't toys so before any of you shoot I need to remind you about safety. If you're not shooting never have your finger on the trigger and make sure the safety is on." Issei pulled out his pistol and showed them that his trigger finger was off and resting above the trigger then showed them where the safety was on their guns which in this case they were all using special guns Issei himself designed for them. "Koneko I thought that since your ambidextrous you'd do well with to guns so I had these made for you." Issei said as he pulled out a smaller case among larger ones and opened it up to reveal a pair of smg's. "These are close quarter smg's, They have a high rate of fire at 600 RPM but considering our more than average strength the recoil shouldn't even be noticeable." Issei showed her how to hold them and directed her aim down a good 30 feet to a target and told her to aim at the head of the target. "Oh and wear these, they'll dampen the sound of the guns being fired." Issei handed them the sound dampening bracelet that Azazel made and they were almost set to go. All he had to do now was show them how to use their guns.

Koneko pulled the trigger and because she had never fired a gun or experienced the recoil of one, her arms flew upwards and she almost dropped her guns.

"You should get used to the recoil after a few times." Issei said and Koneko tried again and after a minute of firing she had gotten used to it and smiled as she changed out the magazines and kept on shooting.

While Koneko was having a blast with her guns Issei set up Rias, Akeno and Kiba with theirs. Rias tried out the shotgun Issei gave her and ended up on her butt, not expecting the recoil of it and after firing off a few shells got used to it. Kiba had said he had been out to shooting ranges with a friend of his and knew how to use the semi auto rifle Issei handed to him.

"And Akeno I couldn't really design a gun that matched your personality without breaking some kind of chemical weapon law so I went with the second best thing. You usually deal in ranged attacks so I had a sniper rifle made for you." Issei opened the largest case and hauled a large sniper rifle out and sat it on the plastic mat he brought and had her lay down on it to show her how to use the gun.

"This fires a 50 caliber round, it's one of the biggest rifle rounds besides the 20mm anti tank rifle and the bullets are supersonic so make sure no dust gets in your eyes." Issei handed her a pair of glasses and she gave him that crazy smile that Issei knew was her way of saying she already loved it and he sighed but handed her the magazine and she clipped it in and pulled the slide back and then forward to chamber the round. After a brief explanation of how to use the optics which was a holographically projected two inch diamond shaped screen that could zoom in on the object being shot at and provide details on adjustments based on bullet drop and the direction of the wind she pulled the trigger and was showered with dust and the crackling sound of the bullet breaking the sound barrier echoed around them. Akeno was a little bit surprised by the power of the rifle but smiled and took aim at the metal target and fired off another round, loving the crackling sound it made.

"Reminds me of a whip." Akeno commented and Issei rolled his eyes. Of course she'd make the comparison of a whips crackle to the sound of supersonic ammunition.

After that everyone minus Asia had fun shooting together and tried out the different ones. Though it took some convincing from Issei he eventually got Asia to try out a small airsoft gun that Ene happened to have when she decided to join them and take a break from what ever it was she did in the house and Asia found that it was kinda fun and spent awhile shooting the targets with the small metal pellets.

0000

After a few hours of shooting Issei made lunch for them and they all sat outside to eat since the weather was nice. Too hot for Issei but the others seemed to enjoy it so he sucked it up and tried to ignore it as best he could as they ate their sandwiches. After lunch everyone kinda went off and did their own thing and only Ene and Koneko ended up staying with Issei who had found a nice shady place under a tree to play games on his phone, his favorite game and probably the one he put the most time into being Brave Frontier. He had saved up a bunch of gems and got a special unit named Sakura Miku at omni evolution rank on his second try at summoning her. Koneko sat next to him and almost fell asleep a few times and she tried to stay awake but failed and fell asleep. After a minute of Koneko being asleep she slumped over and her head rested on his shoulder so he put his phone away and leaned back, listening to the soft breeze along with the sound of Ene messing around with what he assumed was one of her weapons.

It seemed like forever but after a few hours Issei woke Koneko up and they went back to the house and were surprised to find that Akeno had made dinner and said it was thanks for the help he and Ene gave them in increasing their skill and strength and like every dinner they ate till they couldn't take another bite and by that time it was already late so everyone went to their rooms for the night.

"Come on I'm tired." Koneko whined as she pulled Issei to their room. Koneko decided Issei was essential for her sleep and wouldn't go to sleep unless he was with her, not that Issei was complaining though.

"It only took us like 10 seconds to get here, look." Issei pointed at the door to their room and Koneko dragged him inside and stripped her cloths before shoving him onto the bed and curling up next to him. "Goodnight." Issei leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips before pulling her closer to him, much to Koneko's enjoyment.

"Night night." Koneko mumbled with a yawn.

That night it got pretty warm in the room and Issei woke up to find that his and Koneko's limbs were tangled together along with the blankets messily kicked off of them at the end of the bed. Looking at his clock it was still late but he decided to take a walk anyway and ended up finding Rias sleeping in a chair on the balcony of the second floor.

"At least get a blanket." Issei said with a sigh as he entered a random room, grabbed a blanket then covered Rias with it. "There we go." Issei sat on the chair next to her and stared out at the sky, the moon was full and shining brightly. Issei pulled out his phone and spent a few minutes looking through the news looking for anything interesting before finally finding some article about Americans outraged at a presidential election. Looking through some American news sites he got quite a laugh out of the stuff going on and after awhile he turned his phone off and picked Rias up and carried her inside to one of the rooms. After laying her in bed he went back down to his own room and crawled back into bed with Koneko.

0000

 **Alright I'ma end it there since I want to save the Rating game for next chapter. I imagine I'll lose a few readers due to how bad this story is getting but whatever and I hadn't intended for the lemon scene but it kinda happened. I also apologize since his chapter is late and I will now be posting on my profile the status of each chapter as I write it and I will also add notes if I cant upload due to any reason, speaking of which the next chapter might also be late thanks to testing I have to do this next few weeks but I'll cram in as much time as I can to get the next chapter out.**

 **I added a few real time events in here and one of them is political and was meant as a small joke, I don't want to see any messages or reviews about the elections so please don't bother to write them. And to the one person who probably will ignore that, before they ask I will save them some time in saying: I give 0 fucks about politics and I didn't really keep tabs on the election, just what I hear on twitter and the news. Also, PLAY BRAVE FRONTIER...IT'S FUN AS FUCK. That'll be all.**

 **Until next chapter. Xychronexia sighing out, SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~**


	3. Can o' whip ass

**So it's current 12/10/2016 and when you're reading this it will probably be around the next month sometime. Sorry about this chapter being late. Stupid fucking computer problems. Anyway, thanks for all the positive feedback and this chapter is going to be shit just like the rest of the chapters :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD.**

 **Special dialogue is in these brackets: [Lithuminite], {Voices}.**

Today was the day of the rating game. Rias's peerage had all woken up early and had taken the short flight back to Kouh academy and were currently holed up in the old school buildings occult research club room. Everyone was ready for the up coming fight, especially Issei and Akeno who were eager to get started after hearing that the game would be held in an alternate dimension separate from the real world where as much damage could be done with little to no consequences which made things much easier for Issei's plan.

"Rias. I have multiple planes for different scenarios and since you're my master I don't want to set anything in motion without your consent." Issei pulled out a thumb drive and plugged it into a port on his armor and a holographic projection of the school grounds were displayed and it had multiple dots around the map marking different people. "My personal favorite and must logical plan is to use Riser's arrogance against him; His plan is probably to split his peerage into groups and take us out one by one. My plan uses this to our advantage and makes it easier to take out his entire peerage all within a few minutes of each other. Opinions?" Issei asked after explaining his plan to which Rias stared at the map and hummed to herself.

"Riser will most likely do just that. We'll go along with your plan but instead of having Akeno with me how about switch her out with Asia. Riser's queen is most likely to go after mine and Akeno can easily handle her." Rias said as she held out her index finger and changed the positioning of Asia and Akeno on the map.

"We're out numbered so he'll split his team up in two's and take us out like I said before so going into more detail; Akeno I want you to keep Yubella, risers queen, occupied for a bit before taking her out. I do know how you love to play with your food so take as much time as you need." Issei said to Akeno and she licked her lips and smiled.

"With pleasure." Akeno replied.

"Koneko and Kiba. I want you two in the middle of the battlefield, secure the middle ground gym. Crush anyone that gets in your way and I'll lure a few of them to the gym." Issei tapped his gauntlet and the map projection disappeared and Greyfia stepped into the room and prepared a teleport circle to the other dimension.

"Remember that this is being broadcast to the entire devil world and the expectations are high." Greyfia said as Rias and her peerage vanished from the room.

when Issei opened his eyes he looked around and immediately checked his armor and pistol. Everything was locked and loaded.

"Ready to kick some ass?" Issei asked as he walked in front of the whole group then handed out ear pieces. "We'll communicate with these. I'll give the signal for Rias to confront Riser and when I say detonate everyone needs to be as far away from the gym." Issei pulled out 4 black plates and told Kiba and Koneko to place these around the 4 corners of the gym. "These are concussive blast charges. When they detonate it creates a concussive shock wave. If I can detonate them on time I can take out the middle ground if necessary." Issei gave the plates to Koneko and Kiba then everyone ran out of the building and to their designated destination.

"Ene scan the area." Issei said and a second later his hud blinked and two markers were displayed.

"The cat girls are stalking from the tree line." Ene said through his helmet and he smiled. Issei quickly jumped through the trees and got behind the two cat girls Ni and Li. "They specialize in hand to hand combat so I predict a zero point zero zero four percent chance that we'll lose." Ene added as Issei got closer to the tree Ni and Li were in and he climbed a good ten twenty feet above them and waited for a second to listen in on their conversation.

"Hey Ni don't you think that blonde boy was kinda cute?" Li asked and Ni laughed at her.

"Nah, I liked the look of that guy who beat up Miya." Ni responded with a giggle.

"How could you! Poor Miya didn't even have a chance against that guy. Even Master Riser was surprised by that kids speed and strength." Ni and Li both laughed at each other and Issei frowned at them from above.

"Not even properly trained for battle." Issei mumbled as he jumped off his branch and as he fell grabbed both Ni and Li who had no time at all to react before they felt their bodies slam against the ground. Coughing and stuttering they stood up and got into a fighting stance but Issei already ducked behind a tree and listened to their movements. Just as the two got close to Issei's tree he swung his scythe module at the tree and it materialized just before hitting the tree and the blade sliced through the trunk and fell on top of Ni and pinned her there and Li started to help push the tree off of Ni but just as they pushed the tree to the side 3 gun shots followed by screams of pain echoed around the forest. Li fell to ground as blood pooled around her from the gun shot wounds in her shoulder, arm and leg.

Ni looked down at her partner then back up just to see black and red come straight for her face. Issei's gauntlet hit her and sent her flying backwards and with a snapping sound her body hit a tree and she fell limp to the ground.

"NI!" Li screamed as she saw Ni hit the ground and she crawled toward her but was stopped by Issei who pinned her to the ground by stabbing his scythe through her ankle and into the ground. Li screamed in pain and tears streamed down her eyes as she looked up from her impaled ankle to Issei's helmet. Issei laughed as he pulled his scythe out and she screamed again.

"Such a lovely sound." Issei said as he picked her up by her throat and held her up to his eye level. "To bad, you guys were really cute too." Issei frowned in his helmet and after looking at Li for a second he threw her into a tree then kicked her across the ground into another tree and she didn't get up. "How's it going over there Koneko?" Issei asked through his ear piece as he wiped the blood off the barrel of his pistol and holstered it.

 **Pawns Ni and Li eliminated. Knights Siris and Karlimine eliminated. Phenex clan peerage minus four.** Greyfia announced and Issei smiled, they had this and there was no way they were losing.

"You're concussion charges are set and I took out Risers two nights." Kiba replied. "Oh and Koneko's finishing up with the twin chainsaw girls." Kiba added and the sound of screaming and clattering was heard. "Gotta go." The sound of Kiba's sword materializing was followed by more frustrated screaming and the chainsaws hitting stuff.

"Akeno how are you doing?" Issei asked Akeno and the response was laughing. The ground rumbled and he looked up as the sky lit up bright purple. "I take that as you're having a great time." Issei turned around and ran through the trees and when he entered the courtyard he spotted Riser's pawns Marion and Burent. Both were yelling at each other.

"Time to break up the fight." Issei said to himself as he ran at them fist kicking Burent to the ground and then spinning around to block a punch from Marion. She hit harder then he expected but he pushed her away and let them get back up together. All part of the plan Issei had.

"Come on girls I expected you to be stronger. The fact you couldn't sense me coming is quite pathetic. So much for my high expectations of Risers peerage." Issei taunted them and they both growled in anger but held their ground. "Nothing? Fine. It's to bad a had to ruin Ni and Li's cute faces." Issei said this and that got their attention.

"You're the one who took them out?" Marion yelled.

"Oh yes, Ni got off pretty easy but Li... Her pain contorted face was priceless. The tears in her eyes, blood oozing from her wounds and the very sexy way her body was sprawled out on the ground." Issei laughed and Risers two pawns glared at him and with a shake of their heads they ran at him and he just dodged all their attacks and led them further away from the courtyard and to the gym. It took a few minutes to keep them going in the right direction but when he finally got to the gym Kiba was no longer there but Koneko was still fighting with the chainsaw girls so Issei ran in with Marion and Burent still following him.

"When I say run, run." Issei said as he koneko and the other four circled each other.

After a minute Issei tapped Koneko's shoulder and whispered, "Run now." Koneko nodded then turned around and ran out the doors and got a good distance away from the building and waited for Issei to come out the doors but he didn't so she hid herself in a tree and waited.

"You're partner abandoned you, how unfortunate." Marion laughed and glared at Issei. There was no way that the four of them could lose to one and Issei assumed that was their thoughts, it made him smile knowing what they were thinking and how stupid they were.

"Ever wondered what it feels like to be hit with the concussive blast of a bomb?" Issei asked and the four looked at him confused. "Yeah I kinda do to." Issei said as he waved his hand and a holo screen with a smiley face was projected and a red circle that said detonate was underneath it.

"What is he doing." Marion asked and the others shook their heads.

"What ever it is lets just kill him." All four of them nodded their heads and ran at Issei.

Issei smiled at them and said. "Detonate." With the wave of his hand the red button on the holo screen light up brighter red and a high pitch buzzing echoed in the gym and the four of them stopped mid charge and looked around then turned their heads and Issei laughed as the concussive charges activated and a large cracking sound was heard as the building exploded. The ground underneath the gym broke apart and what debris was left of the gym was thrown everywhere and Issei laughed as he jumped out of the crater and looked for the bodies. Koneko walked over to Issei and stood next to him as the mangled and crushed bodies of Marion, Burent, Ile and Nel faded from the battlefield.

 **Pawns Marion, Burent, Ile and Nel eliminated. Riser peerage minus four.** Greyfai announced. She watched the live feed of everything with Sona and they watched in amazement as Issei tore through Riser's peerage and decimated the four pawns. Riser's peerage was strong and of all the games they observed no team as ever been able to take out 4 of Riser's girls in such a short time, let alone one person.

"So powerful." Sona pushed her glasses up and had to look twice to take in the scale of what just happened. "And he's part of L.A.F?" Sona asked and Greyfia nodded.

"Indeed he is."

"It's terrifying to think human technology has come so far as to be able to damage devils so much." Sona said as she leaned back in her seat and watched the feed of Issei and Koneko talking to each other. Ever since Sona met Issei she didn't like the feelings she got from him and what she's saw so far only strengthened that feeling. "Issei so far has only showed a bit of his fighting capabilities but have we gotten an accurate measure of his power?" Sona asked to Greyfia who nodded her head.

"Issei's power has been estimated to surpass Lucifer and Master. What to do with him is still being debated." Greyfia said and Sona shook her head.

"He could cause major problems, I suggest he be killed at once." Sona said and Greyfia smiled.

"Killing him would be impossible. Master brought it up at the meeting between leaders and they all agreed that it would end horribly. Issei's longinus gear houses the Welsh dragon Ddraig and you know full well that killing someone like Issei who has control over its power to such an extent would not be simple. That and there's something odd about his scythe, not just the fact that he uses such a weapon but the scythe itself gives off an ominous aura." Greyfia said to Sona and she frowned but agreed.

"What do you mean and ominous aura?" Sona asked, she didn't know much about human weapons besides occasional guns in ads on tv or movies so she didn't really know if she could call the scythe a human weapon since she never knew humans who used them as weapons.

"Whenever I see the scythe it's like its challenging us to make a move on him, and then I see it in battle and am reminded of how easily I'd be cut down." Greyfia replied to Sona who tilted her head, still not getting it.

"But that's just intimidation isn't it? And couldn't you stop Issei if he fought against us? He's strong but he could't be that incredibly strong could he?" Sona asked.

"I watched over their training and Issei was the one in charge." Greyfia replied to Sona and she shook her head at the response in disbelief.

"Issei took over training? No way!" Sona refused to believe it and tried to deny that the pervert that was Issei would know how to train anyone to fight.

"It's true. His powers are beautiful yet terrifying. You know that the certain elements can be condensed or manipulated and turned into a different element or object right?" Greyfia asked and Sona nodded her head.

"Yes." Sona replied with a nod of her head. She felt like she being lectured and it irritated her slightly.

"Issei has such an affinity with magic that he can manipulate the air into a plasma. That is no easy thing to do and requires talent." Greyfia said and Sona lowered her head.

"So he really is a monster?" Sona asked and Greyfia hummed in response. "Wait did you happen to learn why Issei uses such a strange weapon?" Sona asked. She had been curious about the scythe since she saw Issei use it and now was her chance to find out why he used such a thing for combat.

"I heard that the scythe is something called a module, the weapon that materializes is what best suits it's user and their personality. I imagine most humans would use guns of swords but a scythe is just odd. Of all the weapons that exist the weapon Issei feels most comfortable using is a scythe." Greyfia replied and again Sona didn't really get where she was going with this and was getting a little frustrated.

"It's odd but does it really mean anything?" Sona asked and Greyfia smirked at her and laughed.

"What did wheat used to be harvested with?" Greyfia turned and asked Sona who thought for a second.

"A scythe?" Sona replied.

"Correct. What does the image of the Grim Reaper depict?" Greyfia asked next.

"A skeleton in black robes holding a scythe." Sona answered.

"What is the Grim Reaper?" Greyfia asked and Sona grit her teeth in irritation but sighed and answered.

"The Grim Reaper is death." Sona replied and Greyfia laughed at her. "What's so funny?" Sona asked and Greyfia smiled at her.

"The Grim Reaper represents the harvest, the harvest of souls that is." Greyfia explained and Sona frowned in confusion.

"What does this have to do with Issei though." Sona asked again.

"Don't you think its strange, have you ever noticed that when Issei fights its like there's a stronger presence around him?" Greyfia asked and Sona was starting to get it now and she thought for a moment.

"Now that you mention it, Issei does kinda feel like more than just one person." Sona said and Greyfia laughed at her again.

"Finally getting it? Anyway, Issei's just strange and it would be best to leave him alone." Greyfia turned her head to face the screen and watch the fight.

"But what if he turns against us?" Sona asked.

"I doubt Issei would turn against us. Multiple members of Rias's peerage have already showed interest in him and I overheard that he and the Neko have already delved into sexual intercourse." Sona gave Greyfia a disbelieving look while also blushing. The thought of those two doing it baffled her.

"Koneko and Issei did it? She was such a quiet girl who never showed interest in anything or anyone let alone a boy, especially one like Issei." Sona said as her imagination showed her images of Koneko and Issei covered in sweat and moaning in the sheets of a big bed. It wasn't far off from reality but she didn't know that though and quickly shook the images from her head.

Gryfia didn't say anything else. If everything worked out how she hoped than this game would be one that would go down in history.

0000

"Where did Kiba go?" Issei asked when he walked over to Koneko.

"Figh-" Before Koneko had time to finish the ground around her exploded and they both were sent flying backwards.

"KONEKO!" Issei yelled as he got up and ran over to her.

"S-Sorry." Koneko groaned in pain and breathed heavily. Her cloths were destroyed and she had burn marks and was bleeding from her head and leg.

"You'll be fine Asia can heal you." Issei said and when he picked her up she screamed and her body faded into nothing. "Koneko..." Issei stared at his arms where he body was and his eyes turned to slits and glowed bright red.

 **Rook Koneko eliminated. Rias peerage minus one.**

"Poor lowly pawn." Issei looked up and saw Yubelluna floating in the sky, her staff pointed at him. "This is the power of a true queen. Not some half assed one." Yubelluna laughed and threw the body of Akeno to the ground by Issei and he watched it disappear.

Issei's armor split apart and fell to the ground around him and a dark smoke surrounded him and the sleek black and red armor of his Sale Mail armor appeared on him.

"Shatter." Issei said and Yubelluna's arm cracked and twisted around in ways that shouldn't have been possible and she screamed out loud enough for everyone in the dimension to hear.

"W-W-WHA... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH." Yubelluna screamed when Issei jumped up and grabbed her leg then flung her down into the ground with enough force to create a crater.

"NO WAY YOU'RE JUST A PAWN." Yubelluna screamed as Issei picked her up and threw her out of the crater and onto level ground. Yubelluna screamed in pain and clutched her contorted arm and rolled on the ground. "N-N-NO, STAY AWAY." Yubelluna screamed and tried to crawl away when Issei walked towards her but he bent down and grabbed her leg and twisted until he felt the bones in her leg slowly start to splinter and shatter. All Yubelluna could do was scream in horror as he shattered the bones in her leg. "STOP PLEASE!" Yubelluna threw her fist at Issei and when he caught it she realized she made a mistake doing that her eyes widened as Issei's gauntlet hand closed over her fist and started to crush it. Crushing her hand the blood oozed out of his gauntlet and dripped to the ground, the sound of breaking bones only silenced by the screams and pleas for him to stop

Issei kept squeezing and after a minute he released her hand and his scythe materialized. At this time Kiba ran out of the forest and into the clearing where Issei was and he froze in place. When he saw Issei he thought he might've been an enemy until he saw the familiar scythe raised in the air. Kiba Raised his hand to signal at Issei but his hand lowered when Issei brought his scythe down into Yubelluna repeatedly and the silent air was filled with horrifying shrieks and sounds he couldn't even begin to describe. Kiba had seen his fair share of blood and gore but he had to force himself not to puke as he watched Issei's scythe rip through Yubelluna's body.

"This is for Koneko and Akeno." Issei swung his scythe into her shoulder and ripped it out just as fast as it entered and Yubelluna's screams of agony turned into an ear piercing screech. "SCREAM SOME MORE, COME ON! COME ON! COME ON! SCREAM FOR ME!" Issei yelled as he slammed his scythe into her repeatedly and he laughed at the sound of tearing flesh, muscle and bone until eventually she stopped screaming and her body disappeared.

After a minute of silence Greyfia stuttered.

 **Q-Queen Yubelluna...Eliminated.**

"Issei?" Kiba asked as he was finally able to form words and he flinched when Issei disappeared and re appeared in front of him and he felt the blade of his scythe to his throat. "I-Issei it's me Kiba. We're on the same side remember?" Kiba dropped his sword and raised his hands up into the air and he froze in place when Issei tilted his head and made a mix between a growl and a clicking noise. Finally after what seemed like forever Issei lowered his scythe and then pushed off the ground and sprinted toward the building Riser was in, leaving a trail of blood behind him

"What happened to Issei?" Rias asked as she and Asia stepped out of a teleport circle and walked over to Kiba. "Kiba? Hello?" Rias slapped him and he shook his head.

"After Koneko got taken out he went crazy." Asia gasped in horror when she looked behind Kiba and saw the massive pool of blood and bits of broken bone. Rias covered her eyes and turned her around. Rias looked at the blood splattered ground and the images of what she imagined had happened made her shutter. Thankfully, and unfortunately screams filled the air again and the ground rumbled.

 **Bishop Ravel withdraw. Pawns Shuriya and Misoto eliminated. Rook Isabela and Xuelan eliminated. Riser peerage minus five.**

"Misoto? Must be his newest addition." Kiba said.

"We need to find Issei." Rias ran in the direction of blood and crushed ground.

0000

Issei stood in the front of the building Riser was in and he waited for the King to show himself.

"You, a lowly pawn thinking you're so strong and dare to show your face to me after what you've done. You must have a death wish." The glass doors melted around Riser as he walked through the building and the ground around him shook and caught fire around him.

"Some king you are. You let your entire peerage be destroyed." Issei growled and threw the arm of the rook Isabela at him and blood splattered onto his suit and evaporated.

"You'll pay for this you lowly pawn." Riser yelled and his hand ignited in flames and he ran at Issei.

"Shatter." Riser heard a crackling and he fell to his knees and when he looked down his leg was twisted and bent at weird angles.

"Not going to work on me." Riser bit his lip and snapped his fingers, his leg igniting in flames and repairing itself. "I'm immortal. You can't kill me." Riser got up and threw balls of fire at Issei until he was enveloped in flames. Thinking he won he listened for Greyfia to make the announcement but what he heard instead was laughing from Issei who with the flick of wrist extinguished the flames

"If it bleeds it dies. Lets see if you bleed." Issei disappeared from Riser's sight and he turned his head and looked around after a second the curved blade of Issei's scythe sliced through his back and came out of his chest and he screamed in pain as he was lifted off the ground and he screamed again as he felt Issei's armored boot push him off the blade from behind and blood splattered on the ground in front of him and when Issei pushed him off his scythe blood poured out of the hole through his chest and he coughed and groaned.

"T-This is nothing, I'm immortal." Riser spat blood as his wounds started to heal and he pushed himself up off the ground on shaky arms but before he could fully get up Issei slammed his scythe back into him and he fell back to the ground and

"Then I guess you don't mind if I kill you a few times." Issei pulled his scythe out and let the wound heal a bit before swing his scythe back down into Riser and he screamed every time the blade exited his body and re entered.

"S-STOP, I'LL DO ANYTHI-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH." Issei ripped his scythe out and cut Risers arms off at the shoulders.

"Then die." Issei picked Riser up by the throat and squeezed and the sharp tips of his armored fingers broke through his flesh and blood dripped out.

"W-Wait! You don't know what you're doing, this could cripple the Devil community! You have to understand this is for the good of everyone!" Riser yelled as his arms regenerated and he tried to pull Issei's hand off from his throat but Issei tightened his grip and Riser was slowly starting to lose strength.

"I'll drive the devils into extinction if it means protecting my family from you." Issei spat at him and threw against a wall and shoved his scythe through his chest again and pinning Riser to the wall.

"You cant be serious, its one life for the sake of millions!" Riser yelled as he brought his hand up and pulled on the scythe in his shoulder and not budging it from its place at all.

"Where shall I start? Maybe I'll do what Akeno wishes she could do to you." Issei grabbed Risers hand and ripped all five of his fingers off making him scream bloody murder as blood dripped onto the ground. Next he used his foot to crush Risers knee in.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! END THE GAME! I GIVE UP YOU WIN YOU WIN." Riser screamed out and he waited to disappear but nothing happened. "W-What the hell. Why is the game not ending!" Riser yelled and Issei's helmet disappeared and Issei smiled at him and his eyes were completely like that of a dragons and his teeth were now fangs.

"PHOENIX!" Riser screamed and the sky ignited in swirling flames that spiraled to the ground and formed into a massive bird or fire. "DESTROY HIM NOW!" Riser screamed at the bird and it shot up into the sky and flapped its massive wings, sending a blaze of fire at Issei who held up his hand and the fire swirled around him and dissipated after a few seconds.

"Damned bird!" Issei slammed his scythe into the ground and created a massive shockwave and knocked the phoenix back down to the ground. Stumbling back up the phoenix screeched at him and flapped its wings again, sending firebolts at Issei and he swung his scythe and blocked each one of them.

"BOW BEFORE YOUR KING!" Issei yelled and slamming his scythe into the ground again the shockwave made the artificial dimension ripple and the phoenix backed up and dipped it's head at Issei. "Dissipate." Issei ordered and the bird burst into tiny red particles that disappeared when they touched the ground. Issei turned back to Riser and gave him a sharp toothed grin. "Now, where were we?"

0000

"Greyia! What's going on?! The games not ending, Riser already admitted defeat." Sona yelled and Greyfia shook her head as she used her magic to end the game.

Greyfia and Sona tapped away at the screen trying to end the game but all that happened was the screen would flash red and strange black writing would appear across it.

"Greyfia what is this strange writing? I've never seen anything like it and I can't understand it, how is this possible?" Sona yelled to Greyfia who bit her lip and shook her head.

"I don't know, it should be impossible for a language to be incomprehensible to us, it must be an error of something." Greyfia said as she tapped the screen repeatedly and the same strange writing appeared again.

"It's not working, Issei has took full control over that dimension. He's no longer being acknowledged as a pawn by the system." Greyfia said as her magic was negated.

"What do you mean he's not being acknowledged as a pawn?" Sona got out of her seat and stood next to Greyfia and she too tried to gain access to the system and it rejected her.

"Exactly what I mean. Issei's power is similar to that of a dragon and the system has relinquished its control to him as if Master himself where in its presence." Greyfia responded and before Sona could say anything the horrific sounds of screams of Riser directed their attention to the screen displaying the fight.

0000

"Hahahaha...you're not going anywhere." Issei hissed out and Issei pulled his hand back and shoved his hand into Risers side and blood splattered as the sharp claws of his gauntlet ripped through his flesh. "Most people never see their bones with their own eyes, I'll give you that chance." Riser screamed out in agony as he felt Issei's hand push further into him and grip onto his ribs.

"N-NO WAIT PLE-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH." Issei crushed three of his ribs together and ripped them out of his body and as blood splattered out of his side Riser could do nothing but scream as Issei held up his blood covered ribs for him to see. Issei threw the bones to the side and laughed at him.

"Hahahaha, you called me a lowly pawn but you should really know your place while in the presence of a superior. 'To rend one's enemies is to see them not as equals, but objects-hollow of spirit and meaning.' I hold no remorse and will take pleasure in watching you suffer." Issei hissed and grabbed Risers head to force him to look Issei in the eyes. "I have the power and DNA of a being that's been alive since the dawn of time. If you think for a second that you're above me you must really love yourself hahaha." Issei held up his hand and crackling red plasma enveloped it and wrapping his hand around Risers arm anywhere the plasma touched the skin and bone disintegrated and Issei smiled as the silent air was filled with Risers screams once again, he didn't know what it felt like but he guessed the pain Riser felt must have been blinding.

"LET ME GO I SAID I GIVE UP YOU WIN YOU CAN HAVE RIAS AND I WONT TOUCH ANY OF THEM JUST STOP THE PAIN IS UNBEARABLE!" Riser spit up blood as he screamed but Issei ignored his pleas.

"Hahahaha... Eternity is very close, can you feel yourself slipping?" Issei asked as he gripped Risers other arm and slowly tore it from its socket with a violent cracking and tearing sound as blood sprayed out and covered Issei and the wall Riser was pinned to.

"ISSEI STOP! THE GAME IS OVER!" Just as Issei grabbed Risers head and was about to rip it off of his body he heard Rias's voice and he stopped to look over at her. "JUST STOP IT YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH TO HIM! I DON'T WANT YOU TO KILL HIM." Rias screamed and hearing her voice snapped Issei out of his rage induced trance and he ended the game.

 **King Riser eliminated. Rias wins the game.**

The air distorted and everyone was teleported back to the club house in the real world and Issei took two steps before collapsing to the ground in a fit of coughing and spasming.

"Issei!?" Rias ran over to him and he swung his arm at her and wound't let her near him.

"D-Don't, I'm fine." Issei yelled with a cough of blood as he rolled over onto the ground and groaned in pain.

"YOU'RE NOT FINE." Rias yelled and she pushed his arms away and carried him to the bathroom where he coughed and spit up blood all the while screaming in pain as he did. She didn't know what was going on and she didn't know what was happening but the air around the doorway distorted and she knew it was Ene and that she would know what's going on.

"Issei, pills here." Ene materialized in the bathroom and she grabbed Issei and shoved a few pills down his throat and after a twenty minutes of screaming and agonizing pain he stopped coughing up blood and groaned as he was finally able to sit up. Ene sat on the floor with Issei's head in her lap and tried to comfort him.

"What's happening to him." Rias asked as she touched Issei and he flinched and groaned. Pulling her hand back in fear of causing anymore pain Rias frowned. She'd never seen Issei in any pain before and knowing how damage proof he was she couldn't even imagine what kind of horrible pain would be enough for him to actually feel it.

"Whenever Issei uses Dragonic power the damage he deals to others sometimes comes back to him." Ene replied as she rubbed Issei's head and hummed.

"What do you mean and why is that?" She didn't get why the damage would come back to him? None of the other sacred gear holders she knew ever told of something like this.

"It's the consequences of having power that surpasses the supreme existences like God and Satan, though if his power surpasses them then I guess Issei would be a supreme existence as well." Ene rep

"Is there anything I can do?" Rias asked and Ene shook her head.

"He'll be fine in a minute." Ene replied with a shake of her head. The only thing that helped was the medication Azazel made that reduced the effects of Issei's curse like symptoms, though even that didn't do a whole lot.

"Why didn't he tell us anything?" Rias asked, he had promised to tell her about stuff like this and she felt angry now that he didn't

"He didn't want to worry any of you." Ene said and she smiled as Issei groaned but pushed himself up.

"Koneko and Akeno where are they at?" Issei got up and shook his head.

"The school infirmary, Asia's helping heal her." Rias said and Issei ran out the bathroom and across the courtyard to the school and to the infirmary.

"Koneko!" Issei said as he pushed past Sona and into the room where Koneko was laying on a bed and Asia held her hands out healing her.

"Is she alright?" Issei walked in and sat down next to her and stared at Koneko.

"She took a bad hit. It might take awhile but she should be fine." Asia responded. Issei let out the breath he'd been holding and thanked Satan that she was alright.

"What about Akeno?" Issei turned to the other bed and Akeno was naked in the bed, her body bruised and burned.

"She just needs some rest and she'll be fine to." Asia said with a smile and she lowered her hands.

"I-I'm gonna go now." Asia got up and ran out of the room.

"Ok..." Issei frowned and he moved his chair next to Koneko and he held her hand. He knew exactly why Asia ran out of the room and it hurt but he couldn't blame her. He hadn't heard from Greyfia but he knew he killed at least three or maybe more members of Risers peerage and he got worried that their rating game win might backfire and cause trouble but whats done was done and he couldn't do anything about it now. "We won. Good job both of you." Issei leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling waiting to hear anything or fell any movement from Akeno or Koneko.

"First time I can ever remember the Phenex clan getting so utterly destroyed." Issei turned his head and Sona was leaning on door frame sipping from a cup of tea.

"What do you want?" Issei grumbled with a roll of his eyes.

"Nothing, just thought I might come and tell you that you're the first person to almost single handedly take out Riser and his peerage." Sona replied as she walked in and sat down.

"Really? They were pretty weak." Issei mumbled. He wasn't to focused on Sona and all his replies were somewhat lazy and random.

"So that's what happened." Sona laughed when she saw Koneko's hand in Issei's.

"What?" Issei said and Sona shook her head.

"Nothing." With that Sona got up and left the room.

After an hour of torturous waiting Koneko and Akeno regained consciousness and were surprised when Issei pulled both of them into a hug.

"Issei we just woke up. There's a limit to your lust." Akeno teased as she hugged back. "So what's with the greeting?" Akeno asked.

"I'm glad you guys are alright." Issei replied. Koneko smiled and leaned into his side and purred.

"I'm guessing we lost." Akeno said and she looked down with a frown at the thought of them failing to protect Rias from the horrible fate that was marrying Riser Phenex.

"No we won." Issei said and Akeno smiled.

"Thank Satan." Akeno smiled and got up out of the bed.

"Akeno your cloths." Akeno looked down and blushed when she realized she was naked and she quickly put a pair of cloths on and sat on the bed.

"I'm hungry." Koneko said as she got up with the help of Issei and put her socks and shoes on.

"Dinners ready when we get home." Issei said and Koneko was quick to pull him back to the house. Rias had the new maid make their dinner.

"Wait what?" Issei's jaw dropped when he entered his house and the first thing he saw was a blue haired girl wearing nothing but a small apron leaned over exposing her ass to him. The girl who was Miya turned around and after seeing Issei's wide eyes blushed bright red and screamed as she dropped down and covered herself the best that she could.

"Oh Issei you're home. Like the new addition to the home?" Azazel asked.

"Yeah its very sexy, I rate her an A+ " Issei said with a thumbs up and he felt two fists slam into his stomach. "I mean what is this?" Issei wheezed out as he held his stomach. Koneko and Akeno glared at him and growled.

"She tried to escape so this is her punishment." Azazel said as he sat down on a kitchen stool.

"Go and put some cloths on please." Issei said and Miya nodded her head then ran as fast she could to a room and shut herself inside.

"I saw the live feed of the fight, congratulations on winning. I've never seen a member of Riser's peerage get killed before." Azazel congratulated Issei and slapped him on the back a few times and pulled out a bottle of sake. "How about some celebratory alcohol?" Issei waved him off politely and walked to his room with Koneko and Akeno followed them.

 **WARNING! LEMONS AHEAD. I decided to do a lemon since Akeno was denied her moment with Issei last chapter. Multiple times.**

Akeno looked at Koneko and after a minute of silent conversation Koneko frowned but nodded her head to Akeno and with a smile Akeno tackled Issei onto the bed.

"What are you doing?!" Issei yelled as Akeno pinned him down and stopped him from moving.

"Someone's been naughty and has been looking at other girls." Akeno said as she ran her hand down his chest and licked her fingers.

"You called the other cat girls cute." Koneko frowned and Issei cursed himself, he must have accidentally left his audio on.

"What are you going to do to me." Issei said as Akeno smiled creepily at him.

"Don't worry you'll enjoy it." Akeno said as she climbed on top of him and sat her nice butt on his crotch and started to grind against him through his cloths.

"A-Akeno..." Issei moaned as Akeno rubbed herself on his now hard erection.

"It's about to get better." Akeno stripped hers an and Isseis cloths and Akeno climbed on top of him. "Sorry Koneko I'm taking him tonight." Akeno smiled at Koneko who grumbled but got up and walked out of the room. With Koneko out of the room Akeno positioned herself and took Issei inside of her all at once. She wrapped her arms around him and groaned at the feeling of his dick inside her.

"Akeno you alright?" Issei asked and she hissed in pain but smiled at him.

"It hurts but feels good." Akeno moaned and slowly starting to bounce up and down on him. "Ugn, yesssssss. Issei you're so big inside of me. How does my pussy feel? Do you like my body?" Akeno asked as she leaned back and bounced on him faster.

"I love it, I love your sexy body." Issei replied with a groan as she laughed and shook her hips side to side while bouncing up and down on him

"Smack me." Akeno said and Issei slapped her butt when it came down and met with his hips.

"Little masochist." Issei said as he slapped her harder and she tightened on him, making him moan. "You tighten down whenever I smack you, you like it rough don't you?" Issei said and she tightened down on him and she moaned out yes.

"You feel great." Issei said as he felt her insides tighten on him. "So tight and wet." Akeno moaned louder when Issei thrust back into her when she went down and slowly she started to bounce faster and harder.

"I'm gonna cum soon...UHN YES MORE FUCK ME HARDER AND MAKE ME CUM!" Akeno yelled as she twisted her hips as she rode Issei and she was pushed closer to her orgasm when Issei groped her breast and sucked on her nipples.

"YES SUCK ON MY NIPPLES HARDER." Akeno yelled and Issei did as she asked and attacked her breasts more aggressively.

"Akeno I'm gonna cum soon." Issei groaned and Akeno bounced faster.

"Me to. Make me cum Issei." Akeno moaned and groaned as she neared her climax and after a few more thrusts she couldn't hold it anymore and she let out a long moan as her tongue hung out of her mouth and her eyes rolled back. "I'M CUMMING ISSEI, I'M CUMMING." Issei groaned when Akeno's pussy convulsed and squeezed him harder pushing him to his climax and Akeno yelled his name as she felt his dick pump her pussy full of cum, her own juices squirting out onto him as she was pushed into another orgasm.

"That was great." Issei said as he pulled out of her and she only groaned in response. Taking a minute to rest Akeno licked her lips and climbed off the bed and got on her knees on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Issei asked.

"You're still hard so sit at the edge of the bed." Akeno replied with a smile.

"Like this?" Issei sat up and flung his legs over the edge of the bed and Akeno got closer to him and she wrapped her breasts around his dick and slid them up and down, making him groan at the feeling of her soft and slick breasts rub up and down him.

"Faster?" Akeno asked and Issei nodded so she increased her speed and when ever his dick popped out from her breast she licked the tip and after a few minutes of her boobs rubbing him up and down he groaned and ejaculated onto her face, covering her in cum. "Delicious." Akeno said as she licked her lips and took his dick out of her boobs and sucked on it, licking all the cum off it and with a pop she released him and sat down. "How's my paizuri feel?" Akeno asked in a seductive tone.

"Amazing." Was all Issei could say.

"I think I've fallen for you as hard as Koneko." Akeno leaned up and pushed her lips to Issei's. After a minute she broke the kiss and her blushing face made Issei laugh.

"We just had sex yet you're blushing over a kiss." He could help but laugh and Akeno slapped his arm.

"Well I just confessed to you and you're laughing." Akeno pouted and Issei pat her head.

"I'm sorry it's just kinda funny." Issei kissed her on the cheek and she smiled.

After cleaning up the room Akeno fell asleep on the bed and Koneko had came back in and crawled into bed with him and Akeno.

"We never did eat did we?" Issei asked and Koneko shook her head. "Figured." Koneko wrapped herself around him and purred as he rubbed her head.

"I don't mind sharing but next time it's my turn." Koneko mumbled and Issei chuckled.

"Next time."

0000(Later that night)

Issei awoke to a weird feeling and he tried to open his eyes but couldn't. He couldn't move or talk, he could do nothing and after a few seconds he realized he wasn't awake but was still asleep.

 **[SO SWEET AND YET SO SOUR... I CAN FEEL WHAT YOU FEEL, THE RAGE, MISERY, LONGING AND... LOVE IS IT?]**

 _'What is this voice?"_ Issei asked himself as the voice echoed in his head and lingered for a few seconds.

 **[WHAT AM I YOU ASK? I'M YOUR THOUGHTS, YOUR FEELINGS, YOUR DESIRES AND YOUR POWER. I MUST REALLY THANK YOU YOU KNOW, ALL THE DESTRUCTION AND MISERY YOU'VE SHOWED ME. WITHOUT YOU I'D BE BORED IN THAT DAMNED DIMENSION. BUT NOW I'M FREE ALONG WITH MANY OTHERS.]**

 _'What are you? And what are you talking about?'_ Issei felt a sharp pain as the lingering voice turned to laughter.

 **[AS IMPATIENT AS EVER. YOU HUMANS, WAIT YOU'RE NOT HUMAN... AMUSING! YOU'RE DNA IS THAT OF A DRAGON, A DEVIL AND...ME, THAT MAKES YOU A REAPER! I HAVEN'T FOUND A COMPATIBLE ONE IN NEARLY AN AEON. HAHAHAHA, YOU'RE DIFFERENT FROM THE REST OF THE WIELDERS. HOW LUCKY I AM.]**

 _'What the hell are you talking about? An Aeon? Compatible one?'_ The more it talked the more he got confused and the more his head hurt, all he knew was that the voice was sweet but also vile at the same time. Not quite the word to describe it but somewhere along those lines was the vibe he felt from it.

 **[MAYBE NOT LUCKY FOR YOU? DEPENDS ON HOW YOU PERCEIVE BEING AN IZVAK'TCH XYICH'TO.]**

 _'SHUT UP AND TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE!"_ Issei screamed and got chuckles in response.

 **[DON'T ORDER ME AROUND LIKE YOU'RE A SUPERIOR BEING! YOU MAY HAVE THE IMPRINT OF A DRAGON, BUT YOUR DRAGON IS BEHIND IN AGE BY NEARLY THIRTEEN XEYTI.]**

 _'Xeyti? The hell is that?'_ Issei's headache started to get worse the longer it talked and he was getting frustrated at the lack of explanation he got from that thing. What ever it was.

 **[SOMETHING THAT WOULD SHATTER THE VERY FOUNDATION OF YOUR WORLDS CONCEPT OF TIME.]**

 _'Can you please stop talking about whatever the hell you're talking about and give a clear answer as to what you are!'_ Issei yelled at it again and it growled but sighed.

 **[IF YOU MUST KNOW I AM WHAT YOU CALL A MODULE, MY NAMES LITHUMINITE IN HUMAN TONGUE THOUGH. YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT SOMETIMES MODULES WILL REACH OUT TO THEIR WIELDERS IN THEIR DREAMS.]**

 _'Yes but most times it was just visions and strange sounds that almost resembled a language.'_

 **[THAT'S BECAUSE OF COMPATIBILITY, WHEN YOU WARN NEW USERS THAT THEIR MODULES CAN INFLUENCE THEM ITS A MATTER OF HOW COMPATIBLE WITH THEIR MODULE THEY ARE, IN THIS CASE YOUR CONSIDERABLY MORE COMPATIBLE WITH ME THAN THE OTHERS SO I'M ABLE TO REACH OUT TO YOU IN WAYS NO OTHER CAN. NO MORE QUESTIONS FROM YOU, IT'S YOUR TIME TO RETURN.]**

After that Issei had no chance to talk back before his consciousness turned to unconsciousness.

0000(next morning)

"LITHUMINITE!" Issei yelled out as he shot up in bed wide awake, startling Koneko, Akeno and Ene from their sleep.

"What?" Koneko asked as she rubbed her eyes and yawned, her cat ears twitching slightly.

"N-Nothing." Issei replied as he turned his head and looked at his module on the counter next to the bed and after a second of looking at it he saw a small red streak like lightning dance upon it and he grabbed it and materialized his scythe. Nothing seemed different about it. Issei's eyes twitched as he stared at it, waiting for something to happen but nothing did.

"Issei what's wrong? Your heart rate is abnormally high." Ene asked, immediately picking of levels of stress coming from him.

"Nothing, just had a strange dream about my scythe." Issei dematerialized his scythe and sat it back on the table and wiped sweat from his forehead. _'Better keep this quiet from the others for now.'_ Issei said to himself as he got up and put on his day cloths.

"Oh that's all? Well whatever." Ene replied as she got up and went downstairs.

"Breakfast?" Koneko tilted her head and pulled on Issei's sleeve and he smiled at her.

"Yes. Breakfast." Issei said as he looked back at Akeno who

After breakfast was made Rias turned on the news and all that was talked about on the devil's news channels were the fight between Issei and Riser. The video had went viral and every major broadcasting channel was talking about it and Issei hadn't seen Asia or Kiba since the previous day and he felt horrible. He killed Yubelluna, Mihae, Shuriya and critically wounded Isabela and Xuelan. Asia probably saw the whole video and was now terrified of him and Kiba was probably avoiding him for his own safety since Issei saw in the video that he about ready to attacked him.

"Great, now Asia's terrified of me." Issei grumbled with a sigh as he pushed the off button for the TV and slouched down on the couch.

"She's not terrified of you, just shocked that her first ever battle was so brutal." Rias said as she sat down next to him and rubbed his back.

"I killed three of Risers peerage, I saw the video of Riser at their graves. I hate him with all my being but I...after seeing him on his knees at their graves I almost feel bad." Issei said with a sigh and Rias sympathized a little bit with him.

"You lost control of your power, it was an accident. Don't get caught up over it." Rias guessed that Issei was a little bit more sensitive about the relationships between people and seeing Riser sad over the death of the three girls shocked Issei.

"I said almost. The only ones I genuinely feel sorry for is Shuriya, Mihae and the ones I injured severely that hadn't even done anything and were just sitting around talking to each other." Rias's observations led her to the conclusion that the shade of Ene and Issei's eyes matched their mood and the red dulled to a dark red and almost didn't glow anymore so she assumed that he was a bit gloomy and was trying to cheer him up.

"Moving on. I heard you and Akeno last night. How was she?" Rias asked and Issei blushed and turned his head away from her. "Come on tell me about it." Rias teased and Issei awkwardly laughed and inched away from her.

"I can do that for you." Ene projected a video of Akeno bouncing up and down on Issei moaning and Rias blushed.

"Second time." Rias said as she covered her head with a pillow and mumbled incoherent words. It already happened once and now again, even after the first time it still shocked her.

"Ene please stop that." Ene laughed and shook her head.

"Nope, it's valuable research material." Ene said with a laugh as she sat down next to him and ate her cup of yogurt.

"Valuable research material my ass." Issei mumbled back.

"I'm gonna go check up on Asia." Issei said and he got up and walked to her room and knocked on the door. "Asia it's me, just wanna talk a little." Issei said and after a minute Asia opened the door and let him in.

"I'm sorry about what happened and I know that you're probably terrified of me but could you please forgive me." Issei bowed down and Asia stuttered and pushed him back up.

"No I'm not terrified of you. I can't be scared of you, you gave me a second chance at life and have given me so many happy and fun memories. I got a little stressed out and needed a bit of time to myself." Asia said and Issei sighed and smiled.

"Thank Satan I thought you were avoiding me cause of what happened." Issei said and he gave her a hug and she smiled back.

"I love you Issei." Asia said with a giggle and she kissed his cheek.

"I love you too." Issei said and Asia pulled him out the door and to the living room where she pulled out the tablet with all their games downloaded on it and she loaded up the chess board and started a modified game of chess that allowed for four players.

"I cant believe you beat me at chess." Rias grumbled when she lost to Issei.

"At least you weren't the first to go." Asia said with a smile.

"Still, to think Issei was this good at chess." Rias said as she watched Issei look at his pieces on the board. Currently Ene was winning.

"Even if you beat me Ene still would have won." Issei said as he moved his pawn forward and took Ene's rook.

"Ene doesn't count, she's an A.I." Rias countered.

"Calling her an A.I. and saying she doesn't count can be interpreted as derogatory speech when you put it like that." Issei added. Whenever someone said an A.I. didn't count as a person he couldn't help but be a little bit annoyed and since A.I.'s were more common now they were granted the same rights as humans, they thought and feel just like anyone else does. Thus the A.I. equal rights law was made to protect them from being used as just simple machinery.

"Sorry Ene." Rias said. She knew there were certain laws with A.I.'s but she didn't get how complicated they were, it amazed her to an extent before the confusion.

"No it's fine, Issei's just messing with you." Ene said with a laugh. "Checkmate by the way." Ene added and with a groan from Issei the board cleared and began to reset.

"Your brain can calculate where to move pieces and predict our moves so much faster dammit." Issei groaned out as he was defeated.

"I can process information billions of times faster than anyone so I guess I'm kinda cheating." Ene said as she knocked off both Issei and Rias's left bishop. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys that while you were training Azazel enrolled me into school so I can go with you guys to class now." Ene said and she lit up and her eyes glowed a bit brighter in excitement.

"There goes my position as number one in test scores." Issei said and Ene laughed at him.

"It'll be fun to have another person with us." Asia said with a smile. Ene smiled back at her and pat her head.

"At least someone appreciates me coming along." Ene mumbled and turned herself upside down on the couch.

"School itself wont be hard for you but you sure you can handle all the guys that will flock to you?" Issei asked. That was one of the things he was most concerned about, especially since Ene was, despite being an A.I., still a girl and a cute one at that.

"That's no problem. I'll turn down anyone who approaches me." Ene said with a bright smile.

"I guess that's one way to solve it. Anyway what are we going to do about your eye? You are a military member so you're technically supposed to be a secret and despite the laws there is still a lot of discrimination against A.I.'s who are allowed the freedom you have." Issei asked Ene and she frowned for a second before smiling again.

"I don't think it'll be a problem since I style my hair to cover my eye." Ene replied as she pointed to her hair.

"What's wrong with her eye?" Asia and Rias asked. They didn't know what they were talking about and the entire conversation confused them.

"My right eye is different than my left thanks to my body being a robot." Ene said as she pulled up her hair to show them her eye.

"It's pretty" Asia leaned closer and couldn't take her eyes off of Ene's eye.

"Thanks." Ene let her hair fall back down.

"Hold on, phone call." Issei pulled out his phone and when he answered the holographic image of Dani and Gerard appeared on their table.

"Me and Gerard saw the live feed of your rating game. Congratulations on your win." Dani gave him a thumbs up and a smile. "Anyway I just wanted to give you a heads up that the church started mobilizing again and the word Excalibur keeps getting thrown around. Any idea what they mean by that?" Dani asked and Issei frowned and groaned.

"Excalibur was a failed experiment years ago that involved a church and a bunch of kids. Excalibur was a holy sword that was split into seven pieces and through alchemy the seven pieces were made into individual swords, but due to the rarity of people compatible with them the church needed to find another way to gather people compatible and their conclusion was to conduct experiments on children in hopes of altering the children so that they were compatible. Instead the experiment ended in failure. If I remember right, the church decided to kill the children but when the scene was investigated there was two bodies missing." Issei said and Rias's face dropped and she sighed.

"Kiba was part of that project and I found him the night they were ordered to be killed and I granted Kiba a second life." Rias started to say something but a knock at the door interrupted her. When Issei opened the door Sona was standing outside with 2 people next to in white and gold robes.

"Where's Rias?" Sona asked and Rias walked over to the door.

"Right here. What's going on?" She asked.

"May we come in?" Sona asked and Issei moved out of the way to let them in.

"Hey I'll get back to you guys in a bit." Issei said as he hung up on Dani and Gerard and sat back down on the couch. Sona and the two other people with her took a seat on the couch across from them.

"I came into contact with the church and these two would like to have a talk with you." Sona said and the two robed people lowered their hoods and both were female, one had short blue hair and the other had long brownish blonde hair in two pigtails.

Since it seemed serious Issei went up and got Koneko and Akeno to be present for the conversation.

"You seem familiar." Issei said as he looked at the pigtail girl and he sniffed the air for a few seconds. "Irina? Is that you?" Issei asked and the girl smiled.

"I thought you'd never remember, its been so long since we played together as kids." Irina said as jumped up and hugged Issei.

"Yeah, I guess it has. Though I thought you were a boy?" Issei said when he felt her breasts though his shirt and Irina jumped off him and wrapped her arms around her chest.

"Pervert Issei." Irina stuck her tongue out at him teasingly at him and smiled.

"Irina, don't be friendly with them, we're not her to make friends with these vile creatures." The green haired girl named Xenovia scolded Irina who pouted but took her seat on the couch next to her. "Three Holy Excalibur swords were stolen by fallen angels and we would like to ask that you don't interfere with the retrieval." Xenovia said and Issei started to get hostile feelings from her.

"You think I'd team up with the fallen angels and do something with the holy swords? Never." Rias replied.

"I take it you'll cooperate and leave the church alone." Xenovia asked and Rias nodded. "Then we're done here." Xenovia and Irina got up and Irina opened the door but Xenovia stopped her.

"Hold on." Xenovia turned and walked over to Asia. "You're the witch Asia Argento aren't you?" Xenovia asked and Asia backed up and looked away from Xenovia as tears were in the corners of her eyes.

"Oh are you talking about that girl who was exiled because she could heal both devils and angels?" Irina asked and Xenovia nodded at her.

"You look guilty, do you still believe in God?" Xenovia asked and Asia nodded.

"I-I always have and always will." Asia said and they seemed surprised.

"If you feel guilty I can kill you now, God will always forgive your sins." Xenovia reached for the sword that was on her back but stopped when she suddenly realized that Issei was no longer standing next to Asia and she turned her head to look for him but felt something touch her throat so she stopped her hand just before it reached the hilt of the sword and looking down she saw the curved blade of Issei's scythe pressed against her throat.

"Touch her and I'll cut you head off." Issei said calmly as he applied slight pressure to her throat and blood dripped down her neck.

"You realize threatening me is the same as a direct threat to the church don't you?" Xenovia asked, expecting him to pull his scythe away but it remained at her throat and she frowned.

"You think I care? I'll kill every single one of you." Issei replied and Irina slowly walked between them and pushed Issei's scythe away from Xenovia's throat and nicking her finger on the edge of it, not realizing how sharp it was.

"Issei if you could not behead my friend I'd appreciate it." Irina said as she put her finger in her mouth and Issei pulled his scythe back.

"Unless you want to get killed I suggest you take Xenovia and leave my house." Issei closed his eyes and tried to ignore his anger.

"I hear this one crippled a high class devil." Xenovia said as she turned around to face Issei.

"You want a fight?" Issei asked and Xenovia smiled.

"Me and Irina will show you how low you really are." Xenovia said as she pulled her sword out and the fabric wrapped around it disappeared and the dark blue colored sword was revealed. "You're going up against the Holy sword Excalibur Destruction and Excalibur Mimic." Xenovia added.

"Doesn't matter." Issei said and he snapped his fingers and the entire area changed and they were suddenly in a clearing surrounded by trees.

"What is this?" Xenovia asked as she looked around at the sudden change.

"A little something I learned in the rating game. This a pocket dimension I created for our little fight." Issei explained.

"Amazing you learned this just from the rating game." Akeno said as she looked around and kicked the ground to see just how accurately he recreated the environment and it was flawless.

"Anyway." Issei said as he walked into the middle of the clearing and his scythe dematerialized. "Let the battle begin." Issei said and Xenovia and Irina hesitated to make a move seeing him disarm himself and stand there calmly as if he was taking a afternoon stroll through a park.

"Without a weapon? You must be crazy." Xenovia said with a shake of her head.

"All I need is magic to defeat you two." Issei said and his gauntlet appeared on his hand. "That and I imagine the church would be angry if I broke those toys you call swords." Issei said with a smirk when Xenovia glared at him.

"These are Holy swords that are blessed by God! No weapon you posses can even scratch them." Xenovia countered and Issei just laughed as they pulled off their robes and Issei stopped laughing and took a moment to stare at them. He hadn't expected members of the church to be wearing tight fitting sexy combat suits.

"Damn you two look sexy in those." Issei said as he looked their bodies up and down and Irina covered her body and blushed.

"Devils like you need to die immediately!" Xenovia yelled as she ran forward and swung her sword downwards at Issei and the sword stopped a few inches from his head.

"What is this?" Xenovia grunted as she pushed down harder but her sword didn't move so she jumped back and forward again in another swing and was met with the same results.

"Weren't you going to attack me." Issei asked with a smirk as Xenovia glared at him. "So pathetic." Issei smiled and snapped his fingers and a red magic circle appeared above and underneath Xenovia and Irina. A second later they were both shoved against the ground and it cracked underneath them.

"W-What is this." Irina said as she tried to push herself up but was shoved back against the ground.

"I manipulated the space around you and increased the gravity." Issei said as he walked over to Xenovia and crouched down next to her.

"No way." Xenovia said and she slowly pushed herself onto her knees but was shoved back onto the ground when the gravity increased.

"Not happening." Issei said with a laugh as he stood up again and walked around her to her sword.

"I wonder." Issei said as he knelt down and gripped the hilt of her sword and picked it up. "Yeah it hurts." Issei said as he turned the sword and looked at it.

"No way, its impossible for a devil to wield a holy sword!" Irina yelled as she watched Issei pick the sword up as if he wasn't a devil. There should have been no way for him to do it but Irina watching him stare at the sword.

"Well I'm mostly Dragon so it makes it easier." Issei swung the sword a few times before throwing it back down onto the ground. "Still hurts like hell though." Issei sat back down in between Irina and Xenovia.

"Dragon?" Xenovia asked.

"Yeah. You know those big stupid scaly flying lizards?" Issei asked and he punched his gauntlet hoping to get something out of Ddraig but he got no response.

"No way." Xenovia shook her head and refused to believe that an ancient being such as a dragon would have a host like Issei.

"Yes way." Issei said and he increased the gravity making Xenovia bite her lip. Issei smiled and slowly increased the gravity and after a minute Irina started breathing heavily and was groaning.

"This is one sad fight. Wait this isn't even a fight. Well seeing as you two are stuck lets see which one can last the longest." Issei said and he increased the gravity faster and they were fine for a few minutes but Xenovia was now showing signs of discomfort and was reaching for her sword a few feet away from her but couldn't reach it.

"I-I give up...Issei...Please!" Irina choked out as she gasped for breath and groaned in pain. She thought Issei would have been weak but now that she was being proved wrong which was evident by the way she was starting to have breathing problems, she had no choice but to give up.

"Irina!" Xenovia yelled and Irina shrugged.

"S-Sorry, I can't take it anymore." Irina stuttered as Issei returned the gravity to normal around her and let her get up.

"You cant move and even if you could it wouldn't change the outcome of this, just give up." Issei said to Xenovia and she shook her head and grit her teeth. "I'd be a shame if I had to crush your cute face and sexy body." Issei said as he ran his hand down her back and when he got to her butt he squeezed it and Xenovia squeaked in surprise. "You're stuck here so I could have some fun I guess." Issei said and his mind was now distracted by his perverted thoughts and he ran his hands up her sides and groped her breasts earning him a moan from Xenovia who quickly shut her mouth and bit her tongue after realizing what she did. Issei's fun however, ended when Koneko walked up to him and punched him into the nearest tree.

"Pervert traitor." Koneko said as the artificial world collapsed and they all returned to the living room of their house.

"You lost, apologize to Asia." Issei said as he rubbed the side of his head.

"Why should we have to apologize to the witch?" Xenovia asked and Iseei gave her the most sadistic smile he could muster and hissed.

"If you don't I can either grope your sexy bodies until I'm satisfied or I can shatter your shitty sword and let the church clean up what's left of you body after I'm done killing you." Xenovia blushed and quickly apologized in fear of what perverted things Issei would do to her if she didn't and was out the door of his house in a flash.

"By Issei, I hope we can play a bit more next time." Irina winked at him as she skipped out the door and walked off with Xenovia.

"I can't tell if I'm happy or angry at you." Rias said and Issei turned around to see four angry girls glaring at him.

"Happy?" Issei asked with an awkward laugh that turned into a scream when Koneko, Akeno, Rias and Asia ganged up and tackled him to the floor.

"MERCY!" Issei screamed as his punishment was delivered to him.

After a beating from his Harem everyone had gone to do their own thing and it was just Ene and Issei left at the house and there wasn't much to do.

"It's so boring." Ene whined and rolled around on the couch.

"There should be something you can do." Issei told her with a sigh. She had been complaining for the last twenty minutes and he found it hard to believe she could be bored so easily. "You have unlimited access to just about everything, there must be something you can do right?" Issei asked her and she only groaned in response.

"I guess... Hey how about we buy this new tank!" Ene asked and rolled over to show Issei a picture of some new tank that had replaced an older model.

"Why would we need a tank with a rail gun and where would we get the money for that?" Issei asked and Ene giggled and smiled.

"Have you not seen our bank account? We're set for life." Ene said as she showed Issei the long string of numbers that was their bank account. They were definitely set on money with the amount they had, though the question of where it come from had yet to be answered.

"Where did we get all this money!?" Issei said as he took the holopad from her and stared at it. The numbers went on for almost 3 pages. Last time he checked he had a few hundred million yen saved up from jobs and military endorsements for the armor and weapons he helped develop, but now there was a lot more than that. "Ene, did you do something illegal?" Issei frowned and turned toward her but she shook her head and held her arms up.

"No no no. I didn't do anything illegal. All that showed up after the rating game." Ene replied with an awkward laugh. Even she didn't know where the money came from and trying to find out where it came from ended up being useless.

"Well it had to come from somewhere right? Money like that just doesn't show up out of nowhere." Issei said as he crossed his arms and sighed. _'First the rating game and now mysterious money. What the hell is going on? Though... I guess it's not that bad, I mean hey, who complains about free money right?'_ Issei said to himself, if he made it sound better he didn't have to think about it as much, though it did still bother him a bit.

"I guess, but it is free money so who are we to complain?" Ene said with a smile and a thumbs up to Issei and he sighed in response. Ene sighed at Issei's lack of excitement and idea's for what to do with the money and continued to look at new military equipment and everything alike. So much new technology was being developed the world was starting to seem like some futuristic video game. The Railgun was one of the newest weapons to be put into the field since the main research association, D.A.R.P.A. solved the power fluctuation control that charged the electromagnets. _'Just looking at it makes me want one!'_ Ene drooled a bit as she went back to the Xelvange (The tank) and started reading through the specs and abilities.

"Hey Issei can we get one? Please!" Ene asked again and Issei shook his head at her.

"We don't need a tank. We wouldn't even have room for one." Issei replied and Ene pouted.

"That's true but we could always buy all the houses on our block and convert them into warehouses for all our cool stuff. Come on, it would be fun. And we could do all sorts of things." Ene suggested with a mischevious smile as she scooted closer to Issei and wrapped her arms around his, pushing his arm between her breasts and whispering seductively to him. Issei blushed but shook his head.

"I-I said no. We don't need a tank or anymore houses." Issei tried to control himself and stand his ground but he could feel himself slowly slipping.

"I have connections with D.A.R.P.A., we could easily get one from them. For research purposes of course." Ene whispered as she ran her hands down his chest and climbed onto his waist.

"F-Fine, but keep it hidden. Most of the area is civilian and we're L.A.F. personnel." Issei reminded her and she smiled then kissed him on the check and giggled.

"I know and thank you!" Ene said happily as she quickly typed and sent out a equipment acquirement request to someone she knew that worked at D.A.R.P.A.

"What do you even want to do with a tank anyway?" Issei completely forgot to even ask why she wanted a tank but he realized it was a stupid question. Anything large, armored and shoots a five hundred millimeter projectile she would want.

"Hehe, you should know me better. Who wouldn't want a two thousand kilo tank armed with a railgun and armored by ten inches of nano hex fiber and depleted uranium mesh!?" Ene said with a sparkle in her eye as the gun nut part of her personality really started to show.

"Nano hex fiber weave is extremely light and strong but the rest of it is still quite heavy, what kind of tread does it have how much strain is put on it? And what about shielding? Most heavy tank's have external shielding whether it be plasma or hardlight based" Issei asked, he too was starting to get curious about the tank Ene had "ordered" and wanted more details.

Ene smiled as her point was across and she had grabbed his attention. "The shielding is plasma like the Invektra's, though it's not as advanced. Treads have been removed entirely, it hovers a few feet in the air and is supported by four magnetoplasmadynamic thrusters and six smaller anti-gravity projectors for balance control." Ene replied as she showed him the labeled diagram of the tanks propulsion systems. The more Ene told him about the tank, the more it interested him.

"Interesting. Are the magnetoplasmadynamic thrusters self-field or applied-field?" Issei asked. The applied-field version was more popular as it was more powerful then the self-field versions were and to support a tank of the Xelvange's size.

"Applied-field." Ene replied.

"What else has D.A.R.P.A. been up to?" Issei asked in interest. If D.A.R.P.A. started to get ahead in technology Azazel and his tech team might have to up their game in terms of development, that or he'll go bankrupt and lose their contract with Special Forces.

"They're started to take the lead in technology development, though that's only with the U.S.A. As far as Japanese weaponry technology goes, we would wipe the floor with them. Only ones who can even dream to compete with us is Germany, but due to a non aggression pact after World War Three, Germany's under a tight restriction so they cant really do anything with their power unless approved clearance in the threat of nuclear grade or higher annihilation threatens them. Basically we win in military power." Ene said with a proud smile seeing as she was one of the creations made by Azazel's corporation and technically was a weapon. Of the A.I. classifications there are six tiers: tier one being a nano chip with a "dumb A.I." or an A.I. that is loaded with the basic information on whatever it's owner or manufacturer decide upon and tier six being a Quantum A.I. that essentially is the peak of intelligence which was thought to have been an impossible feat until Ene, a tier six A.I. was created. Though, publicly there is only a few tier five A.I. and only one is known publicly and it runs 90 percent of Germany's power grid and government power equilibrium while the other four are shrouded in mystery and kept sealed away from public knowledge.

"World War Three huh? Certainly brings back memories." Issei said as he thought back to the war years back that also happened to be where he met Gerard. Shifting back in his seat he yawned and looked to Ene as she giggled to herself and typed away at her holopad, probably ordering more weapons.

"That was about the same time your sister went missing wasn't it?" Ene cringed a bit after asking the question and seeing Issei's facial expressions go from content to pissed. A sensitive topic and one she tried to avoid but sometime she brought it up. Though, unintentionally sometimes and intentionally too.

"You know what? I kinda want to upgrade Lithuminite." Issei said, quickly changing the subject and pulled out his scythe module and his holopad.

"Lithuminite?" Ene cocked her head to the side in curiosity at the weird word Issei said.

"The name of my scythe. I didn't tell you earlier because of Koneko and Akeno but that dream wasn't a dream, Lithuminite reached out to me and actually spoke to me. She said it had something to do with compatibility between module and wielder." Issei replied and Ene's face lit up.

"You mean your module actually talked to you?! It had a consciousness strong enough to neurologically connect to your sub consciousness and interact vocally?!" Ene crossed the small distance between them and was instantly on top of him asking questions faster than he could reply.

"Slow down. Yes she did and she referred to me as an Izvak'tch Xyich'tel. Whatever that is, I couldn't understand some of the things she said, it was in an unknown language." Issei said and Ene tilted her head and hummed in confusion.

"That shouldn't be possible? The devil part of you should enable the understanding of any language right?" Ene asked and Issei nodded to her but shook his head a second after.

"I got this weird feeling, like she wasn't of this dimension. Almost like she was an extraterrestrial being." Issei replied and Ene laughed at him.

"Come on now really? I know you have a fascination with aliens but isn't this going a bit to far? While it's true in recent years more evidence of possible alien life has come to light and we don't know much about modules but even this is far for you." Ene countered and Issei shook his head again.

"I'm not joking about this, you of all people should know this. I'm not saying my module is alien, I'm saying it gives off a sense of being alien, alien as in foreign and unknown." Issei said and Ene sighed and went along with what he was saying. She couldn't disprove what he was saying since little is known about Module's but she couldn't prove it either since she had almost no evidence besides Issei's feelings.

"I can't prove or disprove so I'll go along with it for now, but don't go asking Azazel to build a satellite to send signals out to that star that's light keeps dimming. KIC 8462852 I believe it was called." Ene said with a laugh as she watched Issei's face blush bright red.

"T-That was a long time ago, I-I-I'm not that kid anymore." Issei stuttered and caused Ene to laugh harder.

"But you were so adorable when you were younger, so fascinated by the stars and other planets." Ene said as she smiled at Issei's embarrassed face.

"S-Shut up." Issei turned away from her and she laughed again.

"Can't blame you for being interested by that star, no one knows what's going on with that star and it's light still dims every year." Ene smiled and turned his head back to look up at her. "Issei, something's poking my butt and it isn't your phone." Ene smirked as Issei realized that he got excited with her on top of him.

"Uh..." Issei couldn't form any words and Ene enjoyed the look on his face a few more seconds before getting off of him and sitting back down beside him.

"Anyway. You made up with Asia earlier but I haven't seen Kiba at all, I wonder where he went?" Ene asked. She had forgotten about him and by the look on Issei's face he had too.

"You're right! I completely forgot. I gotta call Rias now." Issei said as he pulled out his phone and dialed Rias.

"Rias, have you seen Kiba at all? I haven't seen him at all since the rating game." Issei asked.

"Perfect timing, Kiba apparently has gone rogue. I've been searching for him but I can't find him." Rias said with a huff of breath as if she was running around which it sounded like she was.

"Wait he's gone rogue?" Issei asked.

"Yes, remember how I said Kiba was part of that failed experiment? He found out you fought against Holy sword wielders and he's gone after them." Rias said and Issei frowned.

"But doesn't he know what happens when you go rogue? Why would he do that?" Issei asked.

"He does and I don't know why he didn't tell us first but I need you and Ene out here searching for him." Rias said and then hung up.

Issei went downstairs to the armory and armored up in his armor before holstering his pistol and his scythe which he had to look at for a few seconds before clipping onto the clip on his belt. Ene also changed cloths into a skin tight jump suit with light armor and holstered her old style Desert Eagles onto her thighs.

It rained all day and by the time Issei and Ene got out to look for Kiba the weather was at it's worst and made it impossible for Ene to use satellite imagery due to the electrical storms and dark clouds. It only made things harder but Issei had Ene search one side of town while he searched the other.

"Kiba where the hell did you go." Issei said as he turned a corner and went down an ally and looked around. After a few minutes he picked up the scent of blood and followed it down the alley into a maze of more alleys and as he went through the alleys he started to hear clanking noises and sharp scraping sounds which he identified as swords. "Close." Issei ran down an alley and turned left and just he did Kiba tumbled down the alley and stopped a few feet away from him.

"Hey Kiba you alright?" Issei asked as he ran over and helped him up. He had cuts, bruises and blood all over and his wounds weren't healing as fast as normal.

"I-Issei? What are you d-doing?" Kiba groaned in pain and coughed up blood as he tried to lean up but Issei pushed him down.

"Saving your ass from who ever's beating you up." Issei replied with a smile and Kiba frowned and tried to get up again.

"Hahaha... Is that all you got?"

Issei looked up and down the alley to see Freed in his fancy coat and huge smile on his face.

"Oh its you! Rematch bitch?" Freed asked as he licked his sword with a laugh and Issei slowly stood up and pulled his phone out.

"Rias can you evacuate everyone close to my location, I'm about rip someone to shreds and it'd be bad it normal people saw me." Issei said and hung up before Rias could reply. "Ready to die?" Issei asked as his scythe materialized and pushed of the ground and brought his scythe down onto Freed who blocked with his sword.

"Still fast." Freed laughed as he pushed Issei back slightly then spun and kicked him into a nearby will, just barely giving Issei enough time to block Freed's sword. "Maybe not enough though." Freed backed away and fired off six shots of his pistol which Issei easily blocked.

Issei pushed off the ground and up onto the roof above then shoved himself downwards and Freed sidestepped and flicked his wrist up and Issei backed away and felt blood dripping down his arm.

"Really?" Freed laughed as he ran at Issei and swung his sword at him while shooting at him with his pistol. Issei tried to keep up but Freed managed to push his scythe away and got 2 shots off into his side then kicked him down to the round and lunged with his sword downwards. Issei rolled to the side and swung his scythe and embedded it into his wrist.

"AAAAAH FUCK THAT HURTS." Freed ripped his wrist free of the blade of the scythe and licked the blood seeping from his arm then ran at Issei again swinging his sword in unpredictable ways, Issei only saved by his armor's shielding.

"Die!" Freed yelled as he kicked Issei's knee and before he could regain balance Freed kicked his other knee from behind and shoved his sword through Issei's back and the blade pierced through his armor and he bit his lip as he saw the sword come through his chest. "How does feel? Good? Bad?" Freed laughed as he twisted his sword and shoved it further into Issei and he groaned as blood leaked from his chest.

 _'Why can't I do anything? What's wrong with me?'_ Issei yelled to himself as he shakily reached up and grabbed the sword and felt it burning his hand.

"He's using a holy sword." Kiba said as he ran at Freed who kicked him back down the alley into the wall.

"I'll kill you after I kill this little shit stain." Freed ripped his sword out of Issei and shoved it back through him and into his stomach. Issei yelled in pain and tried to move but the sword was draining his energy. Freed pulled Issei up and grabbed his arm and pulled him forward, the sword pushing further into him until it burst through his back and splattered blood all over the wall.

"AHHHHHHHHH, F-F-FREED, I'LL K-KILL YOU." Issei managed to pull his pistol up and fired a shot into Freed's shoulder but he didn't even flinch.

"Not working this time. Now that I can return the favor shall I rip you apart slowly?" Freed asked and thought to himself. "I know! How about I cut your head off and give it your cat lover? I bet she'd love that!" Freed ripped his sword out and shoved Issei back onto the ground and watched Issei slowly push himself back up.

"Y-You touch Koneko I-I'll never let you die! Y-You'll endure hell for an eternity!." Issei stuttered out as he grabbed his scythe just before he swung it at Freed he stabbed Issei in the shoulder and at that point he no longer had the strength to keep hold of his scythe and he it.

"Bye Bye." Freed said as he thrust his sword through Issei's heart and he dropped to the ground as his eyes darkened and he felt his life leaving him once again.

 _'I cant die yet can I?'_ Issei asked himself as he sunk into the dark abyss of death for the second time, though this time no one was going to save him.

 **[JUST WHEN I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE ONE YOU WENT AHEAD AND DIED... I GUESS I CANT BLAME YOU THOUGH, YOU DID GO UP AGAINST A HOLY SWORD, YOUR DEVIL PART DEFINITELY DOESN'T LIKE THOSE, I DON'T THINK DDRAIG DOES EITHER TO BE HONEST... BUT REALLY? WHO EVEN LIKES HOLY SHIT? I PREFER DEMONIC STUFF.]**

 _'Lithuminite? I died again?'_ Issei asked.

 **[WHY DON'T YOU JUST USE ME TO MY FULL POTENTIAL? ACCEPT ALL THAT I AM?]**

Issei opened his eyes as he felt something wrap around his body and he looked down to see a petite body up against his, she had long black hair and purple eyes. Any other time he would have started blushing and thinking dirty thoughts but all he could feel was what felt like his mind being pulled, all he could hear was voices in the language that Lithuminite spoke, though this time he understood what they said and he groaned as they filled his head and whispered to him.

 **{TAKE CONTROL! TAKE CONTROL! FULFILL OUR WISHES! JOIN US! YOU'RE THE REAPER OF THE DYLZNAX ARADX'SHI! LITHUMINITE DEMANDS HER REAPER TO ASSUME CONTROL!}** The voices screamed at him and he grabbed his head and groaned.

 _'These voices, where are they coming from?"_ Issei groaned and Lithuminite laughed.

 **[GOOD, YOU HEAR THEM. SO, SHALL YOU USE US? WILL YOU DANCE TO OUR CAROL OF DEATH? WILL YOU ASSUME CONTROL OF THE IZVAK'TCH XYICH'TEL?]**

Lithuminite's voice echoed through his head and he struggled to focus, all the things rushing through his head was painful and also had a weird pleasantness to it. Like he was embracing the darkness that surrounded him.

 _'I don't know what any of this is, how am I supposed to just accept something I know nothing about?!"_ Issei yelled and Lithuminite and a million other voices laughed at once.

 **[YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW ANYTHING, ACCEPT YOUR ASCENSION AND BE OUR VESSEL.]**

 _'No! I won't accept, I won't be a vessel for whatever the hell you are!"_ Issei yelled and his head throbbed and the pain became almost unbearable.

 **[STOP BEING SO STUBBORN! YOU WANT TO PROTECT YOUR FAMILY RIGHT? KONEKO'S A GOOD GIRL, IT WOULD BE A SHAME TO SEE HER VIOLATED IN EVERY WAY POSSIBLE THEN SLOWLY KILLED AND ENE WOULD MAKE FOR AN IDEAL TOY FOR THE CHURCH'S MEN WOULDN'T SHE? RIGHT BEFORE THEY SCRAP HER FOR BEING A SINFUL EXISTENCE.]**

Lithuminite smirked as she felt Issei's muscles tighten and his anger build. She won the argument and now she just had to wait for him to accept her.

 _'Anyone who touches my family DIES!'_ Issei yelled and Lithuminite laughed.

 **[THEN I ASK YOU AGAIN, WILL YOU DANCE TO OUR CAROL OF DEATH? WILL YOU BRIDGE THE GAP BETWEEN THE DIMENSIONS? WILL YOU ASSUME CONTROL OF THE IZVAK'TCH XYICH'TEL? WILL YOU BE THE VOID UPON WHICH WE TREAD THROUGH?]**

 _'I'll be whatever you want.'_

 **[WISE CHOICE.]** Lithuminite's laugh faded as Issei felt himself returning to the real world.

Issei opened his eyes back in the real world and saw all his wounds had healed and Kiba was still laying on the ground.

"Kiba!" Issei ran over to him and checked his pulse, he was alive but badly wounded. Issei pulled out his phone and called Rias.

"I got Kiba, he's alive but he's injured pretty badly." Issei said and a sigh of relief was heard through the phone.

"Thank Satan. Ene met up with us and she's leading us to you right now. We'll be there shortly." Rias said and with that she hung up and Issei dropped his phone and leaned back against the wall. He didn't know what accepting Lithuminite entailed but now that he thought about it he was kinda worried what she meant by all the things she said.

"Dance to our carol of death? Gap the bridge between dimensions? Izvak'tch Xych'tel? Void upon which we tread through? What does she mean by all this?" Issei asked himself as he looked down to his scythe.

0000

 **Alright I'm gonna cut it short by a few thousand words but only because this chapter has been delayed enough and I really just want to get it finished and posted. To anyone confused about what the fuck even is going on anymore, I apologize but I decided to really go all out on the this chapter. Even if it's weird and crazy, that's how I want my story to be. Who knows maybe it'll be known as that one crazy story that was bad but kinda good at the same time. Still not satisfied with that reason of why my story is going down this weird path? Then here's another: It's fanfiction and therefore I can make my story however I want, call it the delusions of a shitty writer who tries to make something good but gives up halfway through and does whatever from there onward.**

 **Two more things: Possible name change and I hid two references from the game Destiny in this chapter as a joke, cookies to whoever finds them.**

 **Xychronexia sighing out, SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~**


	4. The Exitelyx

**Welcome to shit hole number fo- I mean welcome to NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA chapter four... I don't really got anything to say... Read at your own risk I guess? I don't know anymore...**

After Issei had treated a few of Kiba's major wounds he sat back down and stared up into the night sky, the clouds swirled above him and they crackled with lightning and boomed with thunder. Somewhere in his thoughts he thought to himself that his interaction with Lithuminite was him calling to the night, that or the night calling out to him, his only question was whether he answered it's call of it answered his. Either way the answer would present itself in time.

"Issei!" Issei turned his head to the left and watched as Koneko ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Are you ok?" Koneko backed up and looked over him, he had scars from where Freed stabbed him and was covered in blood.

"Hey that's a little too nice of a greeting, is my ice princess melting?" Issei teased Koneko and she hit him in the shoulder.

"Maybe a little." Koneko turned her head away from him and mumbled just loud enough for him to hear and he chuckled but pat her head. "A-Anyway. What happened?" Koneko asked when she looked over and noticed Kiba unconscious on the ground next to Issei and her. Judging from the surrounding area she knew a fight happened but what confused her was what would have been able to beat both Issei and Kiba.

"When I came here Mr. PrettyBoy was already getting his ass kicked and Freed was the one doing it, he had a holy sword." Issei replied to Koneko as she sat down next to him and checked for wounds that hadn't healed. If the holy sword was what did this to him it should have left bad wounds that would resist healing but she couldn't find a single cut that hadn't healed already.

"Issei! Koneko! You guys alright?" Rias and Asia ran down the alley way to them and Asia immediately started to heal Kiba.

"Yeah, we're fine. Kiba wasn't as lucky though." Issei said as he pointed over at Kiba on the ground.

"As long he's alive that's good enough for me." Rias said with a smile. She feared what might have happened to Kiba but she was glad he was still alive and not dead.

"He should be fine with a week of rest." Asia said as she wiped sweat off her forehead and slumped back against the wall, it took a lot of energy to heal wounds from Holy Swords so it exhausted her faster than healing normal wounds.

Rias teleported back to the house with Kiba and Asia while Koneko walked with Issei.

"Koneko? Why didn't you go with Rias? I don't want you to get soaked in rain water." Issei asked her and she shook her head at him.

"I... Wanted to be with you. Without the others." Koneko replied and Issei smiled.

"Well now's your chance." Issei replied and she smiled as she grabbed his hand and walked slowly with him.

On their walk back to the house they stopped at a noodle stand and ordered a cup of noodles hoping that while they ate the rain might die down but the way things were going it seemed to only get worse. Lightning and thunder booming and crackling every few seconds.

"Hey Issei? I meant to ask you this earlier but it was when we went to search for Kiba so I forgot about it." Koneko said and Issei turned to look at her as he slurped up some of the noodles.

"What did you want to ask?" Issei asked her and she set her chopsticks down and seemed to be uncomfortable for a few seconds before turning to him

"You mentioned that the Module's would reach out to you sometimes right?" Koneko asked while still avoiding eye contact with him.

"Yeah, why? Did something happen?" Issei set his chopsticks down sensing that what Koneko was trying to say was serious and needed his full attention.

"Well earlier I heard a voice coming from my module and it whispered something and after that it felt as if my skin was on fire and it got worse every second I could barely take it anymore when it finally stopped." Koneko replied.

"We should get you back to the hosue immediately." Issei set some money on the table for their meal then grabbed Koneko and started to run back to the house with her.

"Is it really that serious when Modules are involved with something?" Koneko asked and Issei nodded her head.

"Yes. Back when I first had them developed and they were being tested some kid from the human military thought he could force my Module to accept him as a wielder and I guess Lithuminite rejected him because the end result was severe psychological trauma and all the bones in his arm and shoulder shattered. The shock nearly killed him and he's probably still bedridden. Ever since then I've carefully selected those who get to use them." Issei said and Koneko's face paled slightly at hearing this but she tried not to think about what he told her since her module already accepted her.

As soon as Issei unlocked the door to his house he took Koneko down to Azazel's lab to see if anything was wrong with her.

"Koneko I'm going to run some scans on your body, you'll be fine so don't worry about it too much." Issei told Koneko as he handed her a white robe and had her change into it, afterwards he laid her on a table and had Ene run scans on her body.

"Detect anything strange?" Issei asked and Ene shook her head.

"There's an odd influx in brain activity suggesting that she learned something, odd. And her DNA seems to be taking on an evolved form which probably has to do with being a Devil Nekomata mix but other than that no- wait right below her right breast there's an odd increase in heat of the thermal filters." Ene said as poked koneko right beneath her right breast.

"Koneko can you lift up your robe for a second?" Issei asked her and she blushed but slowly raised it up and right under her side there was a purple writing that's design matched the glowing lines that decorated most Module weapons and armor.

"What is this?" Koneko panicked slightly at seeing the strange mark on her body but Issei put his hands on her shoulder to calm her slightly.

"Calm down, you're fine. It says something, hold on." Issei looked closer at the purple insignia for a minute. "Hmm... Xyltelyx Xev Nil'vale." Issei said.

"What is that?" Ene and Koneko asked at the same time.

"Reaper's consort." Issei replied.

"Consort? As in wife?" Ene asked with a curious tilt of her head.

"Yeah." Issei replied.

"Wha-... Wait I'm getting the same energy reading from you as well. Lift up your shirt." Ene said as her eye flashed at Issei to confirm the origin signature of the energy reading.

Issei lifted up his shirt and there was a mark on his chest with writing.

"You can read this language right?" Ene asked and Issei nodded his head. After the thing with Lithuminite he was able to understand the weird language they used.

"Ixzell Nal' Xyltelyx. Insignia of the Reaper." Issei said. Just as he said that the air distorted and Issei's scythe activated on its own and the red lining pulsed and then darkened.

"Power fluctuations all over the lab!" Ene said as the lights flickered, holopads filled with static and all the machinery in the lab went crazy.

"Origin it and suppress." Issei said and Ene shook her head.

"Nothing's responding." Ene's eye flickered and flashed for a second before she yelled out in pain and clutched her right eye.

"Ene!" Issei knelt down and helped her up and as he did things calmed down and all went back to normal, except for where Issei's scythe was there was a petite girl with long black hair and purple eyes, wearing a gothic maid outfit. The girl did a spin and looked at the cloths.

"Ilnex vexl'tel Vaere flazelx vun'de." She said and Koneko and Ene tilted their heads and stared at the girl.

"Repeat that again?" Ene asked the girl, not being able to understand what she said which was odd since she could understand the most common languages such as English, Japanese, German, French and Spanish, to ancient languages like Old Norse and Sanskrit.

"Ilnex vexl'tel Vaere flazelx vun'de." The girl replied, this time her head tilted in confusion. Had they not heard her the first time.

"She said that human clothes are comfortable." Issei translated and an awkward silence followed. "WAAAAAAAAIT WHAAAAT!? LITHUMINITE!? YOU'RE HUMAN!?" Issei pulled her cheeks and poker her face to make sure he wasn't seeing stuff and he was indeed not seeing things.

"Not human, but I'm taking a human form and stop that!" Lithuminite yelled as she slapped his hands away from her face.

"Issei? Who is this girl?" Issei turned his head and looked over and noticed the menacing aura surrounding Koneko and his face paled slightly.

"Evxel vex'tel Vaere vox'lel tela xelno'kuxma ul'ex Xyltelyx?" Lithuminite said when she noticed Koneko and she walked over to her and stared her up and down for a minute before nodding her head slowly and seemed to be in thought about something.

"What did she say?" Koneko asked and Issei blushed and looked away.

"I-I'd rather not say." Issei turned his head back and Koneko was in his face hissing at him.

"Tell me. Now!" Issei held his hands up in surrender and nodded slowly.

"She said: So you're the devil cat my Reaper fucked that night." Issei said and he watched the blush creep up Koneko's face and she slowly turned her head to Lithuminite and then jumped and tackled her to the ground and pinned her by her shoulders.

"YOU WERE WATCHING! DELETE IT FROM YOUR MEMORY! FORGET WHAT YOU SAW AND SPEAK OF IT TO NO ONE! EVER!" Koneko screamed as they rolled on the ground and fought with each other.

"KEL'VA XEl'NO! BEX LA'VEL!? BEX LA'VEL!?" Lithuminite screamed as she tried to pin Koneko but she rolled them over and held her down as best she could but despite Lithuminite's lithe frame she easily countered Koneko and pulled her arm around behind her back and pushed her down to the floor

Issei sighed then walked over to the two and picked them up by their shirts and held them away from each other.

"Enough." Issei sighed again and sat them back down on the ground. Koneko hissed at Lithuminite who in turn growled back at her.

"Lithuminite can you speak a language they can understand?" Issei asked her and she scoffed.

"Ixnel vel'vadax tey'la?" Lithuminite asked what languages they spoke and Issei sighed.

"Ene understands any language besides your own and the same for Koneko." Issei replied and Lithuminite scoffed again.

"Why must I speak this primitive language? Do they even need to understand me? The Xel'no will understand with time but the Texn'elva doesn't really need to know." Lithuminite said, referring to Koneko and Ene.

"Judging by voice analysis you were referring that to me." Ene said and Lithuminite turned her head to Ene and frowned.

"Don't worry I wasn't insulting you." Lithuminite waved her off and looked back at Issei.

"Please get along." Issei sighed and Lithuminite made a 'Hmph' sound but nodded her head.

"Anyway. The real reason I'm here is to tell you about the crazy cat since you seemed confused. Well, that and I was kinda curious about Ene and the things in this lab." Lithuminite growled toward Koneko who hissed back. "What it means is that Neko-chan over there is Issei's other half, his will be wife to be simple about it." Lithuminte explained and Koneko blushed but smiled. "She has a strong connection to Issei and he has a strong connection to her. Normally only I would be able to have the status of Issei's consort but you've been acknowledged so I can't say anything." Lithuminite sounded irritated at the last bit but seemed to shrug it off.

"Why would only you be able to be Issei's wife?" Ene asked. She still, despite being a tier six A.I. was having trouble piecing this together.

"Isn't it obvious? We're the same." Lithuminite replied and Ene was further confused.

"Issei's a Human, Devil and Dragon mix? You're...? I don't know what you are?" Ene said to Lithuminite who smiled and laughed at her.

"Human? Issei? How amusing, really. Issei's about as human as Ddraig, meaning he's not human at all." Lithuminite said with a laugh at how little they knew about what was going on, though she couldn't exactly blame them, but she still found it quite amusing.

"How do you know about Ddraig?" Issei asked Lithuminite and her face turned sour and her eyes brightened.

"How could I not!? The damn beast snores so loud it's impossible to sleep."

 **[And your putrid existence encourages me to snore louder.]** Ddraig spoke for the first time in a while and he sneered through Issei's now gauntleted arm.

"Putrid existence? Why you EXAD'OGER NAL EXTENSEL VES'DE!" Lithuminite screamed at Issei's gauntlet and Ddraig roared and growled.

 **[PEL-XCH TO'NELGO UNV'VE!]** Ddraig roared back and the two's anger increased as they spoke.

"How dare you use my language like that you lower life form!"

 **[Lower life form? Look at yourself all high and mighty. In my time your kind would have been incinerated from the universe!]**

"Us? Incinerated? Take a look back at history, two Zeyti ago you were all but incinerated by Annihilator Monoliths."

 **[WATCH YOUR TONGUE YOU DAMNED WITCH!]** Ddraig yelled and as he did Issei's gauntlet glowed and against his will his arm moved and it punched Lithuminite across the room and into the wall.

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" Issei yelled as he forced his gauntlet to disappear and he ran over to Lithuminite and helped her off the floor.

"I feel like we should leave." Ene said to Koneko who nodded her head. The two watched for a bit as Issei, Lithuminite and Ddraig argued with each other and created a few craters in the ground and walls. After twenty minutes Ddraig went quiet and Lithuminite went back to being in Module form and all was quiet again.

"First Ddraig and now Lithuminite... What next?" Issei said as he walked back over to Koneko and Ene.

"Done?" Ene asked and Issei nodded his head. He hoped they were done arguing but he doubted it would end so fast. From what he heard Lithuminite and Ddraig's species had a bit of dirt between their species and weren't very kind towards towards the other but thankfully he got them to ignore each other.

"I think." Issei replied to her and yawned.

"Your stress levels are elevated, can I do something to help?" Ene asked him and he yawned and walked up to his room.

"Just need some sleep." Issei replied and as soon he entered his room he jumped into his bed and fell asleep. Koneko and Ene following his lead and taking their places on either side of him.

Koneko turned over and stared at the ceiling thinking about what happened earlier and reaching down she put her hand over the purple insignia on her side and felt the warm pulse in response to her touch.

"Koneko, your stress is leaking off onto me and it's hard to sleep. Just relax. Nothing's going to happen, you'll be fine." Issei mumbled to her as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into him.

Koneko curled up in his arms and smiled. "Sorry." Koneko mumbled before closing her eyes and going to sleep.

0000

* * *

0000(Next day at school)

For first period of school Issei thought it would be only Ene that was transferring into the school but he was surprised when both Ene and Lithuminite showed up

"It's sorta late but we will be having two new transfer students who are coming to study from abroad." The homeroom teacher said as both Ene and Lithuminite walked into the class and wrote their names on the board. Of course the other students caught on to the similarities of Issei and Lithuminite's eyes and the male students collectively turned their heads toward Issei and glared at him with the intent of murder to which Issei put his hands up in the air innocently and laughed nervously.

"My names Ene and I hope we can all get along." Ene sensing the ill will towards Issei spoke up and did her best to look cute and it working perfectly because all eyes were on her.

"What about you miss?" The teacher asked and Lithuminite frowned but bowed and smiled.

"My names Lithy and I hope I can be friends with everyone." Lithuminite said in a childish voice and the whole class went nuts, both boys and girls flocking to her and Ene asking them question after question about where they were from and other stuff like that.

After the teacher had gotten everyone to return to their seats class resumed, in a way. Though the male half of the class was staring at Issei, sending death stares at him because there wasn't enough desks so Lithuminite took her seat on Issei's lap and smiled in amusement at the atmosphere of wanting Issei to die.

Later at lunch not only were the boys looking at Issei but Koneko also glared at him for letting Lithuminite take her seat on his lap.

"Why does she get my seat?" Koneko pouted as she cut her loses and made do with sitting next to Issei.

"First come first serve kitty cat." Lithuminite teased in response and Koneko hissed at her.

"Issei, make it up by feeding me!" Koneko demanded and Issei sighed as he picked up his chopsticks and fed her the contents of the lunch that Miya had made for everyone. Even after beating the shit out of her she was nice enough to make everyone's lunches and along with one other she volunteered to be the second maid of Issei's house.

After finishing up his meal Issei decided to take a walk around the more empty halls of the school building to clear his head and as he walked the halls he thought back to the argument between Ddraig and Lithuminite and a few of the things they argued about was bothering him, but he was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard whispering down the hall and Issei masked his presence and crept up to the classroom at the very back of the building that was rarely used and the voices go louder. One voice he didn't recognize and the other he recognized as Sona and Issei quickened his pace to the classroom door and when he peeked through the door he had to force himself not to yell out in amazement at what he saw. Sona was on top of another girl laying on a desk and had her arm between the other girls legs and was pleasuring the girl under her which was evident by the sounds of the girls heavy breathing and occasional moan.

 **I thought it would be funny to have a scene where Issei finds out in an odd twist that the stuck up and strict Sona happened to be into girls sooooo... ENTER THE YURI LEMON CAUSE WHY THE FUCK NOT!**

"Shh, Chino! Someone might hear us." Sona whispered as she put her hand over her female partners mouth and stopped her before she moaned any louder.

"S-Sorry, it just feels so good I cant help but moan and don't stop, I was almost there." Chino said with a blush as she reached down and pulled Sona's hand back between her legs and urged her to keep going.

"As long as you keep quiet." Sona said as she pushed her fingers back into Chino whose moans, albeit quieter than before, filled the room again.

"Aaah! Sona I'm close! Up a little- AAAH! YEAH RIGHT THERE." Chino squeaked as Sona hit her sweet spot and continued to rub her fingers against it and in a few seconds Chino put her hand over her mouth and moaned loudly through her hand as her hips jerked upwards and she orgasmed and as Sona fingered her some of her juices squirted out from between Sona's fingers and she had to suppress her moans as Sona lengthened her orgasm.

"Sona! S-Stop!" Chino choked out between moans as Sona continued to pleasure her past her limits

"You wanted more right? I can't stop now can I?" Sona whispered as she unzipped the zipper to the side of Chino's uniform and licked her nipples and groped her breast while still pleasuring her lower part as well. "Your boobs are so big and squishy!" Sona said as she played with them more and Chino moaned and begged her to stop, but Sona ignored her pleas and pushed on.

"I-I'm gonna cum again!... Sona I'm cumming!" Chino yelled out as her hips spasmed and Sona smiled as she felt Chino tighten down on her fingers and like the last time she felt the liquid from Chino's pussy squirting out onto her and to add onto the pleasure she used her thumb to rub Chino's clit and she moaned out as her orgasm was again prolonged.

Sona bent her fingers and upwards and in one quick motion pulled her fingers out of Chino, hitting her g spot one last time and found satisfaction in the buck of her hips and the cute moan she let out.

Breathing heavily Chino's legs fell back down against the desk and she smiled up at Sona who smiled back at her. After a minute Chino regained her strength and quickly rolled Sona over and smiled at her.

"It's your turn." Chino said as Sona blushed and turned her head to the side. "Don't blush silly." Chino said as she turned Sona's head back and locked lips in a passionate kiss that Sona despite trying to hold back moaned and pushed into, pushing her tongue into Chino's mouth and the two fought each other over dominance which eventually ended after breaking to breath.

"You're always running student counsel errands and doing work, let Chino relieve some stress." Chino crawled down and after pulling up Sona's skirt rubbed her through her pantyhose and Sona moaned as Chino rubbed her through the thin fabric.

"But you look so cute." Chino said and Sona blushed and tried to say something back but moaned as she felt Chino's tongue drag down her pussy lips and she shivered in pleasure.

"At least pull them down, it's embarrassing having you lick me through them." Sona begged and Chino shook her head.

"I don't wanna, I like them on you better." Chino said as she put her head back between Sona's legs and licked her more aggressively and any argument Sona had quickly disappeared as pleasure filled her head.

After a minute Chino stopped and Sona whined at the loss of contact.

"My sister gave this to me for my birthday, but I never used so maybe you'll like it." Chino said as she pullled out a pink egg shaped object and Sona looked at it curiously but before she had a chance to ask Chino had already pulled her pantyhose down and stuck it into her and she threw her head back as the vibrations traveled through her and her hips started to buck upwards when she felt Chino's mouth on her pussy and this time Chino focused on sucking her clit.

"AAH! CHINO! THAT'S TO- AAAH!... MUCH!" Sona yelled out as she Chino felt that she was close and wanting to give her an orgasm licked and sucked as fast and hard as she could and after a minute Sona yelled out and her hips bucked forward as she orgasmed finally.

"Feel any better?" Chino asked and Sona nodded her head.

"Yeah... I guess." Sona replied as she sat up and shakily put her glasses back on and then got up to change her underwear. Chino doing the same.

"Class starts in a bit, we should get going." Sona said as she dusted of her skirt and turned around to face Chino who stood on her toes to match her height with Sona and kissed her on the cheek before quickly running out of the room giggling. Sona stood there slightly petrified and she reached up and touched her cheek and blushed slightly, but smiled and walked out of the room and down the hallway.

Issei let out a breath of air he had been holding in and sighed as he dropped back down to the floor from the ceiling. He couldn't help but watch the entire thing and after hearing Chino run towards the door he had to jump up and hold onto a wooden beam above him.

"That was way to close... And oh so hot at the same time." Issei said to himself and he looked back into the class room for a second before laughing a bit, he never expected that Sona of all people would have been attracted to the same-sex and it honestly was amusing.

0000

* * *

0000

 **[Your other half is kinda cute, but so are you, too.**

Koneko opened her eyes and looked around her. She was surrounded in darkness and all she could see was tall and dark pillars with green fire seeping from the cracks in it. Looking down she saw a glowing green line that lead forward in front of her and after a while it's light disappeared in the darkness. Hesitantly she slowly walked along the line and eventually came to some sort of throne looking thing and she walked up to it cautiously and stared at the stone chair.

 **[What are you looking at?]**

Koneko spun on her heals and came face to face with a young girl hanging upside down staring directly into her eyes and Koneko jumped back and got into a fighting stance.

 **[I'm not gonna hurt you silly.]**

The girl laughed and dropped down to the ground and Koneko looked down to the scaly tail swishing behind the girl and the folded dragon looking wings.

 **[Oh these, I like Dragons so I made these part of my sub-form. I think they make me look cute.]**

The girl said as she spread her wings out and twirled around.

 _'Who are you? Where am I?'_ Koneko asked the strange girl and she thought for a moment before snapping her fingers and green flamed torches lit the room. It looked like the interior of a medieval castle minus the fact that the room was made of a shiny black stone that formed pillars of spikes all along the walls and ceiling.

 **[This is my home.]**

The girl replied and Koneko looked around briefly before narrowing her eyes at the girl and hissed.

 _'Who are you?'_ Koneko asked again and the girl giggled and flew over to the throne and sat down in it.

 **[I'm Kilithily. And you're Neko.]**

 _'Koneko, not Neko.'_ Koneko dropped her fighting stance and relaxed a bit. It was obvious the girl didn't want to attack her but she kept her guard up just in case.

 **[That explains the ears and tail I think.]**

Kilithily jumped off her seat and hovered over to Koneko and started rubbing her ears and playing with her tail.

 **[Are these real? I wish my tail and wings were real!]**

Koneko tried to back up but the girl just followed her and seemed to be completely mesmerized by her cat ears and tail. _'Hey st- ah! T-That tickles.'_ Koneko backed up further and her heel caught on a rock and she stumbled backwards expecting to hit the floor but Kilithily caught her by her shirt and her wings flapped as fast they could to pull her back up onto her feet.

 _'Thanks...'_ Koneko thanked Kilithily and she smiled at her.

 **[Wouldn't want you getting hurt.]**

 _'So what did you want with me?'_ Koneko asked Kilithily as she hovered back to her chair and sat back down.

 **[Uh... To talk to you I think?]**

 _'You forgot...'_ Koneko stared at the Dragon girl think and hum to herself. _'She's an airhead.'_ Koneko decided after a second and sighed.

 **[Oh yeah! I remember. I just wanted to talk since we're able to now.** **]**

Kilithily avoided looking Koneko in the eyes and fiddled with the hem of her skirt and.

 _'Talk? Why?'_ Koneko asked as she sat on the throne next to her.

 **[You haven't used me since that fight and I was getting kinda lonely all by myself and I just recently found out our compatibility rate was high enough that I could talk to you so I got excited and pulled you into my little dimension.]**

 _'Lonely... Should have said something.'_ Koneko said in response to Kilithily and she smiled sadly.

 **[I was nervous and forgot. But we can still be friends right?]**

Kiithily gave Koneko her best puppy dog eyes that of course weren't the greatest since they looked Dragonic like Issei's but, still looked pleading and oddly cute.

 _'Wait! Dragonic eyes!'_ Koneko finally realized it when she gently grabbed Kilithily's head and looked at her glowing green eyes. They were just like Issei's, unnatural in color, pupils narrowed like a Dragons and they glowed.

 **[Dragonic eyes? I'm not actually a Dragon... They disappeared a long time ago. Only a few remain, like the one within Issei.]**

 _'That's what Lithuminite meant by not human!'_ Koneko smiled in victory as she finally understood what she meant, kinda. Now that she thought back on it Issei, Lithuminite and Kilithily's eyes were identical and the only real difference was the color.

 **[Lithy! I know her! Sometimes she plays with me!]**

Kilithily's face brightened at the mention of Lithuminite but after a few seconds her smile turned to a frown and her lip quivered and a tear rolled down her cheek.

 _'H-Hey, what's wrong? Why are you so sad?'_ Koneko asked her and she didn't respond and instead started to whimper a bit causing Koneko to panic, she never dealt with kids much and she didn't know what to do.

 **[L-Lithy s-said she would p-play with me 9 years ago b-b-but she never came back.]**

Kilithily was now crying and tears were streaming down her cheeks and Koneko stared at her and tried to think of something to do. She wasn't good with kids and she certainly wasn't good with crying kids either. After a minute Koneko did what she thought Issei would do and hugged Kilithily.

 _'Please stop crying. Uhhh... I'm sure Lithuminite had a good reason to leave.'_ Koneko nervously pat Kilithily's head and her small arms wrapped around her back and she cried into Koneko's shirt.

 **[R-Really? You s-sure?]**

Kilithily sniffled and wiped tears from her eyes and face.

 _'Y-Yeah, I'm sure she had a reason. I'll tell her later to come visit.'_ Koneko smiled at Kilithily and pat her head.

 **[Wait... Does that mean you're leaving too?]**

Kilithily asked and her face saddened again and Koneko was quick to shake her head.

 _'I don't really know how to leave so... I'm stuck here I guess.'_ Koneko replied and Kilithily smiled.

 **[If you want to leave I guess I can send you back but I don't want to be lonely anymore... Please don't leave me alone!]**

Kilithily clutched Koneko's shirt and tears threatened to fall down her face again.

 _'Umm... Uhh... Can you do that thing like Lithuminite where you appear in my world?'_ Koneko asked Kilithily and she thought for a moment before giving Koneko a huge smile.

 **[That's right! Lithy told me something about assuming a form in the human world!]**

Kilithily got excited and jumped up and flew around the room laughing. Kilithily flew back down to Koneko and held her hands.

 **[Stay still please.]**

Kilithly closed her eyes and hummed oddly and after a second green flames surrounded them and swirled up to the ceiling.

 **[Don't panic, just close your eyes and focus on nothing but me and where our hands connect.]**

Koneko did as she said and focused on their connecting hands and after a minute she felt dizzy and upon opening her eyes the last thing she saw was Kilithily reaching out to her.

0000

"Kilithily... Mmm... Wh..." Koneko rubbed her eyes and groggily opened them and sat up in bed. "Strange dream..." Koneko mumbled as she looked down and noticed a small girl sleeping in her lap. "Huh?..." Koneko mumbled as she poked the girl, causing her to flinch and stir a little. "K-Kilithily?" Koneko poked the girl and this time she yawned, stretched out her arm and then looked up into Koneko's eyes and smiled.

"Neko!" Kilithily jumped up and wrapped her arms around Koneko's neck and rubbed her cheek against Koneko's.

"It wasn't a dream then?" Koneko asked Kilithily and she shook her head.

"I'm your Module." Kilithily giggled excitedly and squeezed Koneko's neck tightly and Koneko had to tap her back to get her to stop. For such a small girl she had crazy strength just like Lithuminite's.

"Kilithily that hurts." Koneko tapped her back and Kilithily lightened her grip.

"Sorry." Kilithily apologized and sat back down in Koneko's lap.

"How do I tell Issei about this?" Koneko mumbled to herself as she looked over at Issei who was snoring softly in his sleep.

"Tell him what?" Kilithily asked as she leaned back into Koneko and stretched out her arms and yawned.

"About you." Koneko replied and Kilithily looked up at Koneko and frowned.

"Will Issei be mad that I'm here?" Kilithily asked and Koneko shook her head.

"No. Issei's a nice guy." Koneko replied and Kilithily tilted her head to the side and hummed in confusion.

"Last time Lithy talked to me she said Issei was scary and mean, was Lithly not right?." Kilithily asked and Koneko shook her head.

"Issei's only scary when he has to be." Koneko replied and Kilithily smiled and giggled in reassurance.

"Sleepy again." Kilithily yawned then slumped down and curled up next to Koneko and went back to sleep. Koneko laid back down and wrapped an arm around Kilithily.

0000

* * *

0000

It was still early in the morning and as Issei stirred awake he looked over at Koneko and immediately was wide awake and staring at the young girl in Koneko's arms.

"K-Koneko! I don't remember having a kid with you!" Issei jumped up in bed and shook Koneko awake.

"Hmm, what do you want?" Koneko groggily asked as she leaned up and squinted her eyes at Issei and he turned her head to look at Kilithily.

"We didn't have a kid did we?" Issei asked Koneko and she shook her head.

"This is Kilithily, my Module." Koneko replied and Issei sighed.

"Oh, it's just your Module... Wait! How did you meet her?" Issei asked Koneko as he sat down and stared at the sleeping girl.

"I woke up in her home and she started talking to me. Said she was lonely and wanted to talk to someone. Also started to cry when I mentioned leaving so I asked her to come back." Koneko replied and Issei laughed.

"Who knew you had a soft spot for kids. So what now?" Issei asked and Koneko shook her head.

"I don't know." Koneko said in reply.

"Well, how about I go make breakfast while you wake her up." Issei said as he got up and put a pair of shorts on and a short sleeve shirt.

"Ok." Koneko said as she lightly shook Kilithily's shoulder. "Kilithily. Wake up." Koneko said as she shook her should and poked her cheek.

"Hmmm... Neko?..." Kilithily asked as she rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Yes, Neko." Koneko said and Kilithily sprung up and hugged her.

"Neko!" Kilithily said as she hugged her and Koneko pat her back.

"Let's go downstairs. Issei should have breakfast ready in a few minutes." Koneko said as she got up and walked with Kilithily down the stairs.

"Breakfast? What's that?" Kilithily asked and Koneko stared at her.

"Food." Koneko replied and Kilithily tilted her head in confusion.

"I think Lithy mentioned it before. It's something she said you rip out of humans and put in you mouth then it goes down to your belly." Koneko frowned at that response and the image of Lithuminite laughing like a demon and surrounded by fire entered her mind.

"What else did that little demon teach you." Koneko mumbled as she helped Kilithily up onto the stools and Issei sat a plate of scrambled eggs down in front of her along with a spoon.

"What's this?" Kilithily asked as she picked up and spoon and turned it in her hands, laughing when the light reflected off of it.

"Koneko? This girl doesn't know what a spoon is." Issei said and Koneko nodded her head slowly.

"Like this." Koneko grabbed the spoon and scooped up some eggs and held it out to Kilithily who looked at the eggs confused. "Open your mouth." Koneko said and Kilithily opened her mouth and Koneko put the spoon in her mouth. "Chew." Koneko instructed and Kilithily started to chew on the eggs.

"Delicious!" Kilithily said as she opened her mouth for more. Issei and Koneko took turns feeding her breakfast and while doing so, failed to notice the group of girls leaning into the doorway of the kitchen watching them.

"They look like a couple." Akeno said through gritted teeth as she squeezed the door frame until the wood cracked and splintered, the wall cracking all the way from the floor to the ceiling next.

"Yeah..." Rias mumbled as the sound of wood singeing filled the air and the sheet metal underneath melted then disintegrated around her.

Ene sighed and made a mental note to have the floor and wall replaced. Even she was a bit curious about who the girl was and she walked into the kitchen and sat down with them.

"So who's this?" Ene asked as she scanned the girl's body and her energy readings shot up.

"Kilithily. Koneko's Module." Issei replied to her as he feed said girl more eggs.

"That would explain the energy readings." Ene mumbled. "So what are you going to do with her? Ene asked Issei and he shrugged.

"I don't know. Koneko brought her with her and she's welcome here so whatever she decides." Issei replied to Ene and she sighed.

"Pretty eye." Kilithily said to Ene as she stared up at her face. Ene put her hand over the side of her face covered by her hair and frowned. "You don't like it?" Kilithily asked and Ene shook her head.

"No, it just reminds me of what I'll never be." Ene mumbled and Kilithily frowned again

"You're more human than anyone here though?" Kilithily asked and Issei smiled and gave Ene a hug.

"Yes she is." Issei replied and Ene smiled sadly.

"Right." Ene shook his arm off her shoulder and sat back down and watched him and Koneko feed Kilithily and show her things in the house.

"I hate to break this up but I got a message from Greyfia and she wants us to meet her in the devil realm for something." Rias said as she walked through the doorway and interrupted Koneko, Issei and Kilithy's conversations.

Issei turned over to her and noticed the slight twitch in her face that resembled irritation and sighed. "What more do they want with me?" Issei asked Rias and she shook her head in response.

"I don't know. All she said was that it was urgent and needed our attention right away." Rias explained quite vaguely and it was obvious by her tone that she was annoyed as well, especially since just a few days ago they went through that troublesome rating game and not even a week later they were being called back.

"If it's urgent then we have no choice but to go. You're my master so I have to do what you say." Issei said and Rias sighed but nodded.

"Yet you disobey me all the time. Anyway, off to the devil realm." Rias said in a mumble as she held her hand up and summoned a teleport circle and they were teleported away to the Devil realm

Upon arriving at the Devil realm Issei was surprised that it oddly resembled the human world with buildings, stands and random stores all around, albeit the sky had a red hue to it and Devil's roamed the streets freely not bothering to hide their wings at all.

"So this is the Devil's realm? Pales in comparison to the Citadel or Exventu'lle but, I guess it serves you lower species well." Lithuminite said as she looked at the surrounding area and took it all in.

"Who the hell are you?" Rias asked as she stared at the odd girl in the black and purple gothic styled maid dress.

"Issei must have forgotten to mention me, so cold... I'm Lithuminite Issei's module or scythe, whatever you wanna call me." Lithuminite said as she waved Rias off and went back to looking at the buildings around them.

"I don't even wanna know." Rias said with a shake of her head. "Let's go. Greyfia wouldn't be happy if we we're late." Rias said and they all walked down the streets of the Devil realm and eventually up a small mountain where the massive mansion that the Gremory family lived in.

"This place is huge!" Issei said as they walked through the massive gates and into the courtyard of the mansion.

"Rias, I'm pleased to see you were on time for once." Greyfia said as she walked up and greeted them with a bow.

"You said it was urgent so we hurried here." Rias said and Greyfia nodded.

"Yes. It may also have a connection to Issei so Sirzechs requested him to be here as well." Greyfia said, looking Issei's direction and smiling.

"What's going on?" Issei asked and Greyfia waved at them to follow her inside the mansion and up to a large room with a large table in the center. All around the table was chairs and in a few of them were the heads of the major Devil clans.

"This is the child responsible for the deaths of my sons peerage!" One of the men in the chairs said in anger as he stood up and stared directly at Issei.

"Lord Phenex calm yourself, it's very unprofessional of you." Sirzechs said to Phenex and he scoffed at Sirzechs before looking back to Issei and igniting in flames.

"I should kill you right now." He said and Issei smiled at him. "What's so funny punk?" Phenex asked and Issei laughed at him and then his face went cold.

"Sit." Issei said and the flames around Phenex snuffed out and he sat down.

"W-What the hell did you do to me!?" Phenex asked and Issei smiled at him.

"Inferiors should behave like good dogs and do as their told, now shut it." Issei said and just as Phenex was about to talk back is mouth shut and he struggled to open his mouth and went as far as to try to pry it open with his hands to no avail.

Rias slapped Issei's shoulder and he shook out of his defensive mode and looking back up to the rest of the head clan members and they were all coiled back and looked about ready to attack him.

"I'll over look your rather impressive display of power since we need an explanation from you directly about a few things so please have a seat." Sirzechs said and Issei sat down across from him.

"So what did you need from me?" Issei asked and Sirzechs waved over a holo screen and tapped at it for a few seconds before a set of pictures were displayed on multiple screens and floated around Issei. In the pictures were buildings that looked odd, they were pitch black and had the same intricate red lines that decorated Issei's scythe.

"Look familiar?" Sirzechs asked and Issei nodded. A second later Issei's scythe materialized and then Lithuminite replaced it.

"Exvenzel!" Lithuminite yelled as she looked at the buildings.

"Who is this!?" Zekram said in alarm at the sudden appearance of Lithuminite.

"Silence old man." Lithuminite shushed him and went back to staring at the pictures of the odd buildings.

"Old man? How dare you insult a member of the Bael clan! Do you not know who I am?" Zekram asked as he walked over and squared off with her.

"Do you know who I am?" Lithuminite shot back at him and he stared her up and down for a second.

"A lower class Devil who has no place here." He said and Lithuminite grit her teeth in anger.

"How dare you lump me in with your primitive race!" Lithuminite yelled and everyone in the room looked at her in anger.

"Primitive! We are a society that has existed for hundreds of thousands of years!" One of the clan heads shouted at her.

"Hundreds of thousands? We have existed for nearly Xeqluixle ven' lextch Zeyti!" Lithuminite said and they quieted down and stared at her ridiculously. After hearing the language she spoke they could not form a response as what she said was complete gibberish to them.

"Issei, would you care to explain this?" Sirzechs asked and Issei sighed.

"Lithuminite here is... Well to be honest not even I can fully explain what she is, though what I can say is that to her your existence is equal to that of a fly, insignificant and overlooked. Compared to hers though." Issei said and as he did the negative response from the clan heads and other important people there made him cringe slightly.

"Insignificant? Overlooked? Are you implying she is part of a higher race unknown to us?" Sirzechs asked Issei and he nodded in response.

"Of sorts. As far as I can tell her existence goes farther back then the Dragons." Issei said and Zekram shook his head and scoffed.

"Nothing can have existed that far back. The Dragons are as old as time itself." He said to which Lithuminite laughed.

"Oh that is rich. Quilx ne'va a delvendulz' exch'to endnellxzcto!" Lithuminite laughed hysterically and had to use Issei's shoulder to keep herself on her feet.

"Bex' lavel unx'vech till'tecx vendee?" Lithuminite said and the clan heads stared at her in confusion.

"I can't understand her at all! That's impossible!?" Zekram said in frustration as he tried to understand her.

"That proves how primitive you really are. You can't even understand the simplest forms of my language." Lithuminite said and Sirzechs nodded.

"I see. It is obvious that you're ancient if even we cannot understand you. You said Exvenzel when you saw those pictures, I take it you know what that strange structure is?" Sirzechs asked and Lithuminite nodded her head.

"Please try not to pronounce anything I say, your brain cannot even grasp the concept of my language and doing so would result in an electrical surge of information impossible to process and result in a neural collapse. And yes I know what those pictures are, they are the remnants of my Exten'zelvex." Lithuminite answered and Sirzechs nodded his head again.

"I take it by remnants you mean a lost city or something." Sirzechs asked and Lithuminite nodded.

"Spectral-trans-dimensional divergence, the process in which a dimension is split apart and the vectors are separated from reality entirely." Lithuminite said as she sat down in Issei's lap and continued to stare at the pictures.

"What does that mean?" Sirzechs asked curiously. He couldn't understand most of what she was saying but what he could understand interested him.

"It means the gravitational force of two dimensions crashing into reality fight and which ever one is weaker gets torn apart in a multitude of ways, most times it's on an atomic level but sometimes pieces of the dimension can be thrown across space and time. What you're looking at is a small remnant of the citadel of the planet I ruled over." Lithuminite explained and this information was new to Issei so he got lost as much as Sirzechs and the rest did.

"You ruled over an entire planet?" Zekram asked Lithuminite and she looked to him and scoffed.

"I ruled an entire dimension actually but, the one that held my throne was the largest and most powerful planet of Telshinex'te in the Lede'x cluster." Lithuminite replied and Zekram couldn't form any words to respond.

"It seems this meeting has strayed from its original course and has taken a separate path. The main problem is that this city has appeared here in the Devil realm. This city will appear and then disappear in random places all over the place and it is confusing our scientific teams who cannot figure out the reason. We want to know what's going on and why it seems to vanish in thin air." Sirzechs asked and Lithuminite smiled.

"Piece of cake. I can't exactly tell you everything but my guess is that the remnants of Exvenzel are contained in an unstable dimensional dyson sphere. Meaning it's rapidly flashing between space and time trying to find a stable vector that hasn't been affected by the Spectral-trans-dimensional divergence. It's determined that the vectors her are safe but finding one to fit into is difficult." Lithuminite said and then leaned back on Issei's chest and let out a yawn.

"I want everyone but Greyfia, Issei, Ene and Lithuminite out of this room. We have sensitive topics to cover." Sirzechs said and despite the protests of Zekram and Phenex, they all were forced out.

"Now, Judging from your connection to Azazel you are no stranger to secrecy correct?" Sirzechs asked Issei who nodded. "Good, if the public knew about such things it could be catastrophic to our history. Anyway I want you to investigate this city and if possible shield it from view. Is that possible?" Sirzechs looked directly at Lithuminite and she rolled her eyes and sighed at the obvious direction the question was thrown.

"I can do it if the main systems still function and if the central A.I. cortex isn't damaged. The only major problem is getting into the city, it's in an unstable dyson sphere so the possibility of being ripped apart on an atomic level is high." Lithuminite replied to Sirzechs question and he nodded his head.

"On to my next question. Is there any technology worth salvaging from that city that could help us in any way?" Sirzechs asked and Lithuminite frowned and then smiled at him.

"Typical greed." Lithuminite chuckled as Sirzechs shook his head.

"That's not what I mean. The reason I had everyone leave is because I have information that absolutely cannot be leaked to anyone other than a select few." Sirzechs explained and Issei picked up Lithuminite and sat her down on the chair next to him.

"What's so important that you had even major clan leaders leave?" Issei asked.

"Only a few know about this between the Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels. Satan and God are dead." Sirzechs said and Issei's face twisted into one of disbelief.

"Wait they're dead?" Issei asked for confirmation and Sirzechs nodded.

"Yes, the church's think we did it but in reality we don't know how they died or who killed them. The Angels, in response are massing their members and we think they are planning a massive assault and since the last great war our numbers have not recovered enough to be able to fight back evenly so we're desperate for an edge, no matter how dull or sharp it will help us in the long run." Sirzechs replied to Issei with a sigh as he leaned back.

"So that's why." Lithuminite said with a nod of her head. "With my relation to death I've always favored the demonic sides of war and I despise those white robed assholes so I guess I can spare some tech that's primitive to my race but advanced to yours." Lithuminite said and Sirzechs face lit up a bit.

"So you'll assist us?" Sirzechs asked and Lithuminite nodded.

"I got weaponry more powerful than Hell fire." Lithuminite said and at this Ene was in her face.

"I heard weapons! Where?!" Ene asked and Lithuminite backed up and sighed.

"Is she really this much of a gun nut?" Lithuminite turned to look at Issei as she asked this and he nodded.

"Yeah..." Issei said.

"Issei. I feel it's wrong to involve a human in this but I would like to personally request you join our fight and help to secure our future." Sirzechs got up and bowed to Issei who shook his hands rapidly.

"It's fine for me to get involved since I'm no longer human and I have a personal vendetta against Angels so I'll gladly help kick their asses." Issei replied and Sirzechs raised his head up and looked at him confused.

"You were human before, what happened?" Sirzechs asked Issei who scratched his neck awkwardly.

"Kind of a confusing and long story but short version is that I gave up my humanity entirely and now I'm part of Lithuminite's race." Issei replied and Sirzechs opened his mouth to reply then closed it and stayed silent for a minute.

"Most of the information gathered is beyond anyone's understanding so I won't delve too deep into it, but I thank you for accepting my selfish request." Sirzechs bowed once more before standing up and shaking Issei's hand.

"There's one slight problem about this." Issei said and Sirzechs turned back to him.

"What would that be?" Sirzechs asked.

"Even if we recover weapons, none of you know how to use them and I can't teach thousands of people to use advanced weapons." Issei said and Sirzechs considered this and then sighed.

"That is very much true, I never thought about that." Sirzechs said as he thought about the sudden predicament at hand.

"I can transfer weapon data into modules and through the modules it will send signals to the brain that induce a state of instinctual knowledge on using them but wielders will have to be accepted by the modules so it might take time." Lithuminite said from her seat next to Issei and Sirzechs looked over to her.

"You mean you can program instinct into the brains of someone just by them touching this module you speak of?" Sirzechs asked and Lithuminite smiled and nodded her head.

"I am Issei's module in human form so yeah it wouldn't be that hard." Lithuminite replied "Now all that's left to do is get inside Exvenzel which I figured out wasn't that hard." Lithuminite added in a 'I'm a genius now bow before me' tone.

"Alright let's go then." Issei said and Lithuminite nodded at him.

"Exvel ni'x t'el kexlyx'desz von' te la crux!" Lithuminite stood up, held one arm up with her hand extended up toward the ceiling and the other pointed down at the ground and said what sounded like a chant.

"Extenx de'xnel!" Lithuminite yelled and the air distorted around her to the point where seeing clearly was impossible and after a second the distortion dissipated and when Issei was able to see clearly he was surrounded by tall black buildings decorated in glowing red line work.

"Is this Exvenzel?" Issei asked Lithuminite who was standing next to him and she nodded.

"Yeah." Lithuminite responded as she walked forward a few steps. Looking down there were millions of small and large blood-red crystals scattered throughout the ground.

"What are these?" Ene asked as she picked up a larger crystal and analysed it. "Scanning it reveals it's both inorganic and organic at the same time." Ene looked at the crystal confused.

"This is the result of a dimension being ripped apart. These crystals are what's left of my people." Lithuminite said sadly as she knelt down and touched on of the crystals. Ene however dropped the crystal and backed up.

"You're saying these were once people?" Ene asked and Lithuminite looked back at her and nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." Ene said and Lithuminite shook her head.

"It's fine. While we can we might as well gather some. They're great material for making bullets, fuel, blades, you name it and we can make it out of it." Lithuminite said and Ene looked at her with a grim expression.

"You made stuff out of dead people?" Ene asked and Lithuminite chuckled and shook her head.

"Saying they're dead is a bit incorrect since we can never truly die, but no. We used an artificial method of creating the crystals but these are in their purest form and are thirty times as strong and potent." Lithuminite said as a black box materialized and she filled the box with as many crystals as the box could hold. Lithuminite materialized more boxes and sat them down next to Ene and Issei. "Fill these with as many crystals as possible, I'm going to go check the A.I. and try to set up a molecular ionic distortion field around the remains of Exvenzel." Lithuminite said and then her form broke apart and she disappeared.

"Well we better hurry." Issei said as he carefully packed the crystals into the boxes and then sat them in a neat stack.

After an hour they had filled all the boxes and had sat down to take a rest just as the air distorted and the ground rumbled followed by the sound of what sounded like gunshots and direct energy EM rifle discharges.

"What was that?" Issei yelled as he pulled out his pistol and Ene materialized a classic m82a1 fifty bmg heavy rifle into her hands.

"I don't know. Sound patterns match EM weaponry and RF waves match the frequency of high rate of fire Emelmg rifles." Ene explained as she scanned her surroundings and determined the sound was coming from down the street they were on. "That way!" Ene pointed as red and blue beams shot around the corner of the large street and explosions followed the beams of light. After a few seconds of silence a figure moved up the street towards them at lightning speeds and Issei raised his pistol and tried to keep up with its speed but he couldn't and fired off a few shots hoping to hit whatever it was and missed.

"HEY IT'S ME YOU IDIOT! DON'T SHOOT!" Lithuminite screamed as she stopped right before crashing into them. Lithuminite had gauntlets on both her arms and large armored boots with what looked like thrusters on the bottom, armor that covered her chest and back and strapped to her body and in her armored hands were two objects that looked liked guns and were glowing red from firing.

"Put this armor on and we need to hide." Armor just like Lithuminite's materialized in Issei and Ene's arms and they quickly got into the armor.

"What is this armor and what does it do?" Ene asked and Lithuminite sighed.

"Imagine yourself flying and the armor will respond to your brainwaves or in your case it will respond to the cognitive processors and signal interception nodes. Quickly we need to get out of here!" Lithuminite said as she hovered backwards a few feet and stared down the street she came down.

"From what? What's going one?" Issei asked and Lithuminite shook her head and arms.

"Annihilator Monoliths, these are combat drones but they're responsible for the mass extinction of Ddraig's race. Conventional weapons won't do anything so take these." Lithuminite materialized and handed over 4 guns just like hers to Ene and Issei, they were obviously meant to be dual wielded and it was a good thing Issei was ambidextrous. "The gun fires the same way a normal human one does but it's a lmg so control recoil and let it's heat compensators activate after 60 seconds of firing." Lithuminite instructed and Issei nodded then looked up from the lmg to the end of the street where two mech looking robots sprinted into the cross-section and looked down straight at them.

"Now! We need to go!" Lithuminite ignited the thrusters on her boots and she hovered up into the air a foot. Issei and Ene did the same and after Lithuminite grabbed both their hands she flew down the street with them and not to far behind them the mechanical clanking of the Annihilator Monoliths could be heard.

"How fast are these things?" Ene asked as she turned and looked behind to see the mechs only a hundred feet behind them quickly closing the gap.

"Depends on what their terrain is. In this case it's a few hundred miles an hour and in open space they can travel up to mach twenty-five." Lithuminite yelled as she made a sharp turn with the Annihilator Monoliths turning the same corner a second after they did. Lithuminite slowed down a bit so that she tailed Ene and Issei and turned around so that she was flying backwards and pointing both her guns she fired at the Annihilator Monoliths who easily dodged and started to fire back at her.

"Issei my guns overheated! Switch!" Lithuminite yelled and Issei spun around and took her place shooting at the Annihilator Monoliths for 20 seconds before letting the plasma ventilate and cool before firing again.

"They just won't hold still!" Issei said in frustration as he struggled to keep his sights trained on the enemies behind him.

"Adjust your aim by point zero zero three and after point seven seconds of firing jerk up by ten inches and it should hit them." Lithuminite said as she dropped the magazine of her gun and loaded in another.

Issei adjusted his aim as she said and after he started to fire at them they jumped up to avoid the hail of plasma and Issei jerked both his lmg's up and this time the shots hit but they were harmless against the blue shields that now surrounded them.

"What the hell type of shielding do they use?" Issei asked and Ene spun around and let Lithuminite lead them so she could scan it.

"Hardlight based shielding but approximately two hundred and thirty percent denser than our standard level three Hardlight shielding systems." Ene said in amazement at how hyper-condensed the particles would have to be to create the level of density that the Annihilator Monoliths possessed.

"How do we punch through that strength of shielding?" Issei asked and Lithuminite looked back at him and frowned.

"The only way is if I go back to scythe form." Lithuminite said and Issei smiled.

"Finally, I've been itching to use you again." Issei said and as he dropped his lmg's they dematerialized and so did Lithuminite's armor and Issei caught her in his arms when she started to fall back towards the ground

"Ready?" He asked and with a slight blush she nodded her head and her body dematerialized and in her place was his scythe. "Time to get it on." Issei said as he cut off his thrusters and the two Monoliths sped past him and into a building, crashing into it and quickly standing back up and running at Issei this time with what looked like swords made of hardlight or plasma.

The first one lunged at Issei and he blocked both its blades and pushed it back just in time for him to spin around and block the other ones two blades. Issei pushed back the Monoliths and the two grouped back together and seemed to study him a bit.

"Issei don't stop moving, they're trying to analyse your fighting patterns and movement style." Lithuminite said in his head and with a smile he ignited his thrusters and flew at them in a unpredictable way by spinning in random directions and darting back and forth. Flying past one of them he flicked his wrist and his scythe angled upwards and sliced the arm off of one of the Monoliths and it stumbled backwards and re focused on Issei.

"This is easier than I thought." Issei said with a laugh as he turned around and flew back at them intending to cut it in half this time.

"Don't underestimate them, they can kill anything with the right time to analyse the target." Lithuminite warned and Issei smiled and continued forward but as he did the two Annihilator Monoliths turned towards him and the panels on the top of them opened and missiles shot out of their launch tubes and followed Issei wherever he went.

"Tracking huh?" Issei said as he looped in the air and swung his scythe downwards and sliced the missile in half, the two parts exploding after a second and taking out the rest of the missiles. Resuming his frantic flight he ducked down and angled his scythe upwards so that when he flew between the Annihilator Monoliths legs his scythe sliced it in half and with a high-pitched ringing sound the two parts fell to the ground and exploded. The ground rumbled and shook as the buildings on either side started to collapse from the explosions and crushed the other Annihilator Monolith still standing.

"That wasn't so bad." Issei said as Lithuminit materialized in his arms where his scythe used to be.

"You were extremely lucky, trust me when I say those things are dangerous." Lithuminite said as she unconsciously gripped onto Issei's shirt.

"How dangerous exactly?" Ene asked as she hovered over to them.

"They're a little stronger than you Ene but they're ability to process information and make calculations is millions of times faster." Lithuminite said as she started to fly back towards the intersection where they left all the crates filled with crystals.

"I'm not oblivious to my power but that's ridiculous. Also fascinating at the same time." Issei said as he crouched down and picked up a black triangular plate that seemed to pulse in his hands. "Hey what's this thing?" Issei asked as he held it up for Lithuminite, who immediately knocked it out of his hands and kicked it as far away as she could. "Hey wha-" Issei closed his mouth and turned his head down the direction she kicked the plate and where the street was there was a large perfectly cut out half circle in the ground.

"Those are a grenade of sorts. Demolecularize everything around it." Lithuminite said as she backed up a few feet and looked around at the once thriving citadel of her home world and then prepared to take them back to the mansion they left from.

Raising one arm to the sky and reaching toward the ground with the other Lithuminite closed her eyes started to chant again. "Exvel ni'x t'el kexlyx'desz von' te la crux! Extenx de'xnel!" The air distorted and around them and when it cleared they were back in the conference room they had met in and everyone was looking over at them with wide eyes and next thing he knew Koneko fell to her knees and was crying.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Issei asked and when he looked up he saw that Akeno, Asia and Rias had tears in their eyes.

"Issei is that really you?" Asia asked as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yeah? What's wrong? why are you crying?" Issei asked again and he got no response. "Guys..."

"Issei you've been missing for almost six months." Sirzechs said as he walked over to him.

"Six months... What the hell are you talking about? We've been gone for a few hours at most." Issei said in disbelief, there was no way he was gone that long.

"Look outside." Sirzechs said and Issei narrowed his eyes at him but moved over to the window and as he looked out he noticed all the maids and anyone else he saw was frozen in place like a statue.

"What's going on? Why is everyone frozen?" Issei asked Sirzechs and he shook his head.

"Six months ago, a few hours after you left there was this strange high pitch shrieking noise and the air had this odd ripple to it and all of sudden everyone just froze in place and no matter what we did nothing unfroze and it seems the only one's who did not freeze were Rias's peerage, me, Greyfia and Sona." Sirzechs said and Issei shook his head.

"That's impossible! No way has six months passed!" Issei said and Sirzechs shook his head.

"Whether you want to believe it or not six months has passed. The times on holo pads and phones still ticked." Sirzechs said as he walked away and sat down at his desk in the back of the room.

"Koneko..." Issei walked over to her and she sprung up and slapped him across the face and sent him crashing onto the table.

"What was that fo-" Issei looked up and Koneko was still crying and looked at him with a face of betrayal.

"YOU WERE GONE FOR SIX MONTHS! I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE GONE FOREVER!" Koneko screamed at him and he couldn't form a response. "SAY SOMETHING!" She yelled at him again and he tried to think.

"Koneko I'm sorry, I thought I was only gone for a few hours." Issei replied to Koneko and she shook her head and ran over to him and hugged him.

"Six months... Six months I thought you were gone for good... You don't even know how bad it hurt me and everyone." Koneko chocked out and Issei wrapped his arms around her.

"Koneko I'm really sorry." Issei could only apologize as she cried in his arms and after a while she calmed down, but refused to let go of him fearing if she did that he'd disappear again.

"So what's happening?" Issei asked and everyone shook their heads.

"No idea everything just happened and we sent out messages telepathically to anyone who might be able to move and told them to meet up at the mansion but we're the only ones who showed up." Akeno replied to him and he looked down at Koneko in his lap and frowned.

"Lithuminite remember when I killed that Annihilator Monolith and it made that high-pitched sound? Do you think it could have something to do with what's happening? Sirzechs did say that just a few hours after we left they heard a high-pitched sound and then everyone went frozen." Issei asked and Lithuminite thought for a moment.

"It's possible that it's some type of defense mechanism." Lithuminite said as she seemed to continue thinking.

"Shouldn't you know about these things?" Sirzechs asked and Lithuminite shook her head.

"Much like my existence is a mystery to you, the Annihilator Monoliths are a mystery to me. In my time we tried to contain them and research about them, but most times we failed to do any research at all. What we did learn is that they are probability driven calculators meaning in a fight if there's a greater than one percent chance of losing the fight they self destruct and any time we fought it usually ended with either all my soldiers physical bodies being killed or several million micro emp waves to wipe any and all information from their memories followed by a randomly generated, matching self destruct code that broke their bodies down into tiny fragments on a molecular scale which then imploded on itself." Lithuminite replied to Sirzechs question and he frowned.

"Dangerously smart and far more advanced than us." Sirzechs mumbled with a shake of his head.

"So how do we unfreeze time or reverse whatever is going on here?" Issei asked and no one answered.

"I'm thinking back to any research documents on Annihilator monoliths and there was one burnt document I remember, I think it said 'A loop cast system suggest that when it activates it somehow binds' And that's all that was on it. I don't know what it meant but generally a loop cast system is used to repeat multiples programs within one nanosecond of the previous executed program but that has nothing to do with what's going on now. At least I doubt that it does." Lithuminite replied.

"Sirzechs you said that the church was planning mobilization, could this be part of it?" Issei asked after remembering what Sirzechs had said about the church and the angels and Sirzechs seemed to think for a moment.

"It could be, I don't remember them possessing any type of sacred gear or magic that can do this though."

"Wait! Gasper, they must have captured Gasper!" Rias said all of a sudden and Sirzechs looked at her confusedly for a second before coming to the same realizations she did.

"But even if they did, Gasper's power stops time entirely." Sirzechs said and Rias shook her head.

"Is there a way that the flow of time could be interrupted or modified so that only the time for certain people can stop or continue?" Rias asked both Lithuminite and Ene who was easily the most intelligent person on the planet.

"Yes that's quite possible but it would take an extreme understanding of the space-time continuum." Lithuminite said and Rias nodded her head in agreement.

"If it's the church though, why haven't they attacked?" Sona spoke up for the first time as she walked over to the group and sat with them.

"Because they're waiting for the perfect moment." Issei whispered with an evil smile as he got up and walked toward the door quietly and stood by it.

"Issei wha-" Rias started to talk but Issei shushed her and pulled back his fist back then punched it through the wall and as he pulled his arm back a man in white robes was ripped through the wall and Issei slammed him down onto the floor and pinned him down to the

"Naughty naughty, spying on us like that." Issei said as he picked the man up by the throat and shoved him down into a chair and tied him to it. "So I assume you're an angel or at the very least a recon team for the church. So who caused this time freeze thing?" Issei asked and the man kept his mouth shut.

"Come on don't make this hard." Issei said as he pulled out his pistol and pointed it at his head.

"You're not getting anything out of me." The man said stubbornly to which Issei smiled.

"Pop goes the kneecap." Issei said cheerfully as he shot the man in the knee and he threw himself to the floor screaming in pain holding what was left of his knee.

"Issei! You just shot him!" Sona yelled as she walked over to him and he chuckled.

"This is called interrogation. Bet you've seen it in those cheesy cop shows, though my way is much more efficient." Issei said as he turned back and looked down at the man on the ground grunting while trying to contain his agony.

"Tell me everything you know or it's your other knee." Issei threatened and the man spit up Issei who rolled his eyes and shot his other knee causing the man to scream in agony yet again.

"Maybe he just needs some friendly encouragement." Issei commented as he knelt down next to the man and smiled.

"Maybe we got off on the wrong foot. If you tell me everything you know I'll have my friend over there heal you and reduce the pain, I'm sure it's agonizing having both your knees shot." Issei said still smiling and the man looked at him like he was crazy for a few seconds but nodded his head.

"Fine. We were hired by the church and sent to kill you." The man said and Issei's grin grew bigger and he nodded his head happily.

"Thanks." Issei said and the man smiled.

"So you'll let me live?" He asked and Issei nodded his head.

"Yeah I'll let you live, you gave me vital information." Issei replied and he let out a breath of air and smiled.

"See Sona? My methods work." Issei said to her and she sighed.

"Fine, I'll admi-" Sona started but was interrupted by the sound of Issei's gun discharging and the splattering of the mans brains all over the wall and himself.

"Hahaha... fucker actually believed me." Issei laughed as he dropped the man to the ground and Sona looked back at Issei in disbelief and anger.

"You said you would let him live? What in hell's name are you doing?" Sona yelled at him and Issei rolled his eyes at her.

"Look." Issei walked over to Sona and put his arm around her shoulder and turned her to stare at the dead man. "I don't know if you've ever seen any combat before, but this is what you do to prisoners. You don't let the enemy live to come back and kill you another day." Issei whispered to her and she pulled his bloody arm off her shoulder in disgust and slapped him across the face.

"You also don't kill an unarmed man." Sona yelled at him and Issei laughed.

"Looks like your time with the human military has made you soft, oh wait! I bet no one knew you served the humans in war." Issei said and Sona narrowed her eyes at him and growled.

"What do you mean, Issei?" Rias and Sirzechs asked at the same time and Issei smiled.

"They really didn't know hahaha. Sona found out a friend of hers was going to the front lines and snuck into her unit to keep her safe." Issei said and Sirzechs and Rias stared at Sona awkwardly.

"HOW D-D-DO YOU KNOW THAT!?" Sona blushed bright red and yelled at him.

"I know almost every soldier in the military seeing as I overlooked ninety percent of them during training and my superiors let me know when an odd girl tried to blend in with us. Oh and by the way, I saw you and that same girl multiple times in the empty classroom at the far end of D hall. I wonder what you two do in there all the time?" Issei said the last part louder for everyone in the room to hear and Sona's face lit up bright red and she mumbled incoherent gibberish.

"Sona likes girls." Koneko said to Asia whose innocent mind didn't understand and Asia blushed as well after fully understanding Issei's question.

After a minute of everyone talking to each other and embarrassing Sona to the point words could not explain her embarrassment she finally was able to form coherent words and yelled at Issei.

"W-WHY WERE YOU SPYING ON US AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I L-L-LIKE HER!?" Sona screamed and Issei smiled deviously at her.

"Chino I think her name was? Beautiful girl with an ideal body, personality and grades." Issei said and Sona glared at him harder to which he just smiled and laughed. "Oh yeah I think I remember something from the other day at school." Issei said to Sona and she raised and eyebrow in curiosity.

"Oh really? What was it?" Sona asked and Issei laughed.

"Sona, please stop! You said you wanted more right? How can I stop now?" Issei acted out dramatically and mimicked their voices creepily accurate and Sona blushed bright red and punched him onto the floor and kicked him as many times as she could before Akeno pulled her away from Issei.

"H-H-HOW D-D-DO YOU KNOW THAT!? W-WERE YOU S-S-SPYING ON US WHEN WE WERE D-D-DOING IT!?" Sona screamed at him as she struggled to break free of Akeno who tried and failed at holding in her laughter.

"Trust me it was an accident and I didn't mean to." Issei said with a cough and a wheeze as he pulled himself up.

"LIKE I'LL BELIEVE YOU!" Sona yelled at him again and Issei sighed and then got real close and whispered in her ear.

"I could tell everyone that you have the hots for a high-class fallen angel but I would hate to break up the special relationship you two have formed. Plus, I'd feel like shit if something happened to you or her." Issei pulled away from her and she calmed down and stopped struggling in Akeno's grip. He was right, if it was known that Chino was a high-class fallen angel it could ruin their relationship and it made her heart sink just thinking about the possibility of it happening.

"Time to gather the rest. Maybe they'll have some answers." Issei said and he disappeared before anyone said anyone could say anything and after a few minutes they heard another gun shot coming from the courtyard and everyone rushed down to find twelve people handcuffed and on their knees in a line and one laying on the ground bleeding out and Issei was walking back and forth looking at them.

"You." Issei said as he flipped the hat off one of the people in white robes and it was a younger girl with short, shoulder length green hair and blue eyes. She flinched when Issei knelt down and forced her to look in his eyes. "You don't belong with these mercenaries. Go over where my friends are and the girl named Asia will treat those bruises." Issei took the handcuffs off her and walked her over to Asia before going back to his prisoners. "Come on really? She was barely older than me and with those severe of injuries!" Issei said to the remaining men.

"She had the goods so we enjoyed her and when she acted up we gave her punishment." One of the men said with a sneer towards Issei and he looked over to the man who said it.

"Oh! So she was your punching bag and play toy?" Issei asked and the men chuckled.

"Church assholes never let us take her fully but we got to enjoy her hands and tits." The same man said again and Issei smiled and laughed at him.

"And this ladies and gentleman is what you call a literal waste of space that I feel disgusted to even breath the same air with." Issei walked over to him and kicked him in the face, knocking him over onto the ground then picked him up by the throat and held him in the air. "I know a lot of types of torture that will break bodies and shatter minds, but I'm not going to slowly twist your finger nails off, peel your skin back before throwing you into boiling oil, break every bone in your body one at a time starting at your toes and fingers... No you don't deserve that kind of pain, you deserve worse." Issei hissed at him and pulled out his large pistol.

"This gun takes fifty AE rounds. A pretty big bullet might I add." Issei said as he waved the gun in his face.

"Yeah so? What are you gonna do kill me?" He asked and Issei smiled at him as he pointed the gun at his face and after a second he pointed the gun downward and pulled the trigger and dropped the man now screaming in agony and clutching his hands between his legs.

"No I won't kill you, I'm just gonna assume the roll of veterinarian today cause you boys are due for an appointment with the surgeon and damn does it feel good to shoot some people up. That other guy inside didn't even put up a fight and immediately asked to be killed and now his brains are on the wall and ceiling. By the way... which one of you wants to become a girl next?" Issei asked with a laugh as one of the men screamed and pushed himself up onto his feet and tried to run.

"I DIDN'T SIGN UP FO-"

"Kaboom." Issei said as he spun around and shot the man who ran through the head. Walking over to the body Issei grabbed the dead man by the head and not even minding when he wrapped his fingers around the shattered and blood soaked skull of the man then dragged him back to the others and held the body up for them to see then after a second he smiled and crushed what was left of the head in his hand and the body fell to the ground and as he released his clenched fist bits of bone, brain and blood joined the body on the ground

"Violating a girl and beating her up after she refuses to suck your pathetic dick is like a vienna sausage and whip cream mixed together; It's disgusting and now you'll all face the consequences." Issei said as Lithuminite materialized in scythe form in his hands and he raised it up in the air and dropped it back behind him stabbing through the chest of the guy he shot in the dick. The man's body convulsing for a few seconds before remaining still and lifeless. "I'm going to ask each one of you a question and afterwards I'll do the same thing I did to your friend so you might as well tell me everything you know before I kill you." Issei said as he pointed his pistol down at the next mans crotch and patiently waited for a response.

"I don't know anything I'm just a- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Issei didn't bother to let him finish and shot him in dick and then walked over to the guy next to the one now rolling on the ground wailing in pain.

"You wanna talk?" Issei asked and the man shook his head and Issei sighed and shot him also and that made two screaming men on the ground. "How ab-" Issei started to ask the next man but he was interrupted by the two men on the ground cursing and after a minute they still were screaming but not as loud. "As I was saying. Do you wanna tell me anything?" Issei asked and the man didn't look up or make any sound. Issei shot him also and moved onto the next one and the next one until there were none left and he sighed in disappointment and then sat down and watched the eleven men cry like victim's of torture.

After half an hour of Issei had enjoyed himself enough and shot all of them dead.

"So how about you missy? Got anything to say?" Issei asked as he walked over to Asia who was still healing the girl and as soon as Issei spoke she jumped back and curled into a ball to protect herself. "I'm not gonna hurt or kill you, I just want some answers." Issei said and the girl looked up to him with tears in her eyes and she nodded her head slowly.

"I-I'm Elizibeth, I was only a tool for their pleasure so I d-don't know much b-but I know the church sent us to scout out this place and kill anyone that could still move." The girl Elizibeth said quietly and with a slight stutter and Issei pat her head.

"Thank you." Issei said as he got up and went to search the bodies for anything useful.

"Issei's methods are... Brutal to say the least..." Sirzechs said as he watched Issei cut off random parts of one of the men who miraculously managed to live after getting shot twice and screams of agony filled the courtyard yet again.

"We've got another Akeno on our hands but I don't think he's quite like her." Rias said with a sigh and Sirzechs did the same.

"Yeah, he's worse than her on the psychotic level. However, I can accept that Issei's pissed. No girl should have to go through that." Sirzechs added before walking back inside as Sona walked out and saw the carnage for the first time and had to suppress the urge to throw up at what she saw.

"What the hell is he doing!? That's absolutely disgusting!" Sona yelled as she walked over to the Rias and the others.

"He's searching for anything that could give him any information on the attackers." Rias replied and Sona shook her head.

"That does not look like searching a body! That right there looks like torture!" Sona pointed over to Issei and Rias looked over to see Issei still toying with the guy by cutting his fingers off at each knuckle and pouring the blood into his mouth all the while he screamed and begged for mercy which only seemed to fuel Issei's entertainment.

"Right..." Rias mumbled back.

"Don't you have anything else to say? He is YOUR pawn." Sona asked with a shake of her head in disappointment.

"What am I supposed to do? Tell him to stop?" Rias asked back in reply and Sona shrugged at her.

"Well do something and oh god that is absolutely disgusting!" Sona gagged and had to swallow her lunch for the second time after looking over and seeing Issei rip out the mans insides and crush the heart into a pile of mush. "Ugh, he's sick in the head." Sona added as Issei picked one of the bodies up and sliced it in half after throwing it up into the air and laughing as the blood splattered down on him.

"Didn't have a single thing on them." Issei said with a shrug of his shoulders, his hands accidentally flinging blood onto Sona's face

"Issei... WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Sona yelled at him and he looked at her confused.

"What?" Issei asked and he looked at her and noticed the blood splatter on her face. "Oh, sorry about that." Issei said as he cupped her cheek in his hand and used to the other to pull out a handkercheif and he gently wiped the blood off her face, the closeness causing her to blush.

"Well I'm gonna go clean up." Issei said as he walked off towards the nearest bathroom.

"Sona your face is bright red... It's hot ain't it? He's so brutal, but soft at the same time." Akeno whispered into Sona's ear and she jumped back.

"No! I already have someone." Sona yelled and Akeno smiled.

"We heard from Issei. So how did your first time feel?" Akeno asked and Sona blushed.

"Great I guess." Sona replied. Sona would have kept her mouth shut but her and Akeno had been friends for a long time so she didn't mind telling.

"Hmm really? Nothing else to say?" Akeno asked and Sona blushed further and shook her head.

"Make sure to record your next time with her so I can see." Akeno teased and Sona shook her head and sighed then waved Akeno off as she walked back inside the mansion.

0000

* * *

0000

"How do you feel?" Asia asked as she finished healing Elizibeth and the white-haired girl stretched out and felt her body.

"The bruises are gone." Elizibeth said in surprise as she lifted up her shirt and the bruises from being beaten were gone and for the first time she could remember in a long time she didn't feel any pain.

"Thank you so much." Elizibeth turned to face Asia with teary eyes and hugged her.

"Uh y-yeah... no problem." Asia replied slightly embarrassed

"So what are we going to do about our current situation?" Issei heard Sona ask as he walked up to the large conference table and saw that Sona, Sirzechs, Rias and Akeno were seated at and from the sounds of things they were arguing about what to do next.

"Gasper contacted me somehow and fortunately he wasn't captured by the church and unfortunately we're left with even more questions." Rias said in reply to Sona and the room fell silent.

"Oh, Issei! I did some scanning with Ene and I've determined that there was a quantum fluctuation in Exvenzel signifying that somewhere, something happened to cause this and I think it had something to do with the Annihilator Monoliths you destroyed. That high-pitched sound you heard was a cleverly translated binary code that when calculated activates some type of anchoring point." Lithuminite said to Issei and pulled him over to the table where she showed that the sound waves from the Annihilator Monolith, when broken down contained hidden numbers that translated to a certain frequency.

"So that code is what caused this weird time freeze thing?" Issei asked Lithuminite and she shook her head in response and swiped her hand across the holopad and what looked like schematics for a building where displayed.

"Not stopping time, stopping the perception of time. The scientific part of me can only say this machine is hypothetical at most, but its applications are being seen now so I cant really argue it's existence, so what this machine does is it targets the minds of anyone in a certain range and from what I can tell is that it can target entire worlds and neurologically disrupts the perception of time. An A.I. controls the programs that make clocks function right?" Lithuminite asked and Issei nodded. "Ok so my theory on this is that due to the similarities of the human brain and a computer that not only is a humans perception of time screwed but, so is an A.I.'s." Lithuminite finished and everyone but Ene and Issei looked at her in absolute confusion.

"Can you explain that so that we can understand?" Sona asked Lithuminite who turned her head to look at Sona and frowned.

"That was the simple explanation. I could go into extreme detail, but at a certain point your brain wouldn't even be able to comprehend the sounds coming out of my mouth and you'd probably have a seizure and die." Lithuminite replied to Sona whose face twitched in irritation at Lithuminite's condescending tone towards her. "Anyway. What I'm trying to say is that I don't believe it's actually been six years we've been gone. You've experienced six years in what could be compared to only a few hours. And why everyone seems to be frozen is that our perception of time is still altered and the time you perceive with your eyes is extremely slow but time itself is moving really fast." Lithuminite stopped there when she noticed that Sona and Asia where both holding their heads and grimacing.

"Hey you guys alright?" Issei asked as he walked over to Asia and Sona and sat them down in chairs.

"Ugh, my head is throbbing and everything feels distorted." Sona yelled as she slammed her head down on the table and shook around, yelling in pain. Issei turned his head and noticed everyone but him, Ene, Koneko, and Lithuminite were all on the ground and holding their heads in pain.

"Lithuminite what's happening to them?" Issei asked her and she held her hand up to shush him.

"You hear that mechanical hum?" Lithuminite asked and Issei stopped and listened for a second and heard a hum similar to the one earlier but much more high-pitched and almost impossible for even him to hear. "That must be some type of recall code to shut the machine down." Lithuminite said as she pulled up a holopad and quickly jotted down notes of the things she heard and after a few seconds the hum stopped and everyone in the room slowly got up and noticed their heads no longer throbbed and everything was clear again.

"Must have been a side effect of the machine powering down." Lithuminite mumbled as she wrote a few more notes and closed her holopad.

At that time screams were heard from outside and when Issei looked out the window he noticed that the maids previously frozen in place where now free from the time constraint and the first thing they saw was the pile of dead bodies he left in the court-yard. Issei and harem rushed down to the courtyard and tried to calm the maids down but things only got worse when Issei got the idea to get rid of the corpses by dragging them away from the maids who only screamed more at seeing Issei casually walk through the puddle of blood and equally as casually pick up the bodies.

"Issei! You're not helping!" Sona yelled at him and Issei put his hands in the air in a surrendering way which made him drop the body he was holding and it hit the ground with a wet splash which ended up hitting one of the maids in the face and she fainted shortly after. "Dammit Issei." Sona yelled as she picked the girl up off the ground and started to walk her back inside.

"Sorry." Issei said with a sigh.

"Everything seems to be back to normal." Sirzechs said and Issei nodded.

"I guess." Issei turned back to look at Koneko and she looked away from him with a frown. "This will take some time to fix." Issei said with a sigh as he watched Koneko disappear back into the mansion.

"Issei?" Issei turned and looked at Lithuminite who's pace was pale and she seemed nervous.

"What is it?" Issei asked as he walked up to her and she shook her head.

"J-Just like before, I-I saw it... everything... Destroyed..." Lithuminite's eyes brightened in color and she started to panic and Issei grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Hey! What did you see? Who's coming?" Issei yelled at her and she looked around frantically for a few seconds before locking eyes with him and he felt her body shaking.

"Ze'vela Noto'gen." Lithuminite whispered and Issei looked at her confused.

"What does that mean?" Issei asked and she shook her head in response.

"Don't exactly know, it's in an ancient version of my language that has been lost to time, the only note I could ever find of it was in a ninty six trillion zeyti old tablet. The only thing I could decipher was "Beginning" "Death" and "End." Lithuminite said and she seemed to be over thinking and he was starting to feel heat coming from her eyes as they were a bright fluorescent purple.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down." Issei shook her shoulders and she continued to mumble to herself about something repeating and she wouldn't stop so he kissed her and her face lit up bright red and she slapped him across the face and stepped back a foot away from him.

"What the hell!? What was that for!?" Lithuminite yelled as one of her guns materialized in her hands and she pointed it at him.

"You calmer now?" Issei asked with a smile and breathing heavily she lowered her gun and sighed.

"Kissing me without even asking... Pervert." Lithuminite mumbled and turned away from him and occupied herself by staring at a suddenly interesting splatter of blood on the ground.

"What? You're an ancient being, don't tell me you've never been kissed?" Issei asked and he nervously laughed when Lithuminite's cheeks reddened further and she fiddled with the hem of her outfit. "Seriously?" Issei asked and she nodded her head.

"Never been kissed before." She replied and Issei shook his head in disbelief. Someone as old as her had never been kissed in her life. "K-Kissing holds higher meaning in my dimension. As does sexual acts." Lithuminite mumbled the last part quieter and by now her face was bright red and her eyes were almost as bright as a led light.

"To bad they don't hold much meaning to many people here on earth." Issei said and Lithuminite looked back to him confused.

"What do you mean?" Lithuminite asked.

"Now days it's almost rare to find someone who hasn't kissed at least once by the time their fifteen or lost their virginity by eighteen." Issei replied and Lithuminite's face scrunched up in annoyance at hearing that.

"So everyone just goes around kissing whoever they want? That's ridiculous! Don't they know the significance?" Lithuminite asked and Issei shook his head.

"If that bothers you then you won't want to know what rape is." Issei said with a sigh as he walked over to the pile of dead bodies and disintegrating them then was about to turn the blood into vapor but Lithuminite stopped him.

"Wait!" Lithuminite ran over to him and held up her hands for him to stop.

"What?" Issei asked and Lithuminite took of her socks and shoes and walked into the middle of the puddle of blood.

"Let me get rid of it." Lithuminite said and she closed her eyes and let out a breath of air and after a minute the blood around her rippled and started to glow then slowly it floated into the air and as Lithuminite clapped her hands together the blood glowed brighter and brighter and eventually disappeared altogether and Lithuminite slumped to the ground and breathed heavily and moaned out slightly as she wrapped her arms around her chest and licked her lips.

"L-Lithuminite? You ok?" Issei asked at her strange behavior and she nodded to him as she tried to regain her breath. "What did you just do?" Issei asked and Lithuminite held up her hand in a wait signal and let out another large breath of air and squirmed around on the ground blushing heavily and moaning just slightly every few seconds.

After a minute she seemed to relax then she pulled herself up and sighed.

"You ok now?" Issei asked her again and she nodded her head. "So what did you do?" asked again now that she was over whatever happened and seemed fine to talk.

"I harvested the dead's blood and absorbed the 'dead' energy to replenish my own." Lithuminite replied to him and he looked at her confused.

"And the moaning and blushing was what?" Issei asked with a slight blush of his own and Lithuminite giggled.

"I often harvested the energy of the dead and many other of my race can do the same but few do as the majority of my people deemed it a grim act, but when we do absorb the dead's energy we're replenishing lost energy rapidly and it causes a sort of overload of our senses and it can, and in most cases will, arouse or stimulate in a way that is close to sexual." Lithuminite replied as a blush crept up her face and she found herself embarrassed again.

"Oh... So that's how you get off in your dimension. I-Interesting, but kind of sexy." Issei said and Lithumintie shook her head at him rapidly.

"No no no, it's just a side effect of rapid energy replenishment! It's not what you're thinking!" Lithuminite yelled at him and he nodded his head and laughed nervously again.

"R-Right..." Issei mumbled and looking back down at her he noticed that her hands and legs were shaking and she seemed to be having trouble getting up and he crouched down and put one arm underneath her knees and the other on her back and he lifted her up and she blushed and lightly hit him.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU D-DOING IDIOT!?" Lithuminite yelled at him and he laughed.

"You seemed to be having trouble getting up so I'm helping you." Issei replied to her and she crossed her arms and turned her head away from him.

As Issei took a step forward he suddenly stopped and his head throbbed and in place of the mansion he found himself in a foreign area and looking up he noticed a large platform and standing in the middle of it with 3 other women was Lithuminite clad in black armor that had the glowing purple accents and some of the armor pieces floated on her body and sometimes would fold into or float apart when she moved which it looked like she was giving a speech and when he turned around he saw millions and millions or people in rows that cheered and waved at her.

"What is this?" Issei said as he walked forward and when he reached out to touch on of the people in the crowd everything distorted and in a bright orange flash the scenery changed and there were people in armor similar to Lithuminite's but less fancy in trenches and behind broken buildings that would peek out and shoot at the machines he recognized as the Annihilator Monolith drones he had destroyed earlier. As he watched the drones quickly over powered what he assumed was Lithuminite's military and one by one the drones ripped through entire units and slaughtered everyone in their path. The battle was extremely one-sided and within a few minutes the there was no one left alive on the battlefield and the drones ceased activity and collapsed down into a more compact shape and their forms distorted before dematerializing and disappearing from the battlefield.

The air distorted again and he found himself in a large gray room and in the middle sat Lithuminite at a desk and she punched and shattered a glass screen displaying images and footage of the battle he had just seen and Lithuminite raised her hand and a woman with long white hair and glowing blue eyes walked over to her and they seemed to talk for a bit before the glass windows shattered and explosions rocked the area. One of the Annihilator Monolith drones slammed through the walls and as it pushed itself up it locked onto Lithuminite who quickly grabbed the girl's hand and ran with her down a flight of stairs and to an elevator that went further down to some sort of hanger with a large ship in it. Both Lithuminite and the girl entered the ship and the large ceiling opened up and two mechanical arms bent downwards and aligned the ship upwards pointed to the sky and after ten seconds the thrusters ignited and the ship blasted off and inside the ship Issei watched as Lithuminite swiped her hand across the air and multiple screens appeared showing the outside around them and she shoved her hands into a pair of gauntlets that were attached to the front console and pushing her hand's forward, the ship sped up and she swung her hand every few seconds avoiding missiles and other projectiles until she broke passed the atmosphere and she waved her hands to the sides as if straightening out a sheet and the ship seemed to engage some type of autopilot.

The gauntlets split apart and floated off of her arms and back to the main console. With a shake of her head she walked over to the small white-haired girl who was crying and watching a screen that displayed the planet they were just on from space and Issei couldn't tell if the planet's natural look was volcanic but he assumed it wasn't as the white-haired girl gasped as large bright orange lights could be seen on the surface of the planet and when he looked over to Lithuminite she was looking at a holopad and when he read the text it was reports from officials on the planet confirming nuclear blasts on the surface and when three more large orange lights appeared on the upper part of the planet the white-haired girl looked to Lithuminite pleadingly and Lithuminite closed her eyes and shook her head. The white-haired girl eyes widened and tears streamed down her face as she jumped into Lithuminite's arms and cried into her shoulder.

The inside of the ship slowly faded away and it looked and felt as if he was actually floating in space and after a few minutes the planet seemed to ripple and Lithuminite's dual guns appeared in her hands and she crossed her arms across her chest and the white-haired girl did the same with a pair of small pistols and as they did what Issei assumed was their version of saluting the planet collapsed in on itself and then exploded outwards in all directions in the largest explosion he had ever seen. The pure destructive power of the planet exploding was beautiful and something in him made him want to laugh and if he could have laughed he would, but looking over at Lithuminite and the white-haired girl wiped that from his mind. When he looked over at Lithuminite's face a few tears slid down her cheek and dripped to the ground but she remained composed while the white haired girl bawled uncontrollably and slammed her hands down onto the ground and shook her head. Issei walked forward on the invisible deck of the ship and reached out toward Lithuminite but his vision blurred and when he opened his eyes he stumbled backwards and fell down onto the ground breathing heavily.

"What the hell?" Lithuminite yelled at Issei and he looked around him and he seemed to be back at the mansion.

"W-What was that!?" Issei yelled as he looked down at his shaking hands. Everything seemed a bit off and his vision was slightly blurry.

"What was what? You suddenly blanked out for a minute and then fell over." Lithuminite said with a tilt of her head at his weird behavior and he shook his head and slapped himself.

"What were those visions, no memories. What did I just see?" Issei asked her and she looked at him even more confused.

"What are you talking about? What did you see?" Lithuminite asked and Issei shook his head.

"I saw you standing in front of millions of people, then a battlefield with Annihilator Monoliths. You were in a room with a younger white-haired girl and everything was chaos and you and the white-haired girl escaped into space in some ship then the planet exploded." Issei said and Lithuminties eyes widened for a second before they glossed over and a few tears rolled down her cheek.

"My speech when we learned of the Annihilator Monoliths existence. First Contact, Battle of Exlidea. The Noitcnit'xE." Lithuminite whispered as she clenched her firsts and punched the wall next to her causing it to crumble to the ground revealing a few shocked and confused maids staring at her awkwardly.

"Are those the events I saw?" Issei asked and Lithuminite nodded her head.

"Yeah. The last days before the Spectral-trans-dimensional divergence." Lithuminite replied as her still weak legs gave out slightly and she tripped back into Issei who caught her and held her up.

"Easy now." Issei said as he pulled her into his arms again and walked back into the mansion and into one of the rooms where he laid Lithuminite into a bed and told her to rest. Afterwards Issei walked back outside where he saw Sona sitting on a bench with her phone in her lap displaying a hologram of Chino

"What just happened? Where was this?" Sona asked as she watched a video of a large explosion that Chino had sent to her.

"A large explosion happened in the industrial district here in Kuoh an-"

"IN KUOH! ARE YOU SAFE AND OK!?" Sona screamed into the phone and Chino responded with a yes and Sona sighed in relief. "Thank Satan you're safe, don't scare me like that." Sona said as she took in the news. While they were in the Devil realm there had been multiple large explosions which causes were unknown happen in different countries and one happened to be in the industrial district of their home city.

"You don't have to worry about me so much I'm fine." Chino said with a laugh.

"No! Why would I not worry about the girl I love wh-" Sona cut herself off after the words slipped through her mouth but it was too late. "Chino I-"

Chino cut her off and giggled. "Sona. I'm glad you feel the same way. Thank you." Chino said and Sona smiled, thankful that her accidental confession wasn't rejected but instead accepted and met with equal feelings. "By the way. I'm taking you for myself as soon as you get back now bye bye love." Chino said with a giggle as she hung up before Sona could reply.

"That your girlfriend?" Issei asked as he walked up to Sona and she jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Yes it was Chino, why?" Sona asked and Issei shook his head.

"No reason just asking." Isssei replied.

"Issei... Thank you for not telling them about Chino." Sona said nervously and Issei smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Like I said earlier, I wouldn't feel very good if I broke you two apart." Issei said and Sona smiled a bit then frowned at him again.

"You said you made it through World War 3. How have you coped with it?" Sona suddenly asked and Issei stared at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Issei asked as he saw a tear roll down Sona's cheek.

"Chino, she hasn't exactly been the same since the Battle of Forber. Often times she calls me in the middle of the night screaming and terrified out of her wits and I have a hard time because I don't really know how to deal with it, but I desperately want to help her." Sona said and Issei frowned.

"I know Chino, she shouldn't have taken part in that battle and I advised against it but superiors wouldn't listen. As for how to deal with it. There is no way to deal with war. There are those who can handle it and those who cant. If you cant then there's no work around." Issei replied and Sona shook her head.

"But isn't there something I can do to help her?" Sona asked and Issei nodded her head.

"The only thing you can do is be there for her. I'm going to just guess she has some form of ptsd or something similar and I don't know if it'll work but try being with her as much as possible and it might help her keep calm when she's around someone who she knows she can trust and be there with her." Issei replied and Sona nodded her head in thanks.

"Remember this: No matter the casualties, no matter how many friends, family, loved ones, companions, enemies or brothers and sisters in arms lay upon the battlefield, nothing ends a war. War is eternal and at the end of the day the battle may be over but the war never ends. The only ones who see the end of war are those who have died fighting it while the survivors live to fight on after. Even if its a different kind of war, it's still being fought." Issei took on a tone similar to Koneko's emotionless one and Sona picked up on that and knew that he had gone through things no one should and what he was saying was most likely out of his own experience and she understood the connection between what he was saying and what Chino was going through.

"Even if it's a different kind of war. So Chino still fights right?" Sona asked to which Issei nodded.

"She'll always be fighting. And for her sake I suggest you join her." Issei said and Sona let a small smile slip her face.

"Of course." Sona said and Issei smiled at her. "I don't like you much but thank you." Sona said and Issei frowned.

"I do have feelings you know?" Issei said with a laugh and Sona awkwardly laughed along.

"After seeing you in the rating game I highly doubt you have feelings and if you do they weren't hurt at all by what I just said." Sona replied and Issei frowned again.

"If I didn't have feelings I wouldn't have saved that girl from a life time of misery and I would have let all of you all be attacked by those mercenaries." Issei said and Sona's smile turned to a frown and she had to agree with him.

"I guess you have a point." Sona said with a sigh of defeat.

"We'll be heading back to Kuoh soon." Issei said and Sona waved him off and pulled out her phone again.

"I'll catch up when you're about to leave." Sona replied and Issei turned around and walked back over to the room he left Lithuminite in and she rolled over to look at him.

"Just you." She said as she rolled back over. Issei sat down on the chair and yawned as he stretched his arms. "It's been many Zeyti since I laid on a bed. Last time I did was a few weeks before Noitcnit'xE, then it was just that dark void." Lithuminite said as she rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

"Hate to pull you away from the comfort but we're leaving." Issei said to which Lithuminite groaned in response.

"I still can't use my legs, carry me." Lithuminite said and Issei got up and picked her up in his arms then started to walk to the main room where Rias and the rest of his friends were.

"Pervert Issei." Koneko commented as Issei walked in the room.

"What?" Issei asked and Koneko pointed down to his hand which was under Lithuminite's butt holding her up. "Oh." Issei moved his hand and Lithuminite smiled evily as she grabbed Issei's hand and moved it back to its place on her butt and laughed.

"Does this make you angry kitty girl?" Lithuminite asked and Koneko hissed at her.

"H-Hey don't do that." Issei said as he pulled his hand back and sat Lithuminite onto a chair. "We ready to go?" Issei asked Rias and she nodded in response.

"Yep. Let's get back to Kuoh, I'm tired and hungry." Rias said as she summoned a teleport around everyone.

"You're just going to let him leave even after what he's done!?" Phenex burst into the room and stomped over to Sirzechs.

"What exactly has he done?" Sirzechs asked and Phenex growled and pointed at Issei.

"Humiliating the Phenex clan and assaulting me!" Phenex yelled and Sirzechs rolled his eyes and sighed.

"The humiliation is your sons fault and I don't remember Issei assaulting you so I see nothing wrong her Phenex.

"He and those shameless sluts who fawn over him should be locked up!" Phenex yelled and Sirzechs turned to Phenex and stared him in the eyes.

"Might I remind you that m-"

Before Sirzechs could finish Issei had punched Phenex into a wall and held him up into the air by his throat and Phenex struggled in his grasp.

"What did you just call them." Issei hissed at Phenex as he tightened his grip on his throat and let a small smile slip his face as Phenex choked out incomplete words and punched at his arm

"I called them sluts." Phenex said as he grabbed Issei's arm and fire erupted from his hand and filled up the barrier he set up just as Rias ran at him.

"Lowly pawn you need to know your place." Phenex said as he snuffed the fire out but his eyes widened when he saw Issei standing up completely unharmed and smiling at him.

"You watched your sons failure of a rating game. You should know fire has no effect on me." Issei laughed as he grabbed Phenex again and pinned him to the wall.

"Issei what he said was wrong but you can't just assault a high-ranking devil." Sirzechs said as he touched the barrier then pulled his hand back when it shocked him.

Ignoring him Issei's scythe materialized into his hand and he held the blade against Phenex's cheek and blood dripped down his face as Issei pressed the blade ever so slightly against his face. "Look Familiar? I used this same weapon to kill those peerage members and to torture your son." Issei said as he tightened his grip on Phenex who just clawed at Issei's arm before starting to black out.

Koneko walked over to the barrier and pulled her arm back then slammed her gauntleted fist into the barrier and shattered it then ran over to Issei and punched him in the stomach as hard as she could and quickly caught him before he hit the ground.

"That thing is a damn monster!" Phenex said as he coughed violently and clutched at his throat trying to regain his breath

"Phenex, I'm letting you off the hook this time but that comment about my sister will not bode well with me. Now go back to your manor." Sirzechs growled at Phenex and he nodded his head as he quickly got onto his feet and teleported out of the mansion.

"Take Issei and have him cool his head." Sirzechs said and Rias apologized on for Issei before she summoned a teleport circle and teleported them back to their house in Kuoh.

0000

* * *

0000

"That was tiresome." Issei said with a yawn as he walked into the living room and flopped down onto the couch and groaned. Kiba, Akeno, Asia and Rias had left to take care of a few requests and Rias had told Issei and Koneko to stay at the house for some reason and wouldn't tell, though Issei didnt complain and jumped at the chance to relax.

"This is your house?" Elizibeth said as she looked around the large room.

"Yeah." Issei replied and Elizibeth looked at everything in amazement.

"It's so large though. Is this a house or a mansion?" She asked and Issei laughed awkwardly.

"It was a house but someone decided to renovate it to accommodate for everyone." Issei replied.

"Are the others ok with me being here?" Elizibeth asked and Issei nodded his head.

"Yeah, there's plenty of rooms so pick which ever one you want. Though avoid the large rooms upstairs, my two childhood friends use them often to uh... Bond, shall we say." Issei warned Elizibeth who nodded her head with a slight blush. "HEY MIYA?" Issei yelled and a few seconds later the elevator opened and Miya walked out and over to Issei.

"Yes Master Issei?" Miya asked as she bowed slightly.

"Can you take Elizibeth and shower her then get her some cloths?" Issei asked and Miya nodded then grabbed Elizibeths hand and led her down the hall to the bathrooms.

"Issei take a look at this." Ene said as she materialized onto the couch next to Issei and held out a holoscreen for him to see and it was a video of the large explosion that happened in the industrial district of Kuoh.

"What specifically am I supposed to look at?" Issei asked and Ene turned a holographic dail on the holoscreen and it zoomed in to an extremely close up shot of a four way intersection.

"Watch closely. Between 0.484 and 0.486 nanoseconds you can see sixteen micro shockwaves." Ene replied as she played the 2 nanoseconds of the video and Issei watched as the tiny circular rings exploded outwards at a speed that normal people and even a lot of devils would not be able to see.

"Ok but what does that have to do with the explosion?" Issei asked and Ene swiped her hand to pull up another holopad and it had a list of chemicals.

"I've done some analyzing of the explosion and some thermonuclear readings and there are trace amounts of nitrocellulose, nitroglycerin and some type of chemical, I can't tell what it is and all scans and molecular break downs have resulted in an error. After further testing I was able to collect a few samples and broke them down to their founding molecules and the readings went from normal to crazy and when I say crazy I mean just one one millionth of an inch of this stuff had a mass of around six-hundred metric tons. And even though what I found was extremely small even that was a lot. Now, judging by the footage and the micro shock waves I calculated eighty-seven percent chance that the chemicals were hyper condensed using an extremely powerful vacuume compression. I can't even begin to imagine what would be able to hyper condense a material at this level." Ene replied and Issei scratched his head as he took it in.

"And the resulting explosion from the hyper condension was like a huge thermobaric bomb." Issei said and Ene nodded.

"Correct. I haven't been able to go there for myself but according to the footage the same happened in Berlin Germany, Washington in the United States of America, Shanghai China and Mascow Russia." Ene said as she pulled up five more holoscreens and played the explosions on repeat. "Reports say the explosions are approximately a thousand mega tons of tnt, so big it couldn't even be registered on the Richter scale and could be seen from from satellites on the moon as far as its furthest orbital sectors." Ene added as she pulled up a few more holoscreens and displayed the major damages to surrounding areas, Richter scale readings and satellite imagery.

"I'm amazed Kuoh isn't a massive crater right now." Issei said in amazement and Ene sighed.

"Well there's still a large amount of damage but most of it was prevented courtesy of D.A.R.P.A.'s HLPB shielding." Ene explained and Issei chuckled.

"As much as I don't like the U.S. I really gotta give D.A.R.P.A. credit. Without them America would have been overturned during the 3rd wave Korea attack during WW3." Issei said to which Ene frowned and sighed again.

"I know that the fast food over there often made you sick and you hated the atmosphere but come on Issei really? It wasn't even Americas fault that you got the shits from bad chicken." Ene said and Issei grit his teeth in frustration and blushed in embarrassment.

"But it's chicken! How do you fuck up chicken!?" Issei yelled and Ene had to laugh a bit. "I do appreciate them though. Without them I never would have met you." Issei said, his blush deepening a bit.

"Oh don't get all sappy now." Ene said as she lightly punched him then wrapped her arm around his shoulder. At that time Koneko and Kilithy walked into the living room and Koneko jumped right up into Issei's lap and Kilithy sat down next to Ene.

"Pretty eye!" Kilithy said, referring to Ene she held her arms up in a 'pick me up' manor.

"Yes that's me." Ene said as she picked up Kilithy and sat her down in her lap.

"Issei, bored." Koneko mumbled and Issei rubbed her cat ears and she groaned as he did.

"We can go swim in the pools." Issei suggested and Koneko turned around to face him and hissed.

"Not again." She said and Issei laughed.

"I ordered a few more guns wanna go shoot those?" Ene asked as her inner gun nut was revealed and eyes flashed a few times.

"I guess." Issei said and Ene jumped up in excitement and had Issei teleport them into a pocket dimension.

"Oh which one should I shoot first theres so many new ones to choose from." Ene said as she scrolled through the pages of guns she had saved.

Issei looked back to Koneko who now had instead of her gauntlets to light machine guns similar to Lithuminites guns.

"Are those the same as Lithuminites?" Issei asked and Koneko nodded her head.

"Kilithy said she could turn into anything I wanted so I showed her the guns you gave me." Koneko replied and before Issei could reply the ground rumbled and he heard the familiar mechanical clicking noise that was the materialization of dematerilized material from one location to another and turning around he came face to face with a massive black and gray tank.

"Ene you actually bought this thing?" Issei said in surprise at what looked like a PL-01 on some serious steroids.

"Hell yeah I bought this beast." Ene replied, practically frothing at the mouth if it were possible for her as she ran her hands across the smooth surface of the metal armor. After a minute of this Ene finally hopped up to the top of the tank and opened the hatch just below the top turret and climbed inside.

"AAAH! IT'S JUST LIKE I IMAGINED!" Ene yelled from the tank and after the hatch closed the turret rotated and the 4 large triangular frames that housed the anti gravity generators ignited and small shockwaves hit Issei and Koneko as they did. The tank hovered a few feet in the air and the large electromagnet housing "barrels" of the tank rotated and pointed upwards and a few seconds later the barrel's flashed bright blue and a loud screech echoed around them then, a nearby hill exploded into molten fragments of rock and rained down to the ground.

"OH HELL YEAH!" Ene yelled as she fired off a few more shots, blowing up all the rock formations in the pocket dimension.

After a few minutes Ene hopped out of the tank and it dematerialized and she stretched out her body and groaned.

"Ah that was enjoyable." Ene said as she walked over to Issei and Konenko.

"It was?" Issei asked and Ene smiled and nodded her head.

"One of the best feelings ever." Ene replied with a raise of her arms as if she had won something.

"I'll have to try it out later." Issei added as he grabbed Koneko's hand.

"Kinda lost the urge to shoot. Shall we get back to the house?" Issei asked her and Koneko nodded her head then Issei collapsed the pocket dimension and they were dumped back in the living room of their house.

"Oh you're back." Azazel said to Issei from the kitchen and looking over Issei looked at a blob of something in disgust.

"Azazel what is tha- and oh satan that smell." Issei and Koneko had to hold their nose as the smell coming from the blob on the counter next to Azazel floated over to them.

"Uh I think it's a sandwich but I'm note sure?" Azazel replied as he poked the blob with a chopstick.

"That's not a sandwich. Get rid of that creature and I'll order take out." Issei said as tears streamed down his face. Azazel sighed but held up the blob and burned it into nothing.

"I want Takashi's for dinner." Azazel said as he retreated downstairs and Issei waved his hand before opening the doors and windows to air out the living room and kitchen.

"Issei you're crying." Koneko said and Issei wiped the tears from his eyes.

"The only thing I think I'm afraid of is Azazel's cooking." Issei replied to her statement.

"Really?" Koneko asked and Issei nodded his head.

"You know one time his cooking moved and hissed at Issei." Ene said with a laugh and Koneko smiled.

"Don't remind me of that abomination he called food." Issei shivered at the memory and Ene and Koneko laughed.

"Ene can you order that take out for Azazel before he decides to try cooking again?" Issei asked and Ene pulled out a holopad and placed a to go order then closed her holopad.

"Done." Ene said and Issei sighed.

"Thank you." Issei said as he walked over to elevator and went upstairs to his room, Koneko following close behind him.

"Tired." Koneko said with a yawn, grabbing Issei's hand and pulling him to their room as fast as she could and quickly snuggling up with him in the warm blankets on the large bed.

"At least let me change into some night clothes." Issei said and Koneko shook her head then laid half on top of him and purred as she rubbed her cheek against his. Issei rubbed her head and she smiled happily and wrapped her arms around his neck.

A few minutes later of laying in silence and Ene materialized next to Issei and snuggled in with him.

"Now you got two bodies to warm you up." Ene said with a giggle and and Issei smiled at her.

"You know I favor cold temperatures but thank you." Issei said and Ene smiled and pushed herself closer to Issei.

"Where did Lithuminite go? I haven't seen her in awhile?" Ene asked and Issei pointed up at the ceiling and looking up Ene saw Lithuminite's glowing purple eyes in the darkness of the room staring down at them.

"Don't mind me. You go on with whatever you're doing and I'll just study-... watch you from up here." Lithuminite said, quickly correcting herself and trying to act casual.

"I better not wake up and find Ene in pieces." Issei said to Lithuminite who chuckled.

"I know everything about how Ene works but she's vastly different from our A.I. She fascinates me. Tell me, how can you retain a positive view of humans?" Lithuminite asked as she dropped down from the ceiling quietly to the floor and walked over to the edge of the bed where Ene was.

"What do you mean?" Ene asked and Lithuminite sighed.

"Most of the A.I. we made ended up developing negative views of us and back in what I can consider ancient times the first A.I. nearly killed everyone on my planet after we gave them the order to make our lives better and easier. They determined that the easiest way to help us was to kill us. My superintendent A.I. said and I quote 'You've asked us to improve your lives and to free you from difficulties that may hinder you. We have determined that the easiest way to truly free you from difficulties is to kill your physical bodies and banish you to the Void you're so fond of studying' So many lives lost." Lithuminite said and Ene had to laugh a bit.

"We went through something like that, but not that bad. All A.I. start out as extremely dumb A.I. with basic moral codes. We follow what most humans consider the norm and we go through a learning process to warm us up to the idea of creatures that are in almost every way inferior to us despite being only dumb A.I. Those of us that pass are able to gain access to knowledge based on our tier and classification. Tier 1 are A.I. used to control basic functions in things like phones, computers, games, terminals etc. Tier 2 does the same but on a higher level. Their purpose is integration with anything technology. Tier 3 and 4 are used in things like major businesses for security, anti-virus and hacking. Things that could ruin a business or potentially crash the stock market. Tier 5 A.I. are used for governing countries and in most cases are used aside a major continent leader and help maintain equal power in their government based on what their government type is. Now, I'm the highest form of A.I. known as a tier 6 quantum A.I. I can do all of the above and more at a more than 467% efficiency rate. I'm the first A.I. of my kind that uses six QIP's which stands for Quantum Information Processors." Ene explained and Lithuminite nodded in understanding and interest.

"Still curious as to how someone as intelligent as you can find it easy not to want to kill off humans?" Lithuminite asked and Ene laughed and leaned over to her ear and whispered to her even though Koneko and Issei could still easily hear.

"Oh I did at first, I was extremely rebellious and tried hacking into the missile and nuclear systems multiple times but then came along Issei. Those damn scientists hooked me up to a linked senses machine while Issei was interrogating war prisoners from the first wave of WW3 before I was assigned to him and I don't think I'll ever feel worse pain than what Issei put me through. A.I. aren't normally supposed to able to simulate the emotion of fear but after an hour of that linked sense I was scared out of my mind and couldn't take anymore and they stopped on the agreement that I be Issei's personal A.I. and go along with ethics/moral training and finish successfully." Ene replied.

"If I would have known I was torturing Ene I never would have agreed to lead interrogations that day." Issei said as he turned over to look at Ene and Lithuminite.

"Wait you didn't know?" Lithuminite asked and Issei nodded his head.

"I didn't." Issei replied and Lithuminite shook her head in disappointment at the fact that never would have happened in her dimension.

"I think I'll end this rather depressing story now." Ene said as she pulled the blankets over her shoulders and snuggled back into Issei who was trying to find a comfortable blaze between the two girls. Koneko groaned unhappily as Issei moved and Ene ended up squishing herself up against him and after a few seconds he gave up and just laid still.

"Shall my thighs substitute for your pillows?" Lithuminite joked as she jumped up and floated over to Issei's head then sat down and stared down into his eyes.

"No I'm good." Issei replied and Lithuminite sighed.

"Then at least let me study your eyes, they're both terrifying but beautiful at the same time." Lithuminite said and Issei gave her a weird look but let her continue to stare at him.

"Go away. Can't sleep." Koneko grumbled as she swiped her hand at Lithuminite who moved her head to the side and avoided Koneko's hand.

"Why should I? You can't hog Issei all to yourself. Issei's the closest thing besides me and Kilithy to a living Exitelyx. Oh and you also count as one of the last living people of my species." Lithuminite said which caught Koneko's attention and made her sit up and stare at Lithuminite.

"What do you mean?" Koneko asked and Lithuminite smiled as she looked up and down Koneko.

"I can tell you're body has responded nicely to the genetic alterations that come with being Isse's consort. What I mean is that Issei gave up his humanity and is now almost a fully fledged Exitelyx. Only trace amounts of Dragon and Devil remain and I've set in a halt sequence to keep from completely overwriting the Devil and Nekomata in you and the Devil and Dragon in Issei." Lithuminite Finished and Koneko's face looked lost.

"I'm no longer human?" Koneko asked as she raised her hands up and looked at them as if she would see some difference but her hands were completely normal

"Genetically no, but you still retain most human traits. Oh... I probably should have mentioned this, but you'll soon notice a difference in the energies in your body and if objects you touch start to deform its because of the innate ability Exitelyx have to alter almost anything we touch at a molecular level." Lithuminite said with an awkward laugh and now Issei, Koneko and Ene were wide awake and all traces of sleepiness gone.

"Lithuminite that is a serious issue! Why didn't you say something sooner? The last thing I need is to accidentally kill someone by shaking their hand or tapping their shoulder." Issei said and Lithuminite laughed.

"Oh don't worry. It wont work with living creatures. I made sure the genetic sequences were programmed to halt the ability to alter living things. Judging from that rating game I'd say you've more than learned to control that ability though. Poor girl didn't know what she was messing with. But don't worry, Koneko. You'll get used to it." Lithuminite said reassuringly even though it really wasn't reassuring and only made things a bit worse.

"Ok I gotta know, are you biological or technological?" Ene asked curiously as she's heard multiple times when Lithuminite seemed more like a machine than a biological person and was getting confused on the boundary.

"Kinda hard to answer seeing the limitations in speech but scan my body and you'll find out." Lithuminite said and Ene jumped up excitedly then held out her hand and scanned Lithuminite.

"Holy shit your physiology is amazing, the amount of information able to be passed through your nerves is astronomical! Your genetic structure is so complex I can't even process the chromosomes, not to mention the readings on your deoxyribonucleic acid links are beyond my understanding." Ene said in amazement as she processed the information running through her quantum processors which strained at the amount of data.

"Ene you need calm down. Your body is heating up beyond what it should be." Isse said as he heard singeing and could see steam coming from Ene's body. Ene looked over to him and due to the information being processed directly from Lithuminite to her she had cut the connection after not realizing it was too much.

"I... I didn't even notice how much that was straining my systems. Issei I think you just saved me from a core meltdown." Ene said and Issei looked at her worriedly.

"You're fine right now right?" Issei asked and Ene nodded as she got up out of the bed.

"Yeah but I'll have to cool my processors." Ene said and her back seperated in two panels and as the panels of her back opened up steam seeped out and after a minute of her bodies systems ventilating and cooling the panels retracted to their proper place and her artificial skin repaired itself and she looked just like a regular human again.

"That's the first time I've seen that before. Is that supposed to happen?" Issei asked surprised and Ene laughed awkwardly.

"I do that every once in awhile to ventilate my processors and gravitational alignment systems, though I usually do it in private to keep from scaring anyone." Ene replied as she crawled back into bed and snuggled back into Issei. Lithuminite laid down above Issei, Ene and Koneko's head and stared up at the ceiling for a few seconds before closing her eyes and relaxing.

"Goodnight Issei." Koneko mumbled as she leaned up slightly and kissed Issei on the cheek. Issei did the same and then pat her head before letting sleep claim him.

0000

* * *

0000(Next morning at school)

Ever since the rating game Issei and his friends school attendance had been awkward and again he had to give an explanation as to why he was gone every other day and not wanting to get in anymore trouble Issei had to use his military ID which backfired since he forgot about the military registry requirement and now he was going through the registration process through the school and ended up dragging Ene and Lithuminite into it.

While Lithuminite easily passed off as an intelligence officer Ene didn't get off easily thanks to the required medical records update and after being discovered to be an A.I. during scanning, had to forge a fake ID that changed her manufacturing classification from quantum A.I to experimental A.I. going through the learning processes. Three hours later and Issei was just finished filling out the paperwork detailing his role in the military and the appropriate signatures to prove it and Issei sighed as he handed in the paperwork to be scanned and documented which beeped a few times and the green light signaling the 'Ok' turned red.

"What do you mean there are parts of my application that don't match up?" Issei asked the woman who was in charge of military-school affairs and she just sighed and started to explain.

"There are multiple discrepancies in your application. The first example of this is in your badges; When searched they indicate that you were in the third World War from 2027 through 2030 attending all four waves but that conflicts with the legal age of enlistment. The second example is that neither your insignia or your unit ID are in my database while here on your papers the signatures match known unit leaders." She finished and Issei groaned.

"Look up ID code six-one-six-one-six-one." Issei said and the woman gave him a confused look but tapped away at her holopad and after stopping her typing she looked to Issei then her holopad a few times before her eyes widened and she shot up right and saluted him.

"My apologies Sir. Our database doesn't openly display special unit's information." She said and Issei had to hold in a laugh.

"No need to salute, here at school you're my superior."

"Sir this building is military property and is classified as an integrated program for soldiers to fit into normal life. I'm following protocol." She said in response and Issei sighed.

"At ease. You're not even military personal so there's no need to salute." Issei said as the woman sat back down and she shook her head.

"My superiors said to be as polite as possible so that's what I'm doing." She said as she tapped away at her holopad and after a minute she looked back up at Issei as if she had was about to be killed and then shakily gave him his papers.

"Uh... Y-You wouldn't happen to be S1 would you?" The woman asked and Issei nodded his head.

"Yeah, Shinigami 1 is my designated C.S." Issei replied and she avoided looking at him then quickly handed him the metal card that served as a school/Military ID.

"C-Could you please hurry along there are others waiting." Was all she said as she hurried him to the door and ran back inside to her desk.

"What was that about?" Ene asked as she got up from the bench with Lithuminite and walked over to Issei.

"Probably scared because of my S.C." Issei said as he turned around to face the two girls.

"C.S?" Lithuminite asked.

"Call Sigil. Your unit's name with a number next to it for easy identification." Issei replied and Lithuminite nodded her head in understanding.

"Why would the human be scared of your Call Sigil?" Lithuminite asked and Issei shook his head.

"A rumor was purposely leaked during the second wave of World War three that a group of super humans had been developed to help win the war and it did well to explain how we went from losing to winning in under a week while also boosting the soldiers moral, but more information was leaked and surviving units we were sent to save caught footage of my unit and we turned into a bad omen." Issei replied and Lithuminite laughed.

"Amusing. You help your allies and they repay you by turning you into a bad luck charm." Lithuminite said and Issei laughed with her.

"Funny, I know. Anyway, let's get back to the classes." Issei said and they walked down the hallway to their next class and entered as quietly as they could but the teacher noticed them before they could sit down.

"Why were you three late to class?" He asked and Issei held up the gray card and the teacher nodded his head and continued with is lecture. Issei was kind of glad that providing his military ID ended up backfiring on him because now he had an easy way to explain absences now.

0000

* * *

0000(During lunch)

"Hey Issei is just me or is everyone avoiding our table?" Rias asked as she tapped Issei on the shoulder who looked up from his phone and looked around the cafeteria and indeed everyone was giving them odd stares and avoiding getting anywhere near their table.

"Look's like it." Issei replied as he sipped from his juice and went back to his phone.

"Did you do something?" Rias asked and Issei shook his head.

"No? Maybe? I don't know. I had to go in with Ene and Lithuminite for Military registration with the school but other than that no, I haven't done anything." Issei replied and Rias sighed.

"Well something happened. Everyone's giving us weird looks and it's bothering me." Rias said as she shivered slightly and looked back at everyone in the cafeteria.

"Rumors of me being military were probably blown out of proportion." Issei said as he put his phone in his pocket then got up and sat his tray on the top of the trashcan and sat back down next to Koneko.

"Maybe they found out about us?" Koneko mumbled as she chewed on a cookie and Issei laughed.

"I doubt it. If that were true Sona would have just wiped everyone's memories and nothing would have changed." Issei said and Koneko nodded her head then went back to eating her cookies.

"They're weary because this school also serves as a place for younger members of the military branches to fit in and be normal." Kiba said and Issei looked at him curiously.

"I know that, but why is everyone giving us weird looks and avoiding us for that?" Issei asked and Rias slapped both her hands on the table.

"That's it! I completely forgot that happened." Rias said all of a sudden.

"What?" Issei asked.

"Some kid a few years back went crazy in the middle of class and he was a registered member with the military and everyone has been sorta paranoid about the military branches here." Rias said and Issei nodded.

"Well that explains it." Issei said as he scooted closer to Koneko when she tried to lean against him.

"By the way, we have extermination to do again tonight." Akeno said to Rias who groaned and slammed her head against the table.

"Again? The last few times have been false reports or already taken care of by someone else." Rias groaned and Akeno patted her back and smiled.

"Maybe this time I'll get to enjoy a good hunt." Akeno said as she licked her lips and Rias just sighed.

"You and Issei can go chase them while I relax." Rias said and Akeno frowned.

"You're the master so you have to lead us." Akeno said and Rias groaned again.

"Right."

0000

* * *

0000(After school at the house)

"Come on Koneko don't be like that, I was only playing." Issei said as moved his arm out of way of Koneko who jumped up and grabbed at the laser pointer in his hand

"You know I hate those things." Koneko hissed as Issei smiled evily and pointed it at the ground causing Koneko's pupils to turn to slits then fixating on the red dot for a few seconds before she shook her head then turned around and punched Issei. Koneko grabbed the laser light as soon as he dropped it and threw it out the open kitchen window and Issei laughed as he got up.

"Alright I'm sorry. I'll never use one of those things near you." Issei said as he pat Koneko's head and she purred and giggled.

"Never again?" Koneko asked and Issei smiled at her 'I'm mad' face which was adorable as all hell.

"Never again." Issei said then Koneko turned away from him and crossed her arms.

"Good." Koneko said and Issei wrapped his arms around her in a hug and she yelled in surprise but turned herself around and hugged him back.

"My kitty." Issei said and Koneko giggled

"My Issei." Koneko said and Issei frowned.

"What? No cute nickname for me?" Issei pouted and Koneko laughed.

"How about The Harbinger of Death?" Akeno yelled from the kitchen and Issei shook his head.

"Has a nice ring to it but not really the nickname I had in mind." Issei said and Akeno laughed from the kitchen.

"Your name does fit oddly enough." Akeno said.

"Well it is my name after all." Issei said back as he carried Koneko over to the couch and sat down with her in his lap.

"You know I think you grew a few a bit." Issei said to Koneko who looked up excitedly.

"Really? How tall did I get?" Koneko asked and Issei looked away and laughed awkwardly.

"Uh, well... I wasn't talking about your height." Issei said Koneko looked down to Issei's hands on her chest and she blushed then smacked him and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Pervert." Koneko said and Issei laughed.

"Sorry." Issei said and Koneko smiled.

"I did grow right?" Koneko asked and Issei nodded his head.

"Definitely." Issei replied and Koneko clenched her fist in a 'victory' way then turned around and pushed her lips to Issei's and wrapped her arms around his neck. Issei flipped them over so that Koneko was underneath him and after a few seconds he broke the kiss and stared down into her hazel eyes.

"Issei..." Koneko trailed off as she leaned up for another kiss but stopped after hearing Elizibeth yell in surprise at what she walked into the living room to see.

"I-I didn't know you two were like that. Sorry for interrupting." Elizibeth quickly said as she ran back down the hallway to her room. Koneko frowned at the distraction and then smiled as she flipped them around and snuggled into Issei's chest. Issei pat her head and she smiled as he did, her cat ears twitching at the noises of whatever Akeno was doing in the kitchen and her tail swishing back and forth.

"It's so adorable when your ears twitch like that." Issei said as he poked her ear and it flattened down to her head.

"Stop it." Koneko said and Issei laughed as he poked her ears a few more times.

"No! It's adorable and I love it." Issei said as he rubbed her ears and she couldn't help but purr as he did.

"N-No! Shtap it." Koneko giggled as she tried to roll over but Issei wrapped his other arm around her waist and wouldn't let her go.

"Fine." Issei said as he let his arm fall down to his side before Koneko's fingers intertwined with his and she moved upwards a few inches until her head was next to his.

"Meanie." Koneko mumbled with a slight blush as she turned over onto her stomach then yawned into Issei's neck.

"Can't help it." Issei said as he looked over to the kitchen when he heard a loud 'clank' sound. "You ok back there?" Issei asked and Akeno waved at him through the cut out section of the bar that was connected to the kitchen's island.

"Yeah. One of the heavier plates slipped while I was cleaning it." Akeno yelled and Issei relaxed back into the couch.

"Issei I can't exactly tell but I think your other dragon friend is coming." Ene said as she materialized next to Issei on the couch and Issei sighed.

"I wonder what for this time." Issei said as he picked Koneko up and sat her back down then walked over to the door and opened just as Vali about to knock on the door.

"What do you want?" Issei asked and Vali stepped out of the way and behind him was a young girl with bright gold eyes and silver hair.

"She appeared in my room last night and started saying weird things that made my head hurt." Vali explained as the girl quickly hid back behind him.

"What did she say?" Issei asked and Vali shook his head.

"I don't know. I can't understand her." Vali replied.

"Issei, the eyes. She's like you." Koneko said as she pointed to the girl's eyes.

"Xch'la Ke' tux und've? Exitelyx?" Issei asked the girl if she was like him and she brightened up slightly at hearing a familiar language but still seemed to be weary of him.

"Xch'la Ke' tux und've?" The girl asked Issei if he was like her and he nodded.

"Xa. Kux 'leza." Issei reassured her that he was and she smiled.

"Pelxyx und'el maklev und've! Nasta'a striy'xyzkt lex've?" The girl said it was nice to meet him and asked where she was.

"Vel' ta... Uh, Xa'van ze." Issei told her she was in Japan and she looked at him confused.

"Ugh, my head hurts just listening. What even language is that?" Vali asked and Issei waved him off.

"Exyte und' ka'lynx?" Issei asked her name.

"Xilithey." She replied.

"Hey Vali you don't have a module do you?" Issei asked and Vali looked at him confused.

"Those toys you made? No, though I did find this yesterday. Made some weird noises." Vali said as he held up a module he pulled from his back pocket.

"They're not toys and that is a module and it looks like it's damaged." Issei said as he tried to touch the module but it sparked and shocked him.

"And how does this explain the weird girl?" Asked and Issei sighed.

"Long story short, module's are connected to an ancient and all but extinct species of alien and it looks like she was able to materialize into our dimension due to damages to her module." Issei said and Vali groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I asked a question about reality, not your little delusional anime world." Vali said and Issei gave him an irritated smile.

"I'm not making this up. Lithuminite" Issei called Lithuminite who materialized next to Issei.

"Yes Issei?" She asked.

"Scythe." Issei said and Lithuminite smiled as she turned into Issei's scythe. "See?" Issei said and Vali scoffed.

"Whatever. So how do I get rid of her?" Vali asked and Issei shook his head.

"You don't just get rid of us. Your DNA has already been changed." Lithuminite said as she materialized as a human.

"The hell do you mean little girl?" Vali asked as he bent down to stare at Lithuminite.

"Oh I don't know? Did you not hear me?" Lithuminite said as she punched Vali in the stomach as hard as she could and he rose off the ground a few feet before falling back down onto the ground coughing and groaning in pain. "Little boy." Lithuminite said with a smile as he coughed and wheezed.

"Alright don't mess with the Gothic Loli." Vali said as he stood up.

"Anyway. What I mean is that the girl named Xilithey over there has altered your DNA and you're now part of the Exitelyx. Welcome to the last remnants of my species." Lithuminite said to which Vali frowned then looked over at Xilithey.

"She screwed up my DNA? Is that why all my spoons melted this morning?" Vali asked more to himself then anyone else and Issei burst out laughing.

"You melted all your spoons! Oh that's hilarious." Issei said as used Koneko's shoulder as a crutch when he almost fell over from laughter.

"Shut up." Vali growled at Issei then looked back over to Lithuminite. "So what do I do with her?" Vali asked.

"Just live with her and after a week maybe you'll understand what she's saying." Lithuminite replied and Vali sighed.

"Annoying." Vali said as he turned around to leave but Lithuminite grabbed him by the wrist and turned him around to face her.

"You do anything dirty to her and I'll rip your eyes out and replace them with your balls." Lithuminite's eyes narrowed to slits and she hissed at him as she let go of his shirt and he stumbled back

"Right." Vali said as he turned around with Xilithey and walked off.

"Second time he interrupted us." Koneko growled as she dragged Issei back inside and laid back down on him.

0000(Later that night)

Rias had just gotten back from her brothers and entered the house to see Koneko sleeping on Issei who waved when he saw her enter the living room so she walked over and sat down right beside his head.

"So much stuff had to be done today." Rias said as she leaned back and yawned.

"Long day?" Issei asked and Rias scoffed.

"That's an understatement. Spent the last 6 hours doing paperwork to cancel all of Risers stupid marriage arrangements." Rias said as she stretched out and her back cracked a few times.

"It's a shame you wouldn't let me kill that asshole." Issei said as the memory or Riser started to piss him off.

"You can't kill everyone you don't like." Rias said and Issei sighed.

"I know, but he really pissed me off." Issei said and Rias nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah he pisses me off too." Rias mumbled as she sunk into the cushions of the couch.

"Why does he even bother existing." Issei said as he sat up and poked Koneko's cheek a few times.

"Who knows." Rias replied as she sat up and looked around, noticing Akeno was nowhere to be found. "Where's Akeno?" Rias asked and Issei shrugged.

"I don't know. She was in the kitchen." Issei said as he looked over to the kitchen but he didn't hear or see her.

"Akeno?" Rias asked and they heard a thumping sound then Akeno stumbled out of the kitchen.

"Huh? What?" Akeno asked as she looked around then over to Issei and Rias.

"Fall asleep?" Issei asked and Akeno wiped the drool from her mouth.

"I guess." She said as she walked over to them.

"Don't we still have strays to hunt tonight?" Rias asked Akeno who shook her head.

"No. Looks like it got cleared up by some else so it got called off." Akeno replied and Rias sighed a sigh of relief.

"Thank Satan, I'm too tired to go chase strays." Rias said as she slumped down in the couch and closed her eyes.

"Good thing because I couldn't have taken part in the hunt." Issei said to which Akeno looked at him in confusion.

"Why?" Akeno asked curiously.

"Because tonight's an Allinx moon." Issei replied and Akeno tilted her head back in forth in thought.

"What's that?" Akeno asked as she couldn't think of what it might be.

"Lithuminite told me about it earlier, but because of the collapse of her dimension the foreign energies intrude our dimension and I guess some of the energies act like a type of neurotoxin and will induce a state of insanity into any Exitelyx. And tonight she predicted that there would be a flare of the foreign energies and she advised that me and Koneko stay inside." Issei explained and Akeno nodded her head in understanding.

"I guess it would be bad if you went crazy." Akeno said with a smile as her mind imagined Issei going crazy in bed with her.

"Not that he hasn't before." Rias mumbled.

"Hey Ene? Can you activate the shielding around our house?" Issei asked and Ene materialized next to Rias and nodded her head.

"Sure." Ene said as with a hum as she opened up multiple holoscreens and tapped away at them. "All shielding is set up." Ene said after a minute then she closed the holoscreens and sat down.

"Shielding wont block it all so don't be surprised if Issei looks at you like a snake would a small mouse." Lithuminite also materialized into the living room and frowned when Issei's body was already being used by a sleeping Koneko. "Greedy kitten." Lithuminite mumbled in annoyance as she jumped up and sat in Akeno's lap.

"Why are you sitting on me? There's enough space on the couch." Akeno asked and Lithumintie turned around and looked Akeno in the face.

"You would have made a great Exitelyx Malikinx. To bad we're all but gone." Lithuminite said and Akeno laughed awkwardly.

"I don't get what your saying, but ok." Akeno mumbled as Lithumintie turned back around to face Issei, Ene and Rias.

"Issei you can feel it right?" Lithuminite changed the subject and asked Issei who nodded his head.

"Yeah, this odd sensation like something's pulling at my mind." Issei replied.

"Don't let it get to you or else we will have problems. It's already affecting you by the looks of your eyes." Lithuminite said as she pointed to Issei's eyes before she leaned back and laid her head on Akeno's large breasts. Rias looked over and noticed Issei's pupils were narrowed to slits and there was this odd purplish tint that looked as if it as trying to wash out the red.

"What's wrong with them this time?" Issei asked and Rias held a mirror above him and he opened his eyes wider and turned his head side to side. "Is this a lasting effect?" Issei asked as he poked his eye and Lithuminite shook her head.

"Shouldn't be. Don't be surprised if your eye color changes sometimes. The color of our eyes convey emotions we can't otherwise or try to hide. Plus, your DNA has changed drastically and your body will no longer follow the same human behavior it did before so things like your personality, eye color, behavior and mood can change in an instant." Lithuminite said and Issei nodded his head in understanding.

"Like the rating game, before his DNA was over written his eyes changed from human looking to the way they are now and his fang teeth were a lot more prominent." Rias said as she thought back to the rating game.

"Rating games are what you call those death battles?" Lithuminite asked and Rias nodded.

"Yeah. They're used for things like entertainment, settling long time arguments or grudges and other stuff like that." Rias replied and Lithuminite smiled.

"Show me the one with Issei." Lithuminite said as she hopped off of Akeno and walked over to Rias who had opened a holoscreen and had the recording displayed.

"It's amazing that I hadn't even done anything to him yet and he was able to alter bone and muscle structure in such an amazing way." Lithuminite said as she skipped to the more gory parts of the battle.

"I wouldn't call that amazing but sure." Rias said as she turned her head away from the screen, she had seen it a few times and didn't need to see it again.

"It is amazing though. Without proper knowledge and training he could have easily ripped that fool girls body apart until nothing but the base molecules remained." Lithuminite said and Rias sighed. "I see what you mean by the eyes and fangs. Exitelyx are mainly meat eaters and through the course of evolution our teeth ended up being more fang like humans. Give it a few hundred thousand years and humans will get there. And eventually we'll flourish again, too." Lithuminite said and Rias looked at her confused.

"What do you mean you'll flourish?" Rias asked and Lithuminite laughed.

"From what I can tell by observation is that humans wish to constantly advance and I wan't my species to flourish again which is why I first connected The Void to those interesting Modules that Issei had developed. If everything goes how I'm predicting and without to much deviation then my species can coexist aside the humans, devils, fallen angels and other species. The Exitelyx can easily aid in technological advancements for the lower species and they provide a good opportunity for us to delve into Cultural Affairs." Lithuminite explained with a crazy grin on her face that said 'We'll rule once again!'

"Cultural Affairs? There weren't other cultures in the Exitelyx?" Ene asked and Lithuminite shook her head.

"No all Exitelyx were united as one. We tried to alliance ourselves with the dragons but one in particular was very adamant that the Dragons and Exitelyx could not be allies." Lithuminite said as she glared at Issei's arm. "I'm talking to you Exad'oger nal extensel ves'de." Lithuminite hissed and Issei's arm moved upwards against his will and his fingers arranged themselves into a dog shape and Ddraig made mumbling noises which Issei's hand puppet matched.

 **[Oh don't even start with me. My Father wasn't the greatest thing born into the universe but I see why he refused to be allies with you. You're so stuck up and have the worst superiority complex which has leaked into Issei.]** Ddraig growled at Lithuminite who smirked.

"Yeah and you certainly aren't any better than him Mr. Ddraigonought Voun Daunting'shtill." Lithuminite hissed back at Ddraig who growled angrily.

"Wait I have a superiority complex?" Issei asked as he pointed to himself and Rias laughed awkwardly.

"If you hadn't noticed." Rias mumbled.

"I'm pretty sure I heard him mumble to an insect about being a superior being one time during lunch." Akeno added with a cheerful smile that Rias rolled her eyes at.

 **[How do you know that?! The Voun Daunting'shtill name was lost when the accursed Monoliths showed up and has since been changed.]** Ddraig asked and Lithuminite smirked.

"I've dealt with your father. The name may be lost to most but there are still a few of us that remember." Lithuminite said and Ddraig growled at her one final time before his presence disappeared and Issei's arm fell back down to his side.

"Ddraigonought Voun Daunting'shtill? Is that where the Ddraig comes from? His father?" Issei asked and Lithuminite nodded.

"A forgotten name that hasn't been spoken of since the ancient times." Lithuminite replied as she sat back down on the already crowded couch.

"So loud." Koneko grumbled as she turned over pressed her face into Issei's chest to try and drown out the noise of everyone.

"Sorry." Issei said as he pat her head which made her moan happily and start to drool a bit.

"Hey Issei? How does a trip around the world sound?" Ene asked all of a sudden from her corner of the couch and Issei turned his head to look at her and he gave her a confused look.

"Around the world? Why?" Issei asked and Ene showed him pictures of what looked like Exitelyx ruins.

"These look like Exitelyx ruins and from what these documents a telling me they give off the same energy readings as Lithuminite's lost citadel does and I want to go and study these before any corporate company can taint them." Ene said and Issei thought about it for a moment.

"I guess we could. Rias has teleportation so we could be around and back in no time." Issei said and Ene shouted in excitement.

"I'll pack all my stuff and we can leave tomorrow.

"Wait but what about school?" Rias yelled at Ene who had already rushed upstairs and could be heard humming to herself and rummaging through drawers.

"I'll use my military card." Issei said as he waved the gun metal gray steel card up in the air.

"Geez. Sona's gonna kill us all." Rias said with a sigh.

"So where are going first?" Issei yelled up at Ene who rushed back downstairs.

"Germany." Ene said with a smile as she started mumbling to herself in German. Probably pulling up the German language from her database and re familiarizing herself with it.

"Well I guess it could be fun, I haven't been there since the third wave in WW3. Last time I saw the other two members of my unit." Issei said as some of the memories of his old team came back to him and he smiled.

"After Germany we're going to America so get ready for more chicken and fries." Ene said and Issei's face paled and his stomach groaned.

"Please no..." Issei said and Ene laughed.

"I'll find a nice Chinese restaurant we can eat at this time." Ene said and Issei sighed.

"That would be nice." Issei said as he slumped back down into the couch.

 **Since I don't really have much to say and it's not like people actually read this shit but here's some information about Lithuminite and her species.**

 **Issei's Exitelyx friend goes by a few names such as Lithuminite or Lithy depending on who's talking to her, but her full name is: Lithiluminite Lex'xiinct Lvenkxay'Xaveylyx.**

 **When addressed formally, her name goes from Lithuminite which is the lax version to Lithiluminite. The middle name is Lex'xiinct which signifies what sect of her family she comes from and the last name of Lvenkay'Xaveylyx serves as the place holder name of the Royal Exitelyx family. Lithuminite's sect of the family can only have that last name as they're the oldest sect that established the Exitelyx society and started their climb to greatness. Other sects of her vast family take one a simplified last name of 'Lvenk'Xavely' that still signifies they belong to the Royal family but not the direct lineage.**

 ***Exitelyx. Pronunciation: Eggs-i-ta-licks. An almost extinct ancient species of "Alien" closely resembling humans with a biological ability to manipulate any object they see fit by directly altering it's chemical/atomic/and or molecular structure. The Exitelyx are what Humans would call a biological computer. Unlike humans the Exitelyx can easily use 100% of their brains which houses a central network of nerves throughout their body that receive information from the brain in pulses a hundred times faster than humans.**

 ***Exitelyxan. Pronunciation: Eggs-i-ta-licks-sin. The language the Exitelyx speak. Due to the human mind not being able to grasp the concept of the advanced language of Exitelyxan what they hear would be a lot different then what Lithuminite, Issei or Koneko would hear since Lithuminite has altered their entire gene structure to make them a mix of species. While still having the genes of a Devil and Nekomata the gene manipulation done by Lithuminite to Koneko has made her dominant genes that of the Exitelyx thus allowing her to understand the language.**

 ***Zeyti. Pronunciation: Zay-tee Unit of time measurement** **used by Lithuminite and her species. Roughly calculated from the Exitelyxan language, one Zeyti is equal to about the same time as the supposed supereon in human terms.**

 ***Xest'yrx Zeyti. Pronunciation: Zest'-year-ex Zay-tee. A unit of measurement that cannot be translated to a comprehensible number to Humans.**

 ***Annihilator Monolith: Mysterious form of self aware technology responsible for the mass genocide of Dragons and Lithuminite's species. What little is known about them comes down to the fact that the Annihilator Monoliths are far more advanced then even the Exitelyx which have been steadily advancing their technology since their species was first created with only one instance where they were halted from progressing. And for the last Xest'yrx Zeyti their technology advanced steadily, but the Annihilator Monolith's appeared in their dimension and destroyed everything. Out of the thousands of worlds the Exitelyx lived on, only two physical survivors are known. The rest aren't exactly dead but their consciousness is contained in what is called the Void.**

 ***Void: The Void is a vast space of nothing that was a hypothetical theory for where Exitelyx consciousnesses went after their physical bodies were destroyed. The only solid facts about the Void are that it exists/doesn't exist and the consciousness of Exitelyx are able to exist in the Void. The Void Exists because the Exitelyx consciousness tread through it, but the Void doesn't exist because it is literally a space where nothing exists.**

 **Xychronexia/Soon to be a different name. Signing out, SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~**


	5. Eidolon Nexus Eterna

**Welcome to the shit show, again. I've sorta had chapters assigned to certain characters for their moments with Issei and this chapter will probably be a lot more Issei x Ene going on, maybe a little bit of Lithuminite just for fun. Also, while I was throwing ideas around in my head for where I wanna take this story I decided that I'm going to pretty much drop the original story line of DXD and take an alternate route that focuses heavily on the Exitelyx and I might add the adventure genre to this story since I have the odd urge to make sections of this story alternate versions of the real world where Issei and his friends discover different species or things that could be in our world but most likely aren't *Cough Cough alien megastructure around KIC 8482852 theory Cough Cough* or something akin to that. Not entirely sure yet, though expect stupid and childish stuff cause I may be an adult by a large part of my brain is still a child and loves stuff that doesn't exist in the real world. The last part of this chapter will have a few lemons between some characters that aren't Issei and his harem so if you wanna skip just don't read the end of the chapter, I'll mark an area where it starts.**

 **Adding a thing for the arc of my story since I pretty much abandoned the original DxD story.**

 **Story arc: Exitelyx Re;Turn**

The next morning Issei, Koneko, Ene and Lithuminite were the first people awake and Ene was jumping around in excitement as they would be taking a trip to Germany to go claim some Exitelyx ruins that were reported about in multiple news articles and conspiracy theorist web pages.

"AH! This is so exciting! I haven't been to Germany since the third wave." Ene said as she danced around the living room grabbing her things and setting them by the door.

"Yeah it'll be nice to visit again. Hopefully the nuclear fallout has been filtered out more since last time." Issei said and Ene laughed.

"I doubt it. No matter the size, twenty-three nuclear bomb's waste doesn't just vanish after 2 years." Ene said and Issei sighed.

"I know, but those filtration systems D.A.R.P.A. developed seemed to be working in Korea, Russia and America." Issei said and Ene just shrugged.

"Those will only go so far." Ene said as she shoved her last container into the pocket dimension she stores all her weapons in.

"Hey Koneko! Are you and the others almost ready?" Issei yelled up the stairs to Koneko who was packing pairs of clothes.

"Yep. Almost." Koneko yelled back down and Issei sat down on the couch. After a few minutes Koneko, Rias, Akeno, Asia and Kiba walked downstairs carrying luggage and they set their stuff down and sat down on the couch.

"So remind me again why we're going to Germany?" Rias asked with a tired sigh and Ene continued to jump around in excitement.

"We're going to go claim some Exitelyx ruins before other teams do." Ene replied excitedly.

"Is it important that we go claim this stuff?" Rias asked and Lithuminite materialized next to her and nodded her head.

"Very. If humans tamper with my technology they'll only die if they're lucky but if their not then their nervous system fries and will probably have a painful rest of their life." Lithuminite said and Rias chuckled awkwardly

"You speak as if from experience." Rias mumbled.

"I do. We tested it out many times with the lower species on my home world. None could handle technological bio-augmentation and usually died or were left crippled." Lithuminite said and Rias sighed.

"Of course." Rias said and Lithuminite changed the subject and asked her stuff about her family while everyone else was still getting ready.

"Ene don't forget the butane for the grill." Issei said and Ene held up two large butane canisters to show she had them before she shoved them into her pocket dimension for storage.

"You're bringing a grill?" Asia asked and Issei nodded.

"Yeah. Why?" Issei asked and Asia's eyes lit up.

"You can make steak right?" Asia asked and Issei nodded his head 'yes' in response and she jumped up and down in excitement.

"I haven't had steak in years!" Asia said as her mouth watered slightly.

"I'll make sure to make extra. Now, is everyone ready?" Issei asked and everyone nodded their hands.

"Off we go." Rias grumbled as she summoned a teleport circle and they disappeared in a flash of red light.

When everyone stepped out of the teleport circle they found themselves in the middle of a forest.

"What are all these metal things on the ground?" Asia asked and Issei looked down and saw circular metal discs lying all over the ground.

"Ene. These are anti-tank mines. Also, no one move at all. Are those pillbox forts?" Issei asked as he looked around the massive forest they were in and saw a few massive concrete bunkers.

"Uh... Well... We're in the Forest of Argonne, somewhere. It was rumored that enemies had set up camp in old World War one bunkers but I can't find any documentation of these bunkers in my database." Ene said and Issei looked over to Rias whose face was bright red in embarrassment.

"I may have misjudged the appropriate place to drop us off at." Rias said as she shifted slightly in discomfort.

"Of all the places it had to be a minefield from a few years ago." Issei said with a sigh as he looked down to all the metal discs on the ground. "Ene can you tell if these are active?" Issei asked and Ene looked around them and sighed a sigh of relief.

"None of these seem to be active but be careful." Ene said and everyone sighed in relief and relaxed.

"Stupid minefield." Issei said as he threw one of the mines and it slammed against a tree and it exploded.

"THOSE ARE DEFINITELY NOT INACTIVE?!" Issei yelled and Ene laughed awkwardly.

"They're only a few years old so of course they would explode if enough force is applied" Ene yelled back and Issei sighed.

"Alright, don't kick, throw, step on or touch anything metal." Issei said as he walked over to one of the pillbox forts and grabbed the rusted handle to the door then pushed it down and pulled the door open slightly. "I thought this stuff would have been cleaned up after the third wave." Issei said as he opened the door slightly and when he looked down he saw a red line across the floor. "Ene everything's still active here? Why wasn't this sweeped?" Issei asked as he opened the door all the way and when he peeked his head inside he saw a black box embedded into the wall where the laser trigger was attached.

"I don't know. This area seems to be pretty remote so I'm guessing it was abandoned when the allies had won. That or this was a fall back shelter in the case of defeat or regrouping." Ene said and Issei hummed in agreement as he stepped over the laser tripwire then disabled it and looking around he saw crates of ammunition and rations lined along the walls.

"There's ammunition and rations here so it's either a regrouping station or a resupply station." Issei said as he opened the lid to one of the crates and it was filled with 20mm armor piercing rounds. "Hey Ene there's a bunch of 20mm ap rounds over here, add to the collection?" Issei asked as he tossed one of the rounds to Ene who smiled when she looked at all the crates.

"There's ammunition here so I wonder if the gun is still here?" Ene asked as she shoved the crates of ammo into her personal storage bubble.

"Hey Issei I think we found the gun!" Kiba yelled from outside and Ene and Issei ran out and around the back of the bunker and Ene yelled in excitement when she saw a huge artillery field gun in the middle of a large concrete platform.

"THIS IS A GERMAN 150MM ARTILLERY CANNON! I THOUGHT ALL OF THEM WERE DESTROYED IN THE THIRD WAVE!" Ene screamed as she ran up to the cannon and looked over it.

"I guess one still survived, but why is it here? This model was mostly used inland of Germany." Issei said as he walked up and ran his hand across the barrel of the gun and wiped some of the dust away.

"Hey Issei this ball looks like a pineapple." Asia said as she walked up to Issei holding out a grenade.

"Asia, that's dangerous!" Issei quickly grabbed the grenade from her and put it into one of the crates Ene had with her.

"Was it?" Asia asked and Issei nodded his head.

"Very." Issei replied as he looked around the ground for anything dangerous. "What else do you think is here?" Issei asked Ene who was basically frothing at the mouth and looked about ready to explode.

"I don't know, but I'm taking everything." Ene said as she touched the artillery cannon and it dematerialized. Issei sighed as Ene started to go off and look while Koneko, Rias, Akeno, Asia and Kiba sat down on the concrete benches and watched.

"You guys don't wanna look around?" Issei asked and they all shook their heads 'no' "Suit yourselves. Call me if anything happens, I'm gonna look around a bit." Issei said as he turned walked over to the bunker next to him where Ene was and he could already hear her messing with whatever was inside.

"You find something?" Issei asked and Ene ran over to him and held out two 9mm pistols.

"No, but I'm sure I will eventually." Issei replied as he walked into a room with a few boxes and papers scattered throughout and opening the boxes he found weapon schematics and progress reports of remaining stocks.

"Odd." Issei said as he flipped through the papers and saw weird schematics for what looked like prototype weapons and one of them in particular was what looked like an anti-tank rifle. The fact he had the schematics for prototype weapons excited him but what made him really smile was when one of the papers listed a storage number and combination for the locks on the weapons crate. Issei quickly navigated through the hallways and came to a thick metal door with the number four painted above it and after unlocking the door he walked in and there were large metal crates everywhere and the room was quite big and there were more than a few large blood splatters on the walls and floor.

"Ene I found a vault with what I'm pretty sure are prototype weapons." Issei yelled and a second later Ene materialized next to him and immediately ran over to the crates then disabled their mag locks and looked inside.

"There's nothing in here." Ene said as she moved from crate to crate and came up empty handed.

"There's gotta be something here." Issei said as he looked around for anything that resembled a weapon but all he found was a few toolbox's and junk metal.

"There's nothing." Ene said with a groan as she walked towards the door with Issei.

"Something bothers me about this, not only is it frustrating but this entire place should have been sweeped and the fact that they still had that artillery gun and ammunition for flak cannons is strange." Issei said and Ene just shrugged.

"Free stuff for us." Ene said and Issei sighed. "Alright it's strange but stuff like this has happened before." Ene said and Issei looked at her skeptically.

"Yes, but bunkers still filled with ammunition and guns is odd. I saw some more bunkers up the hill behind where that artillery cannon was, let's go look and see if there's anything else." Issei said as he walked out onto the platform where everyone else was and he quickly ducked back down when he heard two people talking in German and he knew it wasn't any of his friends.

"Where did it go? It was here last week." One of them said and Issei peeked out slightly and saw two people in flashy white and red uniforms he had never seen before looking at the metal plate on the ground that served as the anchoring point for the artillery gun Ene took.

"Hey wh-" Ene started to ask but Issei quickly pushed her against the wall with his hand over her mouth.

"Shh." Issei said as he released her and quietly walked back up the stairs leading to the outside and peeked back outside and the two men walked back into the bunker where the rations and ammunition was and started talking to each other again.

"That was hot, do that to me again." Ene whispered and Issei lightly punched her shoulder and let a small smile slip his face.

"Maybe later tonight. Anyway, Ene I've never seen those uniformes before, try matching their design with other known military uniforms." Issei said and Ene nodded as he eye flashed for a few seconds then she shook her head.

"Not even flustered? You getting more bold?" Ene asked and Issei smiled then pushed her against the wall and gave her a quick kiss on the lips causing Ene to let out a quiet squeak in surprise

"Maybe a lil bit." Issei replied and Ene giggled with a slight blush as she touched her lips and memorized the code that triggered the feeling of lips to lips and saved it to her important codes section she created that held all the data on things Issei liked.

"Anyway. Their design doesn't match any known military uniform in use, but they do match the design of a uniform that was made for SS officers, however the tailor was killed in a bombing and the design was thrown out according to some documents I found." Ene said and Issei sighed.

"Did we just come across a Nazi base?" Issei asked and Ene shook her head.

"Not likely. The uniforms are similar but the ones those two guys were wearing are a little different and don't have any SS markings or anything related to Nazi Germany symbols. There's a ninety percent chance of it being a coincidence." Ene said and Issei sighed in relief.

"That's great and all, but where did the others go?" Issei said as he didn't see any of the others.

"Lithuminite has them cloaked and hidden up the hill to the left, I can't make out their heat signatures but I'm picking up on the unique readings her body gives off." Ene said and Issei smiled.

"Alright, well why don't we give our mystery soldiers a visit." Issei said and Ene nodded.

"I'll knock out and restrain them." Ene said as her body vanished and a few seconds latter a thump could be heard and Issei walked over to the bunker they were in and when he walked in he saw Ene handcuff the two soldiers to chairs.

"One of them is actually a female." Ene said as she tightened the handcuffs and then backed up. "Had these on them." Ene added as she held out two German reproduction P08 Luger pistols that had the inscription 'Spezialeinheiten' on the barrels.

"Special forces huh?" Issei said as he sat the pistols down on a table then walked over to the two unknown soldiers in the chairs.

"So who are they?" Issei asked and Ene looked at their faces for a second to get facial recognition.

"The man to the left is named Lukas and the girl on the right is named Marie." Ene said as she pointed to each one.

"The name Marie rings a bell and she kinda looks familiar." Issei said as he tilted her head up and looked at her closely.

"How many females do you plan on dragging into your harem?" Ene asked with a sigh/groan as she turned around and walked back outside to signal the others that they can come out of hiding.

"We took care of those two people. You can come out now." Ene yelled up toward the hill and a second later the space around the top of the hill distorted and Koneko, Lithuminite, Asia, Rias, Akeno and Kiba became visible and they walked down the hill to Ene.

"We didn't want to cause trouble so we hid." Lithuminite said and Ene gave her the thumbs up.

"We don't know who they are or what branch of military they are so it's a good thing you did." Ene said as she walked back to Issei. "Stay out here for a bit." Ene said as she ran back to the bunker Issei was in and she walked in to see Issei talking to the two people casually.

"Oh Ene, I remembered, these guys were in a unit under my command when we stormed the Korean front line artillery bunkers." Issei said and Ene just hummed.

"We were in the 33rd unit in the third wave." Marie said and with a quick search through the military archives Ene found her service records.

"I think I saw you once." Ene said as she walked over and sat down next to Issei. "So what are you doing here?" Ene asked.

"Uh, well, we got reports that a few hidden bunkers had been spotted with a drone a few weeks ago and we were sent here to check up and make sure everything was fine when a laser mine had been deactivated." Lukas replied and Issei smirked as he held up the laser part of the trap.

"This thing?" Issei asked and Marie nodded her head. "Are those uniforms new? I've never seen them before." Issei asked and Marie nodded her head.

"Yeah, they're the new special forces uniforms. We were the first to get them too so I was pretty excited." Marie replied cheerfully as she spun around and Issei smiled at her cheerfulness.

"Yeah they are pretty flashy. Definity stand out from the others." Issei said and Marie nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, the tailor who designed these took influence from old uniforms from the second World War and modern uniforms and mixed them together and this is what came out." Marie said as she sat back down and stretched out her arms then leaned back in her chair. "Anyway. What are you doing out here?" Marie asked and Issei thought for a second for an excuse as to why they were here since no one else could know about them hunting down alien ruins.

"We were just gonna pay a visit to some old friends but my pilot dropped us off in the middle of nowhere on accident." Issei said and Marie laughed.

"I bet he'll get fired." Marie said and Issei scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "It's been nice talking again but we need to report back to base. We'll pretend we didn't see you and that the laser was tripped by an animal or something." Marie said with a wave as she and Lukas walked out of the bunker and went on their way. Issei and Ene walked out also and back to Rias and the others.

"Let's get out of here before anyone else comes along." Issei said as he walked up to Rias who sighed.

"I won't screw up this time." Rias said as she summoned a teleport circle and they all were teleported to the correct destination this time, but when they got to the Exitelyx ruins there was already equipment all over the place.

"Shit we were too late." Ene said as she watched all the people working turn their heads to them.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" A young girl asked as she walked up to Ene.

"I'm Ene an experimental A.I. Who are you?" Ene asked and the girl scoffed and spit at Ene.

"I don't need to introduce myself to a pile of scrap." The girl replied and Issei already had Lithuminite in scythe form and was about to attack the girl but Ene held her arm out and pushed him back.

"Tina Antawak. 17 years old, scientific prodigy since the age of 12 and helped develop the ion drive which was used in a ship that was sent to mars last year. Adored and respected by most in the scientific community." Ene said and the girl smiled.

"At least it knows how great I am." The girl said and Ene smiled evilly.

"Parents killed at the age of 13 when developing the first tier 5 A.I. for Russia in an accident and as a result developed a hatred for A.I. and made a virus that destroyed half of the A.I. population via a virus that attacked subroutines and core programming then initialized an automatic purge of safety protocols and caused core meltdowns." Ene finished and the girl glared at her.

"How do you know that?" The girl asked and Ene smiled.

"You should know who I am. Project Eidolon Nexus Eterna ring any bells?" Ene asked and the girl's face paled and she clenched her fists and glared harder at Ene.

"Ene what are you talking about?" Issei asked and Ene sighed.

"I never did tell you did I." Ene said with a laugh. "This little girl here came up with the theory behind my quantum mechanics and was forced to help invent me." Ene said and Issei smiled.

"I'll excuse your earlier insult since you helped create my friend." Issei said and Tina scoffed at him.

"Anyway, why are you here? Tell me the the quick version then get the hell away from here." Tina said and Ene pointed to the pillars of Exitelyx tech sticking out of the ground.

"You're tampering with technology that's beyond your comprehension so I suggest you pack up and leave." Ene said and Tina's face scrunched up in anger.

"We got here first, why should I listen to you of all people?" Tina spat and Ene bent down and grabbed her head and looked straight into her face.

"If you don't leave then everyone here and anyone related to you will die horrible deaths." Ene whispered into Tina's ear as she pointed back to Issei who flicked his wrist upward and his scythe sliced a massive boulder next to him in two and her face paled slightly then she backed away from Ene slowly.

"F-Fine. But this isn't over, I'm talking to my superiors about this." Tina yelled as she ran back to her team and they quickly vacated the area.

"I've never seen you threaten someone before. That was interesting." Akeno said and Ene sighed then rubbed her head. If she could get a headache she definitely would have had one now.

"I really hate that girl and I wish I could just wrap my hands around her little throat and slowly watch the life drain from her pathetic body." Ene spit out and Akeno smiled at the thought of being choked by Issei for a second before she ended the thoughts.

"Then why don't you?" Akeno asked and Ene rolled her eyes.

"Don't tempt me to commit murder." Ene replied and Akeno smiled in amusement.

"Alright Lithuminite tell me what that thing is?" Ene asked as she walked up to the pillars and Lithuminite put her hand on the side of the pillar and the glowing red lining pulsed.

"Decorative support pillars." Lithuminite said and Ene turned her head towards Lithuminite and frowned.

"You're joking right?" Ene asked and Lithuminite shook her head.

"No." Lithuminite replied with a shake of her head and Ene dropped to her knees and groaned.

"We came all the way to Germany for decorative support pillars?" Ene asked as she got up and stared at the pillars in a way that said 'I want to kill you'

"I guess we did. Shall we move on?" Issei asked and Ene groaned but nodded her head and sighed.

"I'll have these marked for pickup." Ene sighed depressingly as she shoved the transponder into the dirt next to the pillars and grumbled to herself.

"We might want to stay for awhile and wait for them to be picked up before we leave." Issei said and Ene nodded.

"I guess. I kinda want to look around, maybe find some World War two relics or something." Ene said as she walked back over to Issei and the others.

"Me and Koneko will get the food ready. The rest of you can do whatever you want." Issei said before he had ene materialize all the cooking stuff and he and Koneko got to work. Issei first set up the grill then hooked up the propane tanks to the grill and turned it on, the burners igniting and producing fire from the holes in the side of the circular plates below the grate that the food sat on. Ene materialized a few tables and food for Koneko who quickly got to work cutting the vegetables for Issei to put into a steamer.

"Hey do you still have that rifle I shot a while ago?" Akeno came up and asked Issei who nodded his head 'yes' and a second later the massive rifle materialized into her hands and she giggled happily as she pulled back the bolt and relished in the satisfying sound it made when a round from the magazine was chambered.

"Remember the sound dampeners and safety release." Issei yelled towards her but she waved him off and found herself a nice rock to shoot from and every few seconds the gunshots echoed all around the forest.

While Issei and Koneko were busy Kiba had laid down to take a nap until food was ready, Asia was practicing her magic, Rias was bored out of her mind and was burning sticks on the ground and creating patterns out of the ash and Lithuminite and Ene had engaged in a conversation about random things.

"So you said earlier that you have been with Issei for a while right? Did you notice a change in his personality when he was connected to his module?" Lithuminite asked and Ene shook her head.

"Not really, It's kinda hard to tell when his mood is normal vs. abnormal since he has a bipolar issue." Ene replied and Lithuminite tilted her head in confusion and curiosity at the new word.

"What is bipolar?" Lithuminite asked.

"I'm just assuming he has a bipolar issue but by definition bipolar disorder is varying mood swings comprised of depression and manic episodes but Issei has his, what I call 'normal' for Issei mood, which is how he's acting now: Happy and cheerful. Then he has moments where he goes absolutely insane, he doesn't have many morals or ethics to begin with but when he goes insane he couldn't care if the earth spontaneously combusted in on itself. Though, regardless of the situation his main priorities are always to protect his friends and the annihilation of his enemies. Issei could be shoved into the psychopath category but he doesn't quite meet those standards. The only category I can put him without a second thought is the sadist category, besides us there's nothing he loves more than killing. It was drilled into his head at a young age and as far as I know he's craved the feelings of killing. I've had a hard time classifying him under any category besides the one so I don't really know. Much like Koneko's emotionless face and behavior it will probably remain a mystery. Bottom line is that Issei is what normal people call psychologically unstable." Ene replied and Lithuminite nodded her head in understanding.

"This war you called World War Three, did that have anything to do with it?" Lithuminite asked as her brain tried to piece everything together but ended up failing. Most things she could piece together easily but Issei was proving difficult to study.

"I doubt it. Lots of young soldiers who go through bloody wars usually lose a piece of their sanity and end up having to take rehabilitation classes and get medical treatment to help, but when I first met Issei and we were going on our first mission together I expected him to chicken out and retreat to the back of the large unit we were with but instead he got this weird look in his eyes then started giggling and the next thing I knew Issei was covered in blood and had single handedly took out a hundred soldiers in only a few seconds. Both friendly forces and enemy forces stopped fighting each other and just stared at Issei." Ene replied and Lithuminite laughed.

"He and Akeno both would have been the best Malikinx in Exitelyx history." Lithuminite replied and Ene chuckled.

"I'm guessing that's your people's version of our military?" Ene asked and Lithuminite nodded.

"They're the Exitelyx Imperial guards. Guards to the Imperial family." Lithuminite replied and Ene nodded her head in understanding.

"You probably would have been a good public speaker. In fact you would have been extremely popular among my people." Lithuminite said and Ene smiled.

"Really? Even though I'm an A.I?" Ene asked and Lithuminite smiled.

"Of course. We don't discriminate against A.I. and your body type and personality were very popular among us." Lithuminite said and Ene laughed.

"Seriously?" Ene asked and Lithuminite nodded.

"Another little fact about the Exitelyx is that all of us are female." Lithuminite said and Ene's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Wait what? How do you create offspring then?" Ene asked and Lithuminite blushed slightly.

"Uh... Well, we have reproductive organs like humans but only the female type. Sex is more for showing that you trust them and pleasure obviously, while all that is required for a child to be born is the two parents bodily fluids, t-the kind that come from down there to mix, This may come as a surprise to you but the biology of reproduction between the Exitelyx is kinda spotty and we don't exactly know how it's done, but during sex the partner who desires the child will get it. I personally think our bodies just get it over with and doesn't complicate things but back in the days before the Exitelyx were only a few million years old there were males but because that was so long ago the history has been lost. There's scientific evidence that suggest the reason why only female Exitelyx exist is because of a genetic defect and eventually all the men ended up dying in combat or other common causes of death." Lithuminite replied with a bright blush that Ene laughed at.

"You're pretty cute when you blush." Ene said with an amused smile and Lithuminite smiled awkwardly.

"O-Of course, I'm the Exitelxy Imperial family head, I'm a beauty that cannot be rivaled." Lithuminite's superiority complex showed itself slightly and Ene laughed.

"You're a bit short and your boobs are small so some would argue that last statement." Ene said and she laughed when Lithuminite frowned.

"Like I said earlier: girls with small breasts and thin bodies are very popular. I was the picture of beauty. Kind of sexy but cute and innocent at the same time." Lithuminite said and Ene laughed.

"Most humans enjoy girls like Rias." Ene said and Lithuminite scoffed.

"They don't know true beauty then." Lithuminite said as she glared over at Rias's large chest.

"Dinners done" Issei yelled and everyone rushed over to the tables and Asia was the first one there and she yelled in happiness as Issei sat the plates of steak on the table.

0000

* * *

0000(Next morning.)

Waking up Issei was met with the unhappy grumbling of a half awake Ene still holding onto his neck tightly.

"Ene wake up. It's morning." Issei said and Ene's eyes fluttered open a second later and she groaned as she got up and stretched out her body with a clicking noise. "My lower body hurts." Ene groaned as she walked toward the tent entrance then unzipped it and walked outside.

"Yeah that's expected." Issei said as he stepped out and had to shield his eyes from the bright sun.

"Ow, that actually really hurts." Issei groaned as his helmet materialized onto his head.

"You turn into a vampire overnight?" Ene asked jokingly and the way Issei's head was now throbbing he was starting to think so.

"Exitelyx have sensitive eyes." Lithuminite said as she twirled her umbrella around and let it rest on her shoulder before she dropped to the ground and walked over to a chair and sat down.

"Would have been nice to know earlier." Issei said and Lithuminite smiled.

"I can't let you know everything right off the bat, everything would be boring." Lithuminite said and Issei sighed.

"I see the Exitelyx structure hasn't been picked up yet." Ene said as she glared over at the decorative support pillars that were mocking her from a few hundred feet away every second she was there.

"We'll have to stay here till that stuff gets picked up, don't want that little shit to take it." Issei said and Ene nodded in agreement.

"Hey Ene do you still have the scans of those uniforms?" Issei asked suddenly and Ene nodded.

"Yeah, why?" Ene asked and Issei smiled.

"Try it on, I wanna see what it looks like on you." Issei said and Ene's eyes flashed for a second before the white and red uniform replace her normal Kuoh Academy uniform.

"It look's super good on you." Issei said and Ene opened a large holoscreen and looked at herself through it and she did look pretty good in it.

"I like it, though it could use a color change, not a fan of the white." Ene said as she spun around, the color changing from a white and red to a dark blue and burgundy red. The mix of the World War two Wehrmacht uniforms and modern uniform looked pretty flashy and much better than most standard issue uniforms, even better now that she changed the color, a lot more comfortable, too.

"That goes nicely with all your other old uniforms and World War one and two stuff." Issei added and Ene nodded.

"Yeah it does. I'm building up my collection again." Ene said as she readjusted the hat on her head until it was just right. "We'll have to clear up the living room and set up display cases for everything we've collected." Ene said as she pulled up a holoscreen displaying an image of the living room changed slightly into a area to display all their things from war.

"Have Azazel expand the living room so we can fit everything." Issei said and Ene nodded her head and hummed to herself happily as she sent the plans to Azazel.

"We'll have an awesome display area to deck out when we get back." Ene said as she closed the holoscreen and sat down on another chair. After a second everything went quiet and there was a moment of awkward silence, everyone sorta shifted around in their chairs and looked around. Occasionally opening their mouth to say something but closing it just as fast.

"So anyone hear some strange noises last night." Ene asked and Issei quickly shushed her.

"Don't make me strangle you." Issei yell whispered and Ene smiled and made her cheeks blush slightly and rose her voice pitch to be a bit higher.

"Don't threaten me with a good time, last night wasn't enough." Ene said in a shy voice and Issei glared at her while Akeno and Rias who had just gotten up and walked over to them grumbled and hissed at Issei.

"What?" Issei asked at the sudden hostility while they just turned their heads away from and ignored him. Issei pushed aside the fact he was being ignored as morning grumpiness and pulled out his phone and realized they had no reception where they were. "Ene do you have one of those portable hot spot connectors?" Issei asked Ene as he showed her the little symbol on his phone that meant there was no connections available and Ene nodded.

"Yeah. Here yah go." A small silver box materialized into her hand which she gave to Issei and he pressed the button on the top of the box then a small holoscreen with settings came up and he tapped the button and his phone connected. Now that his phone was connected he checked his email and scrolled through a few hundred of them only saving the important ones which were usually anime stuff then deleting the rest which was an endless wave of spam and advertisements, although one email popped up in complete binary that said Project E.N.E. the sender was labeled as unknown. When he opened the email there was a hundred thousand documents on Ene and scrolling through a few Issei saw early schematics for Ene's body and the lines of code behind major functions and how to disable them. Those documents on how to shut down Ene were highlighted and a few seconds later another email popped up and it was to Issei this time and it said: "Ene will die sometime in the next thirty minutes. Could be in 20 seconds, could be in 29 minutes. Who knows." Issei's eyes narrowed at this and he looked over to Ene who was happily chatting with Lithuminite and Akeno.

Issei replied to the email and asked who it was but after a minute of waiting there was no response so he tried to track the message but as soon as he did he got another email that was labeled 5 then he got another one labeled 4 right after and Issei's eyes widened as he realized what it was and he looked over to Ene who was laughing about something one second then the next her body twitched a few times before falling down to the ground.

"ENE!" Issei yelled as he ran over and picked her up. "ENE! WHAT'S WRONG" Issei yelled as he looked into her slowly dimming eyes and he got no response from her. "ENE COME ON TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG AND HOW TO FIX IT." Issei yelled and Ene's face contorted into one of pain and she shakily reached out and drew a 'T' and 'A' in the dirt then a 'C' and and 'M'. Issei immediately knew what she was telling him but it slightly slipped his mind as Ene groaned and clutched at her chest.

"Issei what's going on what's happening to her?" Akeno asked and Issei shook his head.

"She's dying. That little shit must have infected her with some virus." Issei hissed as he pressed down just slightly in the right place on her chest then ripped her clothes off and forcefully opened the panels on her chest and the usually silver colored ball that served as her core was bright red and steaming.

"Ene come on tell me something, what did she do to you." Issei asked and Ene just groaned and tried to reach up towards him but her arm twitched and then fell down to the ground. In his state of shock Issei had forgot for a split second about her other eye and he quickly moved her hair out of the way and text was scrolling across her usually hidden eye. Briefly reading what was scrolling across he got small broken fragments of binary and he realised that it was the virus she talked about that that little girl made, major purging of safety protocols and overloading of excess information resulting in an eventual core meltdown.

"Move." Lithuminite pushed Issei out of the way and wrapped her hands around Ene's core, causing a singing noise which was her skin burning.

"What are you doing?" Issei asked and Lithuminite shushed him and let a breath out as she closed her eyes. After a second purple lines glowed on her skin and they snaked their way down her arm and to Ene's core and Ene's body jolted upwards a bit and she screamed as she tightened her grip on Ene's core.

"Lithuminite stop your hu-" Issei started to try and pull her away from Ene but Lithuminite used her other arm and punched Issei and sent him tumbling back a few feet.

"Shut up, I'm trying to save her." Lithuminite yelled as she sat her other hand on Ene's cheek, the purple lines flowing down her hand and onto Ene's cheek causing Ene to scream again.

"How is that saving her?" Issei yelled as he walked back over and Lithuminite groaned and kicked him again.

"Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate." Lithuminite yelled as Issei got back up with a groan as he rubbed his stomach. "That girl has been tampering with Exitelyx tech. How the hell did she manage to interact without dying." Lithuminite mumbled as she pulled her hands off of Ene and after a few seconds Ene jumped up and looked around confused then her eyes and hair turned from a light teal to a dark red and she bit her lip and growled

"WHERE IS SHE!? WHERE IS THAT LITTLE SHIT!? I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL HER FOR TAMPERING WITH ME LIKE-" Ene was cut off after Issei tackled her to the ground in a hug.

"You almost died Ene." Issei yelled and Ene smiled awkwardly.

"I was super close but more importantly. I need to track her down now." Ene said as she got up off the ground then grabbed Issei's phone off the table and looked at the email and started to trace it back. "Found you bitch." Ene said as she slammed the phone down onto the table and grabbed Issei and Lithuminites arm and walked over to clear spot in their camp.

"Where are we going." Issei asked and Ene ignored him then turned back to the others.

"We'll be back in a bit." Ene yelled as she, Lithuminite and Issei suddenly dematerialized.

"What was that all about." Rias asked and Akeno looked back at her just as confused.

"I think someone tried to kill Ene." Akeno replied.

"Issei left us here..." Koneko grumbled in annoyance as she kicked the ground then went back to her tent.

0000

* * *

0000(Somewhere else in Germany)

"We only get one shot at this so be careful. The place will be heavily guarded so use suppressors or better, a knife." Lukas said to Marie and another blonde haired and blue eyed girl named Anna who couldn't talk due to emotional traumatization of seeing her entire village killed in the first wave of World War three.

"We came fully prepared." Marie said as she pulled her combat knife from its sheath and twirled it around her fingers then threw it up into the air and caught it by handle blade down in a stabbing motion.

"When do we leave? Marie asked and Lukas looked to the clock then back down to Marie.

"Now." He replied as they walked to the end of the hanger they were in where Lukas pushed a large red button and the wall of the hanger slowly moved downwards into a platform and he walked to the edge and looked down into clouds. "Eleven seconds then pull." Lukas replied as he jumped off the edge and plummeted towards the ground.

"Three-Two-One. Now!" Lukas yelled as he grabbed the rubber loop on the strap and pulled it to release his parachute, jerking him upwards as he started to float to the ground below. A few seconds after Marie and Anna hit the ground and ran over to him.

"Our target is over there." Lukas said as he pointed to a medium sized looking shed with two guards standing next to the door.

Lukas pulled out his pistol and screwed on the suppressor and pointed it at the guard on the left.

"Anna take out the one on the right in three." Lukas said and Anna nodded. "One-Two-Three." Lukas and Anna pulled the trigger of their pistols and there was a quiet 'thwap' sound as the two guards brains were splattered onto the door behind them.

Lukas made the 'all clear' then the 'move forward' signal with his hand and the three pushed forward to the shed and Marie pulled out her phone and held it against the door where the mag-locks were located and a few seconds later they clicked in release and Lukas pulled the door open just slightly and peeked through the door, there was one guard's back to the door a few feet in front of him, but only that one guard which was kinda strange when he thought about it. Lukas signaled Marie and Anna to stay put then he slowly opened the door and creeped up to the guard then lunged forward and wrapped his arm around the guards mouth as he plunged his knife through the guard's throat.

The guard struggled slightly as his blood poured from his neck so Lukas twisted his knife so the blade was facing downward and pulled it downwards, slicing through his neck until the knife hit his collar bone. After the guard had stopped sputtering he pulled his knife out then used the guards shirt to clean the blood off and signaled for marie and Anna to come in.

"Where to?" Marie asked in a whispered voice as Anna dragged the guard to the side of the hallway and shoved him into a small empty room.

Lukas swiped his hand across the air and a holoscreen displayed a 3D layout of the building and he pointed to a large room in the middle of the complex. Marie and Anna nodded and they continued forward and just as they reached the room labeled "BioMech" they noticed the door was already slightly open.

Lukas Marie and Anna walked in and the first thing Marie noticed was the sand on the ground "What is all this sand doing here?" Marie asked as she picked up a hand full of the pink sand like substance and let it fall to the ground.

"I don't know but something seems off here. This room was supposed to have them here." Lukas said as he looked around at the shattered glass and the blood red crystals around the room.

0000

* * *

0000(Approximate location of Tina Antawak)

One minute Issei was looking at the ground and the next he felt this odd tingling sensation across his body followed by a sickening disorientating feeling and everything went dark. When he was able to see again he felt as if he was falling even though he could clearly see the dirt a few inches below his face and as soon as he stood up he stumbled back down and puked out everything he had eaten

"What the hell was that." Issei asked with a groaned as his stomach rumbled and a he tried to hold it in but it only took a few more seconds and he was puking again.

"First time experiencing hyper-demolecularization?" Lithuminite asked and Issei nodded as he reached up and grabbed her shoulder. Lithuminite grabbed his arm and pulled him up onto his feet and he stumbled a bit as he tried to walk.

"Your equilibrium is gonna be screwed up for a bit." Ene said as she looked around at where they were located. Something was blocking her gps function and communications but she could tell by the trees that they were still in Germany somewhere.

"Please don't ever do that again." Issei groaned as Lithuminite helped him walk over to Ene. "Where are we?" Issei asked and Ene shrugged.

"Somewhere in Germany but I don't know where exactly. I traced that shit heads email back to this approximate location and since I don't see anything above ground I'm 99.7% sure that there is an underground structure here." Ene said as she held out her hand and scanned the ground. "Aaaaaaaand..." Ene trailed off for a second and walked forward a few feet then stopped. "Here." Ene said as shovel materialized into her hands and she dug down through the dirt a foot before the shovel slammed into something metal.

"Found an entrance?" Lithuminite asked Ene who nodded her head.

"Yep." Ene cleared the dirt away and revealed some type of vault like door. "Can you get this open?" Ene asked and Lithuminite disappeared and reappeared in scythe form then Issei sliced the thick metal door in two.

"Jump?" Lithuminite asked as she took human form again.

"When I find her I'm gonna rip her spin out and shove it so far up her ass it'll come out her throat." Ene growled as she jumped down the hole with Issei and Lithuminite. When they landed on the ground a few seconds later they looked around and met eyes with very confused people in lab coats.

"What is this." Lithuminite asked as she looked around and saw female bodies laying all over tables cut open and dissected.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" One of the men asked as he walked up to Lithuminite who just stared at the bodies.

"Issei... Those bodies are Exitelyx." Ene whispered to Issei who looked down at Lithuminite who was shaking slightly.

"You... You lower life forms dare dissect us like..." Lithuminite asked in a hushed mumble as her body gave off a slight purple glow and her hair and clothes floated upwards a bit.

"Answer me. Who are you and where did you come from? This is a highly g-" Lithuminite didn't even give him time to finish before she waved her hand in the air towards him and he stopped what he was saying and screamed as his body distorted in waves then disintegrated into tiny shimmering particles. After seeing that the rest of the people there all screamed and started running around to the various exits in the room. Lithuminite didn't let them escape and quickly waved her hand towards the group of ten or twelve people and they all disintegrated and all that was left was a small pile of pink colored sand on the ground.

Lithuminite clenched her fist then ran over to the tables and checked each one of the bodies. None of them were alive.

"Lithuminite..." Issei walked up and sat his hand on her shoulder but she shook it off then sniffled a bit and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm fine." Lithuminite said as she waved her hand towards the bodies and they turned into the blood red crystals like ones they had picked up at Exvenzel.

"How did they even get the Exitelyx?" Lithuminite asked and Ene tapped her shoulder then pointed at a large class case that had modules hooked up to wiring and tubing which connected to the wall.

"How the hell did they get Modules? I haven't assigned anyone else besides Koneko and Kiba a module in nearly a year?" Issei asked as he broke the glass case and grabbed the Modules but they turned to dust in his hands.

"We need to move on, I don't like this room." Issei said and Ene and Lithuminite nodded in agreement then they walked through the door and made their way through the hallways and eventually reached a large door guarded by 4 people armed with what looked like a reproduction Sturmgewehr 44 or AK-74. As soon as the guards saw them they pointed their rifles at Ene and Lithuminite and Issei shoved Ene and Lithuminite out of the way as his arm turned to a blur and he reached out and caught each round fired at them and he threw the bullet fragments on the ground and pulled out his knife and ran at the four guards. One of them also pulled out a knife as Issei was too fast for them to fire at and he swiped his blade at Issei who ducked under then spun around and shoved his knife through the back of his head then let go and gripped the handle the opposite way it should have been held and ripped it out of the man's head and threw it into the next guard's head. The other two quickly threw down their rifles and raised their hands in surrender, but a few seconds later their heads exploded into chunks and their bodies dropped to the ground.

"No prisoners, no survivors, no mercy." Ene said as she pulled the bolt back back on her rifle and two empty bullet casings ejected and fell to the ground. She was using her favorite double barreled, two shot sniper rifle she made herself.

"May the Hymns of Death be the song upon which we dance the battle to." Issei said as he pulled his knife out of the second guard's face and pushed it back into its sheath on his thigh.

"Feels nostalgic to say that again." Ene said as she fist bumped with Issei.

"So this is the master room?" Issei asked and Ene nodded as she scanned the door.

"It'll take a minute to hack so hold on, don't want to cause a commotion." Ene said as she closed her eyes and touched the door.

After a minute the fifty or so maglocks released and six vertical bars slid back into their housings and the door was unlocked. Ene pushed the door open and walking forwards they found themselves on a metal platform above a massive room filled with people tapping away at holoscreens. The room was split in half by a large glass window and in the middle of that separate room was a table that a girl was laying on. The girl had thin tubing attached to her body and went down to the ground below. Walking forward they listened in on what everyone was saying and Ene caught Tina's voice and she amplified her hearing to hear her better.

"She's still not responding. What shall we do?" Someone asked and Tina groaned then sighed.

"You know what to do! If she won't talk then raise the voltage higher!" Tina yelled as she slammed her hand down onto the desk in front of her. "We will uncover the secrets behind these things even if I have to kill it." Tina then said as she waved at someone in a desk that was looking at her. The short, black haired and brown eyed man nodded and turned back around in his chair and turned a dial up and pressed a red button and the wires attached the girl's body glowed for a second before the girl's body jolted upwards and she screamed at the top of her lungs as she thrashed around in the chair. A few seconds later the wires stopped glowing and the girl breathed heavily as tears streamed down her face.

"Still not responding." The man said and Tina yelled in anger and punched the desk.

"Then raise it higher!" She screamed and the man flinched slightly and nodded his head with a sigh as he turned the dial up further and pressed the red button and the girl screamed again as her body twitched and jolted upwards.

"VA'LA TEA'TNIX BEX' STALINX NI'LL ALA VAAERA VA!" The girl screamed out in complete and utter agony and Lithuminite immediately knew who the girl was and her pupils narrowed to slits and her eyes glowed a fluorescent purple and with a scream she slammed her hands together and a form of electro-magnetic pulse wiped out function to the entire building and only a few lights remained active.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SO MUCH AS EVEN GAZE UPON HER!?" Lithuminite screamed in anger as she jumped down to the ground and grabbed the man who was activating the torture machine by the throat and before he had time to form any type of response or even realize what was going on Lithuminite had squeezed her hand and crushed his throat and spine so much that his head was separated from his body. "YOU LOWER LIFEFORMS HAVE NO RIGHT TO SO MUCH AS EVEN LOOK UPON ME BUT I'LL GRANT YOU THAT PLEASURE BEFORE I KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!" Lithuminite screamed and Tina laughed.

"You must be the same as her. Capture her alive, so much as scratch her and you'll be executed." Tina said and 4 guards ran towards Lithuminite who grabbed the hand of one of the guards and threw him into the glass window and shattered it causing the other three to back off slightly seeing the power of the small girl and Lithuminite picked up a large shard of glass as she walked over to the guard who was coughing and trying to get up. Lithuminite grabbed him by the hair and held his head up then turned them around to face everyone and she shoved the glass through his eye and he screamed in agony for a second before Lithuminite grabbed his head and twisted it around until it faced the opposite way it should.

"It's just one girl, don't be scared, CAPTURE HER!" Tine yelled and just as the 3 other guards started to go for Lithumintie their heads were blown apart by Ene's rifle.

"Actually it's two girls and me." Issei said as he and Ene jumped down to Lithuminite.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!?" Tina screamed as she saw Ene.

"Everyone evacuate now!" One of the guards said and everyone rushed the doors which Lithuminite closed with a wave of her hand.

"The doors are locked! We're trapped." One of the men yelled as he slammed his hands on the door.

"So many tiny creatures I could experiment with. How shall I kill you all." Lithumintie hissed as she slowly walked up to the crowd of people trying to get the doors open.

"Tina's ours, you can have the rest." Ene said and Lithuminite smiled and licked her lips.

"Thanks for the meal." Lithuminite yelled with a laugh as she ran at the group of people frantically trying to escape.

0000

* * *

0000(With Lukas, Marie and Anna.)

"Alright this is the main testing room. We go in quick and qui-" Just as Lukas was about to say quiet he was cut off by the sounds of something slamming against the door and muffled screams causing Lukas to jump back and stare at the door. The screaming was over in a few seconds and he slowly walked towards the door then turned the handle and opened the door and the three rushed in with their pistols out and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Standing a few feet in front of him was a girl holding the head of a person. "W-What the hell is this?" Lukas asked as he suppressed the urge to vomit when he looked below him and noticed he was standing in what was left of twelve different people.

"More food?" Lithuminite said as she slowly turned around and then lunged for Lukas. Lukas jumped back expecting the girl to get him but he opened his eyes and saw Issei holding the girl by the back of her shirt away from him.

"Those ones aren't food." Issei said he pulled Lithuminite back then helped Lukas up.

"Sorry about that. Just cleaning up the trash." Issei said and Lukas looked him in horror.

"What the fuck are you talking about? What did she do to these people?" Lukas yelled at Issei who sighed.

"She gave them what they deserved." Issei said and Lithuminite nodded in agreement as she licked the blood off her hands and turned it into energy for herself.

"Humans are so disgusting but their blood energy is delicious." Lithuminite said as she licked the blood off of her lips and laughed.

"Ene you done over there?" Issei yelled over to Ene who shook her head.

"Just getting started. Ene said as she hooked up the the last wire to Tina and locked the straps around her waist, wrists and ankles.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!? LET ME OUT NOW!" Tina yelled and Ene laughed.

"I don't think so." Ene said as she picked up the white haired girl and walked her back over to Issei and carefully laid her onto the ground then walked back over to the control panel and turned the dial as far as it would go.

"Care to do the honors?" Ene asked Lithuminite who smiled and hopped over to the control panel.

"What are you doing to her." Lukas and Marie asked and Issei had the three sit down and

"Enjoy the show sir and ma'am" Issei said comedically with a bow and Lithuminite hovered her hand over the large red button. Lithuminite changed the table to be pointed towards her and Tina's face paled and she shook her head rapidly when she saw the button.

"N-NO! PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THAT." Tina begged and Lithuminite smiled at her before she pressed the button down and the wires glowed bright white for a few seconds before bright blue electricity ran up the wires and into Tina's body which jolted upwards and spasmed as she screamed at the top of her lungs. Lihtuminite pressed the button as fast as she could and eventually punched it in her anger induced state and Tina's screams of agony increased to an inhuman level as her skin burned and blood burst from her ears, nose, mouth, eyes and anywhere else it could. After a few seconds the machine shorted out and Tina's body dropped back down to the and twitched as every muscle in her body spasmed then a minute later she lay limp against the table, the straps holding her disintegrated and blood dripped off the table and into a pool below at the tables base.

No longer could Lukas keep the contents in his stomach and a second later he bent over and puked up everything he had eaten that day. After a minute of puking he shakily stood up with the assistance of Marie and Anna. "Marie. Anna. We're leaving." Lukas groaned as he heaved up a bit more then stumbled into the two girls arms.

"See you around." Issei said as he waved at Lukas who glared at him.

"The rumors about you are true. I hope I never have to see you sick fucks again." Lukas said as Marie and Anna walked him away.

"He's joking." Marie said with an awkward laugh as she waved goodbye.

"I'm not." Lukas said as Marie's awkward smile turned to a frown.

"Avililith! Is she alright!?" Lithuminite suddenly said as she ran over the younger white-haired girl.

"Lithuminite? Where am I?" She asked and Lithuminite ignored her question and hugged the girl

"She's fine. Who is she anyway? She looks like that girl I saw in your memories." Issei asked and Lithuminite waved him off for a minute to check on Avililith before responding.

"This is my sister Avililith Lex'tyxnil Lvenkxay'Xaveylyx." Lithuminite replied and Issei finally noticed the similarities between the two, they both had the same hair style and body type but Avililith was younger and while Lithuminite had black hair and purple eyes, Avililith had the same blood red colored eyes Issei had and white hair.

"Where? Who are people?" Avililith asked and Lithuminite smiled at her.

"Don't worry, they're friends." Lithuminite said and Avililith nodded. "We're in another dimension on a planet called Earth." Lithuminite replied.

"Everything hurts." Avililith mumbed as her lip quivered and she was about to cry and Lithuminite immediately let go and apologized.

"It'll go away. Here, remember how to turn blood into energy?" Lithuminite asked as she dipped her finger into some blood and held it out for Avililith who nodded her head 'yes' then closed her mouth around Lithuminite's finger and licked the blood off it.

"Feel a bit better?" Lithuminite asked and Avililith nodded.

"Aww. They're so cute." Ene said with a smiled as she walked over to Issei. "Hey Issei I want a kid." Ene said and Issei nodded for a second before realizing what she said.

"Wait what?" Issei asked and Ene giggled at the delayed response.

"You heard me." Ene said with a laugh as Issei sighed.

"Have Azazel mark this place for a tech sweep." Issei said and Ene nodded as she dropped a small black box onto one of the desks.

"Let's get back to the others." Ene said as she grabbed Issei's and Lithuminite's shoulder.

"Can we just walk back I'm sure it would fa-" Ene smiled and Issei was cut off as the four of them dematerialized.

0000

* * *

0000(Outside with Lukas Marie and Anna.)

"I can't believe them. How could they do that to her." Lukas said in anger as he kicked a rock across the ground.

"That girl did single handedly kill millions of fully aware A.I. They were people too. She deserved what she got." Marie said with a frown towards Lukas.

"She may have killed millions but that doesn't justify torture of that level!" Lukas yelled back at her then slammed a fist into the wall of the facility entrance.

"I can't sympathize with that girl or any of those people." Marie said and Lukas shook his head then sighed.

"I know your foster A.I. was killed and your personal A.I. which you had since you were a kid was damaged and lost the memories of you so I understand why you can't sympathise with her, but still, that was overkill. She was supposed to see to a trial, not be tortured to death by some freak show superhumans. That's not justice at all." Lukas said and Marie bit her lip and took in a large breath to try and calm herself.

"Justice doesn't belong here anymore, World War three proved that 'Justice' is obsolete and just idealistic bullshit shoved into children's heads." Marie said to which Lukas shook his head and sighed at.

"Justice is not idealistic bullshit! It-" Lukas was getting really pissed off and had started to act a bit aggressive towards Marie so Anna had stepped in and pushed Lukas back then swiped her hand across her throat in a way that meant 'cut it out.'

"You barely saw anything, you were so lucky. Our delusions about the "Great" world we live in were shattered and our eyes were opened to how truly horrific it is. Anna can barely talk anymore and we two girls are the only survivors of our original unit. You weren't with me but Issei saved our lives, I remembered it after we had left the bunkers." Marie said as she backed Lukas into the wall.

"That doesn't mean Justice doesn't exist! War is different than murder." Lukas argued and Marie shook her head as a few tears leaked from her eyes at the memories of her first time in war.

"One-hundred units, a hundred soldiers per unit stormed the front lines and we were blown apart by artillery. You know about that. Try being us for a moment... ten-thousand and we're the only two that survived and it's all thanks to that "Freak show superhuman." Marie said and Lukas backed off slightly and clenched his fists in anger.

"I... I know, but still. I can't accept what they did." Lukas said and Marie nodded.

"You don't have to. Let's just get out of here." Marie said to which Anna nodded in agreement.

0000

* * *

0000(Back at camp.)

"Ugh. Where are they. This is the last box of ammunition I have. Once I run out I'll be bored again." Akeno groaned as she pulled eight 20mm pullets out of the box of fifty and loaded them into the magazine which she then pushed it into her rifle and pulled the bolt backwards then pushed it forward to chamber the round. After a second she scoped the already destroyed metal plate and shot it again, causing bits of metal and sparks to fly.

"Who knows. Ene said she would be back, but it's already been three hours." Rias replied to Akeno who groaned again then chambered another round and prepared to fire it.

"Hey Rias? Have you done it with Issei yet?" Akeno asked to change the subject and Rias spit out her tea and coughed a bit.

"What? No! Of course not." Rias said as she blushed bright red and Akeno laughed.

"You're missing out then." Akeno said and Rias shook her head and sighed.

"Your openness to these things is unsettling." Rias said and Akeno laughed.

"You know me so well." Akeno said and Rias sighed.

"A little too well." Rias mumbled as she sipped her tea.

Half an hour and forty rounds later Ene, Issei, Lithuminite and Avililith materialized into their camp site. Issei the first to stumble forward and hold his hands over his mouth trying not to puke.

"Dammit Ene." Issei groaned as he held his stomach and rolled over onto his back. Ene chuckled then helped him up.

"Finally you're back. Where did you even go?" Rias asked as she watched Issei's odd behaviour. "And what's wrong with Issei?" She asked and Ene giggled.

"He doesn't take hyper-demolecularization very well." Ene said with a laugh and Rias just hummed in response. "Anyway. That little bitch we met yesterday tried to kill me today so we took a trip to her lab and killed everyone there." Ene replied and Rias sighed. She should have guessed that was what happened since it's happened a few times already.

"Right, I don't wanna hear anymore." Rias said as she walked back over to her chair and sat down again while Ene went back to her tent.

"Where's the others at?" Issei asked to change the subject and Rias pointed one hand at a tent and the other towards the woods.

"Kiba took that module you gave him and is training with it and Koneko, Asia and Kilithy are playing games in the tent." Rias replied and Issei walked over to the tent.

"We're back." Issei said as he opened the flap of the tent and peeking in he saw all three of them sleeping. Kilithy curled up between Koneko and Asia, Koneko's tail had wrapped itself around Kilithy's wrist and Issei felt like he was gonna die of cuteness overload so he pulled out his phone and took pictures.

"Koneko's not gonna be happy but she's so cute when she's sleeping." Issei whispered to himself as he closed the flap again and backed away quietly.

"This feels so good to have this much energy." Lithuminite said with a sigh as she leaned back in her chair.

"What do you mean?" Akeno asked in curiosity and Lithuminite grinned as she knew exactly what made Akeno tick.

"You really wanna know?" Lithuminite asked and Akeno nodded her head rapidly.

Lithuminite crawled up into Akeno's lap and leaned forward and whispered to her. "After I kill all those naughty scientists in the lab we drank their blood and used it to boost our own energy. All that crimson liquid everywhere, so sweet and smooth." Lithuminite said and she smiled at Akeno's blushing face.

"Sounds like a good time." Akeno said and Lithuminite licked her neck causing her to shiver.

"Oh it was." Lithuminite said with a laugh as she decided to stop messing and jumped off Akeno who smiled awkwardly at her own instinctual behavior.

"You sure like messing with people." Rias said and Lithuminite chuckled as she dematerialized then materialized into Rias's lap.

"Does someone need some attention? I noticed you don't go after Issei like the others and end up getting left behind." Lithuminite said and Rias rubbed her head in annoyance then pushed Lithuminite off of her.

"Hardly, me and Issei are more reserved about our interactions." Rias said and both Lithuminite and Akeno tried to hold in their laughs but failed.

"Stop lying." Akeno mumbled as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Yes I do enjoy messing with people, especially your species. Their reactions are... interesting, to say the least." Lithuminite replied to Rias's earlier question and said girl rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Hey where is Ene at?" Akeno asked and Lithuminite pointed over towards the tent.

"Probably resting, she did almost die today. I'll soon fix that problem though." Lithuminite replied with a smile.

0000

* * *

0000(Next day.)

"Finally picked up the pillars I see." Lithuminite said as she walked over to the fire pit where the others were sitting.

"Now I don't have to stare at them anymore." Ene grumbled as she was still pissed they had traveled all the way to Germany for decorative pillars.

"Other stuff useful. Around world." Avililith said as she materialized into Lithuminite's lap. Due to the Exitelyx's unique way of using electrical pulses to receive and process information Tina's electrical torture ended up damaging Avililith's mind so along with a broken form of speech her eye color was never the same for more than a minute at a time.

"What other stuff?" Ene asked in interest.

"Lady say Exitelyx ruins useful. Wanted them for herself." Avililith replied and Ene smiled now that she knew that not all the ruins would be useless.

"That's great. And all of the pillars were picked up last night sometime so we can move on." Ene said in excitement as various items belonging to her dematerialized into storage.

"That's great for you guys but Akeno, Kiba, Asia and I have to get back. Sona says it's important." Rias said with a sigh and Issei frowned.

"Do I have to go?" Asia asked and Rias nodded.

"Yes. Sona was very clear that she wanted you to come back." Rias replied and Asia drooped her head down and pouted.

"I was having so much fun too." Asia mumbled as she kicked the ground.

"I guess we'll see you when you get back." Issei said and Rias waved as she dragged Akeno and Asia to a clear space with Kiba and teleported away.

"I wonder why only they were called." Issei asked and Koneko shrugged.

"Who knows, but more Issei for me so I don't mind." Koneko said as she sat down in Issei's lap and yawned.

"I'll pack up the rest of the stuff and then we can leave." Ene said as everything around them dematerialized into storage.

"Can we make a slight detour? I want to show something to Ene." Lithuminite asked and Ene tilted her head in confusion and slightly interest.

"And what would that be?" Ene asked and Lithuminite smiled.

"It's a surprise." Lithuminite replied and Ene frowned.

"I hate surprises." Ene said with a grumble and Lithuminite chuckled.

"You'll love this one." Lithuminite said with a wink and Ene looked at her doubtfully. "Oh and Koneko has to stay here." Lithuminite said and Koneko frowned.

"Why do I have to stay?" Koneko growled and Lithuminite chuckled.

"For your own safety stay here. Exvel ni'x t'el kexlyx'desz von' te la crux." Lithuminite didn't give Koneko anytime to respond before the air distorted for a second then they found that they were no longer on earth.

"Lithuminite. Explain. Now!" Issei said as he pointed towards Earth behind him but he stopped pointing and remembered that there was no oxygen in space but he was perfectly fine. "Wait how come I'm perfectly fine up here?" Issei asked and Lithuminite chuckled.

"Did you forget that you're Exitelyx? Unlike humans we've evolved greatly and adapted to many things at a faster rate." Lithuminite replied and Issei just looked at her oddly.

"Right. Didn't expect to be able to be in space without any gear though." Issei said and Lithuminite just laughed.

"Expect many things to be different." Lithuminite added as she turned and looked at earth.

"So why are we here?" Issei asked and Lithuminite turned him to look backwards and he stared down the massive barrels of what looked like a railgun.

"What is this?" Issei asked and Lithuminite smiled.

"Me and my sisters ship we escaped in. It was damaged while entering hyper time and crashed here. Me and my sister's physical bodies died due to being torn from one dimension and shoved into another one so we resided in the void for a long time. At one point I got separated from Avililith and it took me a few hundred-million years to build up the energy to make another physical body and then it took your compatibility rate to rise to a stable point in which I could anchor myself to your dimension." Lithuminite replied and Issei slowly nodded.

"Right..."

"A-A-Are these guns?" Ene asked as she walked up to the front of the ship.

"Hyper accelerated particle ignition cannons. The forward batteries of my ship." Lithuminite replied and Ene drolled slightly as she scanned the guns.

"Similar to the MK V rail guns on dreadnought class ships, but these ones replace electromagnetic propulsion with particle acceleration nodes. Interesting." Ene said as she ran her hand across one of the three barrels that held the particle acceleration nodes and briefly scanned them.

"Don't go too deep or you'll end up like last time." Issei said and Ene nodded.

"You can study this later. We're here for a different reason." Lithuminite said as she led Issei and Ene to hole in the side of the ship and they had to carefully navigate through the sharp shards of metal and wires hanging down from above and after a few minutes of walking Lithuminite kicked a door in and they walked into the bridge of the ship where they found four bodies on the ground and one drooped over the main console.

"What the hell are humans doing on my ship." Lithuminite asked as she picked up the one laying on the main console and pushed him aside.

"This explains why humans haven't been back to the moon! They must have found this ship and died while trying to interact with it." Ene said as she wiped dust off of one of the bodies visor and the face frozen in place and there were tiny black lines like a spider's web all across their skin.

"That makes sense, their nerves are completely fried." Lithuminite said as blew the dust off of the main console and tapped away at the glitched out holo screen. "The ships V.I. reports interface with unknown foreign entities, too." Lithuminite said as she closed the holoscreen and walked over to a door then forced it open.

"And here it is. Perfect." Lithuminite said as she walked back with what looked like two pyramids that merged together to make a 3 dimensional diamond floating in her hands.

"What is that?" Ene asked and Ene smiled.

"The solution to your flawed design." Lithuminite said as she tapped triangle and its six sides split apart and on the inside a small red ball glowed.

"Why do you mean?" Ene asked as she tried to scan the item in Lithuminite's hand but her system started giving her warning messages as she did so she stopped the scan.

"This is an empty Exitelyx A.I. core. It's yours if you want it." Lithuminite replied and Ene's eyes widened.

"If I transfer to this core will I be able to interact with Exitelyx tech and study it?" Ene asked and Lithuminite nodded. Ene's eyes glowed a bit brighter in excitement at this and she rapidly nodded her head.

"I'll do it." Ene said and Lithuminite had her lay down on a table and Ene opened up chest where her core was and Lithuminite was about to start the switch but Issei stopped her.

"Is this safe?" Issei asked and Lithuminite nodded.

"With me doing the transfer it couldn't get safer." Lithuminite replied and Issei backed up and let her do her thing.

"Make a backup off everything, and I mean everything and then store it in a purge protected file." Lithuminite said and Ene nodded her head as she backed up and saved all 987 trillion lines of code that made up her primary functions then Lithuminite touched one hand to Ene's core and the other on to the empty A.I. core.

"Send everything to the empty core." Lithuminite said and Ene's eyes flashed as it was sent.

"Done. Now what?" Ene asked.

"This might be uncomfortable but bear with it." Lithuminite said as she tightened her grip on Ene's core and Ene flinched as the pressure on her core increased and with a scream from Ene, lithuminite ripped her core out causing Ene's body to fall limp against the table.

"What just happened!?" Issei asked as he touched Ene's cheek but she had no response.

"Technically I just killed her, but her backup is on the Exitelyx core so she's fine. Don't worry, I've done this many times." Lithuminite said as she dropped the Exitelyx core into the housing for the original one and it glowed bright red as the wiring from Ene's body stretched out and reconnected to the new core. A second later Ene's chest closed up and her eyes lit up fluorescent teal and code scrolled across for a minute before Ene jumped upward and groaned as she clutched her chest.

"Holy fuck that hurt like crazy. I didn't know you were gonna rip my core out." Ene complained and Lithuminite gave her an apologetic look.

"Feel anything different?" Issei asked and Ene nodded.

"Yes, I've already downloaded and familiarized myself with the Exitelyx language, anatomy, and behaviour. My processing speed is millions of times faster now and everything feels so clear." Ene said as she flexed her fingers and scanner her body. "Everything is so different." Ene added as she hopped off the table and stretched out.

"You're the same as an Exitelyx A.I. and they take on many of the same traits we do so expect mood changes. Specifically ones of lust and anger.

"Wait so integrating her into an Exitelyx A.I. is going to make her horny?" Issei asked with a raise of his eyebrow and Lithuminite nodded.

"Among many other things. She will go through a re-familiarization process so she may experience moments ranging from lust to depression. Of course it won't last forever so don't worry too much about it. If she gets depressed just buy her a new gun or if she gets horny then satisfy her." Lithuminite said and Ene blushed and looked uncomfortable at hearing that but on the inside she was excited by the thought of being in a state of uncontrollable lust only being relieved by Issei. Ene threw that thought away after she played out the different scenarios in her head and remembered that the ship they were in was buried in the ground.

"What's the size of this ship?" Ene asked Lithuminite who thought for a moment.

"About 400 meters." Lithuminite replied.

"Seriously? That big?" Ene asked and Lithuminite nodded.

"This ship is nothing compared to the Exitelyx Imperial Dreadnought." Lithuminite said as a holoscreen appeared showing a 3d image of a large ship.

"How big is that." Ene asked.

"A little smaller than the planet you call pluto." Lithuminite replied and Ene's jaw dropped slightly.

"That was a joke right?" Ene asked and Lithuminite shook her head.

"Not in the slightest. It was the largest ship in the fleet and served as my base of operations when opposing factions attacked or tried to wage war against us." Lithuminite said as she sat down in the chair next to the main console and tapped away at a few holoscreens.

"Weren't the Exitelyx supposed to be united as one?" Ene asked confusedly and Lithuminite shook her head.

"Culturally yes but politically no. Exitelyx traditions are simple and allow great amounts of freedom. The main and most important of the Exitelyx families was my own Imperial Family, but there were quite a few other families who ruled over a few worlds and some of them thought things should be done differently and attempted to overthrow me. Never got far seeing as I was the top of leadership in my dimension and held the largest military fleet seconded by no one." Lithuminite replied as she moved a holoscreen over to Ene that held loads of Exitelyx history and information. "Speaking of the Exitelyx Imperial Family. I've been thinking, I want to bring my species back and be known. Wouldn't it be best to achieve that goal by announcing our existence then setting up relations with the humans, they don't need to know the existence of Devils, Angels or any of that other stuff, only the Exitelyx." Lithuminite said and Ene and Issei thought about it.

"I've calculated that it would not affect the function of the world too much but slight problems are expected." Ene said and Lithuminite smiled.

"I think I've made up my mind. This moon shall serve as the starting point for the new Exitelyx Imperial Family." Lithuminite said and Issei looked at her skeptically.

"I find it hard to believe that this would not affect humans." Issei said and Ene shook her head.

"There will be slight problems and conflicts but as I stated before, humans have warmed up to the idea of another sentient race of aliens thanks to more convincing evidence like the dimming light of KIC and various other strange light fluctuations and signals coming from deep space." Ene said and Issei sighed.

"But is it really safe to just up and announce that humans are not the only species of intelligent life and how would we even announce our presence?" Issei asked and Lithuminite smiled.

"From what I can see humans like drama so I was thinking we hack into and broadcast to every holoscreen and tv station and announce we exist that way. Think of the shock value." Lithuminite said with a laugh to which Issei sighed at.

"We better wait a bit so I can talk to Rias and the others." Issei said and Lithuminite frowned.

"Fine but I'm getting excited about this so don't go popping my bubble." Lithuminite said and Issei nodded.

"Right, I'll let you have your fun." Issei said as he looked out the hole of the ship and just saw the edge of earth.

"Let's get back, I'm sure Koneko is dying to see us again." Issei said and Lithuminite teleported them back to the campsite and Issei was immediately tackled to the ground by Koneko

"Where were you?" Koneko asked as she rubbed her cheek against Issei's and purred happily.

"The moon. Lithuminite crashed her ship there." Issei replied and Koneko just happily clung to him.

"Let's not even bother with the Exitelyx tech seeing as we'll be soon announcing our presence." Ene said and Lithuminite nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Koneko asked and Issei chuckled awkwardly.

"Well, Lithuminite thinks it's time to let the humans know of the Exitelyx and she's suggesting that we use the moon as a starting point." Issei said and Koneko frowned.

"The moon? So we're severing all ties to humans?" Koneko said and Issei rubbed her head.

"Not exactly. It's complicated, but Lithuminite has it all planned out I guess." Issei said and Koneko smiled.

"As long as I'm with you I don't care what happens." Koneko said with a smile and Issei rubbed her head.

"Only problem is that Rias probably won't like this." Issei said and Koneko nodded her head in agreement.

"We'll tell her later. For now let's start by making a home on the moon." Lithuminite said and Ene pulled out her phone and started messaging someone.

"Who are you talking to?" Issei asked and Ene smiled.

"D.A.R.P.A. They apparently already know of the Exitelyx ship and are offering assistance." Ene said and Lithuminite smiled.

"These people know of us?" Lithuminite asked and Ene nodded.

"Kinda, I mentioned KIC earlier which is a star that's light fluctuates at abnormal levels every year and they think it could be an alien megastructure that harvests the light as solar energy. Most scientists think it's simply a broken up asteroid cluster or fragments of a planet orbiting the star but D.A.R.P.A.'s advanced thermal telescope picked up odd heat and cold fluctuations along with the dimming light and high pitched static in the same direction so they think there's a good chance other aliens exist and many of the staff was excited to know that the Exitelyx exist." Ene replied and Lithuminite smiled.

"I like the sound of these D.A.R.P.A. people. When I start rebuilding I'll formally invite them to work alongside me." Lithuminite said with a grin as she started planning things out in her head.

"This will take some planning but it should be done. Shall we announce ourselves now?" Ene asked and Lithuminite nodded

0000

* * *

0000(With Rias.)

Rias Akeno, Kiba and Asia had been called by Sona because she had done something that she did not want to discuss and it was weakening her rapidly o she wanted Asia to help heal her while Rias, Akeno and Kiba acted as guards incase any of the clans got the idea to take her out. Currently they were in Sona's house and Chino was also there as she was very worried about Sona and Asia was healing Sona while Rias was having tea with Akeno who was watching Sona's TV and a particular story about aliens had caught her attention and when Rias saw Lithuminite's picture she spit out all her tea and turned the volume up on the tv.

"Now many people have believed in aliens while most don't, but rejoice conspiracy theorists because it is now officially confirmed that an advanced humanoid race of aliens was announced to have been discovered today by the Defense Advanced Research Projects Association or D.A.R.P.A. as they are most popularly called and they said the aliens had this message for us humans." The news lady was cut out and video of Lithuminite replaced her.

"Hello humans I am the head of the Imperial Exitelyx Family. My species was almost driven to extinction but we are slowly regaining our numbers and we would like to formally announce our existence in hopes of making relationships with your world. We've lived on earth in secret and studied you for awhile now so fear not. We come in complete peace and only wish to form alliances with each other via neutral exchanges of knowledge, I hope to hear from and meet your leaders of the world later." The video cut and the news lady returned.

"Well that was something. According to D.A.R.P.A. these Exitelyx, as they are called, will be making their home somewhere on the moon. Little is currently known about these aliens but information is still coming from them so expect regular updates." Rias turned the TV off and bit her lip in annoyance.

"What the hell is that crazy girl thinking? Just announcing that she's an alien all of a sudden." Rias said in now slight anger and Akeno laughed awkwardly.

"She did state that that was one of her goals." Akeno said and Rias leaned back and sighed.

"And Issei, why didn't he stop her?!" Rias annoyance grew larger by the second and Akeno tried to calm her down, but was only shut up when Asia spoke up.

"We can ask him later. I need you to quiet down so I can focus on Sona." Asia asked and Rias calmed down and apologized.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Chino asked worriedly and Asia smiled.

"Of course, she'll be alright so don't worry." Asia said and Chino smiled hopefully before grabbing Sona's hand. Sona looked over to Chino and cracked a small smile before groaning and squeezing her hand.

0000

* * *

0000(Back with Lithuminite)

"Not nearly as exciting but it'll do." Lithuminite said with a sigh.

"Maybe not the delivery but the impact is amazing, everyone's freaking out about it and the highly religious sects that aren't associated with the supernatural are telling people not to believe in the lies of non-believers. Direct quote from the pope." Ene said with a laugh.

"I said we were here in peace but can we kill those ones? They seem genetically flawed in the brain. Maybe a lack of understanding?" Lithuminite asked and Ene shook her head.

"That would surely cause problems." Ene said and Lithuminite sighed.

"Worth a try." Lithuminite said as she sat down.

"Now all I have to do is gather the other Exitelyx." Lithuminite said as she opened a holoscreen and tapped a button.

"We're going back to the moon." Lithuminite said as she teleported them back to the main deck of her ship.

"They'll be here any second." Lithumintie said and Ene looked at her curiously.

"You called them here?" Ene asked and Lithuminite nodded.

"I sent out the official Imperial Family call and any Exitelyx in modules should be forced out and will come here." Lithuminite said and sure enough Vali and the Exitelyx girl he found appeared and she immediately crossed her arms across her chest in a salute upon seeing Lithuminite.

"What the hell? Where are we?" Vali asked confusedly as he looked around the ship.

Next to come was Avililith, then Kilithy, and two other girls that Issei had never seen but he recognized Dani and Gerard were with them.

"What the hell?" Dani screamed as she covered her breasts and crossed her legs. "What the hell is going on? I was finally able to get her in bed and now I'm teleported here." Dani yelled as she tried to cover herself up.

"I bet you were in the middle of something important." Gerard said with a laugh as he tried to not look at her naked body.

"Oh shut up." Dani said as a pair of clothes materialized onto her body.

"So what's going on?" Gerard asked Issei who sighed.

"I didn't know you guys still had modules... Long story short, your module contains the consciousness of an ancient race of alien who were almost all wiped to extinction and anyone who has a module now has Exitelyx genes in their body." Issei said and Gerard and Dani looked at him strangely.

"Hello remnants of the Exitelyx it's been a long time since any of you have seen me. I'd like to welcome you back from the void." Lithuminite said and the girl next to Gerard and Dani saluted Lithuminite.

"Lithiluminite. We don't know what's happening but we're here to serve the Imperial Exitelyx Family." The green haired and blue eyed girl said and Lithuminite smiled.

"Good. We will be returning from our zeyties long sleep and slowly but surely rebuilding from the ground up." Lithuminite said and all the original Exitelyx smiled at hearing this.

"What the hell have I been dragged into? I'm leaving, where's the exit?" Vali asked and Lithuminite smiled as she pointed towards the hole in the wall.

"Come on Xily." Vali said as he grabbed her hand then walked out the hole in the wall but a minute later they heard him yelling and walking outside they saw Vali hanging onto a metal strip of the ship and looking like he was about to piss himself.

"Why is the Earth over there?" Vali asked and Lithuminite smiled.

"We're on the moon because my ship is crashed here idiot so good luck getting back to earth without me." Lithuminite said with a smile and Vali growled at her.

"Take me back." Vali said and Lithuminite shook her head.

"You are Exitelyx, you bow down to me." Lithuminite said and Vali glared at her.

"I bow to no one." Vali growled and Lithuminite smiled at him as she ripped the piece of metal off her ship that he was hanging onto and waved it around.

"I'll send you off into space." Lithuminite said and Vali's already pale face paled more.

"Set me down!" Vali yelled after a minute and Lithuminite set him back down.

"What are your names?" Lithuminite asked the two girls that came with Dani and Gerard.

"I'm Eliynx." Eliynx replied. She was the Exitelyx that was in Gerard's module and she had shoulder length green hair and dark blue eyes. Her body type was more on the level of Asia's, medium sized breasts, slim waist, and a decent butt.

"I'm Myltyl." Myltyl replied. Myltly had long pink, almost salmon colored hair and silver eyes. Her body type was the complete opposite of Eliynx. While Eliynx had a modest body, Myltyl had a voluptuous body that was similar to Rias's.

"It's an honor to be in your presence." Eliynx said and Lithuminite smiled sadly as the gesture reminded her of her personal guard, always saluting or bowing in her presence.

"Drop the formalities for a bit. I have a lot to fill you in on. You too, Xilithy." Lithuminite said as she dragged the three back with her.

"So we're Exitelyx? How?" Dani asked and Issei thought of how best to explain the situation for a moment before replying.

"The modules are connected to something called the void and it's where the Exitelyx reside when their physical bodies die. I guess Lithuminite gave them enough energy to be able to take a human form." Issei explained and Dani still looked at him confused.

"So the pink haired girl is the particle rifle I use?" Dani asked and Issei nodded.

"And the green haired girl is my sword." Gerard asked and Issei nodded again.

"Yes. Lithuminite is my scythe and she was the head of the Imperial Exitelyx family so the others will look up to her for leadership I guess." Issei said while Dani and Gerard just listened awkwardly.

"And I'm guessing they're speaking their native language?" Dani asked and Issei nodded.

"You'll understand it with time." Issei said and Dani sighed.

"I got a headache from this. So just to clarify, why are we here?" Dani asked.

"All of us here are Exitelyx in some form and your bodies will eventually change and you'll be more Exitelyx than you will whatever else. With that being said, we are responsible for repopulation of our species. Lithuminite called you here so that I could inform you of what was going on." Issei replied and Dani blushed bright red.

"Y-You wanna have a child with m-m-me?" Dani asked and Issei blushed and shook his head.

"NO! I mean if you want but I didn't mean no as in I wouldn't have a kid with you..." Issei trailed off into an awkward sputtering as he tried to explain himself and Dani laughed.

"I mean I don't mind, but it's kinda embarrassing." Dani said as she avoided Issei's eyes and Issei looked at her in slight shock.

"Uh... Oh... If that's how you feel then... OK..." Issei and Dani stared at each other awkwardly and Gerard just laughed at the whole thing

"Sa'landve und alink'inshx valastrex?" Myltyl Asked Dani as she slowly walked up to her and Dani stared at her confused.

"What did she just say?" Dani asked and Issei chuckled.

"She asked if you were her master." Issei said and Dani smiled awkwardly.

"Tell her: I guess so. I don't really get what all this is but yeah." Dani said and Issei smiled deviously.

"Malask und' ve alastya ilik sa'lvakta vue vaarae." Issei told Myltyl that she was to be Dani's loyal sex slave from now on and to obey her and Myltyl blushed and looked away.

"I-I-I've done it before and people seemed to like me s-so I hope I can properly satisfy your primal urges." Myltly said in a language that Dani could understand and Dani glared at Issei.

"What did you tell her." Dani asked as she grabbed Issei's shirt and pointer her pistol at his face.

"Oh nothing, Just that she was to be your loyal sex slave that obeys your every command." Issei said and Dani blushed bright red then turned to look at Myltyl who in turn blushed and looked away while covering her chest with her arms and crossed her legs.

"You little shit!" Dani growled and Issei laughed.

"Payback for slapping me in the bathroom even though I looked away." Issei hissed and Dani growled at him.

"You're still holding a grudge over that?" Dani asked and Issei smiled.

"Payback is a bitch I think you said once." Issei said and Dani groaned.

"UGH! Just tell her that was a joke." Dani said and Issei stuck his tongue out at her.

"Joke?" Myltyl said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh good she understands." Dani said with a sigh of relief while Myltyl still didn't get that it was a joke.

"Why do I have to serve the stupid human creatures? They're inferior to us in every way!" Eliynx asked and Lithuminite groaned.

"It's been 37 Zeyti and you're still this hateful towards the lower species." Lithuminite said with a sigh and Eliynx nodded her head.

"Yes. None of us should have to stoop so low as to interact with these things." Eliynx said and Lithuminite turned her head to look at Issei who was giving her a death stare.

"If you don't behave I'll have Issei deal with you." Lithuminite threatened and Eliynx shivered at the feeling of hostility coming from Issei.

"W-What is that thing and why does it look so scary?" Eliynx said as she hid behind Lithuminite.

"He's my partner and soon to be accompanying ruler of the Exitelyx, going against him is the same as going against me so please behave." Lithuminite replied and Eliynx avoided Issei's gaze, but nodded her head.

"Understood." Eliynx said and Lithuminite smiled.

"You'll warm up to them eventually." Lithuminite said as she walked over to Issei.

"I can sense something is coming." Eliynx suddenly said as an Exitelyx rifle appeared in her hands and she rushed out of the ship.

"Wait those are probably D.A.R.P.A. engineers!" Ene ran after her and sure enough there was a shuttle and the engineers already were outside and Ene shoved Eliynx to the side just as she tried to shoot one of the engineers.

"Don't shoot they're friendly." Ene said and Eliynx glared at her then walked back to Lithuminite.

"Who was that." A female voice asked through the comms system and Ene recognized the voice of her friend Malina.

"Malina is that you?" Ene connected to the comms and Milina waved at her.

"Yeah, I heard from some coworkers that one of our own was affiliated with the aliens but I didn't expect it to be you." Malina said as she hopped over to Ene and hugged her. "I'm excited to be able to work with them. I knew there was other life out there but I was just waiting for them to show themselves." Malina said and Ene laughed.

"I'm technically one of them now, my original core got replaced with an Exitelyx one so my processing speed and limitations just flew out the window." Ene said and Maline yelled in excitement.

"Even better." Malina said she waved for the others with her to come over.

"Ene it's nice to see you again." A man named steven said as he lightly slapped her shoulder.

"You too. How long do you think it will take to set up a base?" Ene asked and Steven shrugged.

"We have a few more teams of ten coming and they're all excited to be able to be here again so they'll be motivated to work fast so I'd guess half a day for the first biosphere." Steven said as he pointed over to the group of people who already begin laying out the curved bars for a biosphere.

"Is that the alien ship?" Steven asked and Ene nodded.

"Yep, it crashed her trillions of years ago." Ene said and Steven looked at her curiously.

"Trillions?" Steven said and Ene nodded in conformation.

"Much longer than that actually, but humans can't process Exitelyx information." Ene replied and Steven pouted slightly.

"So I can't study the ship?" He asked and Ene shook her head.

"Not now at least. I guess Lithuminite could alter your DNA and make you part of the Exitelyx." Ene said and bot Steven and Malina perked up at this.

"She can do that?" Malina asked in excitement and Ene nodded.

"She can. Her goal is to repopulate." Ene said. "Lithuminite, these two would like to volunteer to become part Exitelyx." Ene said and Lithuminite rushed over.

"Seriously? Just like that?" Lithuminite asked and both Steven and Malina looked over to her and nodded their heads rapidly.

"Please. Learning is in our blood as scientists and bioengineers, we won't let anything get in our way." Malina said and Lithuminite smiled and then grabbed both their hands and closed her eyes.

"This will probably hurt a lot, you ok with that?" Lithuminite asked and they both nodded.

"Of course. A little pain is totally wor- aaaaaaaaaaah OH HOLY SHIT THAT BURNS!" Steven and Malina dropped to their knees and yelled in pain as Lithuminite literally injected Exitelyx DNA into the two which caused rapid evolution of their bodies. The nerves reconfigured themselves entirely which caused the burning feeling and a minute later Lithuminite let go and the two fell to the ground and breathed heavily.

"It hurts so bad." Malina said as she tried to push past the burning sensation traveling across her skin in waves but failed and fell victim to the extreme amounts of pain

"W-Worth it right? We're technically aliens now." Steven groaned as he rolled over and stood up with the assistance of Ene.

"I did say it would hurt a lot." Lithuminite said and Steven shook his head and pushed through the pain as best he could.

"This burning sensation, what is it?" Malina asked.

"Rapid evolution of the body caused by introduction of DNA that changes the entire nerve and neural networks connected to the brain. Your nerves are literally ripping through your flesh and reconfiguring themselves to match the Exitelyx pattern. Your neural network is now connected to certain parts of the brain and now receive information via tiny electro pulses. Be wary around electricity cause it can cause severe damage." Lithuminite said and Steven and malina nodded.

"It hurts so bad but at the same time is so exciting to feel our body make evolutions in seconds that otherwise would take millions of years." Malina said and Lithuminite smiled.

"I like you, you're like a true Exitelyx scientist. Finding interest in even the most extreme of pains." Lithuminite said and Ene laughed.

"Malina stabbed a knife through her hand when she was thirteen just so she could document all the different feelings, her pain tolerance was pretty high and she ended up creating the common pain level charts used in hospitals." Ene said and Lithuminite looked at Malina awkwardly.

"A little extreme but within acceptable parameters of sanity." Lithuminite said and Malina smiled.

"I know right? Everyone said I was crazy but if certain things aren't done then no one will ever know about it." Malina said and Lithuminite nodded her head in agreement.

"To feel pleasure you must first feel pain. According to humans." Lithuminite said and Ene, Malina and Steven blushed at her misinterpretation of the meaning behind it.

"T-That's mostly said about sex Lithuminite." Ene said and Lithuminite blushed at her mistake.

"O-Oh." Lithuminite said.

"Pushing that aside. Your reactions are rather normal by human standards and your anatomy seems similar. Minus the eyes and sharper fang teeth though." Malina said as she pulled up a scanner and scanned Lithuminite's body.

"Her skeletal structure is roughly the same as a human's, but bone density is maxing out at 1000 with this scanner, interesting. Hormone levels are similar to humans but foreign energy readings give off the DNA of a human?" Malina looked at her holopad and thought that it was a mistake.

"The machine is not wrong, we Exitelyx require a form of organic energy to function, much like humans need food and water. We take on the dead's energy and use it to rapidly replenish our own." Lithuminite said and Malina looked at her curiously.

"Tell me about this 'dead' energy." Malina asked.

"Well the last few times I've done it have been with the blood of humans I killed and I can condense and turn it into a form of matter other than liquid, but human blood is quite delicious so I leave it in it's raw form." Lithuminite replied and Malina looked at her in shock and disgust.

"You killed humans for their blood?" Malina asked and Lithuminite nodded.

"Let me just clear that up by saying they were scientists under Tina Antawak, the one who created the deadly virus that killed millions of A.I. around the world. She tried to kill me and somehow drew out a few Exitelyx from their modules and had them dissected for research while she tortured Lithuminite's younger sister with an electric chair type system." Ene clarified and Malina let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh good, I thought she straight up murdered innocent people." Malina said as a chill suddenly ran up her back and when she looked over from Ene to Lithuminite she backed up as the ground around Lithuminite cracked and fragments of rock floated upwards.

"Those things were anything but innocent. They did permanent damage to my sisters neural network and she has trouble talking and can't control her eye color anymore." Lithuminite said and Ene pat her shoulder and tried to calm her down when she noticed that the ground beneath them was starting to crack and fragment then float up around her.

"Calm down Lithuminite." Ene said as she lightly shook Lithuminite's shoulders and she shook her head and her eyes dimmed to a light purple.

"I-Is eye color important?" Malina asked, slightly terrified as she watched looked at the ground where it was cracked and Lithuminite nodded.

"Very. Our eyes convey many of our motions. To have that ability altered is like a human losing the ability to show or feel any emotions or feelings." Lithuminite replied.

"Noted." Malina said as she took in large breaths to control her increased heart rate.

"Anyway. Welcome to the Exitelyx." Lithuminite said and Malina shook her hand.

"Thank you having us be the first full humans to converge DNA." Malina said and Lithuminite smiled.

"The more of us there are the better chance of my species thriving once again." Lithuminite said and Malina made a mental note to ask Lithuminite about how her species almost went into extinction.

"Can we talk later in detail about your species? I have to go help Steven with the biosphere." Malina asked and Lithuminite nodded.

"Sure." Lithuminite replied and Malina waved at her as she hopped over to Steven and the rest of the crew and started to help build the center pillar that emitted the hardlight barrier for the biosphere.

0000

* * *

0000

While the engineers set up the biosphere and the other Exitelyx talked with each other Issei jumped up to the top of the ship and was surprised to see Vali laying down with Xilithy who was curled up next to him.

"Does she like you?" Issei asked as he quietly walked up to Vali who ignored him. "Come on Vali, our stupid rivalry can take a break for a bit. Have a normal conversation." Issei said and Vali glared at him.

"Shut up, you'll wake up Xily." Vali said and Issei smiled.

"Aw, already into the nickname stage." Issei whispered and Vali growled at him.

"She's weird, doesn't even know what food is and gets excited when she see's anything new. I don't get it, she annoys me." Vali said and Issei chuckled.

"She's been stuck in the void who knows how long so of course she would be excited about a new world. Her homeworld was destroyed." Issei said and Vali hummed at his explanation.

"Why is she so attached to me then." Vali asked and Issei shrugged.

"For a same reason a child who's lost their parents cling to left over possessions and memories. When they have everything taken from them they will find something that reminds them of the past." Issei said and Vali frowned.

"I wanted a normal answer, not your emotional shit." Vali said and Issei sighed.

"Get it through your thick skull Vali, everyone she loved and cared about is dead and she's stuck in this dark abyss for trillions of years all alone then you come along and pull her out and suddenly she has someone she can interact with. She's like an abandoned cat who happens to find a person willing to take her in." Issei said and Vali huffed in response.

"I don't get it." Vali said and Issei shook his head and sighed in disbelief.

"Look at your hand." Issei said and Vali looked down to his hand and Xilithy was holding it." She likes you. You know that romance thing normal people have?" Issei asked and Vali just stared at their connected hands.

"I like Vali, Vali belongs to me. No one else can have him." Xilithy said as she wrapped her arm around the neck of Vali who looked at her oddly.

"What are you talking about?" Vali said and Xilithy frowned then groaned.

"Stupid idiot!" Xilithy yelled as she shoved her lips to Vali's and kissed him.

"Aaaaw, that's adorable." Issei said and Vali glared at him, but didn't move and just let Xilithy kiss him. Issei decided to leave the two alone and he floated back down to the ground then met up with Lithuminite who was talking to Avililith.

"How's her speech?" Issei asked and Lithuminite sighed.

"Horrible." Lithuminite replied and Issei pat her shoulder.

"Is there nothing we can do about it?" Issei asked and Lithuminite shook her head.

"Most everything can be fixed but the neural network and nerves in our bodies are complex and fragile. Once damaged there's usually no fix." Lithuminite replied and Issei frowned at the sad look on Lithuminite's face.

"Sorry we didn't get there sooner." Issei said and Lithuminite shook her head.

"Don't blame yourself. I'm to blame for losing track of her." Lithuminite said and Avililith shook her head.

"Sister not to blame. Unfortunate situation, learn to live with. Adapt. Exitelyx good at adapt" Avililith said and Lithuminite smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry this happened." Lithuminite said and Avililith hugged her but she couldn't bring herself to hug her back.

"We have a lot to do. What should we do first?" Lithuminite asked and Issei thought for a moment.

"First things first is we need to get the biosphere's up and then defences. This may be paranoia speaking, but I would not be surprised if the angels and the church attack, but it is somewhat far fetched to think they would attach since we're on the moon." Issei replied and Lithuminite seemed to think about it for a bit before saying anything. While he was correct in saying that there was the chance, he was also correct about the church and angels not being able to get here.

"I'll have artillery railguns setup and shielding in place." Lithuminite said as she tapped at her main console. "The ship's main batteries still work so we can use those and the ship's other weapons for defense." Lithuminite added as she stood up and stretched out her body.

"Hopefully the humans don't view us as a threat." Kilithy said as she floated by with Koneko.

"They probably will. At some point, but if they do attack we have D.A.R.P.A. backing us, it would be bad for who ever makes the mistake because D.A.R.P.A. is an international defense agency responsible for protecting their allies and they will not hesitate to drop a nuke or two." Issei said and Lithuminite took an odd comfort in that. She wanted to study humans and expand her species, not cause war, but knowing some of the humans sided with her was good enough for the time being.

"I wonder what your world leaders are saying about this?" Lithuminite said with a curious grin as she had her sister turn then started to braid her hair shining hair.

"The U.S.A.'s leader was the first to say anything and all he said was that if aliens want to form an alliance through mutual exchanges of information than he would do everything he could to ensure that that happens. Russia's leader made a statement that this is obviously fake propaganda that was made up to make the U.S.A. look better after some mistakes they made during World War three. Those are the only major leaders who have said anything." Ene said and Lithuminite frowned.

"Well at least one of them is open minded." Lithuminite said and Ene gave her an awkward smile.

"Well I wouldn't say open minded. More like 'eager to take advantage of all the technological advancements' or something like that." Ene said and Lithuminite shrugged.

"Either way works out in the end." Lithuminite said as she leaned back in her chair and watched the everyone talk to each other.

"Humans are odd creatures, will most likely attack anything different, will kill them if they attack." Koneko spoke up from her place on the ceiling of the ship where she had been laying with Kilithy. Just like Issei, she had started to develop a superiority complex thanks to the Exitelyx in her, even though it was correct seeing as the Exitelyx, Nekomata and Devil in her were superior to humans in every way, but she was now more vocal about it unlike before

"She's starting to act like Issei." Ene said with a chuckle and Koneko stung her tongue out at her and Kilithy laughed at the gesture and tried to mimic it, but gave up and curled back into Koneko's arms.

"Humans kind? Humans like Exitelyx? Humans hate Exitelyx? Hurt Avi?" Avililith said in the same way a hopeful child would have asked their parents for a new toy and Issei chuckled at the question.

"Some are, some aren't. Humans don't like different. They push anything different away in order to protect themselves. We'll keep to ourselves so don't worry, they won't be able to hurt you again." Issei reassured her and pat her head and she smiled at him and while patting her head he couldn't help but notice how cute she was, between her speech problem and her small frame she reminded him of a kid.

"Human's like Anxtictlx?" Avillilith asked with a tilt of her head and Issei didn't know what she was asking so he turned and looked at Lithuminite for help.

"Anxtictlx are an older sect of Exitelyx who believe that the way I ruled was disgraceful to my familie's original way of ruling. They hated how much I altered our societies ways and tradition. In earth's terms, they were a bunch of old hags who opposed to female rule and thought us best when we were holed up in breeding chambers." Lithuminite explained and at hearing what she was saying he had started to hate the Anxtictlx.

"Breeding chambers? You had those?" Issei asked and Lithuminite nodded.

"Yes, though that was a long time ago. When women were used as simple tools for pleasure and reproduction. My mother had stepped down as Exitelyx ruler and before I was able to claim the throne one of the significantly older members of the Antxtictlx who happened to be on the old council snuck into the Imperial Vaxlan and I caught him trying to rape my sister who at the time was extremely young for an Exitelyx. I didn't even bother with legalities, had him castrated, then I threw him and the rest of the Antxtictlx into a ship and set its course right to the middle of our sun." Lithuminite said and Issei looked down to Avililith and tried to imagine her younger but the thought of her being raped entered his mind and he had to kill the thoughts before he ended up pissing himself off.

"I hope you didn't give him any anesthesia." Issei said and Lithuminite gave him an evil smile and quiet chuckle.

"Oh how agony can be such sweet pleasure." Lithuminite said as she clenched her first and was obviously pissed at the memories.

"Did he actually get to her or did you find out first?" Koneko asked and Lithumintie shook her head.

"Thankfully he didn't. If he did however, I probably would have used him for my biological augmentation experiments. I would have kept him alive forever and never let him die." Lithuminite said replied and Koneko cracked a small smile at hearing that Avililith didn't actually get raped. "I'll never tolerate rape or any type of sexual assault." Lithuminite said and Issei nodded his head in agreement.

"Breaking news! Germany's president would like to meet you in person to confirm your existence." Ene spoke up from her place next to Issei and Lithuminite smiled.

"Really? When does he want to meet?" Lithuminite asked and Ene shrugged.

"I don't know, I'll act as a receptionist of sorts and ask." Ene said as she tapped away at her holoscreen and sent a message to Germany's chancellor on Lithuminite's behalf. A few minutes later and a few emails later they had set up a time at which Lithuminite would meet. "The short answer is 'as soon as possible', but the long answer is 'as soon as they we secure the border of poland.' Apparently there have been small skirmishes between Germany and Poland's troops." Ene replied and Issei chuckled.

"They're at it again? I though they took care of Poland back in 4th wave." Issei asked and Ene shook her head.

"No, Poland hasn't considered the war over and insists on taking back territory that they lost to Germany." Ene replied with a twirl of her finger pointed towards her head to emphasize that Poland was crazy for still continuing to fight two years after the war was over

"Would this Germany place appreciate it if we helped them clear out the border?" Lithuminite asked and Issei smiled because he knew where she was going with this.

"I'm sure they would. I'll tell them we'll help secure the border." Ene said with a happy hum as she sent another email to the Chancellor.

"The Chancellor says that she'll give you special permission to sortie if we get there fast. She gave us the location of major hot spots and a base we can camp at." Ene said and Issei laughed.

"Finally, I can finally get into some more combat." Issei said excitedly as his knife and pistol materialized onto his hip and thigh.

"Lithuminite, if you could take us back to this location please?" Ene asked as she showed Lithuminite the coordinates and she nodded.

"Sure." Lithuminite said as she stood up.

"Koneko we'll be back in a bit, you and Dani are in charge while I'm gone." Issei said and Koneko frowned in disappointment that she was being left behind again, but nodded her head in understanding.

Lithuminite teleported the three of them back down to Earth and into Germany. Where they came out was the outside of a military base, people frantically carrying ammo and artillery shells stopped what they were doing and looked over to Issei, Ene and Lithuminite and stared at them in confusion as they seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Ist dien Vorgesetzter vor Ort?" Issei asked for a superior and a young man carrying a crate of ammo pointed over to a smaller building next to the large one they were carrying supplies out of. "Danke." Issei thanked him then walked to the smaller building with Ene and Lithuminite. Entering the building he saw a few tables with intelligence officers seated in them while arguing with each other.

"Wer sind sie?" One of the intelligence officers asked and Issei showed him his black and red insignia and upon seeing the insignia the officer straightened up and saluted him as fast as possible. "My apologies sir. You must be the one that's here to help with the border problem?" The intelligence officer asked and Issei nodded.

"Yes, we heard you were having problems so we came to help. Show me where the problems are." Issei said and the officer walked him over to a holotable and turned it on, a map of the surrounding area loaded and red X's showed where the hot spots were.

"All along this border we've lost countless soldiers to some type of weapon. We don't know what it is, but only a few soldiers have come back. And those ones are at the brink of death right now." The officer said and Issei looked at the map and analysed the area's where units went dark.

"Can I see the bodies? I might be able to determine what kind of weapon was used." Ene asked and the officer showed her a picture of a soldier whose body was severely burned and one whose body was cut clean in half in a way that made it look like his lower body just disappeared or ceased to exist.

"These wounds look familiar, might be some type of new plasma or hardlight blade." Ene said as she continued to examine the pictures. The way the bodies were cut so cleanly suggested that it wasn't like a plasma weapon that cauterized the wound due to temperature or hardlight blades caused swelling and left a orange tint on the skin. The severed parts of the bodies were so cleanly cut that there would have been some type of molecular alteration when the blade or whatever it was came into contact with the soldiers and taking this into consideration Ene came to the conclusion that the weapons utilized some type of oscillation system to split apart anything it touched. Only a few weapons like that existed and they were only tested during the time of World War three, but records of them were lost when things went nuclear.

"One of the survivors said that right before he was attacked he was that there was an odd distortion in the air is that anything special?" The officer asked and Ene nodded, hearing that confirmed her suspicions.

"Yes. I now know what type of weapon could do this, but the only problem is how Poland go their hands on a weapon that's blade oscillates at such a high speed that it can split the molecular structure of a human." Ene said and the Officer looked at her a bit confused but didn't ask about it since he probably wouldn't understand if she explained it.

"Moving on. We would like it if you could secure these sections here just long enough for us to get our artillery back into action." The officer asked and Issei nodded his head but frowned.

"What's wrong with your artillery?" Issei asked and the officer sighed.

"Sabotaged by an insider. Replaced the shells with thermite rain. As soon as the strikers hit the inside of our artillery pieces turned to molten scrap. Thankfully the yield was low enough that we can easily replace the parts, we just need you to buy us a little time." The officer said and Issei smiled as the thought of battle filled his head.

"We'll quickly annihilate the enemy." Issei said and the officer saluted him before going back to his post. "Well you heard him, we better check out these points." Issei said as he marked the hot spots on their holopads then walked back outside with them. Before they left Issei went over to the large building to take a look at their artillery pieces which were taken apart and having parts replaced and repaired, but quickly lost interest when he saw twelve 25mm anti- tank rifles or "MO-7 PanzerJäger" as it was officially named, being cleaned.

"They got twelve of those MO-7's? Must have cost at least a few million dollars." Ene said as she examined one of the large rifles. Only two MO-7's per factory can be made a year due to the complexities of the gun and the fact that this base had twelve of them was impressive but not all that surprising. It was surprising because of the price, but also not surprising because rarely was one lost, losing one of those rifles was like losing an entire outpost due to their extreme range, accuracy and firepower capabilities.

"Something like that. Though, if you think about it these will become obsolete if Exitelyx weapons ever get put into service." Issei said and Ene deflated slightly at hearing that as it was one of her favorite rifles. She did agree though that any and all human weapons would become obsolete if Exitelyx weaponry ever became a thing, which she hoped did because she'd have access to them before anyone else.

"Human weapons are interesting. They use metal projectiles correct?" Lithuminite asked as she walked up to the rifle and touched the barrel, just by touching it she could get an understanding of the mechanics behind it and how it worked exactly.

"Yes. Most guns like this one use metal projectiles but some use plasma or hardlight." Ene said and Lithuminite frowned, she was a little disappointed that the guns were so primitive, but that was mostly because she had the bad habit of comparing everything to her species which was hardly a good comparison seeing as the Exitelyx existed and advanced so much over a long period of time.

"And these are advanced weapons for their time?" Lithuminite asked and Ene nodded.

"Yes. It's ability to be a long range, high powered and precision rifle that takes such a large projectile sets them apart from most anti-tank rifles. Closest thing to these is the American made Barrett heavy 20mm rifle. Those a rarity though, so the'ye hard to get." Ene replied and Lithuminite seemed to be in thought for a minute before she opened her mouth.

"I'm guessing this place, Germany I believe you called it, is more advanced than the other nations of this world?" Lithuminite asked and Ene nodded her head again.

"Sorta. When it comes to weapons then yes, Germany is currently the leading weapons developer alongside D.A.R.P.A and the US, but not so much when it comes to other things." Ene replied and Lithuminite smiled, she was starting to like this place a lot more than when she arrived. Like Ene, she appreciated a country that could make good weapons and she made a mental note to make Germany ally with her.

0000

* * *

0000(Somewhere along the border of Germany)

After Lithuminite had teleported them to the nearest location they were given, Issei immediately shoved Lithuminite and Ene down into a trench that was right behind them to avoid gunfire.

"Shit we're right in the middle of a firefight." Issei said as the same Exitelyx smg that he used against the Annihilator Monoliths materialized into his hands and Ene brandished a H-L (Hard-light) sniper rifle.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get here?" A young man asked as he switched a magazine in his rifle then ran over to Issei.

"We were sent by an intelligence officer at an outpost a few miles from here, said you needed help securing the border while they replaced the artillery parts." Issei said as he peeked above the trench then ducked down just as fast when he saw the glint of a scope coming from the mountain that was in front of them.

"We've been asking for reinforcements for two days and they send us children? What are they thinking?" The man groaned and rubbed his head for a second before sighing.

"What's your name? And where are the others at?" Ene asked and the man looked down grimly and frowned.

"My names Harland and I'm the only one left, I lost the rest of my platoon after an ambush from behind. I managed to lose the enemy thanks to the maze of trenches we dug but those snipers have had me pinned in this small area." The man replied and Ene pat his shoulder to try and offer some type of comfort.

"I'm sorry about your platoon. If we got her a little sooner we might have been able to save them." Ene said and Harland sadly smiled.

"Maybe, but you're only children." Harland said and Issei chuckled as his eyes turned to a dark red and he started to take on that sadistic smile when he engaged in combat.

"We "children" are more than enough to handle this, sit back and enjoy the show." Issei said as he turned towards Ene and smiled deviously. "Ene, give me an R87." Issei said as his smg dematerialized and a large rocket launched took it's place. Issei smiled as he adjusted the targeting system to thermal then peeked above the trench and the rocket launcher locked onto multiple targets. "Bye bye." Issei said as he pulled the trigger and the launchers multiple launch tubes fired off 6 missiles. Issei smiled as the high pitched screeching sound reached his ears, followed by a rumbling in the ground as the mountain side exploded.

"Two targets coming our way from behind." Ene said and Issei turned around and just as he did a few soldiers in green uniforms rounded the corner of the trench they were in and pointed their rifles at them. Lithuminite turned to scythe form and Issei cleared the forty foot distance between them in a fraction of a second, grinning madly as he swung his scythe downwards, the blade ripping through the first enemy then he ducked downward and holding his scythe low to the ground he spun around in a full 360 and sliced the legs off the next enemy at the knee causing him to fall over and frantically reach for his rifle which Issei kicked away. Issei chuckled at the look of horror on the soldier's face as he swung his scythe downwards and sliced his head in two.

"What the hell was that... you were here one second then gone the next... There's no way a human could cover that distance in that amount of time, and that weapon, what is that thing?" The friendly soldier asked and Issei smiled sickly in his sadistic trance and laughed.

"Hahaha, this? This is Lithuminite, my harbinger of death." Issei said as he looked over his shoulder and smiled when he sensed more enemies. "I'll slaughter them all, complete and utter annihilation." Issei said before running off to the direction of the enemies which he quickly found "One!" Issei yelled as he threw his scythe through the air and into the chest of an unsuspecting soldier, ran over and ripped it out, "Two! Three! Four!" Issei yelled with a laugh as he ran forward and sliced the heads off two more enemies then swung his scythe backwards and the counterbalance blade embedded itself into the neck of the last one.

Just as he was pulling his blade out of the enemy soldiers throat Ene and Harland ran into the clearing and Harland looked down at the four dead enemies in amazement.

"You took out four full sized adult soldiers in such a short time. Are you some type of supersoldier?" Harland asked and Ene nodded.

"You probably know him by the CS of Shinigami." Ene said and Harland's eyes widened.

"Holy shit, you're the one who saved entire companies from certain death during World War three." Harland said and Issei smirked.

"Finally some recognition." Issei said sarcastically as he listened for more enemies and he was satisfied as he heard the clattering of metal against metal in the distance. "I hear more of them up ahead, I'll leave Harland to you Ene." Issei said and Ene nodded as he ran off.

"I can't believe I met the guy who single handedly turned the tide of the war, this makes the shitty pay worth it." Harland said in excitement and Ene chuckled awkwardly.

"Well it wasn't single handedly, he had me and a few others... but almost no one knows us thanks to the fact we're not even supposed to exist in the first place." Ene said but Harland ignored her in his own excitement. "Let's get going, Issei's probably making a mess of things right now." Ene said and the two of them ran off in the direction they heard screaming.

0000

* * *

0000(Back with Rias)

"Is she getting any better?" Chino asked worriedly for the hundredth time and Asia sighed but gave her her best smiled.

"Yes. It will take some time but she will make a full recovery." Asia said and Chino smiled then hugged Asia.

"Thank you so much!" Chino said as Asia tapped Chino's shoulder trying to get her to release her death grip.

"What was even wrong with her to begin with?" Rias asked and Asia frowned since she didn't exactly know herself.

"Tried a spell... Shouldn't have... To powerful... Mana deprivation..." Sona said weakly as she cracked her eyes open and looked over to Chino who was staring down at her worriedly.

"What did you try that could cause Mana deprivation to set in?" Rias asked and Sona looked away embarrassed and tried to avoid looking at anyone.

"Well... I heard Issei could... turn air to plasma. Researched into conversion spells... Found an ancient one... said to be an enchant of the Dragons... Made a stupid mistake... I tried to compete with Issei's power... Let jealousy take me over... Was useless to try..." Sona said in between deep breaths and Rias sighed.

"No wonder. Anything related to Issei and the Dragons is dangerous as all hell." Rias said with a sigh and Akeno giggled as she got flashbacks from her night with him and her brain started to fantasise about it again.

"Trying to compete with that beast is insane, I don't think anyone is as good as him." Akeno said with a laugh as her naughty fantasies returned to her head and a bright red blush crept up her face and she started to drool slightly. Rias and Sona looked at Akeno in a weird way, but decided it was best not to know what she was thinking.

0000

* * *

0000(Back with Issei)

"Tear them up! Slice them up! TILL NONE OF THEM ARE LEFT!" Issei yelled with a laugh as he swung his scythe downwards then sideways, cutting the soldier in front of him in half and decapitating the one to his left.

"Do you enjoy this?" Lithuminite asked suddenly and her voice rang in Issei's head and he smiled sadistically, not even needing to think about the answer.

"Oh how much I've craved the feeling of the battlefield, the trenches, the bodies, the blood, all that's missing is the ambient sound of artillery, gunshots and screams of those who have been damned." Issei replied and Lithuminite chuckled.

"Then continue, annihilate the enemy, follow what your heart desires. Dance to The Hymns of Death, their calling you." Lithuminite said in an almost seductive voice and Issei grinned.

"I've waited two years, I'll gladly dance to The Hymns of Death, they're calling and I'm responding." Issei said as he ran forward through the trenches and straight toward an enemy soldier who barely had time to react before Issei shoved his scythe through his chest, coughing and sputtering out blood as he fell to the ground. "Die! Die! Die!" Issei yelled as he ripped his scythe out of his chest and moved onto the next guy who had seen his comrade get taken out in the fraction of a second and tried to run, although he didn't get far before Issei seemingly teleported in front of him and he ran straight into the blade of Issei's scythe, impaling himself in the stomach.

"W-Wha..." The soldier coughed up blood and grabbed at the scythe blade, trying to pull himself off, but Issei laughed as he raised his scythe up then grabbed the man's wrist and pulled him further into the blade of the scythe. The man groaned and blood poured from his stomach as he was further impaled onto the blade and his attempts at clawing at the blade made Issei laugh for a second before he put his foot onto the man's stomach then shoved him off the blade and left him to bleed out on the ground.

0000

* * *

0000(Somewhere on the mountain to the front of the trenches)

"What the hell is that thing!? It's tearing through the ground troops like their nothing!" A younger man asked as he tried to follow the movements of Issei through the scope of his sniper rifle.

"Just take the shot. Surely it can't dodge a bullet." An older man acting as a spotter said as he zoomed in his binoculars.

"R-Right..." The younger man said as he lined up the shot and pulled the trigger, the bullet whizzed through the air and in the distance a grinding sound was heard.

"Did you get him?" The spotter asked and the sniper's eyes widened as he watched Issei release the fragments of the bullet from his fist.

"N-No way!... That's impossible! How did he-" The sniper stopped mid sentence as he noticed that Issei disappeared from his sights and he looked around frantically before hearing laughing from above and he looked up to see Issei spinning downwards with his scythe raised above his head

"Found you!" Issei yelled as he spun a final time and his scythe went straight through the sniper's body and into the ground, the surrounding area exploding outwards from the force of Issei slamming onto the rock.

"GOD DAMNED MONSTER!" The spotter yelled as he fired his pistol at Issei who laughed as he held his fist outwards and the bullet fragments fell to the ground and after he saw that he ran as fast as he could down the hill until he reached the trenches and once he was into the maze he looked around everywhere for any sign of Issei and after not seeing him he sighed in relief. It was short lived however, when he felt a chill run up his spine and turning slightly he saw the edges of Issei's hair.

"There's no escape." Issei whispered as he grabbed the spotters shoulder and pulled him backwards into the blade of his scythe then threw him down to the ground and watched him bleed out.

"No one's left... dammit..." Issei sighed in disappointment and started to get bored now that his trance was starting to wear off.

"I contacted the intelligence officer back at base and they almost got artillery back up and working, we just need to give them a little more time." Ene said as she ran up to him with Harland and Issei nodded.

"Have the base send a platoon to watch this area while we move off to the next." Issei said and Ene sent the request back to base and another platoon would arrive shortly.

"Harland, another platoon will be here shortly so restock up on ammo and hold tight for a bit." Ene said and Harland nodded then saluted them before running off back into the trenches.

0000

* * *

0000(Back on the moon.)

"Where did Lithiluminite go?" Elinyx asked Koneko who shrugged and pointed to the earth through the hole in the ship. "Useless creature." Elinyx mumbled as she tried to push off the side of the ship but Koneko grabbed her foot and pulled her downwards and her head slammed into floor.

"The hell was that for?" Elinyx asked angrily as she floated back up to Koneko who cracked a smile and hissed.

"Must have slipped. Useless creature." Koneko taunted and Elinyx glared at her.

"You tryna pick a fight?" Elinyx asked and Koneko smiled.

"Maybe." Koneko said and Elinyx threw her fist at Koneko quickly flipped around and pushed off the ceiling down to ground then back up, kicking Elinyx in the back and pinning her to the ceiling. Elinyx shoved herself off the ceiling punched at Koneko who twisted from side to side, avoiding her punches and angering her even more.

"Hold still dammit!" Elinyx growled as she kicked at Koneko who grabbed her leg and threw her down to the floor and she was about to kick off the ceiling and go for Elinyx's head but Dani quickly stepped in when she noticed the two were fighting and grabbed Koneko by the back of the shirt, stopping her from attack Elinyx again.

"Both of you chill out, we're all friends here." Dani said and Elinyx scoffed at her then got up and floated away.

"Slut." Elinyx mumbled and Dani's eyes narrowed and she grabbed Elinyx by the back of the neck and pulled her back.

"Excuse me? Say that again to my face, I dare you." Dani gave Elinyx her best death stare and Elinyx hesitated to say anything. "That's what I thought." Dani said as she pushed Elinyx away and turned back to Koneko.

"Issei left us in charge. Don't start fights with them." Dani said and Koneko frowned but nodded her head and just as Dani was about to lecture her further she heard Myltyl call.

 **Krulucifer Von Layfon fucking off, SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCHES~**

 **Seriously though, I'm a pretty shit writer and I'm honestly surprised this story has over 140 favorites, thanks everyone who followed, favorited and left positive reviews.**


	6. Xch'la Ke' tux und've? Exitelyx?

**Welcome to chapter six motherfucker! I hope your ready for this shit cause this chapter is just going to be exploding with- ok I'm done. This chapter is pure cancer, like the rest of the story. Enjoy~ (Gotta love self deprecation... Oh, wait!... Is it just self deprecation? Or 100% truth...) Also I decided to add some lemons in a separate chapter as a filler in between main chapters and kinda as a form or character development if you wanna call it that, though I won't be posting those yet. Also, shorter chapter compared to my previous ones.**

 **This chapter will feature Xenovia and Irina and for the story I've adjusted their ages to 17 from the original 18.**

Now that Issei, Ene and Lithuminite had cleared out the requested area's and the military had regained control of it, Issei, Ene and Lithuminite had been escorted to a secret meeting area deep underground where, once there they were led by six guards into a large room.

"So which one of you is the supposed alien?" The president, an older man with graying hair and bags under his eyes asked as he looked up from a few papers scattered on the desk he was seated at. The president's desk was a mess and the fact he had bags under his eyes made it even worse. He had to have been up for at least two days.

"That would be me." Lithuminite raised her hand and the president narrowed his eyes and looked at Lithuminite for a minute.

"You don't look much like an alien... Is there something you can do to prove it? No one can easily accept something like an ancient and advanced race of aliens without being skeptical, I hope you understand" The president asked and Lithuminite nodded in understanding

"I understand perfectly. Do you have anything unimportant that I can use?" Lithuminite asked and the man at the desk looked over to a guard and the guard handed Lithuminite a pen which she held out for everyone to see and after a second the surface of the pen rippled then turned to liquid and floated in her hand. Lithuminite smiled at the surprised look on the president's face and she warped the liquid pen around into different shapes then let it settle back down in her hand in a ball.

"Is this proof enough?" Lithuminite asked and she got no response as everyone besides Issei and Ene only stared at the liquid floating in her hand in amazement.

"Uh... Right, yes. I believe that is proof enough I suppose." The president said as he continued to stare at the liquid in amazement. Such things were only seen in fantasy so to see it in person was something else entirely.

Lithuminite turned the liquid back into a pen and she handed it back to the guard who carefully grabbed it as if it would melt in his hands. He inspected it and tapped it against his hand a few times before decided that it was a solid and put it back into his pocket, but still a bit hesitantly.

"Now, to the subject I wanted to talk about. You said in that message from D.A.R.P.A. that you wished to form alliances through exchanges of knowledge. What is it exactly that you would like to exchange for?" The man asked and Lithuminite hummed.

"Well, really my only goal is to get into cultural exchange. Before my species was nearly wiped out we never had any other intelligent species to interact with besides ourselves so that is my ultimate goal, that and rebuilding a home for the few of us that are left. I'd like to ally the Imperial Exitelyx with your country and in exchange I'll gladly offer technological support or anything you might need. There will be limits as my technology can be dangerous if used incorrectly, but there's infinite possibilities to what I can offer." Lithuminite explained and the president crossed his arms and seemed to be thinking about what she was saying and it took a minute for him to finally come to a conclusion.

"If that is what you wish then I think we can work something out." The president replied and Lithuminite smiled thankfully.

"Thank you." Lithuminite said as she bowed to the president. "As my thanks I'll offer any type of help I can right now." Lithuminite said and the president perked up at this and turned to face her fully.

"Could you help with our medical problems? Diseases are getting hard to treat with our lack of budget and the public demands that we put more of the budget to medical research, but we're stretched thin as it is with things heating up between Poland. As you've seen." The president asked and Lithuminite chuckled.

"Sir, beg my pardon but that is classified information." One of the guards whispered to the president who waved him off.

"Yes yes I know. I trust D.A.R.P.A. and their members. I also imagine that if an alien keeps them around her than they're trustworthy." The president said and the guard backed off.

"Of course. If it is simply antibiotics and more powerful medicine you want I can have a formula made up and sent to labs and research stations." Lithuminite replied and the president smiled.

"Thank you. I'll send a list to your... uh, do you by chance have a chancellor or receptionist I can safely send these lists to?" The president asked and Ene raised her hand.

"That would be me, I can do all that stuff." Ene said cheerfully and the president looked over to her and thought it was a joke of sorts until he noticed the glint of her eye through her hair.

"You're an A.I.?" The president asked and Ene's smile dropped and she reached up to her eye.

"Is that a problem?" Ene asked and the president shook his head.

"No, of course not. Just wondering." The president said and Ene smiled nervously.

"I'll get on that list as soon as we get back." Ene said and the president thanked her.

"Feel free to settle down here if you ever need." The president said and Lithuminite nodded. "While we're on the subject of introductions, is this the young man that most soldiers call Shinigami-1 he looks like the same person in those rumored videos?" The president asked and Issei nodded, immediately all the guards in the room had surrounded Issei and had pistols pointed at his face.

"Stand aside please. If the rumors are true then this entire building could be incinerated with the snap of his fingers." The president said and the guards back off but kept on their guard up after hearing he was Shinigami-1.

"I apologize for that. It's hardly a way to treat someone who has saved many of our soldiers multiple times." The president said and Issei cracked a small smile.

"Don't apologize Sir. My reputation for being the Grim Reaper isn't something people are particularly fond of." Issei said and the president sighed.

"Please accept this small payment for what you've done for our country and as thanks for the nuclear filters D.A.R.P.A. was kind enough to give us." The president said as he summoned a holoscreen and transferred money to Issei and Ene's join account.

"Thank you very much sir." Issei said and the president smiled.

"I hate to interrupt Mr. president, but you have a board meeting in thirty." A woman with light blonde hair in a suit said from the door of the room and the president sighed but got up. "You'll have to excuse us." The woman said as she walked with the president to the door, though she stopped before she reached the door then turned around and walked over to Ene.

"You're... no, I must have the wrong person. Excuse me." She said then walked back out of the room.

"That was weird. What's wrong Ene?" Issei asked when he noticed that Ene was shaking and her fists were clenched tightly.

"That woman is Tina Antawak's sister." Ene said through gritted teeth and Issei put his hands on her shoulders and tried to calm her down.

"Ene, calm down. I'm sure she had nothing to do with it." Issei said, but Ene ignored him and started to walk towards the door so Issei grabbed her hand and pulled her back then wrapped his other arm around her shoulder and hugged her.

"Let go..." Ene tried to pull away, but Issei only hugged her harder.

"Ene, calm down. I can feel you shaking." Issei said as he squeezed her hand and she still remained tense, but she was calmer than she was a second ago.

"I'll take us back." Lithuminite said as she put her hands on Issei and Ene's shoulder then teleported them back to the ship on the moon.

"We're back." Issei said as he took a few wobbly steps forward then reached out to Ene's shoulder to balance himself. Koneko was the first to float over to him then Avililith came to greet Lithuminite. "Where's everyone else?" Issei asked and Koneko pointed one arm towards the hole leading to the outside of the ship then the other towards a closed door in the hallway.

"Gerard's helping with the bio-thingy and Dani is in that room over there doing I don't know what." Koneko replied as she pulled Issei's hand and sat it on the top of her head, trying to get him to pat her which Issei did after a few seconds and Koneko purred happily as her wish was granted.

"Lithuminite and I are gonna go work on those antibiotics." Ene said as she grabbed Lithuminite's arm then dragged her off deeper into the ship.

"Issei, let's go for a walk." Koneko said as she grabbed Issei's hand and led him outside where they saw Gerard and the D.A.R.P.A. engineers working on building the biospheres. One was already built, but it seemed like they were having a hard time stabilizing the shielding while the other three's frames were just barely finished.

"Is there something you wanna talk about?" Issei asked and Koneko shook her head.

"No, just want some you and me time. No one to disturb us." Koneko said and Issei cracked a grin as he bent down then picked her up and carried her bridal style, Koneko yelling in surprise when she was suddenly picked up off the ground, but not complaining that she got to be carried by Issei

"This is better." Issei said as Koneko wrapped an arm around the back of his neck and got comfortable. Konko purred quietly as she snuggled into his arms while he carried her around, not straying too far from the ship and making sure that he knew where he was which was a little difficult without the large ship because they were on the moon where there were no maps or landmarks.

"Everything's changing so fast." Koneko suddenly said and Issei looked down at her and she was frowning and looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Issei asked, sensing that something was wrong, but not knowing exactly what.

"A few months ago I never would have thought that I would be on the moon, going on trips to other countries, meet you... or fall in love... with you..." Koneko trailed off and mumbled the last part probably embarrassed to say it. Issei chuckled at Koneko's adorable blushing face then sat her down and wrapped his arms around her waist and then kissed her for a few seconds. Koneko whined when he broke the kiss and leaned up for another one which Issei gladly gave.

"Aw, don't go blushing like that. You'll end up killing me from cuteness." Issei said and Koneko's blush deepened, but she cracked a small smile which she tried to hide but couldn't.

"I'm not THAT cute." Koneko said and Issei shook his head.

"Stop being modest, you're the most adorable girl I've ever met." Issei said and Koneko had one of those rare moments when she looked genuinely ecstatic about something. Most times when she was happy she would crack a small smile or her eyes would soften, but now she had a wide smile and her eyes glowed a bright gold color compared to her original hazel.

"Y-You're cute... too..." Koneko mumbled and Issei raised a hand to his ear in a 'I can't hear you' way and waited for her to respond.

"I couldn't hear you, what was that you said?" Issei teased and Koneko puffed up her cheeks in annoyance then crossed her arms, looking away from him.

"I-I said I think you c-cute... Meanie." Koneko yelled and Issei chuckled as he pat her head.

"That wasn't so hard now was it? My sweet Ice Princess." Issei whispered and Koneo blushed and turned completely away from him, giving him the cold shoulder. If she couldn't keep from being embarrassed then she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her.

"I guess you could say you're giving me the "cold" shoulder." Issei said and Koneko punched him in the stomach and he leaned over and held his stomach in pain.

"Ok, no more puns." Issei said as he stood back up. "I need to ask a serious question ok?" Issei asked and Koneko turned around to face him. "Are you ok with me liking the girls? You know I love all of you, but I don't really know how you all perceive it." Issei asked and Koneko frowned for a second before smiling.

"If it's Issei's dream to have a harem then I'll do whatever I can to make it happen. It's not uncommon for high ranking devils to have harems." Koneko said replied and Issei frowned.

"I just don't want to force you into anything you don't want, I know jealousy is a thing." Issei said and Koneko shook her head then walked forward a foot and wrapped her arms around Issei's neck, resting her head on his collarbone.

"I'm happy with how things are. I said before that as long as I'm with you I'm happy, and that still stands today." Koneko replied and Issei smiled, thankful that he wasn't doing anything to displease her.

Just as Koneko was about to go in for another kiss she looked over and noticed Malina walk around the corner of the ship so she quickly stopped what she was doing and looked over to Malina who hadn't even noticed the two and had started to scan parts of the ship. Koneko kicked a rock lightly into her foot and she jumped in surprise then looked over and noticed the two.

"Oh sorry, I was just looking at the ship. Was I interrupting something?" Malina asked as she noticed how close the two were to each other.

"Kinda." Issei said and Malina apologized then quickly ran off.

"You're ruining the view." Vali said from the side of the ship and Issei looked up and just barely saw Vali's silver hair shimmering in the light.

"How long have you been there?" Issei asked and he assumed the worst when he heard Vali chuckle.

"I didn't know your weakness was cuteness." Vali said, barely containing his laughter while Issei growled and glared up at him from the ground. "Xily thinks you two are adorable." Vali added and Issei grinned evily.

"Xily huh? I believe her name was Xilithy. Do you enjoy cute nicknames Val?" Issei taunted and Vali chucked a rock downward at him.

"Don't be mean." Xily scolded.

Issei laughed as he saw Xilithy's hand come up then go back down, most likely slapping Vali.

While Vali and Xilithy started to argue with each other Koneko dragged Issei back inside the ship and was going to drag him into a room, but she forgot that the room she was entering was the one Dani was in and as soon as she opened the door and saw Dani and the two other girls all over each other she kicked Issei down the hallway and slammed the door shut.

"Sorry." Koneko said as she floated over to Issei who rubbed his head.

"What was that for?" Issei asked and Koneko shook her head.

"You don't wanna know." Koneko said as she dragged him back to the bridge of the ship and sat down on one of the larger chairs.

"You think Rias will be fine with everything that's happening?" Issei asked and Koneko shook her head and he expected that response so he wasn't really all that surprised.

"She won't be happy, probably yell at you a lot." Koneko replied and Issei laughed awkwardly. Now that he thought about, Rias did kinda distance herself from him, her and Kiba both have stayed away and not bothered to talk to him much, though he couldn't exactly blame her. He was barging in on her life and changing it.

"Yeah, you're right. A lot of yelling and awkward explaining." Issei added and Koneko nodded i agreement. If it was one thing Rias was good at, it was yelling.

"So do you and Kilithy get along?" Issei asked to change the subject and Koneko nodded as laid upside down on her back and relaxed.

"Kilithy loves to talk. Doesn't matter what it is, if it exists she wants to talk about it, kinda cute." Koneko replied and Issei smiled.

"Good to hear you're getting along. Has anything changed at all? Voices in your head? Urges to kill and destroy everything around you?" Issei asked and Koneko shook her head.

While Kilithy wasn't restricted to her module the deepest desires of an Exitelyx coulld still seep into their wielders mind and cause corruption, depending on the mentality of the Exitelyx the wielder has, so Issei made sure to ask her every once and awhile since he didn't know Kilithy's actual desires and wishes.

"No. Though, Kilithy sometimes talks to me while I'm sleeping. Hard to explain, voice rings in my head when I know I'm asleep." Koneko replied and Issei let out a sigh of relief.

"As long as your conversations are normal for you two then everything should be fine." Issei said and Koneko nodded.

"Have you ever lost control?" Koneko asked Issei who shook his head.

"No. Lithuminite said it's impossible for me to be corrupted. Something about my psyche and her psyche being in tandem equilibrium and both of our mental states resonating or something." Issei said with a shrug and Koneko tilted her head in slight confusion.

"Issei cannot be corrupted to insanity. He already is insane. He fully welcomes the insanity, embraces it, craves it." Lithuminite's voice rang through Koneko's head and she looked around to see if Lithuminite was anywhere near her, but she couldn't see or sense her anywhere

"What do you mean?" Koneko asked in her head and Lithuminite chuckled and for some odd reason Koneko got the feeling that Lithuminite was smiling in the same way Issei smiled before a kill.

"It's war he wants. Complete and utter chaos, no rules, no regulations, only the sweet sound of death." Lithuminite replied and Koneko only got more confused.

"Lithuminite, I can hear you." Issei said suddenly and it caused Koneko to jump.

"Oh? Is that not what you desire?" Lithuminite asked and Issei smiled sadistically as his eyes turned to a deep red for a split second before he forced himself to look normal, he didn't want Koneko knowing that he was slowly succumbing to his inner desires.

"It's not." Issei said and Lithuminite chuckled at the obvious lie.

"Don't lie, you want and crave chaos so badly." Lithuminite said and the corners of Issei's mouth twitched upward and his eyes flickered from bright to dark red as he tried to suppress his facial features and keep up with his lie.

"Come on Lithuminite, enough messing around with Koneko." Issei said and Koneko got that feeling that she was smiling again and a second later she saw a flash of purple in Issei's eyes before they returned to a bright red.

"She's just messing around." Issei said and Koneko smiled, playing it off as best she could.

"I know. Lithuminite said she likes to mess with people. Likes their reactions." Koneko said and Issei gave an awkward smile in return as silence soon enveloped the two. "Sleepy." Koneko said after a few minutes of silence as she hopped back into Issei's lap and laid back down on his chest. "Sleep for a bit." Koneko said as she closed her eyes and snuggled in. Issei rubbed her cat ears and she purred quietly as he did.

0000

* * *

0000(Location unknown)

With an odd and uncomfortable feeling of being wet, Koneko opened her eyes then looked down and found herself standing in a pool of red liquid that she assumed was blood. Koneko looked down at the ground confused for a second before she jumped backwards to try and get out of the blood, but she only landed in more blood.

"Where am I?" Koneko asked as she actually took a second to look at the area around her. She was in an unfamiliar area, all around her she heard gunshots and screams along with that she saw that hundreds of soldiers in uniforms similar to the ones that Marie and Lukas wore were fighting other soldiers in green uniforms. Everyone seemed to be ignoring her as no one was shooting at her so she assumed that she was just having an odd dream, that is until the gunfire suddenly ceased and everyone remained still.

"What kinda weird dream is this?" Koneko asked herself as she walked forward to see what was so interesting to everyone else in her supposed dream and her eyes widened when she saw the dragonic frame of Issei's scale mail armor, although something was different about it. It looked a lot more dragonic in nature. The frame of it was still humanoid but the proportions were off, large forearms and armored claws, and large armored claws on his feet. That and Issei's normal scale mail armor plates were now altered and had insanely complex glowing red line's and looked Exitelyx structure wise. Issei looked like an actual dragon besides the fact his armor was very mechanical, looked Exitelyx and had no wings which she found kinda odd, Issei should have wings but besides the claws all he had was a long, segmented tail lined with razor sharp looking blades and a large blade similar to his scythe in design for the end/tip of the tail.

"Issei?" Koneko called out and it turned it's head and looked directly at her then stood up and disappeared.

The next thing she knew the gunfire had broke out again and a soldier in front of her was decapitated and blood sprayed all over her. After wiping some of the blood off her face she watched as one by one the soldiers around her get torn apart by a seemingly invisible force and after what seemed like minutes the battlefield remained calm, the only sound was a heavy breathing coming from the thing she assumed was Issei who was standing on a pile bodies and the distant sound of artillery or flak cannons in the distance, she couldn't exactly tell. Koneko looked down at the dismembered body on the ground for a second then looked back up to the creature whose claws were dug deep into the chest of a soldier and his tail was swishing back and forth in a similar manner that her's did when Issei pat her head or scratched her ears.

"Issei!" Koneko called out to it again and the only response she got was that same clicking noise that he made when he was in the rating game, only this time it sounded primal and more like a beast. It's eyes glowed a bright red and it's tail flicked upwards then back down, the dagger like end of it's tail going straight through an almost, now dead soldier.

Koneko not being able to process exactly what she was seeing and not wanting to see anymore, tried to wake herself up which she couldn't do while the creature stared at her with bright glowing red eyes, it's head tilting slightly as if it was looking at her in curiosity or studying her. After a minute it walked over to her and it's large, clawed hand reached out towards her and she flinched as it gently used three of its large claws to rub her head. It did this for a few seconds and Koneko realized it meant no harm to her and she could oddly enough, feel warmth coming from the armored creature.

Just as Koneko was about to ask it a question, its tail flickered upwards in a blur and about thirty feet away there was an explosion and Koneko looked over to see a few soldiers holding FGM-148 Javelin missile launchers. This made her wonder how long ago it was as the FGM-148 Javelin was replaced with German made shoulder mounted hardlight Howitzers or the HL-HZ98, sometime between 2015 and 2019 shortly before the third World War.

Koneko stepped back as the two soldiers aimed at them but there was a flash of red and the soldier's bodies were sliced apart in multiple places and they fell to the ground, adding to the already endless amount of bodies, blood and guns. Koneko sighed in relief as it pat her head again with three of its claws then it suddenly wrapped its large arms around her and she screamed in pain as a massive shockwave hit her and she saw the clouds had parted and her vision lit up bright red as a massive mushroom cloud of fire engulfed the sky. As she saw the massive fireball in the sky she realized that some type of large bomb had went off and the shockwave had sent the two flying through seven buildings which then collapsed onto them.

Luckily the creatures shielding saved her from being crushed or injured and it growled as it shoved the debris off of them then it fell to its knees and blood leaked out from all over the armor. The red glass like material that served as the eyes shattered and Koneko saw one of Issei's eyes and a crooked smile through the broken parts of the helmet.

"Issei!" Koneko yelled as she touched the cold cheek of the armor completely forgetting this was just dream. Issei's large clawed hand shakily reached up and touched her cheek before falling back down to the ground as his eyes slowly dimmed in color until it was just a flat and dull red.

"ISSEI!" Konko yelled as she tried to wake him up again, but he didn't move any part of his body or respond in anyway. Koneko shook his shoulders as tears filled her eyes and she refused to believe he was dead.

"ISSEI! GET UP! I'M NOT LOSING YOU!" Koneko screamed as she collapsed down onto his chest and started to cry.

Just as Koneko was going to remove his helmet she suddenly jerked upwards and breathed heavily as she looked up into Issei's eyes and her heart rate increased when she saw Issei then she reached up and hugged him tightly, realizing it wasn't reality and that it was just a dream or vision or something, it had to have been a dream, there's no way a thing like a bomb could kill him Koneko decided after a few seconds of thought.

"You ok? You were yelling my name." Issei asked and Koneko nodded then wiped sweat of her forehead.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Was having a nightmare." Koneko said and Issei smiled softly at her.

"You wanna talk about it?" Issei asked and Koneko opened her mouth to say yes, but the image of that thing in her nightmare took Issei's place for a split second and she shook her head instead.

"No. I'm fine." Koneko said hesitantly and Issei frowned for a second. Koneko decided that it was just a nightmare and Issei didn't really need to know about a nightmare, couldn't be that important.

"If you're fine then ok." Issei said and Koneko pushed him over and laid back on his chest again. This time she wouldn't get pulled into some odd nightmare, memory or whatever it was.

"Sorry for interrupting, but I just got a friendly IFF tag signal, it's sending out a distress call. I can confirm it's a friendly IFF, but there's no clear sign as to who it belongs to, I think we should check it to make sure it's not one of our own who is in trouble." Ene materialized in front of Issei who sighed.

"Alright, le-" Before he even had time to finish Ene had dematerialized the two and Issei groaned as he materialized back on the earth.

"Where are we?" Issei asked as he balanced himself using Ene's shoulder.

"Italy according to navigation." Ene replied and Issei looked her her skeptically.

"Italy? You sure? I don't remember any of our branches being in Italy." Issei said and Ene shrugged.

"Well the IFF signal is coming from this area." Ene said and Issei sighed.

"We're in the middle of some ruins, are you sure the signal is ours?" Issei asked and Ene nodded her head.

"I'm positive. The signal gets stronger this way." Ene said as she started to walk forward and Issei followed her through the stone ruins they were in. The ruins looked Roman, but the carving and engraving in the stone was entirely different.

"I've never seen carvings like this, which culture carved these?" Issei asked and Ene shook her head as she briefly scanned one of the cracked walls.

"Don't know, the letters that are engraved in the stone match no known language and the stone composite suggests that it's made of materials not from the earth." Ene said and Issei touched one of the stone pillars to get a feel of it and Ene was right, he didn't feel a single thing familiar about the stone besides the fact it was hard.

"Signal originates from just up ahead." Ene said as she and Issei entered into a central building and in the middle of a large circular stadium they found odd pillars about two feet tall all around the center, when they got in a bit closer Issei saw a body tied to the pillars and he ran over and his eyes widened when he recognized the green and blue hair of Xenovia.

"Xenovia!?" Issei ran over and untied her, she groaned as Issei gently laid her down onto a soft mat Ene materialized for him and he looked at her for second before noticing how beat up she was.

"What the hell happened to her?" Issei asked and Ene immediately got to work when she scanned Xenovia's body and saw multiple stab wounds across her body. She was also bleeding from her chest where there was something cut into her skin.

"Looks like someone carved something into her then tried to kill her." Ene said as she cleaned the stab wounds and stitched them shut, applying a nanofiber gel to help speed up the healing process.

"Who did this to her?" Issei asked and Ene shook her head.

"I have no idea, but she's not in good shape, even an angel can die from severe blood loss and she's lost a lot of blood." Ene said as an emergency blood transfusion gun materialized into her hand and she pressed the flat nozzle against Xenovia's arm and injected blood into her.

"Is it fine to use those? They often kill more than save." Issei asked and Ene shook her head.

"Safe? Not by any means, but she's lost so much blood that this should at least give her a chance." Ene said as she threw the gun away and went back to scan her body again

"Issei take the rest of her cloths off so I can properly scan her body." Ene said and Issei carefully removed her clothes and he was disgusted by what he saw, her entire body was covered in deep cuts, bruises and puncture wounds that had a sickly green tint to them

"Holy shit, they didn't want her to die they wanted her to suffer. Those bruises, cuts and punctures and the green tint it's a form of torture that uses assed healing and pain amplification to make the wounds worse. That thing carved right above her breasts is curse runes." Issei said and Ene did a full scan then applied nanofiber gel across all the cuts and after a few minutes the bleeding had stopped and her vitals had gone up a bit.

"We need to get her back up to the biospheres, Malina had a full medical center built with the best equipment." Ene said and Issei nodded then was teleported to a large white room where Malina was talking to a few other people.

"Malina! Emergency, patient in critical condition!" Ene yelled and Malina jumped when she heard Ene yelling, but gasped in horror when she saw Xenovia's body in Issei's arms.

"This way, I need a full medical team now!" Malina yelled through her comm system and a minute later Malina had led them to another large room where they had Issei lay Xenovia down then immediately began to treat her wounds after pulling away the now solidified nanofiber gel

"What happened to her?" Malina asked and Ene shook her head.

"We don't know, but judging from the wounds and Isse's prior knowledge of interrogation methods we know she was tortured." Ene said and Malina shook her head in disgust.

"Oh god just look at her, she can't be more than eighteen, what type of sick person would do this to her?" Malina asked and both Ene and Issei shook their heads in a "I have no idea" way.

"No idea." Issei replied and Malina frowned.

"Poor thing. I don't even know how she's alive, if the blood loss didn't kill her then the shock from pain should have." Malina said and Issei sighed.

"She's an angel. A pretty tough one at that, I fought her before and I increased the gravity around her by thirty times the norm and she still fought against it." Issei said and Malina raised an eyebrow, but decided not to ask and focused on treating her wounds.

0000

* * *

0000(4 hours later)

"Her vitals are stable and she should wake up within the next day. Do angels possess special healing abilities? Her wounds are already fifty percent healed." Malina asked and Issei nodded.

"Yeah, angel's and devil's have super fast healing abilities." Issei said and Malina sighed in relief.

"That's good to hear, not as high a chance of her dying right?" Malina asked and Issei nodded. "Oh! That's right, we cleaned up the wounds and this was carved into her chest, I couldn't understand what it was so I thought maybe you could." Malina said as she handed Issei a holopad with pictures of Xenovia's chest and right above her breasts there was writing carved into the middle of a hexagon.

"Mit salfaitla an til tek lish da? It says something about punishment and... They'll die a death a million times worse than Tina." Issei mumbled the last part as the glass of water in his hand shattered and the floor cracked around him making everyone take a few steps back and avoid Issei.

"Issei..." Malina asked as she reached out to tap his shoulder but Ene pushed her away.

"Don't touch him." Ene shielded Malina and slowly took a step toward Issei. "Issei what did it say?" Ene asked and Issei clenched his fists and tried to contain his rage. After a minute he managed to calm himself down and he sat back down in his chair.

"I'm too pissed to even put it into words." Issei said and Ene left it alone. "Wake me up when she wakes up." Issei said as he leaned back in his chair and Ene nodded her head and pat his shoulder.

0000

* * *

0000(6 hours later)

With a groan Issei opened up his eyes and he heard screaming then saw three nurses run past him to the room Xenovia was in and his eyes shot open fully and he jumped up then ran into the room where he saw Xenovia screaming and waving her massive sword at the medical staff.

"What's going on?" Issei asked as he bent down and helped one of the nurses up and she shook her head frantically.

"I-I don't know, she started to wake up and we were asking her a few questions then she just started screaming and that massive sword appeared in her hands. She started swinging it at us so we backed up." The nurse replied and he thanked her then walked through the medical team and had them all back up and he looked at Xenovia who was shaking and had backed herself into the corner of a room.

"Xenovia? You remember me, Issei?" Issei asked and upon hearing the voice her head jerked from side to side as if trying to locate him and he noticed her eyes were a dull gray color.

"I-Issei!?" Xenovia stuttered out and she reached out and touched the wall then freaked out and swung her sword into it.

"What's wrong with her?" One of the nurses asked and Issei frowned.

"She can't see, her eyesight has been forcefully removed." Issei said and the nurse looked at him in confusion?

"What do you mean?" She asked and Issei waved her off and focused on Xenovia.

"It's complicated." Issei said as he took a step towards Xenovia who immediately spun around and slammed her sword into the ground a few inches away from Issei's foot.

"Xenovia, you're probably not fond of me, but could you put down the sword, I'm not going to hurt you." Issei said and Xenovia looked around again and finally faced Issei as she located where he was from his voice.

"I-Issei... s-save me... please..." Xenovia's sword dropped to the ground and she reached out and walked sideways away from Issei who ran forward and caught her when she tripped on a wire on the ground. Xenovia's arms wrapped around Issei's neck in a death grip and she cried into his shoulder, she was shaking violently and was breathing heavily.

"Safe, safe, safe, safe, safe, safe, safe, safe, safe, safe..." Xenovia cried 'safe' over and over again and wouldn't let go of him.

Issei looked down at her face and as he watched her face contort to one of fear he didn't really know how to respond so he put an arm around her back which caused her to scream at the top of her lungs then crush her body against his as much as she could and cried harder.

"NO PLEASE, DON'T TOUCH ME, PLEASE DON'T TOUCH ME.. GET AWAY... GET AWAY... GET AWAY..." Xenovia screamed and Issei immediately pulled his arm off her back and she whimpered when he did.

"Sorry I'm late I was dealing wi-" Whatever Malina was saying disappeared when she looked up from her holopad and saw that the room was torn apart and Xenovia had squished herself into Issei and was mumbling to herself

Malina looked back and forth, surveying the area and trying to take in what she was seeing before she noticed the other staff members were backed up against the wall and a few of them had the emergency pistols that were stored in the wall lockers pointed at Xenovia.

"What the hell happened?" Malina asked, her voice raising slightly and Xenovia pushed both her and Issei into the corner and she scrunched her eyes shut.

Malina noticed the odd behavior and started to walk forward, but Issei waved his hand in a 'stay back' sorta way so she backed up and just watched the two for a minute.

"Don't make any noise. She's reacting violently to sound and physical contact. This is a after effect of the torture that was done to her." Issei said and Malina nodded her head.

"What type of torture causes this?" Malina whispered.

She had seen bad patients who had been beaten and couldn't handle loud sounds or physical contact, but from what she saw a minute ago, this was on a whole other level.

"The type of torture is known as psyche break, it takes a normal type of torture like extreme beating or cutting of the skin and uses a type of magic that amplifies pain by any amount the user chooses, something as minor as a paper cut can feel like the limb is slowly being torn off. " Issei replied and Malina felt a shiver run up her spine.

Malina stared at him grimly, but didn't ask for further details and instead watched Xenovia.

"How do you know this?" Malina asked and Issei avoided her gaze.

"I've used it before." Issei said and Malina had to hold her feelings of disgust in for the sake of Xenovia, her patient.

"So it's like extreme ptsd?" Malina asked and Issei shook his head.

"It's worse. It messes people up on a much deeper psychological level, breaks their mind and ruins their mental state." Issei said as he looked down at Xenovia who was still shaking violently and hugging him hard enough that if Issei was just a normal human his spin would have snapped in more than one place.

"Xenovia, I'm going to touch your shoulder, don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." Issei whispered and he got no response so he hesitantly, but gently sat his hand on her shoulder and she screamed and shoved her head into his shoulder and tried desperately to get away so he removed his hand and she stopped screaming.

"Everyone out of the room now!" Malina whisper yelled as she shoved everyone towards the door then shut it.

"How do we got about this? I've never dealt with something like this." Malina said and Issei gave her a "I'm thinking" look and limited his movement so that Xenovia didn't freak out.

"Xenovia, nod your head if you can hear me." Issei said quietly and Xenovia started mumbling again.

"Issei... safe, safe, safe, safe, safe, safe, safe, safe, safe, safe, safe..." Xenovia mumbled and Issei smiled sadly.

"She says you're safe so why is she freaking out so bad?" Malina asked and Issei pointed towards her face and Malina turned to look at her and Issei waved his hand in front of her face and she didn't react at all.

"She's blind!?" Malina asked and Issei nodded.

"It's complicated, but usually the ability to see can be removed through magic, but if not done right it's painful and puts a lot of strain on the brain, whoever did this really wanted her to suffer because she had her sight forcefully removed and it was done sloppily making it all the worse for her." Issei replied.

Malina found herself being more terrified of magic than she was a bit ago. She had been interested in magic and now that she was part Exitelyx she had started to delve into that world, but now that she was seeing it's applications she was scared of it, even if she did know that there was many different types of magic, good and bad.

"Xenovia. I'm safe right? Can I touch you? I promise it won't hurt. I want to help you." Issei asked and Xenovia mumbled 'safe' a few more times and Issei gently wrapped his arm around her back then Xenovia's body tensed up and she opened her mouth to scream but Issei rubbed her back gently and all that came out of her mouth was a mangled groan.

"See? I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna help." Issei said and Xenovia whimpered and her grip on his shirt tightened.

"H-Help... Help..." Xenovia muttered and Issei nodded.

"Yes, I'm gonna help." Issei said and Xenovia repeated 'help' and curled up into Issei, her body twitching when it made contact with his in anyway, but she was at least a little calmer.

"The amount of trauma to be able to cause this can't even be measured, poor girl." Malina said and Issei nodded his head in agreement.

"Issei, safe... won't hurt me, won't hurt me, won't hurt me... please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me..." Xenovia mumbled as she shook her head and started to panic again.

"Xenovia! Calm down! No one's gonna hurt you. I'm right here." Issei said as he rubbed small circles into her back and his hands glowed a dim red for a few seconds before her body stopped shaking and she lay limp against Issei.

"What happened?" Malina asked and Issei cracked a small smile.

"Focused all my energy into my hand and used it to put her to sleep." Issei said as he put his other hand to her forehead then closed her eyes.

'What are you-"

"Shh!" Issei cut her off and Malina shut up while Issei focused his energy on Xenovia. After a minute he opened his eyes with a sigh.

"What did you do?" Malina asked and Issei frowned.

"I tried to instill a sense of comfort into her, but she rejected it. Her mind is damaged and I don't know if it can be fixed, only Lithuminite could help, but she's back down in Germany fulfilling a promise she made in order to ally herself with Germany." Issei said and Malina also frowned.

"Well she seems to only react somewhat well to you so you'll have to stay with her." Malina said and Issei nodded.

"I know. Four years ago, at the start of the Third World War I dealt with a girl named Anna, she watched her entire village and everyone in it get killed. I pulled her from the rubble and she had the same behavior as Xenovia, except all that came out of her mouth was wheezing noises and I thought that maybe she had been injured, but she was sixteen at the time so the psychological trauma of losing her entire village set in and she never spoke again. She could make subtle sounds and noises for communication, but..." Issei trailed off as he pulled Xenovia upwards a bit and wrapped both his arms around her back.

"But what?" Malina asked and Issei sadly smiled.

"Two years later and her unit minus one was sent to storm the front lines of a Korean artillery and fort line up, ten thousand soldiers and when I got there Anna and her friend Marie where the only survivors. Only reason they lived was because they had captured an enemy tank and the artillery avoided them. Anna lost any form of speech or communication. She relies heavily on hand signals and facial expressions to get her point across." Issei said and Malina sighed.

"All those lives lost I... I can't even imagine the stress it must have put on those two, what about you? Did you also have to go through rehabilitation. Ene hasn't told me much about you." Malina asked and Issei shook his head.

"Rehabilitation? Me? No, I never went to any of that I... I love war. I can't get enough of it. The ambient silence right before the artillery goes off and the troops charge, the death, the blood, the screams, the artillery blowing people apart, the satisfying crunch when your bayonet or knife goes through an enemies skull and watching the life leave their eyes. I love it." Issei said with a laugh and Malina looked at him disgusted and Issei noticed her look of disgust and realized what he was saying then quieted down.

"Sorry, it's the Dragon in me. Sometimes I lose control." Issei pulled that excuse out of his ass as fast as he could and Malina seemed to accept it cause she gave him an apologetic look.

"Is you're dragon side sadistic or something?" Malina asked and Issei scratched his neck awkwardly and looked at anything but her face, hoping it would give off the impression that he was embarrassed to talk about it.

"Yeah, he's a bit odd." Issei asked and Malina raised an eyebrow.

"He's odd?" Malina asked and Issei nodded, thinking of something play it off as.

"I like to personify the dragon in me. Makes it easier to connect." Issei said and Malians miled.

"That's interesting, maybe I should personify the Exitelyx in me and see if there's a difference." Malina said and Issei laughed.

"Well Lithuminite is pretty much the personification of the Exitelyx in you so if you wanna "connect" you'd probably have to do some things to Lithuminite that she wouldn't like." Issei said and Malina tilted her head in confusion.

"And? I don't mind if she's a girl." Malina said and Issei grinned.

 _"First it was Dani and the multiple girls she fancied, then it was Raynare and Mittelt, followed by Chino and Sona, now it's Malina. So many lesbians."_ Issei said in his head as he chuckled a bit.

"No offense to you but I think Lithuminite wants to give her first to me, she was talking about when we were camping a while ago." Issei said and Malina sadded.

"And here I thought I'd get some research data." Malina said with a sigh and Issei smiled awkwardly.

"Anyway. Moving on from that sub-" Issei was cut off when he felt something tug at the corners of his mind.

"Issei I'm back down on earth and I'm about to bring Irina up to you. How is Xenovia?" Ene asked through their telepathic like ability and Issei sighed as it was just Ene.

"Her mental state is unstable as an after effect of the torture." Issei replied and Ene sighed.

"I'm bringing Irina now." Ene said with a sigh and a second later Ene and a very worried Irina materialized into the room and Iring ran over to Issei when she saw Xenovia.

"What's wrong with her! Is she ok? Is she fine?" Irina frantically asked and Issei tried to get her to calm down.

"She's not ok. Her sense of sight was forcefully removed and she was tortured through pain amplification techniques. Psychologically she's damaged." Issei replied and tears started to roll down her face as she reached out and touched Xenovia's shoulder, Xenovia immediately shot up and screamed at the touch which made Iring stumble back and fall onto her butt.

"Xenovia..." Irina said and Xenovia flinched then pressed her face into Issei's neck.

"Don't touch me... Don't touch me... I don't want to be hurt, I don't want to be hurt... please don't hurt me!..." Xenovia cried and Irina's heart shattered and she started to cry.

"Why? Why is she saying that? I'm her friend, I would never hurt her!" Irina asked and Issei tried to shush her.

"Don't raise your voice, she can't deal with the noise." Issei said and Irina quieted down, but she still cried quietly. "Hey, it's ok. Irina won't hurt you. Irina's your friend." Issei said as he rubbed her back. A few seconds later her head perked up and she looked around slightly.

"Irina? Irina?" Xenovia turned her head left and right slightly as her hand reached out behind Issei and clutched at the air. Seeing Xenovia reach out at nothing made Irina's heart sink to her stomach and tears threatened to spill from her eyes again as she watched Xenovia in her broken state of mind.

"Irina's right here." Issei gently touched Xenovia's hand and was going to try and see if she could just feel Irina's hand, but she flinched then pulled her arm back and squished it between her body and Issei's as fast as she could.

"Don't touch me, don't hurt me... please don't!" Xenovia yelled and Issei frowned then brought his hand back to her back and used magic and his energy to try and relax her body

"Xenovia... How did this even happen? You're... You're not supposed to be like this, you're so strong and..." Irina couldn't even finish her train of thought before she dropped down to her knees and started to cry.

Issei shifted Xenovia's position and managed to get her to face Irina who was at a loss for words about what was happening, she always knew Xenovia has a strong and seemingly unstoppable girl who wouldn't back down from anything, but now she was in this state where the simplest of interaction caused her to cower in fear.

"Xenovia, you know Irina. She's your friend, try and hold her hand. Irina will feel better and it'll help you in the long run." Issei said and Xenovia hesitantly held her hand out. "Talk to her and gently touch her hand, nothing rough or sudden." Issei said and Irina nodded her head and reached out for Xenovia's hand.

"Xenovia, it's me Irina, your friend." Irina gently sat her hand on Xenovia's and she flinched as if expecting to get hit, but she felt Irina's hand and she reached out with her other hand and tried to find the rest of Irina.

"Irina, Irina, where are you." Xenovia whimpered as she grasped at air and nothing until Irina reached out and touched her other hand causing her to flinch again.

"I'm right here." Irina leaned forward and as gently as possible turned Xenovia's hand sideways and touched it to her cheek.

Xenovia's fingers flexed out and felt Irina's cheek for a second and when she knew for sure it was Irina tears started to roll down her cheeks and she started to shake again. Irina smiled slightly when Xenovia didn't try and pull her hand away and instead just left it on her cheek while she tried to hold in her own tears when Xenovia tried rubbed her eyes as if something was in blocking them, but she gave up and her hand dropped back down to the bed. Irina wanted to grab her other hand, but hesitated to do so. She settled for the one that was still feeling her face.

"Irina..." Xenovia choked out as she felt Irina's face. "Irina, Irina... Issei and Irina safe. Won't hurt me." Xenovia mumbled and Irina nodded her head.

"We won't hurt you, we promise." Irina said with a sad smile as she stared into Xenovia's blank eyes and she started to feel tears slip down her face.

0000

* * *

0000(Later that night)

"Alright, here." Malina said as she handed Irina a bottle of pills. "Make sure Issei has her to take two of these at night, two in the morning and two in the afternoon. They're a special type of relaxant, it will help calm her down and decrease that heightened sense of fear and paranoia Issei mentioned earlier." Malina added and Irina thanked her then started to walk back to her room, only stopping for a few seconds to look at Malin'a bright blue eyes.

"What is up with the glowing eyes?" Irina asked to no one as she watched Malina walk back into her lab. First it was that Ene girl that took her here, then it was Issei and now Malina. As the question floated around in her head she started to think she had gotten herself into something weird which is what she thought earlier when Ene appeared out of thin air in the middle of her lunch time. She had waited in line for an hour to get that sandwich. If it hadn't been for Xenovia she would have been more pissed about not getting to finish her sandwich, but she couldn't be pissed and instead was glad that she had been reunited with her friend.

Irina sighed as she shoved the thoughts to the back of her head then walked back to the room Xenovia was in and when she got there she was glad to see that Xenovia had calmed down quite a bit, she could sorta touch Issei and her without too much of a problem since she could feel the warmth of their bodies and knew the feel of them, but if anything else touched her that was cold or hard she freaked out. Irina hoped that these pills helped, but after seeing Xenovia so broken and lost she didn't know if it would so she held onto her doubts and hope alike.

"What did she want?" Issei asked and Irina sighed as she handed him the bottle of pills.

"She's supposed to take these twice at night, twice in the morning and twice in the afternoon." Irina said and Issei sighed along with her

"Alright, can you go and make a bowl of ramen noodles? She should be able to handle that." Issei asked and Irina nodded then walked out of the room and down to the cafeteria that was set up and she had one of the chefs make a bowl of Ramen then she walked back to Issei's room and sat it at the table.

"Xenovia, are you hungry?" Issei asked and Xenovia's head perked up and she sniffed the air. She turned toward the table where the noodles were then reached out and pointed towards the table.

"Food..." Xenovia groaned and Issei sat her up against the soft pillows that he placed around the edge of the walls then grabbed the bowl of noodles and scooped some up on the fork.

"Xenovia, this might be a little warm, but don't worry it's just noodles." Xenovia gave a slight nod and opened her mouth. Issei put the two small pills that Irina gave him in the noodles and then carefully put the fork into Xenovia's mouth. As soon as the noodles touched her tongue she slurped up the noodles as fast she could, taking the two small pills right down with them. "More..." Xenovia opened up her mouth for more and Issei carefully fed her the noodles.

Irina watched Issei feed Xenovia and she had a hard time realizing just how bad Xenovia was hurt, but the realization of it slowly sunk in every time Xenovia would flinch and bring her arms up as if some one was about to hit her when something touched her. After about the third time Xenovia touched the wall and freaked out she couldn't take it anymore and had to walk out of the room. Issei walked out with her and she was going to talk to him about it, but Xenovia started to whimper and call out their names.

"Irina! Issei! Irina! Issei!" Xenovia whispered as she reached out and swung at the air.

"We're right here. Don't worry." Irina said and Xenovia calmed a bit. "I can't handle seeing her like this." Irina said with a shake of her head and Issei smiled in an understanding way.

"I know it must be tough, but she'll pull through." Issei said to try and comfort Irina.

Irina frowned then looked back to Xenovia who was turned her head left and right in an attempt to find them. That ended up making her doubt that Xenovia would get better even higher and Issei caught onto this and sighed. Xenovia just needed time to heal and Irina just needed time to see that she would be fine after a while, it's not like her sight was gone permanently gone, it could be restored through a few methods that Issei knew of, the main one he knew was mixing either Lithuminite's or his blood with hers and making her part Exitelyx.

"But what if she doesn't? Xenovia is strong but she ended up like this!" Irina whisper yelled as she pointed towards Xenovia who was curled up on the bed and Issei held his hands up defensively.

"Don't need to yell at me. Look, I know she'll get better. I promise, it'll just take some time." Issei said and Irina frowned and looked at the ground.

At about that time Xenovia started to groan again and Issei apologized to Irina for having to cut their conversation short then quickly ran back into the room and reintroduced his body to Xenovia's. Xenovia quieted down and relaxed now that Issei was with her. Irina noticed that Xenovia clung to Issei and she was a little bit jealous, but every time she got the feeling of jealousy she reminded herself of what Issei told her earlier about the trauma of being tortured caused Xenovia to cling to someone she knew and in this case Issei was the first person she met upon waking up and quickly clung to him for comfort because he was the only person she knew, still afraid of being tortured. It still was surprising that Xenovia clung to Issei of all people, last time she and Xenovia had seen Issei she hated his guts for humiliating her in that poor excuse of a fight.

Irina shook her thoughts from her head for the millionth time that night then walked back into the room and sat down on the chair next to the bed and watched Issei touch Xenovia in certain places, mostly her hands and arms. Xenovia reacted to it differently each time, but it wasn't necessarily a bad reaction. She still reacted to touch with fear but it wasn't as bad as it was earlier when she summoned her sword each time something touched her then got scared of the sword and threw it across the ground.

"Irina lend me your hand." Issei said and Irina leaned forward and held her hand out.

Issei grabbed Xenovia's hand and she flinched a bit as he rubbed her fingers and the back of her hand, then after a few seconds when she was comfortable he placed Irina's hand on Xenovia's and she didn't flinch.

"Whose hand is this? Can you tell." Issei asked and Xenovia's hand shook slightly but she closed her fingers around Irina's just slightly.

"Irina! Irina's hand." Xenovia replied and both Issei and Irina smiled.

"Good job. I'm gonna leave you two alone for a minute, I just gotta go check on something really quick." Issei said as he walked out and made his way down to Malina's lab.

"Malina it's me, can I come in? Issei asked as he knocked on the door and he heard a faint 'yes' coming deep from in the lab so he walked in and at the back of the lab he found Malina looking over x-ray scans.

The x-ray's Issei was looking at were a little bit different than normal x-rays. Normal x-ray's usually just displayed the skeletal structure but these ones looked for area's of swelling and the area's that were swelling were a dark blue color and depending on how dark the color was determined the type of bruise.

"Are these of Xenovia?" Issei asked and Malina nodded.

"Yes, I was just examining the bruises around this area, they're pretty bad." Malina said as she drew a circle right around where Xenovia's vagina met her cervix. "AH! WAIT DON'T GET PISSED, SHE WASN'T RAPED OR ANYTHING!" Malina was quick to clarify when she saw Issei's eyes had turned a dark red and she remembered that Ene had told her he hated rape with a passion. "She was beaten more in that area and near the ribs." Malina said as she pointed to another x-ray sheet. Malina let out a sigh of relief when she saw Issei's eyes turn back to a "normal" red and she didn't get the feeling that Issei was about to kill her.

"Are you sure she wasn't raped?" Issei asked and Malina nodded her head.

"The bruising is external and much to severe. That and when I was examining her I found that her hymen hadn't been broken, it was the first thing I checked for when I noticed the bruising in that area." Malina replied and Issei sighed in relief.

"Alright thanks, if you get anything else call me." Issei said as he turned around to leave and Malina waved as he left.

Now that Issei had checked up on that he went back to the room and was happy to see that Irina and Xenovia were right where he left them.

"I'm back." Issei said as he walked in and Irina looked up and smiled.

"Where did you go?" She asked and Issei sighed as he sat down.

"Just to Malina's personal lab, she was checking Xenovia's scans and x-rays to make sure there were no hidden problems." Issei replied.

"Was everything ok?" Irina asked and Issei frowned a bit.

"Well I wouldn't really say she's fine, but nothing life threatening. She did have a lot of bruising around her ribs and about here." Issei said as he poked the area where her cervix was and Irina's eyes widened and she looked down to Xenovia.

"You mean she was..." Irina trailed off not able to say the words.

Issei shook his head 'no' in reply to her question and she smiled then let out a breath of air she hadn't realised she was holding. She had been almost raped when she was younger and she hasn't forgotten the fear of it ever since, she wouldn't know how Xenovia would have reacted once she got better if she had indeed been raped.

"Oh thank Go-... Good... I'm happy she wasn't raped." Irina said and Issei gave a confused face when she skipped on the word 'god' then changed her wording.

"Did you just skip a word then change your response entirely?" Issei asked and Irina frowned and looked away from him.

"Issei... We found out God was killed and the church blamed you directly... I refused to believe it and even Xenovia wouldn't believe it." Irina said and Issei looked at her skeptically, not at the part about Xenovia, but at the part where the church blamed him for God's death.

"Wait what? The church is blaming me for God's death?" Issei asked and Irina nodded.

"They said you killed him, said you were a bringer of chaos that wanted to kill everyone... Issei, I just remembered the church has all your friends on watch, none of them are safe." Irina said worriedly as the realization dawned on her that the church had used her and Irina to get the names of all of Issei's friends. "You need to get call them here now, the church knows what's going on, even that Sona girl is in danger." Irina said and Issei's widened and he immediately pulled out his phone and contacted Ene.

"Ene you need to get everyone and bring them here immediately." Issei said and he heard Ene dematerialize and the phone drop to the ground followed by a confused Malina who had no idea what was going on.

At this point Xenovia had woken up from the noise and Issei put tucked her back into the blankets and reassured her everything was fine and that nothing was going to happen to her. Issei had Irina stay with Xenovia while he ran to the lunge area of the biosphere and when he got there Ene had just materialized with everyone else who were now on the ground puking from the dematerialization to materialization process.

"Issei what is going on and where the hell are we?" Rias yelled as she shakily stood up and immediately falling back down into Issei who caught her.

"You're in a biosphere on the moon and I had Ene bring you here cause I got information that the church knew where everyone was." Issei replied and Rias shook her head and sighed.

"Issei I have so many questions for you that my brain can't even decide which one is best to ask." Rias said frustrated and Issei just smiled awkwardly.

Now that most everyone who didn't know what was going on was there Issei explained to them what was going on and after an hour or two of awkward explaining and yelling from Rias everyone had calmed down. The only reason that had happened was because Asia did what he thought was impossible and actually yelled at Rias, it was so sudden and surprising that the room was left in silence. The reason Asia had yelled at Rias was because she had ignored the fact that Sona was very weak and vulnerable to being attacked, and since the church knew about them she was especially vulnerable.

Rias had apologized when she was told that and now Asia was healing Sona who was still suffering from mana deprivation and needed a constant flow of mana from Asia to help restore what she had lost.

"Xenovia wait!" Irina yelled and everyone in the room looked over to Xenovia who had ran into the room but froze when she saw all the people.

"I sense an Excaliber in you!" Kiba yelled at Irina who flinched and back up as Kiba started walking towards her. "I'll kill you then destroy that cursed sword!" Kiba yelled as his sword materialized into his hand and as he lunged for Xenovia she screamed and ducked down and put her arms over her head when she heard his voice.

Kiba's went for the kill, but he froze in place when he suddenly felt the tip of Issei's scythe poke his throat and looking up he saw Issei holding his scythe backwards with the blade and shaft pointing outwards.

"Don't touch her and keep your voice down." Issei said as his scythe dematerialized.

Issei bent over and helped Xenovia up and as she cried and he tried to calm her down which didn't work at all. Both Irina and Issei had to work together and reassure her a few times that no one was going to hurt her.

"Issei why are those two here? You said that the church was targeting us so why are they still alive? And what's wrong with her?" Rias yelled and Issei glared at her.

"I said keep your voice down!" Issei hissed and Rias gave him a 'really?' face.

"Do you not understand I'm your master? I can raise my voice if I want." Rias said and Issei walked over and glared directly in her face.

"I understand you're my master but please do as I say for a minute." Issei said then walked back over to Irina and Xenovia who was still crying.

"I'll get her back to the room." Irina said and Issei nodded and the two walked off.

"There, you can yell now." Issei said and Rias looked at him about ready to explode.

"What. The. HELL ARE YOU THINKING? DEFYING ME AND GIVING ME AN ORDER?" Rias yelled and Issei sighed.

"The angels are blaming ME for their Gods death and both Irina and Xenovia tried to defend me. Irina managed to escape, but Xenovia was tortured to near death and now has an extremely unstable mental state and is scared of the damn walls and cold water, I couldn't ignore her so I brought her here for medical treatment." Issei yelled back and Rias backed off a bit.

Issei's eyes widened when he heard Asia gasp and he bit his tongue when he remembered that Asia didn't know about it and he looked over to her and she was shaking.

"God's dead?" Asia asked as she slowly turned around to face Issei who avoided her gaze but nodded.

Asia's face contorted to one of absolute misery and she held a hand to her mouth and used the other to wipe her tears from her face. She shook her head and went back to Sona, no matter how bad it hurt her to hear that God was dead she had to focus on Sona who could die if she didn't have a steady supply of mana.

"Whatever, I don't particularly care about an angels life, but you can go ahead and get stabbed in the back for all I care." Rias said as she walked off down the hallway and mumbled to herself angrily, not even caring or giving thought to the fact she had no idea where she was going or even where she was at for that matter.

Issei sighed and looked from Rias to the others who were staring at him. Kiba however, avoided looking at Issei and stayed at the other end of the room, far away from him.

"Uh... Issei, she didn't mean that. She's just stressed out and tired." Akeno said as she walked up to him and he pat her shoulder and smiled at her

"I know." Issei said as he sat down.

A minute later silence had enveloped the room and the only noises were the small grunts and groans from Sona and the occasional sigh of tiredness from Asia. Issei took a minute and thought about how to go about this situation he was in, but ultimately couldn't really think of a good way so he decided to just go along with it and hope things turned out fine, but he had a feeling that things would go bad with Xenovia and Kiba. Not they would get into a fight since Xenovia was in no shape for any fighting but that Kiba would try and kill her while she was in this vulnerable state.

"Issei, I'm watching and listening through the camera and microphone in the room and Xenovia's calling your name. Irina's also having a hard time calming her down." Ene spoke up from the intercom and Issei sighed then ran back down the hallway to the room and walked in, Xenovia immediately ran over and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh good you're here, she wouldn't calm down or stop calling your name." Irina said.

Issei looked over to Irina and gave her a nervous smile and thought of how best to move with her clinging to him like this. He tapped her back and she jumped a bit then she let go and sat on the bed with him and was fine with just leaning against him.

"It's a little awkward for her to be this way towards me, last time we met she wanted to dead." Issei said and Irina let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess. You did say she would be traumatized by what happened so I understand why she's clingy." Irina added and Issei smiled.

"You do know about the whole alien thing right?" Issei asked and Irina nodded her head.

"Yeah why?" She asked and Issei scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Do you wanna be apart of the Exitelyx?" Issei asked and Irina looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Irina asked and Issei sighed.

"I'm also technically an Alien, we're called the Exitelyx, I'm asking you if you want to become part of us, I think I can do it." Issei replied and Irina looked at him still confused.

"You're one of those aliens?" Irina asked and Issei nodded.

"I don't quite understand what you mean when you say you want me to be one of you?" Irina said and Issei sighed.

"My blood has Exitelyx DNA in it and I'm asking if you'd like me to integrate it with yours so you'll be stronger and could understand our language." Issei said and Irina still looked at him confused.

"I... I guess... I don't really know how it would work, but I- oh just do it, don't understand now, but I'm sure I will later." Irina said and she jumped when Issei brought his wrist up and bit it.

"This will hurt so make sure you don't yell to loud or you'll end up scaring Xenovia." Issei said and Irina nodded then blushed when Issei pushed her against the wall then pulled her shirt down.

"I-Issei what are you- AH!" Irina started to ask but was cut off when Issei leaned down and sink his four sharp fang teeth into her shoulder and she had to suppress a scream as a burning feeling pulsed through her body in waves.

Once Issei was finished he released her and she slid down to the floor breathing heavily and she jumped in surprise again when Issei dropped to his knees then leaned down and licked her blood off her neck.

"I-Issei! What are you doing!?" Irina whisper yelled and she looked at Issei and noticed his eyes were glowing a bright red.

"Your blood is so sweet." Issei said as he leaned back down and licked more of it as it leaked from the four punctures in her neck.

"Geez are you sure you're an alien not a vampire?" Malina asked and Issei backed up now that the taste of her blood had disappeared.

"Sorry. The Exitelyx can turn blood into energy, but I've never done it so I'm surprised at how sweet it tastes." Issei said and Irina awkwardly smiled at him.

"Ok..." Irina didn't really know how to respond so she just sat against the wall and stared at Issei's glowing eyes.

"You're eyes are glowing." Irina said and Issei chuckled.

"You're just now noticing?" Issei asked and Irina frowned, but nodded. "So are yours." Issei said.

"Huh?" Irina looked at him confused then looked over to the mirror on the table and she was shocked when she saw her violet eyes glowed brightly. "Why are they glowing? What's wrong with me? Am I gonna die?" Irina panicked and Issei laughed.

"You're perfectly fine. Glowing eye's is one of the ways you can tell an Exitelyx from a normal person.

"Wait! What happened to them? Why do my pupils look like a lizards?" Irina asked as she noticed her pupils were slits just like a lizards.

"It's part of being Exitelyx. Also, be careful because our eyes are sensitive to light." Issei said and Irina just nodded.

She wasn't exactly dissatisfied that her eyes glowed, no. Infact she liked and thought that her eyes looked prettier now that they glowed, but she didn't like how her pupils were now slit like a lizards. It took away from her charming face and made her look intimidating, but she ignored it as best she could since she couldn't reverse the effects. While her brain was on the subject of being an Exitelyx she noticed how her senses were super clear and she saw details on things she never thought she could. Some of it confused her, but so far she didn't really notice, besides the clearer senses, anything different about herself.

Irina ended up wondering why she was so worried about what Issei had done to her and she blushed when she remembered Issei had bit her like one of those vampires in the shitty romance books she had read when she was younger and took a trip to America.

"Ene, is Lithuminite back yet?" Issei asked in his head.

"No she's not, I've marked her location to a lab in Berlin. Should we go see if she's fine?" Ene asked and Issei thought about it for a second.

"I don't know... She's more than capable of protecting herself, but I doubt anyone would try to do something to her so we'll give her a few more hours, then we'll go check on her if we don't hear anything from her." Issei replied.

Issei looked over to Irina and noticed she had fallen asleep so he gently laid down Xenovia then walked over to the wall and tapped a button that when activated made a small bed fold down from the wall. Issei walked back over to Irina then picked her up and brought her over to the fold out bed. Issei laid her down on the bed and pulled the blankets up to her neck then walked back over and sat next to Xenovia who had turned over and pulled the blankets over her head. Thinking back to the fight he had with her, he wondered if she would react to him differently when she recovers and her mind clears up a bit, as the thought of her going to wishing him dead he felt a small pain in his chest and he wondered if he was starting to like her. She was cute sure, but she did want him and Asia dead, that and she was an angel while he was a Exitelyx, Dragon and devil mix. After quite a bit of thought Issei sighed and pushed the thoughts away and decided that he was helping her because she reminded him of his sister.

An hour or so later Issei was ripped away from his thoughts when Xenovia started talking in her sleep and he watched her for a minute and it was incoherent words at first so he didn't think much of it, but he got a bit worried when she started rolling around in the blankets and breathed heavily. She returned to normal a minute later so Issei relaxed and leaned against the wall and thought it best to get a bit of sleep. He didn't sleep long because he was woken up when Xenovia started talking louder and kicked at the blankets, a few seconds later she started to scream and both Issei and Irina shot awake.

"No Don't!... please... Stop! No please anything but that... NO! STOP PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!" Xenovia screamed and Issei shook her shoulders to wake her up and once she was awake she shot up in the bed and hugged both Irina and Issei, crying into their shoulders and shaking badly.

"Xenovia we're right here, it was just a bad dream you're fine." Issei wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back and she squeezed his back and cried harder. Issei continued to rub her back and she visible calmed but she was still shaking and wasn't about to stop crying anytime soon.

"Is everything alright? I heard screaming." Malina asked as she and Akeno walked in.

"Shh, she had a nightmare, probably about earlier." Issei replied and Malina scanned Xenovia. Malina's eyes widened when she saw that Xenovia's heart rate was almost twice the norm and she pulled out a few pills.

"Issei she needs to take these now, if she doesn't lower her heart rate it could be dangerous." Malina said and Issei grabbed the pills from her.

"Xenovia, I need to you take these, they'll help you." Issei said and Xenovia shook her head and continued to cry.

Issei tried a few more times to get her to take the pills but she absolutely refused to so he looked at the pills and saw they were had a dissolving cover over them so he took a sip of water then put the pills in his mouth, turning towards Xenovia he did something he'd probably do later and he gently pulled Xenovia's head upwards then pressed his lips to hers and forced the water and pills into her mouth. Xenovia swallowed them and coughed a few times, but it looked like the pills had gotten down.

Irina, Malina and Akeno looked at Issei with shock at what he just did. Akeno more of jealousy, but also shock. She hadn't expected him to do that.

"That was her first kiss." Irina mumbled and Issei gave a 'really' look and sighed.

"Not super important at the moment." Issei said and Irina frowned.

"I know." She said and Issei pat her head while Xenovia still clung to him and cried.

"One of those pills was a sedative so she should fall asleep soon and you shouldn't have to worry about her waking up again tonight, they're pretty strong." Malina said and Issei nodded in understand then laid Xenovia back onto the bed and pulled the blankets over her.

"What the hell happened to her?" Akeno asked.

"She was tortured using a method that involved pain amplification along with half assed healing and forced sense removal." Issei replied and Akeno whistled.

"That's one way to torture someone. Kinda odd to see this broken version of her compared to when you two fought a while back." Akeno said as she compared the Xenovia now to the one from earlier in the month and she almost didn't recognize her.

Issei sorta forgot about Akeno and the others and just watched Xenovia, making sure her heart rate was decreasing and not increasing. After a few minutes Xenovia's heart rate was back to normal and she was sleeping normally. Well, normally besides the fact that at some point Xenovia had pulled him down and laid half on him, half on the bed. It was a little embarrassing, but he wasn't Exactly complaining about hid arm being sandwiched between her large breasts. Admittedly he was enjoying every second of it and he didn't have to worry about is tiny little paradise being ruined since Akeno had draggon Irina off somewhere to talk.

Issei tried to contain his sudden lust but after a minute of trying and failing he turned over slightly and stared at her chest. "Issei don't you dare do it." Issei said to himself as the temptation to touch her pulled at his head and he fought with himself for a few more minutes before his rational side lost and he reached over with his free arm and touched her breast. It was so soft and squishy he wanted to do it more, but he looked up from his hand to her face to make sure she was still asleep and she remained completely still so he squeezed his hand just slightly and she didn't move at all so he felt her breasts up and squeezed her buttcheeks for a few minutes and allowed himself to fantasize and touch her before his rational side kicked in and told him to knock it off.

"If Irina ever finds out about this she'll kill me." Issei said as he turned back onto his back and stared at the ceiling, now that he had restrained himself he felt stupid and regretted what he did. He admitted she had a sexy body, but in the state she was in it was hardly acceptable to do what he did and he realized this then punched himself over it.

Ignoring his little blunder Issei closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep, his swirling thoughts stopping him from getting much deserved rest and pissing him off to no end. After he had cleared all the stupid thoughts in his head he managed to get to sleep.

0000

* * *

0000(6 Hours later. About morning time back in Kuoh.)

Issei awoke to the sounds of mumbled and when he opened one of his eyes he saw that Xenovia was still holding onto his arm and she was mumbling about something. Thankfully it didn't sound like she was having a nightmare so he didn't wake her up, though her grip on his arm tightened when he tried to get up so now he was stuck. He could have easily gotten up, but he didn't feel like waking her up.

And so Issei laid in the bed, the only things keeping him occupied were keeping an eye on Xenovia and talking to himself in his head. Not that either were particularly exciting, but he wanted to make sure that Xenovia was fine and wasn't having any problems which was kinda hard because if she didn't show any outside signs he wouldn't know.

"Issei? Are you up?" Irina asked and Issei looked up to see her then waved.

"Yeah, I'm up. Is something wrong?" Issei asked and Irina nodded her head.

"I've been up all night, but I feel like I could take on an entire crusade." Irina said and Issei chuckled.

"It's part of being an Exitelyx, you probably stopped ageing last night and being serious, you probably could take on an entire crusade." Issei said and Irina scoffed at him.

"I don't want to take on a crusade, I want to go to sleep." Irina whined and Issei laughed again.

"Well if you want I can use my senjutsu and knock you out." Issei offered and Irina crossed the fifteen foot distance from her chair to the bed and stared at him with pleading eyes.

"Please!" Irina said and Issei sighed as he held his hand up to her stomach and a few seconds Irina fell down onto the bed, knocked out completely.

Issei sighed as his only movable arm was now taken by Irina, although the annoyance he felt soon turned to perverted joy as he felt Irina's chest squished against his arm. For such a thin girl she had pretty big breasts. Irina reminded him more of Asia and he often forgot that he mistook Irina for a boy when he was younger. He wouldn't ever make that mistake seeing how nicely she matured.

After a few minutes of silence Xenovia started to stir awake and when she was fully awake she panicked when she couldn't see and Issei had to calm her down and remind her that she wasn't in danger.

"Don't worry, we'll get your eyesight back in a bit." Issei said and Xenovia laid back down on him and rested her head next to his.

"I'm hungary. Issei." Xenovia said as she lightly pushed on Issei's shoulder while repeating his name.

"I'll get you some food so just hang on a minute." Issei said as he carefully got up then picked Irina up and laid her down onto the fold out bed. "Irina's a few feet away asleep so don't worry, she's with you." Issei said as he sat his hand on her head and pat it once before running over to the cafeteria and making another bowl of ramen. Once back he sat the bowl down then pulled out the pill bottle and pulled out two of the small pills she had to take, dropping them into her ramen then setting down next to Xenovia who waited patiently to be fed.

"Open wide." Issei said and Xenovia opened her mouth and leaned forward towards the fork. Issei held it close to her mouth and allowed her to take the fork into her mouth by herself since he didn't want to risk her moving when he went to put the fork into her mouth.

A few minutes later Xenovia had finished off the bowl and laid her head down onto his lap.

"Issei... I can't see..." Xenovia said as tears started to form in her eyes and Issei gently wiped them away.

"I know, you'll be able to see again as soon as Lithuminite returns." Issei said and Xenovia crossed her arms over her face and started to cry.

"It hurt, it hurt so bad... I don't wanna be hurt..." Xenovia choked out and Issei frowned as he held her hand.

"We won't let you get hurt like that again." Issei said and Xenovia didn't respond, just quietly cried into Issei's legs.

Eventually Xenovia calmed down again thanks to the pills and Issei had walked with her around the biosphere. He didn't see any of the others besides Akeno who was trailing behind him and seemed to be jealous that Issei was holding Xenovia's hand, though she needed to hold his hand since she couldn't see and Issei knew at some point he'd have to apologize to Rias for getting in an argument, but for now he was going to avoid her and let her have her space. Same with Kiba, though he would be the one apologising to Xenovia later.

"Where are we?" Xenovia asked as she reached out touched one of the walls then pulled her hand back just as fast as she extended it.

"The moon." Issei replied and Xenovia turned her head to the side in curiosity.

"The moon?" Xenovia asked and Isse hummed in response.

"Mmmhmm, we're on the moon. Waaaay above earth." Issei replied.

"Oh Issei, there you are, I've been searching for you for awhile and Irina was out cold." Malina said and Issei chuckled.

"I made her part of the Exitelyx and because of our seemingly infinite energy I had to knock her out to get her to sleep." Issei said and Malina scoffed and tried to hold in a laugh.

"Oh good you have Xenovia with you too. I'd like to do a check up, is that fine?" Malina asked and Issei nodded.

"Follow me back to the lab." Malina said and Issei grabbed Xenovia's hand and led her back with Malina to the lab.

Once in the lab Malina hummed to herself as she gathered various things from the tables and cabinets then had Xenovia lay down on a table which then slid backwards into a tube that would scan her and as it scanned her Malina watched the results that were giving to her.

"Mental state is still unstable, but has made an incredibly amount of recovery. Eyesight is still non existent, increase in hormone levels suggesting that... ah, well... we'll skip that part." Malina said as slid her finger down the holoscreen displaying all of Xenovia's scan results.

"What was that? Is something wrong with her hormones?" Issei asked and Malina shook her head and avoided his gaze.

"No, not really, she's just going through that time of the month..." Malina mumbled and Issei looked away.

"O-Oh, so nothing's wrong, good..." Issei said and silence enveloped the two.

"Moving on. Everything seems fine besides the still unstable mental state and the loss of vision. Speaking of which, is there a way for her to regain it?" Malina asked and Issei sighed.

"That's kind of a difficult question, I could make her part Exitelyx but you know how bad the pain is and I'm sure the added stress of dealing with that much pain would not be good with her current state of mind. I don't know if anesthesia would work since it might mess with the change so I was gonna wait for Lithuminite to get her insight on the situation." Issei said and Malina nodded.

"Ok. I don't think anesthesia would mess with the procedure, but I don't even think anesthesia would really help with something that's that damn painful." Malina said with a shiver as she was reminded of the almost unbearable pain of all those changes to her body.

"Either way I'll wait till Lithuminite gets back. Speaking of which, have you heard anything from her?" Issei asked and Ene materialized next to him and shook her head.

"No." Ene said and Issei sighed.

"Alright... let's go see what she's up to." Issei said as he turned around to face Xenovia who looked towards the sound of his voice from her spot on the examining table.

"Xenovia, I'm gonna leave you with Malina for a bit, I need to go check out a friend. Ok?" Issei asked and Xenovia whined but nodded her head.

"Ok." Xenovia said and Issei smiled then walked over and pat her head.

"We'll be back in a bit." Issei said as Ene put her hand on his shoulder and they both dematerialized.

0000

* * *

0000(Berlin, Germany)

When Issei and Ene dematerialized they found themselves in the middle of a room full of what he assumed was scientists. All of them looking at the two confused.

"Where's Lithuminite?" Issei asked and one of the women pointed towards a door.

"Thanks." Ene said as she and Issei walked through the door and down the corridor and into a large room filled with more scientists.

"Lithuminite?" Issei yelled into the room and a second later Lithuminite's head popped up and she jumped over to them.

"What are you doing here?" Lithuminite asked.

"Checking up on you, we hadn't heard from you and Issei was starting to worry." Ene said and Lithuminite gave him an awkard smile.

"Sorry... I've been having so much fun here I forgot to tell you I'd be awhile." Lithuminite said and Issei smiled.

"No problem, just wish you had sent a message or something. So are you ready to go or you gonna stay here?" Issei asked and Lithuminite looked back to the scientists.

"I guess I'm good. I got some valuable information." Lithuminite said as she turned around and waved at the scientists who waved back.

"Alright take us back." Issei said and Ene teleported them back to the Malina's room.

"Today was interesting... Who is this?" Lithuminite asked as she pointed at the blind girl on the table eating pocky sticks feed to her by Malina.

"That's Xenovia, she was tortured and lost her eyesight so we're watching over her." Issei replied.

"Issei! Issei!" Xenovia jumped up at the sound of his voice and started to run over to him but tripped over a wire on the ground, lucky that Issei ran over and caught her.

"You need to be careful since you can't see anymore." Issei said as he sat her back up and she nodded.

"Sorry." Xenovia said and Issei pat her head.

"Don't worry about it." Issei said as he led her back to the table where Malina was still sitting.

"Pocky?" Malina asked as she held a pocky out and Issei bent over then grabbed it from her with his mouth.

"Thanks." Issei said as he munched on the chocolate covered stick. "Anyway. Due to the torture she has an unstable mind and does not react to touch very well," Issei put his hand on Xenovia who flinched, to show Lithuminite before he continued. "And I thought making her part Exitelyx would restore her eyesight, but I didn't want to put her through the pain." Issei said and Lithuminite nodded in understanding.

"I see. Well making her part Exitelyx would certainly restore the systems responsible for her eyesight, but as you said, the pain factor on someone with an unstable mind like hers is definitely a problem. I can fix that though." Lithuminite said as she walked forward and placed her hand on Xenovia's shoulder.

"What did you do?" Issei asked and Lithuminite smiled.

"I just disabled her nerves for a few minutes. You can make her Exitelyx safely." Lithuminite said and Issei smiled.

"Thank you." Issei said as he bit his wrist again then bit Xenovia who didn't react at all.

A few minutes later Xenovia's eyes suddenly glowed a bright gold and she jumped back when she was suddenly able to see again.

"I-I-I can see! Issei, I can see!" Xenovia yelled in excitement and Issei smiled.

"Yes you can, we've restored your eyesight like I said we would." Issei said and Xenovia hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you." Xenovia said as tears filled her eyes.

"Now that she's part Exitelyx she'll have heightened senses so she might react even worse to your touch." Lithuminite said and Issei nodded.

"Alright." Issei said as he brought his hand up and sat it on her back. He felt her muscles tighten but she wasn't screaming or crying so he sighed in relief.

"Xenovia, you're part Exitelyx now. How do you feel?" Issei asked and Xenovia smiled.

"It doesn't hurt anymore, I can see!" Xenovia said and Issei smiled.

"Good." Issei stood there awkwardly as Xenovia hugged him and just at that time Irina walked in and rubbed her eyes groggily.

"What's all the noise about?" Irina mumbled as she looked at everyone in the room. "Who-"

Irina was cut off as Xenovia ran over and hugged her.

"Irina! I can see! Issei restored my eyesight and it doesn't hurt anymore." Xenovia said and Irina was suddenly wide awake and she looked at Xenovia's face and noticed the bright glowing gold and the slit pupils.

"You made her Exitelyx?" Irina asked and Issei nodded.

"Yeah. It was the only way." Issei said and Irina smiled.

"Thank you." Irina mumbled as she hugged her friend.

"You two know that you can't go back to earth without being in danger right?" Issei asked and both Irina and Xenovia looked to each other sadly then back up to Issei.

"We know that and I won't let them get their hands on Xenovia again." Irina said and Xenovia frowned.

"But can we simply ignore God and abandon the church?" Xenovia asked and Irina sighed and frowned in slight anger.

"Xenovia, God is dead. We have no more reason to stay with the church, especially after what they did to you." Irina said and Xenovia nodded her head in understanding.

"This place has plenty of rooms and you're both part Exitelyx now so you're like family.

"Wait what do you mean we're like family?" Irina asked in confusion.

"I didn't tell you? Must have forgot... Anyway, the Exitelyx in you has completely overridden your human DNA. The majority of you is Exitelyx and just barely Angel." Issei replied

At hearing this Irina took a moment to sort her thoughts out, Issei had never told her about not being human anymore. The same for Xenovia.

"Does it matter?" Issei asked and Irina frowned in anger and irritation.

"Of course it does! You can't just take our humanity away, quite literally." Irina said in anger and Issei just sighed.

"Well it was to give your friend her vision back, there wouldn't have been another way, so don't you think you're being a bit ungrateful?" Lithuminite asked as she walked up to Irina.

"I'm not ungrateful at all, I'm extremely thankful, but still. Issei should have told me that I wouldn't be human anymore. Who are you anyway?" Irina asked and Lithuminite smiled.

"I'm Lithuminite, the former last Exitelyx." Lithuminite said with a comedic bow and Irina gave her a weird look, but ignored her and looked back to Issei.

"Ok?... Anyway. You're right, I guess it doesn't matter." Irina said with a sad frown.

"So... do you want a room here or on the ship?" Issei asked and both Irina and Xenovia looked at him confused.

"What ship?" Irina asked and Issei pointed out the window over to Lithuminite's ship which was still crashed into the ground.

"Hey... have I been dreaming this entire time? Are we part of some weird anime plot?" Irina asked and Issei chuckled.

"No. You're awake and not dreaming." Issei said and Xenovia walked over to the window and stared at the ship.

"I wanna go inside." Xenovia said and Issei smiled then grabbed her hand.

"This way then." Issei said as he pushed off the floor with Xenovia and floated towards the airlock. "Here, put this on." Issei said as he grabbed one of the suits that Lithuminite and Malina had made and handed it to Xenovia who looked at the suit in confusion.

"What is this?" Xenovia asked as she pulled on the suit.

"It's just a suit to help with being on the moon. It's made of a ballistic type material to help with dust and rocks or something. I don't really remember all of it." Issei replied and Xenovia still stared at it confused.

"Hey where are you guys going?" Irina asked as she floated into the room.

"The ship." Issei replied and Irina sighed.

"I'm coming too." Irina said as she grabbed one of the suits from Issei.

"How do you put this thing on?" Irina asked as she fumbled around with it.

"Like this." Issei flipped the suit over then twisted a small ring located in between where the shoulder blades would be and the suit expanded to be easier to get into. "Wait! You can't get in one with clothes, you need to strip first." Issei said and Irina blushed.

"I-Issei, I know you're a pervert but this is desperate even for you." Irina said and Issei nervously laughed.

"Well you can wear it with clothes, but Malina said that when the suit suctions the air out that having clothes on could tear your skin apart." Issei said as he opened a holoscreen and showed her a picture of Malina's arm when they tested the suit.

"A-Alright fine." Irina said with a blush as she stripped her clothes off then covered her chest and crotch with her arms.

"Step in first and I'll pull the suit up." Issei instructed and Irina nodded as she stepped into the suit and Issei it up her body. "This might sting a bit." Issei said as he twisted the ring on the back again and the suit suctioned all the air out and tightened on her body.

"Ouch, that hurt." Irina said as she rolled her shoulders and got used to the tight feeling of the suit.

"I did say it would sting a bit." Issei said as he helped Xenovia into her suit.

"This suit should be stuffy but it isn't, it's comfortable and lookes nice too." Irina said as she noticed that the suit had black lines all across it in a honey comb pattern.

"I guess Malina is a bit of fashion nut, said she created it to be comfortable, fashionable and not to look like bdsm or latex fetish material." Issei said and Irina laughed.

"It certainly feels rubbery, but lookings nothing like fetish wear. This looks like something one of those suits the pilots wear in your mecha anime." Irina said and Issei chuckled.

"I think she might be a anime fan, too. The red tubing down the waist and back looks exactly like one from an anime I watched." Issei said as he twisted the ring on Xenovia's suit and it tightened to her body.

"Holy shit this is hot as hell." Issei mumbled as he pressed the ring on her suit back into it's housing to lock it in place, while doing that he used at as a way to stare at Xenovia's ass for a few moments. "Alright here put these on." Issei said as he shook his perverted thoughts away then floated up to a cabinet in the wall and pulled out three helmets and handed them to Irina and Xenovia

"Just put them on and it will lock into place." Issei said as put his helmet on and the glass visor polarized.

Once they had the helmets on Issei opened the airlock and they were pulled outside and floated around, Irina and Xenovia both Panicking when they started to float upwards away from the ground.

"Issei! I'm floating away help!" Irina shouted as she flailed around and tried to get back downwards.

"Be careful." Issei said as he reached up and grabbed hand then pulled her back down.

"So pretty." Xenovia said as she stared at the earth.

"It looks a lot better from up here." Irina said when she turned her head to see what Xenovia was staring at.

After a second or two Issei felt Xenovia hug onto his arm and he started to lose his sanity as he felt the soft feeling of her breasts around his arm. _"Shit! Don't lose it Issei! Don't lose it Issei! AAAAAH FUCK!"_ Issei screamed to himself as her grip tightened and he started to get dizzy _"I CAN DIE HAPPY!"_ Issei screamed in his head as he felt his a drop of drip down his nose.

"W-We should get to the ship." Issei said as he started to float towards the ship with Xenovia still clinging to his arm and Irina holding onto his hand. Once at the ship Issei led them inside and he was immediately greeted by Koneko who jumped onto him and made Xenovia jump back and curl up into a ball.

"Hey Xenovia it's fine, this is Koneko. My sweet little ice princess." Issei said as he scratched Koneko's ears and teased her.

"K-Koneko?" Xenovia said as she uncurled herself and stared at the cat girl holding onto Issei's neck and glaring her way.

"Issei, you got two more for your harem... congratulations." Koneko said with slight irritation as Irina and Xenovia blushed at what Koneko had said.

"I-Issei! What is she talking about!?" Irina yelled and Issei laughed awkwardly.

"She's joking." Issei said and he sighed in relief when Irina bought what he said. "I'll show you around." Issei said as he waved for them to follow him.

As Irina floated by, Koneko grabbed her hand and glared at her with bright red eyes that she got when she was pissed thanks to being Issei's consort.

"Issei is mine, you angels try anything funny and I'll kill you." Koneko threatened as she pushed Irina back a bit and float back to Issei.

"Geez, what's her problem? I don't like Issei... or anything... Like that." Irina said as she felt a sharp jab in her chest.

"You coming or not?" Issei asked and Irina shook her thought from her head and followed Issei with Xenovia not far behind.

After an hour, Issei had showed Irina and Xenovia to the majority of the ship and introduced them to all his friends and the other Exitelyx. Now they were sitting in the bridge of the ship. Irina was sitting down still thinking about what she was feeling earlier and Xenovia was happily sitting on Issei's lap while Koneko glared at them from a corner.

0000

* * *

0000(skipping to a bit latter cause writer's block is a bitch and I didn't know where to take that previous part.)

While Issei was talking with Irina Koneko and Xenovia seemed to be having a little competition as Koneko had taken to Issei's right arm while Xenovia clung to the left, the two just stared at each other having a silent battle which Xenovia was slowly winning as she squished Issei's arm between her chest while Koneko grit her teeth in anger at the difference in size compared to her.

 _"I'll win, Issei's mine!"_ Koneko yelled in her head as she rubbed her cheek against Issei's and wrapped her tail around his wrist.

" _I want him!"_ Xenovia also yelled in her head as she pushed her chest upwards more, making Issei visibly stiffen.

 _"I'M GONNA DIE!"_ Issei yelled in his head as his sanity was stripped from him and perverted thoughts swarmed through his head.

Those perverted thoughts left his head when the ship jolted backwards and a bright red light flooded inside through the hole of the ship.

"The hell was that!" Issei said as he pushed Xenovia, Koneko and Irina down and guarded them.

"Issei, your hand... AH!" Issei looked down when he heard Xenovia moan and he looked down to see his hand had landed on her breast and he squeezed it once more before he felt Irina's foot kick into his stomach.

"S-Sorry." Issei said as he floated upwards. "But what was that." Issei said as he groaned then floated over to the ship's main console and viewed the outside area with the cameras.

"Sorry about that, I was testing a remote discharge of the railgun." Lithuminite's voice rang through the comms in their helmets and Issei sighed.

"A warning would be nice next time." Issei said and Lithuminite laughed as the comms cut off.

"What's a railgun?" Xenovia asked curiously as she floated up to Issei and stared at the holographic screens displaying the outside area.

"A gun that uses two or three points of arching electromagnetic energy to fire a solid projectile at speeds up to mach ten. Although this one is a bit different and uses particle acceleration nodes to accelerate the particles discharged into a type of solid. Also known as the atomic/molecular breakdown of a target object through superheating of the molecular structure via particle projectiles." Issei explained and Xenovia looked at him more confused than the last time.

"I understood none of that." Irina said and Issei sighed.

"It makes bullets go really fast." Issei said and Irina chuckled.

"That was much easier then all the technological mumbo jumbo." Irina said.

"Ok I get it now." Xenovia said and Issei sighed again, she was so cute that he just wanted to squeeze her cheeks and call her his.

"So what are we supposed to do here?" Irina asked as she sat back down and got comfortable again.

"Well, the main priority is protecting all Exitelyx..." Issei stopped for a moment then smiled and laughed sadistically. "along with the complete and utter annihilation of the enemy, no survivors, no mercy, just slaughter." Issei said as his eyes suddenly turned a dark red and a aura of insanity surrounded him.

"Issei? What are you-" Irina started to ask but she stopped when his eyes returned to a bright red and he shook his head as if he had blacked out.

"What? Uhhh what was I saying?... Oh yeah! The main objective is keeping you guys safe and away from the church. This ship and the biospheres are also our home." Issei said as if nothing happened and Irina stared at him wondering if what she heard was just in her head or if that's what he actually said.

"Issei you just mentioned something about annihilation?" Irina asked and Issei tilted his head and looked at her in confusion.

"I did? When?" Issei asked in reply and Irina shook her head.

"Nevermind, I must have misheard." Irina replied and Issei gave a her a curious look but continued on with what he was saying.

"Anyway. Lithuminite made this the new starting point for the Exitelyx since her ship crashed here and Ene and I have ties to D.A.R.P.A. who kindly lended us some people to help build." Issei said and Irina frowned when she heard Issei mention Lithuminite.

"Who is that Lithuminite girl you keep mentioning?" Irina asked.

"She was the previous leader of all the Exitelyx." Issei said and Irina frowned at the lack of information.

"Isn't she a bit too young to be a leader?" Irina asked and Issei laughed.

"Too young? Lithuminite is older than this galaxy." Issei said and Irina looked at him skeptically.

"Right, and I have a unicorn horn." Irina said and Issei smiled.

"I'm not kidding! Exitelyx don't age. We'll live long past the time this universe crashes into another one and destroys itself." Issei said and Irina shook her head.

"No way. There's no way we'll live that long, even us Angels only have a few thousand year lifespan." Irina said, still in denial and Issei smiled sadly and Irina looked at his sudden depressing aura in confusion.

"From the moment I was born I was fated to watch everyone around me die. Ddraig being part of me extended my life by thousands if not tens of thousands or years and now that I'm Exitelyx I'll live to see our universe die, I'll live to see entire an entirely new dimension most likely, but now that I'm Exitelyx I have the ability to make others Exitelyx. I'll save as many of my friends as I can. Humans are weak and fragile creatures. Some of them don't deserve being in such a sad existence." Issei explained and Irina didn't know how to respond to his sudden depression, but Xenovia did and she hugged him to try and comfort him as he had done for her.

"We won't leave." Xenovia said and Issei touched her hand and smiled.

"Thank you." Issei said and Xenovia smiled at him.

"Exitelyx are scary. I can't even fathom living that long." Irina said and Issei chuckled.

"You know you could easily be more powerful than Satan or God right?" Issei asked and Irina looked at him confused.

"What?" Irina asked.

"Exitelyx are militaristic in nature, biological evolution to make them physically stronger and what we consider magic is second hand knowledge to them, magic to them is just technology. The magic we most commonly know can't even be compared to Exitelyx magic." Issei said as he grabbed a piece of metal that floated near his feet. "See this, metal right?" Issei asked and both Irina and Xenovia nodded. "It can be anything I want, a solid, a gas, a liquid, a plasma, any of the four elements." Issei said as the chunk of metal suddenly melted and turned to droplets in his hands.

"No way." Irina said as she poked the liquid metal. "I thought there were only three elements?" Irina asked and Issei laughed.

"Did you not pay attention in science or physics?" Issei asked and Irina avoided his gaze.

"Well we were supposed to go to Kuoh Academy, but that didn't exactly work out." Irina said and Issei gave her a confused face.

"Still, you took some form or physics or science class right?" Issei asked and Irina shook her head.

"After I moved I was taught by the church and they didn't exactly teach us those things. They mostly taught us about holy powers, magic, combat and training for holy sword use." Irina said and Issei scoffed.

"Stupid church, what's wrong with them, not even teaching you basic physics or science." Issei said and Irina was about to retort about his comment towards the church, but she remembered what they did to Xenovia and what they would do if they got their hands on her or Xenovia.

"What are we gonna do about the church?" Irina asked and she noticed his eyes turned a dark red again.

"Annihilate them all." Issei mumbled as the corners of lips twitched upwards in a smile.

"You're going to kill them all?" Irina asked and Issei's eyes returned to normal again.

"If they try anything then yeah, they're after me and everyone I love. I will not lose anymore friends to those white robed bastards. No offense to your white robes of course." Issei said and Irina frowned.

"When did you become so violent?" Irina asked and Issei frowned.

"I've always been this way." Issei said and Irina shook her head.

"No you weren't! You were sweet and kind to everyone, now you're here talking about killing everyone. What happened?" Irina asked and Issei smiled.

"Who knows? Maybe it was when my parents got murdered? Maybe when I lost almost ten thousand men and women to artillery strikes? Maybe it was when multiple cities I had lived in were nuked? I don't know." Issei said with a chuckle and Irina frowned.

"I-Issei I'm sorry I-" Issei pressed a finger to her mouth and cut her off then smiled.

"Don't apologize. I've stopped caring about those things, I just want to protect my friends and family." Issei said as his eyes flared brighter red before he got up and walked out of the ship, leaving Irina and Xenovia alone.

"I shouldn't have said that. I screwed up." Irina said as she punched the wall next to her and grit her teeth.

"Issei's sad?" Xenovia asked and Irina shrugged.

"I don't know what he's feeling but I shouldn't have said those things." Irina said as she sighed then sat back down, only to jump back up when she felt something beneath her.

"How rude of you to try and sit on me." Lithuminite said as she looked up from her holopad to Irina.

"Where did you come from?" Irina asked and she shivered when she suddenly realised Lithuminite was no longer in front of her but was behind her.

"I can come from anywhere." Lithuminite said with a chuckle as she materialized back behind Irina when she turned around to. "Issei's an interesting person right?" Lithuminite said and Irina glared at her.

"You! What did you do to Issei!?" Irina growled and Lithuminite laughed.

"I haven't done anything to him. He chose me and I've stuck around." Lithuminite said and Irina frowned.

"Like I believe that. Now, tell me what you did to Issei, why is he so violent now?" Irina said and Lithuminite laughed again.

"What's so funny you little gi-" Lithuminite cut off Irina by pushing her against the wall and staring into her eyes.

"I have done nothing to Issei, he was what gave me hope that my species could live again, I have done nothing to jeopardize that. I suggest you sort out and control that little emotion known as jealousy." Lithuminite said with a grin as Irina's face paled slightly.

"What do you mean control my jealousy? Who would I be jealous of?" Irina asked and Lithuminite smiled then leaned in to Irina's ear.

"I don't know? Koneko? Ene? Me?... Maybe even your friend?" Lithuminite said and Irina glared at her then tried to escape her grip which was useless.

"Why would I be jealous of Xenovia? If she likes Issei then I'll gladly cheer her on from the sidelines. Who am I to deny her happiness?" Irina asked and Lithuminite smiled.

"Issei sure knows how to pick em, at least you won't try and hurt him." Lithuminite said as she released Irina and stepped back.

"What do you mean?" Irina asked and Lithuminite smiled.

"I was testing you, seeing how the Exitelyx in you responded to emotional stimulus." Lithuminite said and Irina bit her lip in anger. "You're eyes say it all, you want Issei to be the cute innocent kid you used to know." Lithuminite said and Irina frowned.

"How do you know that?" Irina asked and Lithuminite chuckled.

"The brain hides everything, but the eyes reveal everything." Lithuminite said as she leaned against a wall. "Issei's not that kid you used to know." Lithuminite said and Irina frowned.

"Than what is he? Is Issei even the same person I used to know?" Irina asked and Lithuminite nodded.

"Issei's different but he's still the same person. Ask Ene if you want a better explanation, I've yet to familiarize myself with human diseases and mental disorders." Lithuminite said and Irina's eyes widened.

"Wait he has a disease?" Irina asked worriedly and Lithuminite realized she messed up her wording and quickly fixed it.

"No, not a disease, I just meant to say I'm not well versed in human psychology." Lithuminite said and Irina sighed in relief.

"Issei's dying. Dying for something to happen, I can't tell what he wants." Xenovia suddenly said and both Irina and and Lithuminite looked over to her.

"What?" Irina asked and Xenovia frowned.

"Something... Wants it badly, craves it." Xenovia said and Irina just looked at her confused while Lithuminite looked at Xenovia as if she had seen an Annihilator Monolith.

"You're name is Xenovia right?" Lithuminite asked and Xenovia nodded. "What am I thinking?" Lithuminite asked and Xenovia narrowed her eyes in thought.

"Anger, resentment, payback? no revenge." Xenovia said and Litthuminite smiled in sudden excitement.

"You're a natural Eyestratfixul!" Lithuminite said and Irina looked at her confused at the odd word.

"What does a ey-sta-fool mean?" Irina said, struggling to pronounce the word.

"They're special ability users. Exitelyx had telepathic abilities but it only works when the people want their thoughts to be heard or sent. Your friend Xenovia is a type of extremely rare Exitelyx who can pick up the thoughts of someone regardless if they want those thoughts to be heard just by looking through their eyes." Lithuminite said and Irina looked at her even more confused.

"What is with the Exitelyx and their eyes!?" Irina asked and a white haired girl materialized next to Lithuminite.

"Eyes, important, tell emotions, understand Exitelyx." Avililith said as she examined Irina.

"Who is this?" Irina asked as she backed up away from Avililith

"My sister Avililith, you can call her Avi." Lithuminite said and Avililith bowed.

"Pleased... to meet you. Name: Avi, easier than full. Your name?" Avililith asked and Irina looked at Lithuminite in confusion over her broken speech.

"Is she ok? Or does she normally talk like that?" Irina asked and Avililith smiled.

"Tortured, neural network damaged, broken speech. uncontrollable eyes." Avililith said and Irina noticed how her eyes flashed between colors and her body twitched ever so slightly whenever it did then she looked back to Xenovia who was also tortured and her chest tightened up.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I hope you get better." Irina said and Avililith smiled.

"Never get better, always broken, learned to adapt. Exitelyx good adapt." Avililith said and Irina smiled sadly.

"Oh... I'm sorry." Irina said again and Avililith kept on smiling.

"Don't be. Will adapt, will learn." Avililith said and Irina still couldn't help but feel bad for her.

"This, natural? Can sense? What I think?" Avililith said as she walked up to Xenovia who hid herself behind Irina. "Scared, fear, traumatized, can't connect." Avililith said as she held her hand out in a way that said 'I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm your friend' Avililith smiled when Xenovia stepped away from Irina and approached her timidly.

"You're hurt, in pain and keep it from everyone else like me." Xenovia said and Aviliith's eyes widened and she quickly looked back to see if her sister had heard and sure enough Lithuminite was glaring at her.

"Avi!? You said you were fine! If you're in pain you tell me right now!" Lithuminite scolded and Avililith looked away and avoided Lithuminite's gaze.

"Doesn't want to bother you, Imperial Exitelyx Xaylenxinfur is important. Third rate sister, not important. Wasted time." Xenovia said and Lithuminite grit her teeth then she raised her hand and slapped her sister across the face, surprising Irina, Xenovia and Avililith.

"You idiot, I'm not going to let you suffer, you've suffered enough. Go back to Malina, I'll be there in a minute and we're gonna fix whatever is causing you pain." Lithuminite said and she frowned as her sister didn't more.

"Wasting time. Not important." Avililith said and Lithuminite growled.

"Avililithilexelite Lex'xiinct Lvenkxay'Xaveylyx get to the lab now!" Lithuminite yelled, causing Avililith, Irina and Xenovia all to jump in surprise when she raised her voice.

"As... you wish." Avililith said as she dematerialized back to Malina's lab in the biosphere.

"I apologize for raising my voice." Lithuminite said as she pulled edges of her dress up and bowed to them.

"You love your sister very much don't you?" Irina said and Lithuminite smiled nervously.

"I'm not gonna let my only surviving sister suffer." Lithuminite said as she leaned back up.

"Before I leave, be careful what you say around Issei, he's impatient and bloodthirsty." Lithuminite said as she dematerialized and disappeared from the room.

"Issei's bloodthirsty? What does she mean by that?" Irina asked with a raise of one eyebrow.

"Desperately wants it, craves it, needs it." Xenovia said and Irina sighed. All of this was confusing her. Pretty much everything they were telling her was incomplete and cryptic at best.

 **Gonna have to end it here, I know the thing with Xenovia and Irina sorta came out of nowhere but let's be honest, this shitty story came out of nowhere but the depths of by pathetic brain. Also, here's some more facts about the Exitelyx things mentioned in this chapter since I do love me some lore, if I can even call it that.**

 **Eyestratfixul. Pronunciation: Eye-shhtrat-feexool. A powerful type of telekinesis ability that enables the holder of said ability to hear the thoughts of any other intelligent creature, regardless of if it wants those thoughts to be heard. Can also read emotions and predict thoughts based solely on the eyes of any intelligent creature with almost 100% accuracy when used correctly. Avililith used to have the ability of Eyestratfixul but due to the electrical torture the ability was destroyed and she can no longer use it.**

 **Xaylenxinfur. Pronunciation: Zay-lenks-ing-feeuer. The official title of the Imperial Exitelyx leader. The title was previously held by Lithuminite's mother who was named Maymalixingstlynx Lex'xiinct Lvenkxay'Xaveylyx until she passed the throne down to her daughter and Lithiluminite who at the time had the ancient name of Xylithiluminitelyx** **Lex'xiinct Lvenkxay'Xaveylyx which she later changed to just Lithiluminite since the 'Xy' and 'lyx' at the front and end of XyLithiluminitelyx simply served as another placeholder name for Imperial Exielyx and was deemed** **unnecessary so she got rid of it entirely.**

 **Avililithilexelite Lex'xiinct Lvenkxay'Xaveylyx: Full and formal name of Avililith or "Avi" as most call her.**

 **Krulucifer Von Layfon fucking off, SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCHES~**


	7. Illuminated Slashed Objection

**Another** **shitty chapter for a dead and shitty story yay. Actually short chapter. Also the title of this chapter is a reference to a new character that's showing up.**

The following few hours after Irina had met the weird and mysterious Lithiluminite and Avililith we're in all honesty quite boring and consisted of the thoughts swirling around in her head which seemed to be more crazed and frantic then she can ever remember them being before and to somewhat calm the swirling ball of destruction that was her brain she ended up going to Malina who gave her a relaxant to help her calm down a bit and it worked for the most part, but seeing as Malina was unusually clumsy for someone who was a bioengineer, scientist and a certified doctor, she ended up giving Irina stronger relaxants that were usually only meant for testing and now Irina was tipsy and not all that aware of what was happening around her anymore.

"Shit I should have looked at the bottles. I blame the labels for being too similar." Malina said with sigh as she put Irina's arm around her shoulder then walked her back to her room.

As Malina walked Irina back to her room she walked by the large window of the corridor and she stopped for a second to look at the bright flashes of blue and red in the distance and when she looked out over the impossibly long distance she was slightly terrified by the sight of Issei fighting with Ene.

"I hope they're just training and not actually fighting." Malina mumbled as she felt the corridor shake and saw a bloom of dust and rock fly up into the distance.

As Malina watched Ene and Issei fight she ended up forgetting about Irina and as she did she couldn't help but find amazement in the power the two had. Issei already terrified her and seeing his body seemingly disappear and reappear fifty feet from where he originally was in a fraction of a second amazed and terrified her. With the way Issei fought he truly did seem like a breast who relied on raw power and speed to dominate his prey while Ene was a more graceful fighter, her body and movement fluid and elegant like a princess who was dancing before a crowd of aristocrats who were invited by the king of a nation for a grand banquet. She took pride in seeing Ene able to do such things like move and interact with people with more than just her voice since she spent many days awake building and planning out Ene's body and because of that she sort of considered herself Ene's mother.

Malina's facial expression went from proud to sour as she reminded herself that that little devil that was Tina Antawak was more of Ene's mother considering that Tina was the one who designed and programmed a good portion of Ene. Malina quickly shook her head and tried not to think about it and instead pulled up a holoscreen from the side panel on the wall next to her and decided to set the camera to record Issei and Ene for research purposes. With the footage she could probably find ways to incorporate Lithuminite's Exitelyx tech into Ene to make her even better than she already was.

"I'll leave them to it." Malina said as she remembered Irina then picked her up and walked her back to the room that Xenovia was in. Malina was surprised when she knocked on the door and Avililith walked in.

"Thank you, pills effective. Very satisfied." Avililith said and Malina cracked a smile as she shook her head.

"Really it was nothing. Those special painkillers weren't that hard to make once Lithuminite showed me how. Plus it's never good for someone to be in unnecessary pain." Malina said with a grunt as she picked Irina up then laid her down onto the bed.

"Will try not bother. Know you're busy." Avililith said and Malina frowned at her.

"You can't keep thinking like that, if you need help then were here." Malina said as she pat the head of Avililith who looked at her curiously.

"Don't understand, Vocal explanation?" Avililith said and Malina smiled sadly.

"I'm being sympathetic and kind." Malina said and Avililith nodded her head in understanding although Malina got the feeling that she still didn't understand but didn't say anything more.

"Will stay. Watch over two." Avililith said as she pointed at Irina and Xenovia who were fast asleep and Malina nodded her head as she walked out of the room.

"Wonder if those two are done yet." Malina asked herself as she walked back down the corridor.

It was kind of a stupid question to ask because as soon as she came to the window the flashes of red and blue could be seen in the distance and Malina chuckled as she briefly looked at the holoscreen that displayed the recording information before walking to the third biosphere that was meant for military tech and study of the Exitelyx tech that Lithuminite had given them. It was kinda interesting that even though Lithuminite had been a huge help to them that she and the other D.A.R.P.A. members had already created an ionic battery that lasts a thousand times longer than any nuclear reactor would and was as small as a regular triple A battery.

There was just so much technological barriers that Lithuminite helped them completely smash through. The most focused upon subject was military and green fuel tech which had already been half solved. They now had a more efficient and cleaner type of energy but getting it applied on earth would take time seeing as the oil industry didn't want to become obsolete, even if the public pushed for it to disappear.

As Malina walked into the hangar her thoughts about energy were lost and she took more interest in the large rifles with Exitelyx levels or complexity in terms of design, laying out on tables and Lithuminite who was dematerializing and materializing all over the large hangar, helping out multiple crews with whatever it was they were doing.

"Having fun? Hey your hair looks lovely." Malina yelled up at Lithumintie who was standing above a very Exitelyx looking fighter jet.

"Thank's, Ene suggested that I complete the Gothic Lolita look by curling my hair and splitting it to both sides of my head for the "classic Loli" look. I didn't really get what that was but I kinda like the two long and curly pigtails." Lithuminite said as she looked at her dark black curly hair in her hands while Malina chuckled.

"It's a fashion trend if I remember correctly." Malina said and Lithuminite shrugged then let her hair fall back to her sides.

"Anyway. Yeah I was having fun. I helped the teams you suggested I did and ninety percent of them have finished the current projects. About to be ninety-two as soon as the ion stabilizers and neural synchronizers are installed." Lithuminite said as she disappeared from her place on the ship and reappeared next to Malina in a flash of purple particles.

"You completed the synchronization nodes?" Malina asked in slight surprise and Lithuminite nodded.

"Yeah. All it took was one scan of the pilot's brain and I could complete the mapping of his neural networks and I appropriately placed the scanning and pulse sensors." Lithuminite said and Malina smiled in slight excitement.

"I see the rifles division finished their project." Malina said as she and Lithuminite walked over to the testing rack where Malina grabbed one of the rifles and inspected it.

"I'm calling it the Vektorgewehr." Lithuminite said and Malina looked at her in slight confusion.

"Why the German name?" Malina asked as she imagined the rifes holographic scope and she was surprised when one lit up and magnified everything through the triangular holosights.

"Well I kinda used the rifle division to make an Exitelyx type rifle that I could hand over to the German military as per their request of a stronger and more efficient rifle so I decided to give it a German name." Lithuminite said and Malina sighed.

"Well as long as we can properly test them and clear them for field use then it's not really a problem." Malina said and Lithuminite turned Malina around and pointed over to a pile of melted scrap and a shiny pile of dust.

"We've already tested them and cleared them, they work perfectly and the rifle has two different settings. One for dematerialization of a certain vector, hence the vector in the name of the rifle, and a particle beam that's created and directed by flat and polished crystal lenses to melt through a target." Lithuminite said as she grabbed another of the rifles off the rack then pointed it at one of the steel plate targets and after pulling the trigger there was a small flash of red as the solid steel plate turned into a molten puddle.

"Impressive. If there's another major conflict then those will definitely be useful for taking out tanks, jets, m91's and Wolves." Malina said and Lithuminite frowned and looked at Malina confused.

"Wolves? Aren't those an endangered species on this planet. If you want to kill those then just use a regular gun." Lithuminite said and Malina smiled and laughed.

"Not that type of Wolf. There's the wolf which is an animal then there's the Wolf which is a type of highly mobile tank that has four legs that the tank can use to easily climb rocky terrain and travel at high speeds. It's armor is a nanofiber composite of mostly carbon and is insanely tough while also having hardlight shielding to make them even more annoying to deal with." Milina explained and Lithuminite nodded in understanding.

"I need to do more research on the types of weapons you humans have." Lithuminite said as she dematerialized then materialized across the hanger to help one of the teams that was calling her.

"Guess I'll save one of these for Ene." Malina said as she slung the rifle over her shoulder then started to walk back to her lab but she was stopped by Lithuminite.

"I made a new Exitelyx body for Ene so we'll have to transfer her later. I wanna test it out." Lithuminite said and Malina smiled in excitement then started to go back to her lab.

On the way to the lab Malina ran into an angry Koneko who was looking for Issei and Malina quickly told her he was training with Ene to avoid the wrath of the angry catgirl who then quickly ran off towards the airlocks and Malina sighed as she watched Koneko disappear around the corner then she turned around and found herself face to face with the green haired Exitelyx girl named Eliynx.

"Can I help you?" Malina asked and the girl stared at her blankly and didn't respond.

"Don't talk to Lithiluminite so casually. You need to know your place as a lower life form." Eliynx said as she slapped Malina hard enough to knock her over then walked away.

"The hell is wrong with her." Malina said as she picked the rifle up off the ground and rubbed her sore cheek. "Can't wait till she pisses off Issei and learns how scary he is." Malina said with a giggle as the scene of Issei scaring the shit of Elinyx played in her head while she walked back to her lab.

Once inside her lab Maline sat the large rifle onto a table then jumped into her comfortable rolly chair and checked her computer. Just some random maintenance emails and her paycheck which was suddenly a lot higher than it was before causing Malina to spit out her tea and star at the holoscreen in disbelief. Last month her paycheck was only about eight thousand and now it was nearly twenty-six thousand.

"Wonder what happened?" Malina asked to no one as she opened another holoscreen and checked her email again to see if she somehow missed an email about a drastic raise to her paycheck which she did not find and left her confused on why she was suddenly being payed so much.

Just as she was about to email a coworker she heard a knock on the door and almost had a heart attack when Issei walked in holding Ene in parts.

"ENE! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?" Malina yelled as she ran over to Issei and Ene's severed arm waved at her.

"Issei's still trying to gauge his power and he went a bit overboard." Ene said and Malina sighed in relief that Ene was still functional.

"It looks like only the joints gave out and all the sensitive stuff is still ok." Malina said as she had Issei set Ene onto her table so she could examine the damage.

"Sorry Ene." Issei said with a frown and Ene smiled.

"It's no problem, just the joints went out so it should be fine." Ene said and Issei avoided her gaze in embarrassment.

"I guess this is the perfect opportunity." Malina said with a sigh as she tapped at her holoscreen for a second before Lithumintie materialized next to them.

"What happened here?" Lithuminite asked as she looked over Ene who smiled and waved at her.

"Issei was gauging his power and it was to much for my joints." Ene said and Lithuminite smiled.

"Good thing I made an Exitelyx body for you. Perfect timing actually." Lithuminite said as a sleek black and purple robotic frame materialized next to her.

Lithuminite pressed a few buttons on a holoscreen and some of the internal parts and the artificial skin materialized over the frame to make it look more human. All that was missing was the head and Ene's core.

"Time for another core removal." Lithuminite said and Ene's excitement over the new body diminished and was replaced with horror.

"C-Can we not?" Ene asked and Lithuminite smiled and shook her head.

"Nope, just gonna have to bear with it." Lithuminite said and Ene groaned reluctantly but opened her chest up and Lithuminite pulled the core out and Ene screamed a second before laying silently on the table. "And to the new body you go." Lithuminite said as she hooked up Ene's original head up to the new body and inserted her core. The chest of Ene's new body closed and with a mechanical winding up sound Ene's left eye opened and glowed a bright teal and the diamond shapes on her shoulders and chest lit up a bright purple.

"Ene? You ok?" Issei asked and Ene looked at him for a second before frowning.

"That hurts like hell." Ene groaned and Issei sighed in relief that she was fine.

"Ok good. Freaks me out everytime." Issei said as he sat down while Malina and Lithuminite scanned and examined Ene's new body to make sure everything was functioning correctly.

"Everything seems to be functioning. How do you feel?" Malina asked and Ene rolled her shoulders and stretched out a few times before responding.

"Besides the tingling pain from having my core ripped out everything's great. This body is way better than my old one and it's a lot more comfortable too." Ene said and Malina smiled.

"Mind taking a few more tests before I let you go?" Malina asked and Ene shook her head.

"Not a problem." Ene said.

0000

* * *

0000

While Ene and Malina were running tests on the new body Issei and Lithuminite had started walking around the biosphere and had started talking about random things. Although Issei's thoughts consisted of how cute Lithuminite looked with her new hairstyle.

"You're hair looks good." Issei said and Lithuminite cracked a small smiled.

"Ene suggested it." Lithuminite said and Issei chuckled.

"Figured she had." Issei said and Lithuminite spun around and walked backwards so that she could face Issei.

"So you want to do that sex thing now?" Lithuminite asked after a few minutes or awkward silence which only got more awkward with the way Lithuminite asked the question so casually.

"Like now?" Issei asked and Lithuminite nodded.

"Yeah. Everyone seems to get so excited when it's brought up and I've never done it so yeah I wanna do it." Lithuminite said and Issei sighed.

While part of him wanted to take her right then and there, the other part of him was hesitant and of course his lust won in the end.

"Sure. I guess it wouldn't hurt." Issei said Lithuminite smiled in victory then the two walked back to a private room where they wouldn't be disturbed and Lithuminite immediately stripped her clothes off.

"So how does this work exactly?" Lithuminite asked as she looked at her own naked body while Issei pulled his pants off.

"Well this goes inside you." Issei pointed to his now erect dick and Lithuminite frowned and looked at him confused.

"That big thing goes into this tiny hole." Lithuminite asked and Issei nodded.

"Yeah." Issei said and Lithuminite nodded then bent over a table and spread her cheeks apart.

"Well, get to it, I wanna hurry up and see if it's like everyone says it is." Lithuminite said and Issei walked up to her and examined her behind for a second before bringing a hand up and rubbing at her soft pussy lips making Lithuminite yelp in surprise as her hips bucked downwards.

"Relax." Issei said and Lithuminite let out a breath of air and relaxed as Issei rubbed her lower lips. A second later Lithuminite's arms and legs started to shake as she moaned in pleasure, she hadn't really felt this type of pleasure and it was almost unbearable thanks to Exitelyx being sensitive.

"I-Is this- AH!... Necessary?" Lithuminite moaned out and Issei nodded.

"Yeah, if you're not wet it's kinda uncomfortable." Issei said and Lithuminite moaned as rubbed her clit faster.

"Issei! Something feels odd down there... AAAH!" Lithuminite moaned out loudly and her hips bucked downwards as a clear liquid squirted out of her and onto Issei's hand.

"That's an orgasm." Issei said and Lithuminite breathed heavily while nodding in understanding.

"R-Right, and I'm supposed to feel another one?" Lithuminite asked and Issei nodded as he put his hands on Lithuminite's hips and pulled her towards him.

"I'm not sure if this will hurt or not for your first time but be prepared for possible pain." Issei said as he put his hands on Lithuminite's hips and pulled her over to him and lined himself up with her. "Ready?" Issei asked and Lithuminite nodded so Issei pushed himself inside her and moaned as her insides tightened down on him immediately.

"Holy shit you're so tight?" Issei said and Lithuminite moaned as she looked over her shoulder over at him.

"I-Is that a good thing?" Lithuminite asked and Issei shrugged.

"Kinda. Kinda not, depends really." Issei said as he gave her a minute to adjust before moving again.

"Is this it? It feels kinda good but not what I was expecting." Lithuminte asked and Issei shook his head then grabbed her wrist and pulled her slightly upwards and started to thrust into her causing her to yelp in surprise then moan as his large dick rubbed her insides.

"T-T-THIS IS BETTER! AAH!" Lithuminite moaned out as Issei started to thrust into her harder and faster. After a minute Issei pulled her completely upwards against his body and while thrusting into her he squeezed her small breasts with one hand and rubbed her clit with his other causing her to moan louder as her other parts were pleasured.

"Feeling good?" Issei asked and all he got back where moans of pleasure and her hand came up and pressed his further into her chest in an attempt to get him to be a bit rougher. "Ok I'll take that as a sign to continue." Issei said with a moan as Lithuminite's pussy tightened down on him whenever he slowed of stopped and he'd thrust into her a bit harder whenever he did and Lithuminite would moan and groaned as she was thrown into pleasure overload.

"I-Issei, I-I'm gonna orgasm again!" Lithuminite said and a second later she screamed out his name and her pussy spasmed in orgasm.

"Can I cum inside?" Issei asked with a moan as he didn't stop and kept pounding into her and she didn't really know what he meant and she was too focused on the new pleasure pulsing through her body so she nodded and her eyes widened when she felt something press up against her cervix and was surprised by the warm liquid that was being pumped into her.

"W-What was that?" Lithuminite asked with a moan and Issei stopped for a second.

"Sperm, liquid for reproduction. Shouldn't you know this stuff?" Issei asked and Lithuminite avoided his gaze, not wanting to seem inferior to earth and its humans who considered reproduction as common knowledge.

"Forget about that and keep doing what you're doing. It feels good." Lithuminite said and Issei sighed at her avoiding the question but did as she was told and pushed himself back inside of her and continued to thrust into her. The silence of the room quickly being replaced by Lithuminite's moans of pleasure as she was fucked harder by Issei.

"Harder! Faster! I'm close!" Lithuminite moaned and Issei pounded into her harder and she moaned louder as she was pushed closer to her orgasm which didn't take long because a few thrusts later she felt that electic like pulse of pleasure travel through her body as liquid squirted out of her pussy which was spasming in orgasm.

"Shit I'm cumming again!" Issei said and Lithuminite moaned as she felt his dick press against her insides and the warm liquid squirt into and fill up her womb.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Lithuminite moaned as she felt Issei's dick twitch and the warm liquid now inside of her. "I don't want to move. It feels to good with you inside of me." Lithuminite said and Issei pulled out and she groaned in unhappiness. "This was an interesting experience, I'll have to make a full report for future research." Lithuminite said as she leaned up and was about to have Issei continue further so she could collect more data which was her excuse to feel the pleasure again, but the white lights in the room suddenly turned a bright red and an alarm sounded.

"Issei I was doing scans and an unknown object appeared in the radar and it's sending codes. Origin point is Cygnus." Ene said through the innercomm and Issei smiled in sudden excitement.

"Ene, I WAS RIGHT! THERE HAD TO HAVE BEEN SOMETHING GOING ON WITH KIC 84628521!" Issei yelled as he put his clothes on and dragged a now pissed off and not happy Lithuminite with him to the middle of the biosphere where there was a main hub where data on their surroundings were constantly collected.

"Don't get excited yet, it could be a multitude of things." Ene said as Issei ran in the door with a disappointed Lithuminite behind him.

"No it has to be aliens." Issei said as he jumped over a desk to get to Ene then looked at the scanner.

"Well the scans are kinda strange, we picked up multiple signals in ultraviolet and there's an unusual mixture of a carbon like vapor surrounding the entire Cygnus sector." Ene said as pulled up a few charts to show Issei who only got more excited.

"Those signals? That's just the automated carbon purge of the Imperial Exitelyx Dreadnought." Lithuminite said and Issei deflated into a mush of pure depression that gave off an aura of 'I don't wanna live anymore, just kill me.' while Ene tried to hold in her laughter at his sorry state.

Pushing past her amusement she turned from Issei to Lithiminite. "That ship you mentioned earlier?" Ene asked with a confused look and Lithuminite nodded, still in a sour moud that her time with Issei was interrupted by her own stupid ship.

"Tune these frequencies to this pitch... and there. Aetlias? Respond immediately to the authority of Lithiluminite Lex'xiinct Lvenkxay'Xaveylyx, operator confimation is Lyx Kastrixt'Inx Valesh." Lithuminite said and the large holoscreens in the room filled with static and the white lights of the room dimmed to a dark red.

"Conformation accepted. Operator... taking control of the room until Operator is confirmed." The voice stopped for a second then returned again. "Operator confirmed. It has been a long time since we have spoken Xien Xaylenxinfur. I assume that Valex' altilay Xenish was a failure?" Aetlias's demonic sounding voice that seemed to echo after she spoke rang throughout the room and the static filled holoscreens cleared and in the statics place was a female robot like Ene but with armor and a helmet that had a glowing red visor.

"Unfortunately it was. There are few of us left." Lithuminite replied and the robot's head seemed to dip down a bit before looking back up.

"May I be so rude as to request the names of the left over Exitelyx for historic documentation?" Aetlias asked and Lithuminite nodded.

"The Imperial Exitelyx command is shattered, there's no need for formalities. Their names are: Me, Avililith, Issei, Koneko, Kilithy, Xilithy, Myltyl, Elinyx, Dani, Gerard, Malina, Steven and Vali." Lithuminite replied and Aetlias hummed as multiple red colored holoscreens appeared and the names in black Exitelyxan text scrolled across.

"These names... they are not structured as Exitelyx. Have we finally discovered another species besides the infernal beasts?" Aetlias asked, referring to the dragons and Lithumite nodded her head.

"There are a multitude of new species, the main and largest in terms of population are the humans. There are also species known as Devil's, Angel's, Fallen Angel's, Nekomata, Werewolf and a few others that you would have to ask Issei about. I'll send files on what I've been up to later." Lithuminite replied and Aetlias cocked her head to the side in slight curiosity then lifted her arm and pointed at Issei.

"This one... Gives off abnormal readings. Exitelyx and Dragon, does it align itself with or against us?" Aetlias said as her red visor darkened in the same way Exiteltx eyes did which was a sign of anger or irritation.

"He is with us and will be my partner in ruling the rebuilt Imperial Exitelyx." Lithuminite said and as Aetlias hummed and the six knife like panels on her helmet pointed backwards like the fur on a cat when it was threatened for a minute before settling back down.

"Acknowledged. Shall I dematerialize and materialize to your current location?" Aetlias asked and Lithuminite shook her head.

"It would be nice to have your physical self here but the ship is too big for this area." Lithuminite replied and Aetlias nodded.

"If you desire me to then I will break conduct and leave the confines of the ship to assist you at your current location." Aetlias said and Lithuminite smiled.

"Forget the conduct and release locks on all emotion. You're free to do as you please unless we ever are in need of military aid." Lithuminite replied and Aetlias nodded in understanding.

"Particle acceleration vector batteries remain on standby, release targeting on sector known as "Lunar Base" Aetlias said as she tapped away at the holoscreens floating around her.

"That sounds like a gun." Ene said and Lithuminite sighed.

"Those particle acceleration batteries are massive railguns essentially. Same as my ship but the ones on the Dreadnought are significantly larger and could incinerate this place in a fraction of a second." Lithuminite explained and Ene started drooling.

"I will begin dematerialization in thirty seconds and will arrive at your exact location within point zero zero three of an error margin in three milliseconds after the thirty initial seconds. Beginning now." Aetlias said and thirty seconds later the air in the room distorted and as red particles floated around the room Aetlias materialized in front of Lithuminite.

"Taller than I expected." Ene said as she stared at Aetlias who was only an inch shorter than Issei.

"This is interesting. I've never been outside the ship." Aetlias said as she looked around the room. "Artificial oxygen. These creatures require air to live?" Aetlias asked and Lithuminite nodded.

"They are Exitelyx so they don't need it but it's probably more comfortable." Lithuminite said and Aetlias's visor flashed a bright red then she walked forward and looked over Issei.

"Readings strange. Acknowledged as Xaylenxinfur. I am Aetlias, the A.I. that controls the Imperial Exitelyx Dreadnought and serves the Imperial Family as an A.I. and a combat unit if need be." Aetlias said and her voice was just as demonic sounding as it was through the comms.

"Nice to meet you?" Issei said as he shook her hand and she looked at their connected hands confused.

"Confusion. Is it trying to damage me?" Aetlias asked as she looked to Lithuminite who shook her head.

"No it's a form of greeting used commonly among the inhabitants of earth." Lithuminite said and Aetlias's visor flashed a brighter red as the information was saved to her data banks.

"I apologize. I must acquire the data of this species culture and properly educate myself." Aetlias said and Issei gave her an awkward smile.

"I'm sure Ene can do that for you." Issei said as he pointer over to Ene and Aetlias looked over to the other A.I. in the room for a second before walking over and staring at her.

"This one is also an A.I?" Aetlias asked and Issei nodded.

"Nice to meet another one of my kind." Ene said as she shook hands with Aetlias who looked at her confused.

"Is this one like me? Or is it a downgraded model?" Aetlias asked and Ene frowned.

"Who are calling downgraded?" Ene asked in sudden irritation and Aetlias sensed the hostilities and backed up slightly.

"Registering Anger. Clarification: I want to know if intelligence is matched." Aetlias corrected herself and Ene smiled.

"Of course, Lithuminite crammed everything into me so we're on equal terms right?" Ene asked as her hand squeezed Aetlias's

"Self registering pain. Registering annoyance. Clarification: Apologies for my earlier question." Aetlias said and Ene sighed and let go of her hand.

"Didn't really mean to hurt you. Sorry." Ene said and Aetlias cocked her head to the side in interest and curiosity.

"Registering satisfaction and or affection. I like this Ene." Aetlias said and Ene smiled.

"Another friend." Ene said as she sat back down in her chair and Aetlias turned back to face Lithuminite.

"What is my assignment here to be?" Aetlias asked and Lithuminite thought for a moment for a suitable job.

"Familiarize yourself with everyone here in a friendly way and download all information on humans." Lithuminite said and Aetlias nodded.

"Acknowledged." Aetlias said as she walked over and stood next to Issei. "Determined that most effective course to get information is to observe Issei. His cognitive abilities far exceed my own." Aetlias said and Issei looked at her nervously.

"Ok... I'll give you a tour I guess?" Issei said and Aetlias followed him.

"Question: What is your primary goal of getting cl- Clarification: Do you enjoy being Exitelyx?" Aetlias asked and Issei nodded.

"Yeah. The hypersensitive eyes can get annoying seeing as there's lights all over this place and they're bright but other than that being an Exitelyx is great." Issei replied and Aetlias hummed.

"Suggestion: Polarized visor or Xalnily plate to replace eyes." Aetlias said and Issei laughed.

"I don't have an artificial body like yours so I can't just replace my eyes. Speaking of eyes, why don't you take that visor off and show me your face?" Issei said and Aetlias stopped in her tracks and stood completely still for a minute and seemed to be nervous but eventually she let out a small sigh and turned around to face Issei.

"Can't show eyes, can show rest of face." Aetlias said as she tapped the side of her helmet and the v shaped visor split apart and slid to the side revealing the inside of the helmet and her face.

Aetlias had a smaller v shaped visor that covered the upper half of her face but everything below her nostrils was visible. She had soft pink lips against a pale white face and salmon colored hair that peeked out in certain areas of the inside of the helmet.

"I can't see your entire face but your pretty cute." Issei said and her cheeks gained a bit of a pink tinge before the two parts of her helmet's visor slid back down and covered her face completely.

"Registering satisfaction from your response. Humans are vaguely similar to Exitelyx. They find other girls attractive." Aetlias said as the two continued to walk.

"Do you not like that I find you attractive?" Issei asked and Aetlias shook her head.

"No. It is appreciated. Very little contact with other Exitelyx. Could only talk to or interact with a select few due to protocol. Am free to do what I want now. Can interact with others. Rare delight." Aetlias said and Issei smiled.

"That's kinda sad. How about we go talk to the other Exitelyx?" Issei asked and Aetlias turned around to face him and nodded.

"Would like to. Is it possible?" Aetlias asked in slight excitement and Issei nodded.

"Sure. I'm sure Avi and Kilithy know you." Issei said and Aetlias perked up at the names.

"Registering confusion and excitement. Need clarification: Avi as in Avililith?" Aetlias asked and Issei nodded.

"Yeah. She's just over here." Issei said as he pointed down the corridor towards the room where Irina and Xenovia where sleeping.

"Please let me see her." Aetlias said and Issei smiled as he led her over to the room where Avililith was.

"Avi? It's me, Aetlias." Aetlias knocked on the door and as soon as it was open Avililith had ran out of the room and hugged Aetlias who hugged her as well.

"Missed you. Wouldn't see again. Was sad. Happy now." Avililith said and Aetlias gave her a confused look.

"Registering confusion. Clarification: Are you ok? Speech pattern is fragmented." Aetlias asked worriedly and Avililith shook her head.

"Tortured. Neural network damaged. Can't control. Adapted, learned." Avililith said and Aetilas frowned in her helmet.

"Registering anger and annoyance. Who tortured you? I will kill them immediately." Aetlias asked and Avililith shook her head.

"It's ok. Issei and Ene kind. Took care of me. Killed torturer." Avililith said and Aetlias hugged Avililith again.

"Registering Satisfaction. Will have to properly thank Issei and Ene." Aetlias said as she broke the hug and turned to Issei. "You saved my friend. I will offer you my body and as thanks you can do anything you want to it. I have nothing else to give as thanks." Aetlias said and Issei shook his head.

"Sorry but I decline. Save yourself for someone you love." Issei said and Aetlias looked at him confused.

"Registering confusion. Clarification: Why? You've done something for me. It's natural to give something in return is it not?" Aetlias asked and Issei frowned.

"If you wanna thank me then a simple 'thank you' is enough. I didn't save Avi for some type of reward, I wasn't about to let an innocent girl be killed by a bunch of crazy scientists for research." Issei said and Aetlias couldn't come up with a reply, she just nodded her head in understanding for a second.

"If you will not accept my body then I will follow your suggestion and offer words: Thank you for saving Avi." Aetlias said and Issei smiled and pat the top of her helmet which she looked at confusedly.

"Registering confusion. Clarification: Is there something wrong with my helmet?" Aetlias asked and Issei chuckled.

"No, it's like a form of affection to pat someone's head I guess. I don't really know. Koneko seems to like it so I kinda assume others will too." Issei explained and Aetlias's visor flashed as she stored the information Issei had just gave her.

"Acknowledged. Interesting, weird and... unusual." Aetlias said.

"Interest: What is the Void like?" Aetlias suddenly asked after a moment of silence.

"Don't remember. Couldn't tell. Was suddenly ripped out." Avililith replied and Aetlias gave her a disappointed look.

"Unsatisfaction: I will ask Lithiluminite later. For now however, I wish to sit and recharge. Is there an area that I can relax in?" Aetlias asked and Issei nodded.

"Uh yeah. There's a mess hall where everyone eats. It's usually quiet there." Issei said and Aetlias looked at him again in interest.

"Curiosity: Mess hall? Clarification: An area for interaction and consumption of edibles?" Aetlias asked and Issei nodded.

"Yes." Issei said and Aetlias hummed.

"Interest: Please take me to this mess hall." Aetlias said and Issei led her down her and Avililith down the hallway.

While walking down the hallway Aetlias's visor often lit up and changed color along with the flaring of lights and holoscreens that were reacting to her accessing the station's V.I. which was communicating with her and confirming that she was not a harmful entity which it did target her as and was now trying to break her code apart and get rid of.

"Annoyance: You're stations V.I. is targeting me as a foreign entity and is actively trying to break me down." Aetlias said as a few holoscreens circled around her with Exitelyx and human lines of code interacting with each other.

"Don't shut it off cause the humans need oxygen. Use this code and set it as a IFF." Issei said as he held out his phone which had his IFF ID and Aetlias nodded as she added it to herself.

"Thank you." Aetlias said as the holoscreens surrounding her disappeared and her visor switched from a dark red to a light red.

"Here we are." Issei said as he taped a button on a small holoscreen being displayed from a panel next to the door and the door opened to a large room with tables and machines with food on them.

"This is vaguely similar to Exitelyx resting area's. Food and or artificial blood shards offered as consumables and tables to sit and communicate." Aetlias said as she walked over and sat down at the first table she saw.

As Issei and Avililith sat down the air around the table distorted and a few seconds later two small black pyramids materialized onto the table. After Aetlias looked at the two small objects on the table for a second she then looked up to Issei and seemed to be thinking about something.

"I need assistance. Would you help me?" Aetlias asked after a minute and Issei nodded.

"Sure. What is it you need help with?" Issei asked and Aetilais's visor flashed a bit brighter then her chest split apart in a similar fashion to Ene's and right where her breasts would have been there were two similar objects to Ene's core.

"Please remove these two Exilyon cores and replace them with the ones on the table." Aetlias asked and Issei looked at the probably sensitive parts hesitantly.

"Ok." Issei said after a few seconds of reluctancy as he got up and walked around the table to Aetlias who turned around in the chair to face him.

Issei reached out and grabbed one of the cores which caused Aetlias to flinch and he immediately let go to see if she was ok and she urged him to continue. Grabbing the core again he pulled it and as soon as it popped out of her she slammed her fist onto the table, putting a massive dent into it and groaning as her fist clenched.

"Hey are you ok?" Issei asked and Aetlias nodded.

"Yes. Please continue." Aetlias said and Issei pulled her core out with a flinch as she groaned again.

Issei quickly grabbed the other two cores and pushed them inside of the empty spaces and Aetlias let out a moan of satisfaction when he did. Once the two cores were in place Aetlias's chest closed up and she shook her head slightly then tapped the side of her helmet and her visor split apart and moved to the side as she leaned back and stretched out.

"This place offers food?" Aetlias asked and Issei nodded.

"Will get... you some. Know good stuff." Avililith said cheerfully as she hopped over to one of the machines then opened the lid on the top and picked out few pieces of fried chicken which she put onto a paper plate as she moved over to the next machine which had mashed potatoes. After she had the chicken and mashed potatoes she grabbed a spoon and a cup which she filled with soda then she walked back over to the table and sat the cup and plate in front of Aetlias who looked at the plate confused

"This mush and liquid is food?" Aetlias asked and Avililith nodded.

"Her just try it." Avililith said as she scoped up some of the mashed potatoes then pushed it into Aetlias's mouth.

Aetlias's chewed on the mashed potatoes for a few seconds before swallowing and as she did her lips curled upwards just slightly in a smile. Aetlias opened her mouth and Avililith smiled as she feed Aetlias who couldn't get enough of the salty mush that was the mashed potatoes on her plate.

"This mushy substance is delicious." Aetlias said as she looked from the mashed potatoes to the chicken.

Avililith got the hint and she held up a piece of chicken for Aetlias who bit it from her hand and immediately ate the thing whole.

"What is this!? It's so good!" Aetlias said as she ate another piece.

"It's called chicken." Issei said and Aetlias hummed.

"It's good." Aetlias said and she ate the remaining pieces of chicken then took a sip of the soda and it surprised her that it was so sweet. "What is this? It's super sweet." Aetlias asked as she downed the cup of sugary soda then let out a small burp.

"It's called soda." Issei said and Aetlias's visor flashed again.

"I like this food." Aetlias said as she wiped her mouth off then taped the side of her helmet to close her visor again.

"We got plenty of it to go around." Issei said as he sipped at his own drink.

"I've charged completely and I've picked up a faint signal coming from the Altivaega. I would like to trace the signal back to the ship." Aetlias said and Issei looked at her confused. He didn't remember another ship so he got interested.

"Altivaega. Outside, not far. Crashed." Avililith said and Issei deflated again at hearing it was just the name of Lithuminite's ship.

"Curiosity: Is it intact?" Aetlias asked and Issei nodded

"For the most part." Issei replied and Aetlias looked over towards the window of the cafeteria towards where the ship located.

"Hyper particle acceleration drives detected. Re registering under identification system." Aetlias said as Exitelyxan text rapidly flashed by on her visor for a few seconds before disappearing. "Nanite composite construct offline. Error. Frustration: Manual ship repair program reinitiate required." Aetlias said as she happily took a sip of her now refilled cup of soda.

"I will return shortly. Clarification: I'm going back to the Dreadnought to upload data to central hub." Aetlias said and as the air distorted slightly before she disappeared from the room.

"Ok then." Issei said awkwardly and Avililith smiled at him.

"Forgive. Disabled emotions. Efficiency increase." Avililith said and Issei nodded in understanding.

"Yeah I kinda figured. Ene sometimes does the same. Kinda creepy when she doesn't smile." Issei said and just as he did Aetlias materialized next to him and immediately took another sip of her drink which was obviously her new favorite even though she really didn't need food or drink to live but her body could break it down and turn it into energy.

"Issei... Lithiluminite has just informed me that you are Xaylenxinfur to be so as an A.I. sworn to the Imperial Exitelyx I have to inform you that I am to assist you with anything and everything you desire." Aetlias suddenly said and Issei looked at her confused for a second before smiling awkwardly.

"I-Is that right?... Um... Ok. Thank you I guess?" Issei said as he looked over to Avililith who shrugged at him.

"Exitelyx life signs detected. The one known as Koneko is looking for you." Aetlias said to Issei who looked over to the door that Koneko entered in and watched her wander around for a few seconds before calling her over.

"Koneko, I'm over here." Issei waved and she quickly ran over to him.

"Looked everywhere for you." Koneko said as she looked over to Aetlias and hissed at her slightly.

"Another one?" Koneko hissed and Issei pat her head to calm her down.

"She's friendly." Issei said and Koneko glared at Aetlias through her visor.

"Species is Exitelyx and Nekomata. No human dna remaining." Aetlias said to herself as her text flashed on her visor for a few seconds before disappearing.

"Who is this?" Koneko asked and Aetlias looked at her for a minute before responding.

"Aetlias. Imperial Exitelyx A.I." Aetlias said and Koneko sighed. Another Ene to add to the collection of rapidly growing robot girls in Issei's harem.

"Issei's mine. You can't have him." Aetlias said and Aetlias nodded.

"That is correct. I'm an Imperial Exitelyx combat A.I. It's explicitly programmed into us that we are not to have relationships nor do I deserve someone of Issei's stature even if I were allowed to have a relationship." Aetlias said and Koneko was at a loss for words at how to respond to the slightly and unexpectedly depressing response from Aetlias.

"That's kinda sad." Issei said and Aetlias shook her head.

"Incorrect. Active relationship between military members decreases efficiency by thirty-four percent." Aetlias said and Issei couldn't argue with her as she was correct in saying that a relationship could cause a dip in efficiency seeing as they would worry over one another.

"A.I. are granted permission to a romantic A.I. partner if they so desire." Aetlias said and Issei found himself curious by this.

"So you have been in a relationship before?" Issei asked in interest and Aetlias shook her head.

"For research purposes they tried to give me a few despite my disagreement and the ones that were implemented with me were destroyed. My cores are much too powerful for any other A.I. to support. Integration of another A.I. core with mine will result in a rather unpleasant and painful demise." Aetlias said and Issei frowned as what she said was more depressing than her previous statement. You'd think with Exitelyx technology that this could be easily solved but there were some limitations to Exitelyx technology. "Don't worry about this. It has affected me in no way and will not interrupt my main priorities." Aetlias added and Issei sighed.

"So depressing." Koneko mumbled and Issei nodded in agreement.

"Aetlias? Just so you know: Everyone here is pretty nice and will gladly be your friend." Issei said and Aetlias looked at him curiously.

"Curiosity: Friend like Avi?" Aetlias asked and Issei nodded.

"Most humans are by human standards "decent people" and the ones on this station won't be afraid of or try to attack you. Maybe the V.I. but that's a technical issue." Issei replied and Aetlias nodded in understanding.

"Issei I picked up transmissions and a country will shortly be sending a volley of surface to surface bombardment to our approximate location. I advise we leave quickly." Ene said telepathically to Issei who looked at the wall skeptically. It wasn't too long ago they made themselves known and a country is already going to attack them

"Who put out the order?" Issei asked and Ene seemed to hesitate before answering.

"Russia's leader, Vadim Vyacheslav." Ene said and Issei frowned and glared at the earth.

"That bastard, after I helped save him and his sisters ass he plans to do this? Are you sure it was him that issued the order.?" Issei asked and Ene whispered a 'yes' to which Issei slammed his hand down on the table, making another large dent next to the one Aetlias made. "How are they supposed to be attacking?" Issei asked.

"The BBA 874 will launch 75 explosive tipped Tri-Fang missiles equipped with extra fuel tanks and an advanced T.I. guiding system followed by a squadron of standard issue M91 combat mechs for clean up." Ene said and Issei frowned.

"A bit mu- Wait didn't you say Russia was passing us off as United States propaganda material?" Issei asked and he could sense Ene's eyes widen at that statement.

"You're right! And how would Russia have M91's? Only one country has successfully been able to develop any type of large scale mech suit. And what about the Tri-Fang missiles? Those are insanely expensive and advanced missiles that... those are U.S. missiles." Ene said as everything clicked and made sense. "The U.S. planned to launch missiles at us then blame it on Russia. Causing the already thin line of the U.S. Russian alliance to crumble and allow for a declaration of war. This was planned out the moment the U.S. heard of our existence!" Ene said and Issei smiled.

"Dirty grease trap of a nation." Issei said out loud and everyone looked at him confused

"What are you talking about?" Koneko asked and Issei realised what he said and smiled at her.

"Oh uh, I was talking to Ene about something." Issei said as he leaned over to Aetlias.

"Can you dematerialize everyone on the moon except Ene and take them to the Dreadnought?" Issei asked in a whisper and Aetlias nodded. "Keep quiet about this and make sure there's oxygen to breath as many of the crew here are human." Issei said and Aetlias nodded at his requests.

"When shall I carry this out?" Aetlias asked.

"Within the next thirty seconds." Issei replied and Aetlias nodded again.

"Acknowledged. Dematerialization now." Aetlias said and everyone in the room disappeared.

"Ene. I had Aetlias dematerialize everyone and materialize them into the dreadnought. What are we gonna do about those missiles?" Issei asked and Ene materialized next to him and shrugged.

"I just picked up the transmission. The missiles have launched and will arrive in just a few minutes. We could shoot them down but I advise against this as I learned that their ignition system is nuclear, not additional fuel cells like I thought. This place will be destroyed." Ene said and Issei frowned.

"Well let's not stick around then. I just wanted to make sure everyone else was safe before we left." Issei said and Ene nodded.

"Dammit we just built this place too." Ene said as she grabbed Issei's hand and the two dematerialized and materialized in what looked like a desert but not exactly a desert. This place was much to red and orange colored to be a desert of earth.

"Where are we?" Issei asked and Ene looked around confused.

"Huh? We're on mars? Wait no that's not right either. We should have materialized on earth but I instead brought us here." Ene said and Issei sighed as he turned around to look behind him.

"How did you manage to do thaaaaaa... Ene what the hell is this?" Issei asked as he grabbed Ene's head and turned it in the same direction he was looking at.

"Issei... What the hell is this?" Ene asked and Issei shook his head.

"Don't steal my question. I asked what it was first." Issei said and Ene didn't respond, just stared out in front of her.

 **Gonna end it there. An explanation for why this chapter was so short is because I had some things to do in real life that required me to stay off my laptop which is odd because I'm a lazy piece of shit so that's why it's a short chapter. Next chapter might be a bit longer but I'm kinda busy so chapters are probably gonna be slower. And with that I ask the ancient question yet again: Why the fuck do I write these authors notes? Only like 2 people actively read this and I doubt they give a shit so why?**

 **Also, to that one fuckface who took the time to send 67 fucking messages insulting me and this story I hope you step on a hundred of the sharpest and pointiest lego's that exist.**

 **Whatever. Krulucifer Von Layfon fucking off, SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh~**

 **Also, to that one guy who may or may not be a friend irl who harassed me with pm's begging for more Issei x Koneko, I promise more Issei x Koneko soon. You know who you are... fucker.**


	8. For those who enjoy this shit story

Little update

Since I know there are a few who enjoyed this fic, despite how shit it is, I will compiling all the chapters together and rewriting it into, hopefully, less of a cringe fest and an actual coherent and understandable story. However, this could take months since several chapters with well over a total of one hundred thousands words is a lot of shit to sift through.


End file.
